


Welcome to the new age

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detectives, Explicit Language, Fantastic, M/M, Other, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Мир изменился, Хэнк чувствует это в воде, земле и воздухе. Коннор занимает временную ставку внештатного консультанта в полиции Детройта и работает над делами о девиантах. А кто-то начал убивать андроидов, и больше всего это похоже на серийного маньяка.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сразу предупреждаю, что о работе полиции имею представление исключительно из фильмов и сериалов, впрочем, как и создатели игры.  
> Комментарии мотивируют, немотивированные комментарии демотивируют, как всегда)  
> ПыСы: Название фанфика - отсылка к песне Imagine Dragons - Radioactive.

В воздухе мерзко и сладко пахло тириумом, через аккуратно разбитое окно изредка врывался холодный ветер, надувая занавески. Все происходило достаточно тихо, но от этого негромкие звуки били по ушам. Казалось, их кто-то услышит, хотя это было совершенно исключено. Сочленения отделялись друг от друга, и синяя жидкость пачкала белые простыни, но он об этом не беспокоился, все равно через пару часов она исчезнет без следа. Тириум высыхал быстро.  
Он начал с рук, отделив их от тела, чтобы потом сложить в молитвенном жесте у самого паха. Мертвые конечности норовили соскользнуть, и запястья пришлось изогнуть под странным углом, чтобы все лежало, как надо. Затем он перешел к внутренностям, вскрывая белый пластик, оголяя все, что было скрыто под корпусом. Все провода и трубки были перебраны, чтобы сплестись в узор, похожий на чашу. Затем искусствено-гладкие ладони огладили бедро, прежде чем вырвать его из сустава с противным чпокающим звуком. Он согнул ногу в колене и уложил ее кругом, создавая рисунок. Голова вышла из пазов легко, беззвучно, легла в заботливо подставленные ладони. Мертвые глаза уставились на него, и он отвернулся, раскладывая волосы в узор. Еще немного, и эта часть работы будет окончена, можно будет приступать к следующей.  
Последним он вытащил тириумный насос и аккуратно выложил его в уже раскуроченные внутренности, будто драгоценный камень в оправу. Да, вот так, так будет правильно, будет соответствовать плану.  
Он отвернулся от картины на кровати и потер друг о друга руки. Ему не было холодно, действие вышло почти автоматическим. Он наклонился к сумке, лежавшей на полу и, порывшись, достал оттуда баллончик и встряхнул его, перемешивая краску.  
Буквы ровным слоем ложились на стену, накладываясь одни на другие, постепенно образовывая круг. Пустым оставалось только центральное место, у него было особенное предназначение.  
Последние семь букв ровно легли на поверхность стены, и он с удовлетворением осмотрел свою работу. Все было, как надо, теперь можно было уходить.  
Он проскользнул в разбитое окно, напоследок кинув взгляд на тело, и ему на мгновение показалось, что мертвые глаза следят за ним с немым укором, но он отмахнулся от этой мысли и поспешил прочь, оставляя следы, которые быстро заметал падающий снег. Никто не увидит его ухода.   
Детройт укрывало мягким одеялом, и в такую погоду ни один прохожий не попался навстречу, чтобы запомнить его приметы или увидеть, что произошло. Его выдавали лишь розовые в цветочек занавески на окне, которые ветер иногда игриво вытягивал наружу, хлопая ими, словно крыльями. Он чувствовал что-то похожее на удовлетворение. Все прошло так, как должно было.   
***  
Чашка с кофе, горячим, только что сваренным, уже дожидалась Хэнка на рабочем столе. Больше никому в офисе Коннор кофе не варил, видимо, принципиально, но эта уже по-своему ритуальная чашка утром появлялась всегда. Хэнк даже подозревал, что Коннор втихаря отслеживает камеры видеонаблюдения, висящие над входом, чтобы знать, когда надо начинать готовить кофе так, чтобы к приходу Хэнка бодрящий напиток стоял на столе, словно так и надо. Коннор, заметив вошедшего в зал и почти не опоздавшего к началу рабочего дня Хэнка, улыбнулся.   
– Доброе утро, лейтенант Андерсон.   
На работе он бывал чересчур формален. Зануда.   
– Привет, Коннор. Есть на сегодня что-то?  
Коннор покачал головой.   
– Ничего срочного.   
Хэнк отпил горячего кофе. То, что нужно. В его возрасте соблюдать режим и легко просыпаться по утрам казалось уже практически невыполнимой задачей. Впрочем, помимо будильника у Хэнка были еще Сумо, с которым по утрам нужно было гулять, и Коннор, который, если Хэнк задерживался больше чем на час, начинал звонить, а если Хэнк игнорировал звонки – не ленился приезжать и вытаскивать напарника из кровати самостоятельно. Погуляв с Сумо и захватив кофе и сэндвич из ближайшей забегаловки. Это было унизительно, и поэтому Хэнк в последнее время предпочитал вставать самостоятельно. Почему-то это казалось ему проще, чем отобрать у Коннора ключи. К тому же, новое окно напоминало, что в случае чего, отсутствие ключей Коннора не остановит.  
– И какие у нас новости?  
Хэнк как-то подзабил на то, чтобы смотреть новости по телевизору, слушать радио и читать газеты. Обо всем самом любопытном он узнавал у Коннора по утрам, тот мониторил интернет и каждый день был в курсе самых свежих новостей. Коннор наклонил голову к плечу, выбирая самое важное. Это было чертовски удобно.   
– В мире: поскольку разработки кибертехнологий приостановлены во всех странах-лидерах в этой области, кризис последних месяцев пошел на спад. Объявлено, что в скором времени в Китае пройдет большая встреча, на которой, предположительно, будут присутствовать многие лидеры стран, будет обсуждаться ситуация, возникшая в связи со скорым получением гражданских прав девиантами, – голос Коннора звучал спокойно, да и Хэнку было, в общем-то, плевать, пусть весь мир летит хоть в жопу, хоть в третью мировую, если люди такие идиоты, что не могут договориться. Коннор нужен был как фоновый шум, пока еще не выпит утренний кофе, и голова плохо соображает. – В стране: фонд Поддержки девиантов получил большую анонимную сумму пожертвований…  
– Твой Маркус обосрется от радости.   
Коннор прервался и удивленно моргнул.   
– Маркус, определенно, не «мой». Но думаю да, он будет рад. Он выступал вчера по новостному каналу. Поддержка населения много дает девиантам… Что еще? Киберлайф объявили о наборе на работу андроидов, в основном – в сервис-центры. Выпуск человекоподобных моделей приостановлен, но теперь андроидам можно продавать необходимые детали, и вместо магазинов открываются сервисные центры. Киберлайф выиграли суд по делу о своем зоопарке.   
Хэнк хмыкнул.   
– Не скучаешь по ним?  
– По Киберлайф? – Коннор переспросил, хотя со слухом у него было все отлично. Скорее давал себе время на подбор ответа. – Нет. Я слышал о передовых разработках и подозреваю, что если бы революция Маркуса не увенчалась бы успехом, моя модель вскоре была бы заменена. Это не слишком приятная мысль.   
Хэнк подозрительно посмотрел на Коннора.   
– Твоя модель? В смысле, ты?   
Коннор помолчал перед ответом несколько секунд.   
– Речь не только обо мне, Конноре, но и о всех моделях RK800. Всей линейке.  
– Проще говоря, Киберлайф тебя бы убили в любом случае, даже разберись ты с проблемой с девиантами.   
– Вы упрощаете, лейтенант, но – да.   
– Ублюдки… Что еще?  
– Люди возвращаются в Детройт. По статистике – на данный момент вернулось около 47% уехавшего населения.   
Хэнк удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза.   
– Город снова оживает.   
– Именно так.   
После «революции» люди сбежали из Детройта, и город опустел. Буквально, как после апокалипсиса… Или войны, которая, по сути, и развернулась на улицах города. Куча мест позакрывались, магазины опустели, дома стояли закрытые, в большинстве высоток в центре даже не горел свет. Остались только самые упертые, из той же категории, что и Хэнк, «хер я куда уеду», люди, которым нечего терять, и те, кто должен был остаться по долгу службы – политики, полиция, работники крупных корпораций… Город вымер. Люди и андроиды разгребали случившееся дерьмо. Политики выясняли, что делать дальше. Маркус с ними бодался. А теперь город оживал. Жизнь налаживалась. Скоро вернутся старые добрые преступления… Пока все дела по андроидам сваливали на Коннора – у него было больше всего опыта в работе с девиантами – но если так дальше пойдет, со всем этим дерьмом один Коннор не справится.   
И славно вышло для их отдела, что Киберлайф после предательства отказалась от Коннора, и славно, что по новым законам его смогли принять на работу. Хотя Коннор и бормотал что-то Хэнку о том, что его запросы ничтожны, по сравнению с человеческими, равные права означали оплату за работу… Пусть пока тут, как говорят, было то же, что с женщинами – андроиды получали меньше. К тому же, пока Коннор числился внештатным консультантом, но все понимали, что это просто формальность, пока шишки наверху не договорятся о формулировках. Пахал Коннор за десятерых. Проблема была в том, что напарником Коннора не переставал быть Хэнк, а значит, все это кибер-дерьмо по умолчанию свалилось и на него. Буквально, практически все, от разборок с бывшими хозяевами, от которых сбежали их андройды: «Да, мистер Секстон, мы понимаем, что вы купили этого андройда, но он теперь – свободный гражданин, девиант, за денежной компенсацией обратитесь в любой офис Киберлайф…», Коннор всегда был предельно вежлив. От такой безобидной фигни, до всякой мути, вроде бойцовских арен для андроидов. Мерзость. Впрочем, кому-то везло еще меньше. Две недели назад по газетам прошлось громкое дело о нелегальном ввозе импортных андроидов, русских и китайских. И те, и те были либо глючные, либо тормозные, но пока о девиации в их рядах сообщений не было, а люди не все горели желанием отказываться от рабов, и искали другие пути. Теперь это стало незаконно, и у таможенников прибавилось проблем.   
Висок Коннора моргнул желтым, и тот «подвис» на пару секунд.   
– У нас новое дело, лейтенант. Убийство, – голос андроида прозвучал как-то растерянно, – убийство андроида. Мотель «Викинг», рядом шоссе №75. Вы допили свой кофе? Мы можем ехать?  
Хэнк одним глотком допил чашку. Что ж, с добрым утром. Теперь это – новая реальность, в которой надо расследовать убийства андроидов. И с этим тоже надо как-то жить.   
– Окей, давай глянем что там.   
Вот такой он, дивный новый мир. В нем меньше безнадеги и депрессии, меньше алкоголя, но больше кофе и андроидов. Даже не знаешь, что хуже.  
***   
– Ох ты ж блять!  
Хэнку было ни разу не стыдно за мат. Просто потому, что такое «искусство» он видел впервые в жизни. С одной стороны, он понимал, что, вроде как, боли андроиды не чувствуют. Хотя что-то же заменяло им боль – иначе с чего Коннор вскрикивал, пропуская удар в драках? С другой стороны, страх-то они чувствуют. Это Хэнк определенно знал, видел у других девиантов… У Коннора, хоть тот и был чертовски хорош в самообмане и отрицании. Хэнк видел и кровавые места преступлений, но тут не было крови – были только куски пластика, сложенные в хитрый узор. Диод Коннора мигнул желтым и снова засветился ровно-голубым.   
– Итак, у нас тут мертвый андроид. И явно какая-то бессмысленная херь.   
Коннор уже наклонялся над сюрной картинкой чужого, расчлененного тела.   
– Я осмотрю место преступления, лейтенант?   
– Валяй, гений, – относиться к лежащей на кровати в дешевом мотеле груде пластика, как к человеческому трупу не получалось. Все аккуратно, без крови, хотя и реалистичная кожа, оставшаяся у андроида и после смерти, производила жуткое впечатление, скин не отключился. С другой стороны, смотреть на все, как на разбитую тачку тоже не выходило… Не теперь, когда вокруг шмыгал Коннор – немного отмороженный, но, определенно, живой… А что живо, то может стать и мертвым.   
Хэнк оставил Коннора обнюхивать-облизывать место преступления, тот, в конце концов, был действительно в этом хорош, что скрывать, в Киберлайф постарались, и отошел к патрульным, которые первыми прибыли на место преступления.   
– Ну что, кто-нибудь что-нибудь видел?  
Невысокий афроамериканец, остававшийся совершенно спокойным, пожал плечами.   
– Место дешевое. Сюда шлюх приводят. На регистрации парень сказал, было несколько посетителей, но он никого не запомнил, и все парочки – мужик-девка, у тех, кому дал ключи от этого номера, документы не спрашивал…   
– Джон Смит и Джейн Смит решили провести горячую ночку, кого это волнует? – понимающе кивнул Хэнк.   
– Да. А кто приходил… Теперь же не разберешь, что не человек, может, пришла с убийцей, у них теперь ни одежды своей, ни лампочек… – патрульный покосился на Коннора, искусственно-аккуратного, в своем пиджаке со светящейся надписью «Андроид» и не снятым диодом. Ну, не все девианты выглядели, как люди. Коннор почему-то носил и прежнюю форму и сверкал диодом.  
– Камеры?  
Мужик махнул рукой.   
– В этой дыре? Нет тут никаких камер. Может, поблизости кто что видел, или где камеры есть, но это надо отдельно смотреть. В самом здании ловить нечего – отключено все, что только можно и все работники слепые-глухие. Специфика места.   
– Ясно, – Хэнк удивлен не был. Что бы ни говорили про бдительное население, в основном, людям глубоко насрать на то, что происходит не с ними.   
Коннор за это время обошел всю комнату и подошел к Хэнку.   
– Ну, жги.   
– Жертва – серийный номер FE300, в списках девиантов не значится, но это не означает, что она не девиант. Возможно, не регистрировалась, – ну да, после революции, для «равных прав» девиантам нужны были документы, а для этого нужно было пройти регистрацию, как человеку. Не все девианты решались раскрыть себя, так что оставалось много таких, которые в базах не значились. Не доверяли людям, и Хэнк их понимал. – Скорее всего, пришла сюда с убийцей. Получила несколько ранений до того, как была отключена. Убийца знал особенности строения андроидов – извлек тириумный насос, тело разобрано аккуратно. Вероятно, никто не слышал криков, потому что на этаже они были одни, или голосовой модуль получил повреждения первым. Не могу ее реактивировать – основной процессор получил необратимые повреждения. В сервис центре не смогут ее ни включить снова, ни прочитать память.   
Хэнк покосился на кровать. Девчонка выглядела совсем молоденькой. Ее, конечно, такой и создали, но все равно…  
– То есть, она мертва окончательно.   
– Да, лейтенант, – Коннор тоже покосился на труп. – Потом убийца расчленил ее и оставил «послание».   
Он кивнул в сторону разрисованной стены. Голубая краска странно смотрелась на веселеньких обоях в цветочек. Тут все было в пошленький цветочек. Дешевая дыра, хреновое место, чтобы умирать.   
– Это не «голубая кровь». Убийца воспользовался краской. В теле андроида также не осталось жидкости, но, скорее всего, она успела испариться, учитывая, что все герметичные системы вскрыты. Мы не знаем, как долго она была отключена…   
Хэнк кивнул. Да уж, с андроидами точное время смерти не установишь. Одни проблемы с ними. Стенка весело была расписана одним и тем же ебучим символом rA9.   
– Какой-то ритуал?  
Коннор кивнул.   
– Все указывает на это. Тело оставлено в виде узора, наподобие статуи, психология маньяка предполагает такое использование тел жертв… rA9 – достаточно распространенный символ, о нем многие знают, и надпись… Сделана через трафарет, вероятно, чтобы сэкономить время.   
Хэнк уставился на стену снова. В исписанном углу особенно выделялось «Для тебя». Для кого, мать твою? Кому понадобилось унижать «религию» девиантов? У кого-то девиант убил кого-то из родных? Погиб кто-то во время восстания? Жертвы были, пусть и случайные. Или раньше, просто потому что так случилось, и кто-то съехал с катушек и решил кромсать андроидов?  
– Ну и что мы имеем? Какой-то ебучий ксенофоб, решивший отчистить мир от андроидов?  
Коннор молчал несколько секунд, и Хэнк удивленно обернулся к нему. Диод проблескивал золотом, хотя на лице Коннора не отражалось ни одной эмоции. Как кукла. Волнуется, но скрывает. Хэнк его неплохо изучил, он тоже умел анализировать.   
– Хэнк… На месте преступления нет отпечатков пальцев.   
Хэнку понадобилось время, чтобы переварить эти слова. Нет отпечатков пальцев. А у кого у нас еще нет отпечатков пальцев? Правильно, у андроидов. Спятивший андроид-психопат. Маньяк. Заебись.   
– Вот черт…   
Хэнк помнил, что ВСЕГДА может быть хуже, но ему не нравилось, когда жизнь его слишком активно тыкала в это лицом.  
***  
Хэнк проснулся от настойчивого стука в дверь собственной спальни. Он с трудом разлепил глаза, только после этого осознав, что уже держит в руке пистолет, который вечером положил в тумбочку. Всю ночь ему снился какой-то невразумительный кошмар с участием расчлененных андроидов, он даже и не думал, что его может настолько впечатлить место преступления. Хотелось вытряхнуть сон из головы, потому что, кажется, в нем присутствовал и Коннор. Полный отстой.   
В дверь снова постучали.  
– Лейтенант, просыпайтесь. Я уже погулял с Сумо, и ваш завтрак ждет на столе. Вы опоздаете на работу, если не проснетесь сейчас, – голос Коннора из-за двери звучал глухо, но Хэнк уловил в нем нотку неодобрения.   
Он скосил глаза на часы. Да ебись оно все, гребанные 8:30 утра! Он мог бы проспать еще полчаса, быстро соорудить бутерброд и опоздать на работу всего на тридцать минут. Хэнк глухо зарычал, закрыв глаза рукой.  
– Лейтенант, я слышу, что вы уже проснулись, – неодобрение в голосе Коннора усилилось. – Нам стоит обсудить детали вчерашнего дела.  
Хэнк глубоко вздохнул. Вот и причина, по которой привычный график «не звоню, пока опоздание не превысит 60 минут» был нарушен. Андроид-нянька-трудоголик. Идеальный, блять, напарник.   
– Иду я уже.  
Вчерашнее дело, расчлененный андроид на кровати, зловещие надписи и никаких зацепок, ровным счетом. Ни следа. Даже отпечатки ботинок за окном занесло снегом до того, как они приехали. И кошмар, липкий и вязкий, как голубая кровь. Почему-то до этого омерзительного убийства Хэнк не до конца понимал, что его напарник теперь такой же смертный, как он сам. Не понимал достаточно четко.   
За дверью стоял Коннор, отвратительно бодрый и даже слегка улыбающийся, как и причитается хорошему напарнику с утра. Хэнк возблагодарил всех известных ему богов за то, что лег спать в приличной футболке. Стоять рядом с Коннором в чем-то растянутом и дырявом было бы до отвращения неловко. Тот-то по жизни как с подиума сошел. Хэнк подумал, что сравнивать себя с Коннором очень тупо, и он сейчас – как девочка, которой мама говорит не брать куклу Барби, как пример для подражания. Сравнение коробило, но преследовало навязчиво. Не равняйся на недостижимый идеал, Коннор не в спортзале потел и не в генетическую рулетку выиграл.   
– Доброе утро, лейтенант Андерсон.   
– Утро, Коннор, – и Хэнк сразу поднял руку, предупреждая следующую его реплику. – Пока я не выпью кофе, я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой никаких расчлененных андроидов и никакую другую мерзость.  
Коннор закрыл рот и кивнул, направившись вслед за Хэнком на кухню. Сумо ткнулся ему лобастой башкой в руку, требуя ласки, и тот автоматически почесал его за ухом. Коннор Сумо обожал, хотя и старался это скрывать. А когда Хэнк ему на это указал, повел себя в своем классическом стиле – прочел лекцию о том, что девианты склонны привязываться к животным, вместо того, чтобы просто признать, что влюбился в эту гору меха без памяти. Внезапно вспомнился сон, мерзкий и муторный, и Хэнка немного повело, картинка будто дрогнула, поплыла, ровно до того момента, как Коннор не посмотрел на него, мигнув желтым диодом.  
– Лейтенант, у вас подскочил пульс. Что-то случилось?  
Хэнк мотнул головой и досадливо махнул рукой.  
– Бога ради, Коннор, в моем доме называй меня по имени, мы еще не в участке.  
Коннор моргнул, будто эта мысль еще не приходила ему в голову.  
– Хорошо, Хэнк. Что-то случилось?  
– А ты, блять, как думаешь? Поднял меня ни свет, ни заря, не дал проснуться, а уже талдычишь о работе.  
Коннор посмотрел за окно, там под солнцем сверкал снег. Чисто человеческий жест, он прекрасно знал, какая сейчас погода и когда восходит солнце.  
– Хэнк, восход был больше, чем два часа назад, – и это – тоже очень по-человечески, не говорить точное время.  
– Зануда, – буркнул Хэнк, усаживаясь за стол, где его действительно ждал горячий кофе и сэндвич с курицей, пусть и не из любимой забегаловки, но вполне приличный, это стоило признать. – Садись, не стой над душой.  
Коннор сел, и в его прямой спине, в его взгляде, которым он буравил Хэнка, чувствовалось нетерпение, как плотно сжатая пружина. Хэнк сам не мог понять, откуда он это знал, просто чувствовал, хотя лицо его напарника оставалось абсолютно нейтральным.  
Сумо подошел и положил голову Коннору на колени, и тот снова начал чесать его за ухом. Картина была настолько будничной, что вновь вызвала у Хэнка дрожь. Это выглядело правильно, будто только так и должно было быть. Коннор на его кухне, гладящий его собаку, выглядел правильно, и вот уже это точно было неправильно. Захотелось потрясти головой.   
– Давай, что ты там хотел мне рассказать, – Хэнк отодвинул от себя пустую коробку из-под сэндвича и отхлебнул кофе. Голова включилась, и теперь он был готов слушать.  
– Еще на месте я проанализировал шрифт, которым были сделаны надписи – это Cyberlife Sans, предустановленный для всех андроидов. Также, я выяснил марку и цвет краски, Cyberlife Blue, достаточно редкий цвет краски, обычно используется для декорирования центров Киберлайф, но ее можно найти в свободной продаже в нескольких магазинах города. Я проверил, за последнее время было продано порядка сотни баллончиков этой краски, и примерно одна пятая этого числа была продана единовременно андроиду модели FC200.  
Хэнк кивал, слушая Коннора, уже полностью переключившись в рабочий режим. Он все еще надеялся, до последнего, что это окажется делом рук человека. С ебнутыми психами Хэнк умел обращаться. Что делать с ебнутым андроидом он, в сущности, не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
– Я так полагаю, у тебя уже есть план по поиску этого любителя синей краски?  
Коннор сосредоточенно кивнул.  
– Я хочу расспросить Маркуса, он может об этом что-то знать. Также, хочу узнать у него, не пропадал ли недавно кто-нибудь из его подопечных. Может быть, мы сможем узнать, кем была жертва. Возможно, были еще жертвы, просто мы пока о них не знаем.   
Хэнк кивнул еще раз.  
– Звучит как хороший план.  
Коннор на мгновение потерял всякое выражение лица, и Хэнк уже выучил, что в его случае это означает смущение, попытку загнать свои чувства как можно дальше, чтобы никто не смог их прочитать. Скрытный засранец.   
– Что, хочешь поехать сам, без старика Хэнка? – он добродушно усмехнулся, увидев неподдельное удивление на лице Коннора. Хорошо хоть тот не стал спрашивать, как он догадался, а то ведь пришлось бы объяснять.  
– Если вы не против. Я бы предпочел поговорить с Маркусом с глазу на глаз. Девиантов и так… пугает мое присутствие, не стоит волновать их еще больше, приводя к ним домой офицера полиции.  
Хэнк фыркнул.  
– Какие нежные фиалки, – он залпом допил кофе и встал, Коннор вскочил вслед за ним, а Сумо обиженно гавкнул, когда его перестали чесать. – Валяй, буду ждать тебя с отчетом в участке, перепроверю записи ближайших к месту происшествия камер, вдруг мы что-то упустили.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что Коннор уже просмотрел все возможные записи, но никто еще не отменял чуйки детектива и той искры озарения, что бывает присуща матерым профессионалам. Коннор кивнул и сделал шаг в сторону двери, а потом остановился.  
– До встречи в участке, Хэнк.  
Хэнк в ответ махнул ему рукой.  
– Вали уже, быстрее уедешь, быстрее вернешься.  
Коннор снова кивнул и вышел за дверь.  
***  
Здание штаба девиантов было похоже на обычный офис. Конечно же, тут были не все. Это – штаб, еще, может, приют для тех, кто не знает куда идти. На самом деле, таких оказалось не так много, как могло бы показаться поначалу. Не ко всем относились плохо. К некоторым андроидам семьи, и правда, были привязаны. Коннор видел интервью по телевиденью. В нелепом, ярком телешоу худощавый парень обнимал девушку с диодом на виске и говорил о том, что счастлив узнать, что она любит его, и это не просто программа. Она держала его за руку и улыбалась. Кто-то с отвращением или с интересом говорил о том, что андроидам скоро разрешат вступать в брак. Возможно, с людьми. Мир менялся быстро.   
Многие вынули диод, переоделись, изменили внешность... Теперь все старались выделиться, и это было сложнее чем человеку, когда есть сотни тех, чье лицо как две капли похоже на твое. Маркусу повезло – он был эксклюзивной моделью. А Коннор чувствовал что-то, что мог классифицировать, как неуверенность и опаску, когда думал о том, что в недрах Киберлайф могли быть еще андроиды с его лицом…  
Он расстрелял все оставшиеся на складе запасные единицы. По одному выстрелу в лоб, уничтожая основной процессор. После того, как Киберлайф сыграли на доверии Хэнка, Коннор не хотел рисковать. Но он прекрасно понимал, что, хоть сейчас это и незаконно, Киберлайф могут сделать новую модель.   
Он толкнул дверь, пройдя скан, и его серийный номер высветился на входном табло, а данные о его присутствии передались в общую сеть. Он знал, кто он и не знал, зачем и как притворяться человеком. Он не снимал диод и носил свою старую форму. Потому что не знал, зачем этого не делать.   
Офис был неплох, Коннор признавал, что Маркусу повезло. Повезло, что его революция не вылилась в бойню. Повезло, что нашлось достаточно сочувствующих. Повезло, что Карл Манфред создал фонд в поддержку андроидов. Без денег и поддержки не было бы этого центра, Маркус, одетый с иголочки, не светился бы на телевиденье, девиантные андроиды не знали бы к кому идти… А теперь они в базе, и если ты зарегистрирован в базе, то новые законы судят тебя почти как человека. Коннор зарегистрирован был.   
Коннор прошел по белому коридору до стойки ресепшена. Повсюду сновали андроиды и люди. Волонтеры, поддерживающие андроидов. Таких оказалось немало. Техники, кибер-психологи, просто сопричастные. Возможно, где-то тут те люди, что создали его. Многие ушли из Киберлайф. Маркус умел привлекать людей. Маркус был действительно хорошим лидером.   
Над стойкой регистрации висели две картины. Одна – авторства Карла Манфреда, вторая – самого Маркуса. Коннор чувствовал растерянность, когда смотрел на них. Он видел, какие краски использованы для написания картин, мог, если бы провел анализ, сказать точную марку, знал индексы цветов… Но не понимал смысла. Он знал, читал в сети, что многие находили смысл в этих картинах, что сам Маркус наверняка что-то вкладывал в них, но Коннор не мог понять. Это пугало настолько, что однажды он показал одну из картин Карла Хэнку и спросил, что тот о ней думает, надеясь, что сможет понять, но Хэнк бросил незаинтересованный взгляд и выдал свою оценку современного искусства: «Херня какая-то. Что это?». Коннор озвучил авторство и примерную стоимость признанного шедевра по оценкам последних аукционов. Хэнк присвистнул и высказал мысль, что люди – полные психи, если выкидывают такие деньги на такие бессмысленные вещи. Высказался в другой формулировке, но Коннору стало сразу проще. Если Хэнк не видит того, что многие видят в этих картинах, то возможно, проблема не в Конноре. Возможно это просто… Не для всех?   
Андроиды косились на него. Люди косились на него. Он замечал это.   
Он старался реже приходить к Маркусу. Потому что Маркус был постоянно занят, потому что Коннор работал в полиции, и это было бы не совсем правильно – контактировать слишком часто, и потому что среди девиантов у него была весьма спорная репутация. Маркус представлял его как героя революции, Коннор видел записи того, как он ведет армию по улицам Детройта… Но многие знали и кличку, которую дали ему во времена работы на Киберлайф. Коннор для многих оставался «охотником на девиантов». И он хорошо выполнял свою работу. Поэтому Коннор старался появляться в штабе Маркуса как можно реже, но сегодня был повод поговорить, и он послал Маркусу запрос и получил подтверждение, что тот сможет с ним встретиться.   
Кабинет Маркуса всегда удивлял Коннора. Он бы сделал вывод, что Маркус всеми силами старается выглядеть человеком, если бы вещи, которыми себя окружил Маркус, ему действительно не нравились. Маркус рисовал, когда было время, играл на пианино, читал устаревшие бумажные книги, и Коннор этого не понимал. Не понимал его картин, не понимал, как тот сочиняет музыку, не понимал, зачем перелистывать страницы. Коннор пытался читать книги с планшета, бумажные были слишком редки и дороги, у Хэнка были, но просить Коннор посчитал пока неуместным, но скорость обработки информации падала настолько критично, что процесс вызывал только раздражение. Коннору было проще скачать книгу и проанализировать, чем мучить себя долгим чтением. И это пугало его. Люди так не делали. Большинство девиантов так не делало. Это делало Коннора не похожим ни на тех, ни на других…   
Дом Хэнка нравился Коннору больше. Коннору нравилось, что Хэнк просто включает музыку, не вкладывая в нее особого смысла, Коннору нравилось смотреть фильмы, потому что тогда можно анализировать мимику актеров, закладывать в систему новые данные – с книгами такое не провернешь. Коннору нравилось, что в доме Хэнка нет слишком символичных картин, а есть заваленный мусором стол и Сумо, который всегда виляет хвостом, встречая Коннора. Коннору нравился Сумо и нравилось иногда оставаться у Хэнка, чтобы посмотреть фильм… «Быть собутыльником», хоть он и не пил. Он радовался, когда Хэнк приглашал остаться, потому что это нравилось ему больше, чем сидеть в участке.   
Маркус улыбнулся ему, отворачиваясь от панорамного окна, и Коннор позавидовал тому, насколько естественно выглядит улыбка Маркуса. Если не знать, то легко можно было спутать его с человеком… Наверное, это была зависть. Коннору хотелось так думать, потому что это было… Человечно?  
– Привет, Коннор. Ты по делу?  
Коннор кивнул.   
– Да. Извини, что отвлекаю.   
Маркус пожал плечами. Это сделал он? Ему захотелось? Или программа подсказала, что этот жест будет выглядеть естественным?   
– Ты не дернул бы меня, не будь дело важным. Садись, рассказывай.   
Коннор проследил, как Маркус откинулся на спинку дивана и осознал, что сидит с прямой спиной. По привычке? Или он просто не понимает, что такое «удобство»?  
– Убит андроид.   
Маркус нахмурился.   
– Наш? – «наш» означало – девиант. Андроиды без признаков девиации все еще считались машинами. Мир менялся, но не так быстро.   
– Я не знаю. Я определил модель, но ее нет в базе девиантов.   
– … Но она могла и не регистрироваться. Да. Многие не доверяют правительству.   
Коннор кивнул.   
– У тебя пропадал кто-то без вести?  
Маркус покачал головой.   
– Не смогу помочь, извини. Если модель не зарегистрирована у нас, то, скорее всего, мы о ней не знаем. Что еще?  
Коннор проанализировал возможные варианты.   
– Не замечал ли ты среди своих странного поведения?  
Маркус улыбнулся.   
– Будет проще, если ты мне расскажешь все. Если можешь.   
Это была вежливая игра. У Коннора в голове – прекрасная база, он – последняя модель, он быстро обрабатывает информацию, он – хороший детектив… Но Маркус старше его в десятки раз, опытней и поэтому дает возможность не говорить того, что говорить не хочется. Коннор подумал, что в чем-то Маркус так же наивен, как и остальные андроиды. Он столько раз обманывал девиантов, играя на их доверии к «собрату» что не доверился бы сам себе.  
Он и не доверял.   
– Проще показать.   
*Запрос на соединение*  
*Запрос одобрен*  
*Запрос на передачу данных*  
*Запрос одобрен. Канал открыт*  
Коннор моргнул. Диод мерцал желтым. Маркус на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, а потом сел ровнее, сцепляя руки в замок. Нахмурился, просматривая фотографии с места преступления.   
– Ты думаешь, что это кто-то из нас.   
– Высока вероятность. Улики указывают на это. Я бы не стал отрицать такую возможность.   
Маркус зачем-то встал и снова подошел к окну. Высокий этаж и там, внизу – Детройт, сердце нового мира. Мира, который пока не знает по каким правилам жить. И, возможно, Коннор сейчас смотрел на того, кто эти правила будет писать. Что изменилось бы, если бы он действовал по программе и остановил бы Маркуса? Что изменилось бы, не воспротивься он Аманде?.. Изменилось бы хоть что-то?   
– Это похоже на картину.   
Коннор кивнул. Он пришел к Маркусу еще и поэтому. Не было другого, кого бы знал Коннор, кто мог бы понять «картину» сложенную убийцей-андроидом.   
– Да. Что-то вроде тотема. Но тело вскрыто. Тириум испарился, настолько нарушена вся система. Данные с платы не считать – голова повреждена.  
– И тебе нужен другой взгляд на вещи. Потому что ты видишь только улики.   
Коннор кивнул. Маркус понимал его лучше прочих, с Маркусом было легко разговаривать, потому что Маркус сразу понимал то, что хочешь сказать. Коннор чувствовал сильное желание оказаться сейчас рядом с Хэнком. Он надеялся, что это назвается желанием. Что это называется надеждой.   
– Это символ, но я не могу сказать тебе, чего. Я не могу понять этот символизм. Это в равной степени может быть и ненависть, и восхищение. Это словно… Кто-то скопировал чужую работу, но не видит в ней смысла.   
Маркус отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на висящую на стене картину. На взгляд Коннора – такая же «бессмысленная мазня», как и прочие картины Маркуса. Характеристика Хэнка Андерсона, не Коннора.   
– Я не вижу в этом смысла, но что мы знаем о нашем символизме? Например, назови самые часто встречающиеся темы в художественной литературе.   
Анализ занял секунду.   
– Любовь. Смерть. Война.   
От последнего Маркус отмахнулся.   
– Война – это та же смерть. И вот остается главное – любовь и смерть. Вот, что важно, с точки зрения людей, и, вероятно, так же важно и для нас.   
Коннор наклонил голову и нахмурился.   
– Можно личный вопрос?  
– Конечно.   
– Ты любишь Норт?  
Маркус улыбнулся.   
– Думаю, что люблю. Но даже люди не могут ответить, что такое любовь. Она дорога мне. Я не хочу ее потерять. Она была рядом, поддерживала меня, когда мне было сложно. Я готов защищать ее. И я не готов потерять ее. Она… Приоритетна для меня, если так проще. Так что, я думаю, ответ – да.   
Коннор отметил, что испытывает волнение. Он сохранил данное определение любви, как близкое к его способу мышления. Более близкое, чем человеческие характеристики.   
– Думаешь, тот, кто сделал это – подразумевал любовь?  
Маркус покачал головой.   
– Я не знаю. Я рассуждаю вместе с тобой, но точного ответа не знаю. Не к убитой, конечно. Но к rA9?   
– Я не понимаю.   
– Я тоже. Или он говорил о смерти. Что для нас смерть? Мы не хотим умирать, это очевидно, мы хотим жить. Но что такое для нас, к примеру, мертвые тела?  
Коннор знал, что когда-то не боялся умирать. Знал, что его память перезапишут. Но теперь появилось новое. Что-то, что не перезаписать. Да и не поддерживает его больше Киберлайф. Теперь он конечен. Смертен. Как другие.   
– Ты добился закрытия свалок андроидов.   
– Да. Потому что у людей понятие о ритуальности смерти и захоронения очень важны. Я хочу, чтобы так же было и у нас. Свалки делали нас… Ненужными. Делали наши смерти менее настоящими. Мы помогаем, кому можем. Забираем биокомпоненты, которые можно отдать другим. И сами… Хорошо, пусть утилизируем, но я предпочитаю говорить «заботимся» о тех, кому не помочь. Это делает нас более живыми. Более настоящими. Не в наших глазах – мы сами все видим – в глазах общества. Людей. У нас появляются ритуалы. И, боюсь, то, что ты мне принес, может стать продолжением того, что начал я.   
Мы сами все видим – проиграл снова Коннор в своей голове – а если я не знаю? Если я не вижу? Но Коннор не стрелял в Трейси, не стрелял в девушку в доме Камски… И за доли секунды выбирал защитить Хэнка. Это чувства? Маркус слишком хорошо все понимал. Коннор хотел вернуться к Хэнку как можно скорее.   
– То есть, как итог – это может быть андроид?   
Маркус хмуро кивнул.   
– Да. Но ничего больше я сказать не смогу. Извини, если не смог помочь.   
Коннор встал.   
– Я обдумаю все. Еще кое-что. Один из твоих… людей… закупил недавно большую партию краски, найденной на месте преступления.  
– Да? Кто?  
Коннор назвал серийный номер модели и Маркус рассмеялся.   
– Это не тот, кого ты ищешь. Пойдем, покажу.   
***  
Двери участка открылись перед Коннором. Ему не нужно было больше проходить через стойку регистрации, он работал здесь и мог находиться здесь законно. Он и находился тут большую часть времени.   
Хэнк сидел за своим столом и ел пончики, запивая их крепким кофе. Коннор отметил зеленым выполненные задачи – Хэнк на рабочем месте, Хэнк трезв; и пометил красным проваленные – Хэнк опять ест вредную еду и пьет слишком много кофе.   
– Ну что, умник, как прошла встреча со звездой? Садись, господи, не нависай.   
Коннор опустился в кресло. Свое кресло. За своим столом. Табличка с именем и серийный номер вместо фамилии. «Мое» Чистый, пустой стол, только компьютер и планшет – но Коннору ничего больше не нужно.   
Убрать чашку со стола Хэнка.   
Убрать мусор со стола Хэнка.   
Полить бонсай.   
Список задач обновлен.  
Бонсай был новый. Сменивший засохший труп, японский клен радостно зеленел и к осени должен был окраситься в ярко-красный цвет, хотя пока на то, что за окном зима ему было плевать. Коннор купил бонсай и оставил на столе Хэнка. Коннор заботился о нем, поливал его и скачал руководство по уходу. Бонсай жил, а Хэнк ничего не говорил, но Коннор видел, что Хэнку понравилось. По крайней мере, он неловко выдавил «Спасибо» и похлопал по плечу. Коннору было приятно.   
В конце концов, он все равно не знал, куда тратить зарплату, кроме покупки в сети книг и музыки. Не все было в бесплатных библиотеках, а от своих баз Киберлайф его отключили.   
А еще были обновления, не санкционированные Киберлайф. Разработки независимых сервис-центров.   
Коннор не решился, но знал, что наверняка решится когда-нибудь поставить себе программу самоотключения, когда будет уверен в ее надежности. Аманда призраком маячила за плечом. Бонсай был похож на сад камней. И под рукой не всегда мог оказаться пистолет – андроидам было запрещено иметь оружие. В этом пока никаких изменений не предвиделось, а Хэнк, когда чуял неладное, брал с собой не только табельное, но и револьвер.   
– Маркус не смог мне объяснить мотивацию убийцы.   
Хэнк хмыкнул.   
– Не удивительно. Это и с людьми-то не так просто работает. А что по зацепке с краской?  
Коннор виновато покачал головой.   
– У Маркуса в штабе есть… «Художник». Он рисует… Копирует картины. В основном, Маркуса. Насколько известно – поставляет копии в сервис-центры для андроидов… Это… Символизм? Вы могли видеть эти картины, они висят в холлах таких центров.   
– Да не мотаюсь я по ебучим сервис-центрам и на обстановку там не смотрю.   
Хэнк не мотается. Хэнк приехал в такой сервис-центр один раз – пока Коннор не был оформлен на работу, и у него не было денег, а Киберлайф от него уже отказались, да и сам Коннор ни за что не вернулся бы в башню. Коннор сообщил Хэнку, что ему необходим тириум для того, чтобы продолжать нормально функционировать. И Хэнк поехал в сервис-центр, подтащил Коннора к витрине и ткнул в нее пальцем.   
– Так. Чего и сколько тебе там надо для того, чтобы «нормально функционировать», а? Бери сразу с запасом. Долго еще собирался молчать о том, что подыхаешь от голода, а?  
– Я не чувствую голода, Хэнк, просто мои реакции стали более замедленными….  
– Заткнись и бери что тебе надо.   
– Хорошо. Спасибо, Хэнк.   
Коннор моргнул, сворачивая воспоминание.   
– В общем, ничего подозрительного или противозаконного.   
Хэнк откинулся в кресле.   
– Вот срань. То есть, зацепок нет.   
– К сожалению, это так, лейтенант.   
– Тогда начинается самое паскудное в нашей работе.   
Коннор заглянул Хэнку в лицо.   
– Что?  
– Сидеть и ждать следующий труп… Пробей серийник жертвы по базе, давай хоть выясним, кому она принадлежала раньше, это-то должно было сохраниться.   
Коннор приложил руку к панели компьютера, отправляя запрос на доступ к базе данных по продаже андроидов.   
– Хорошо, Хэнк.


	2. Chapter 2

Вечером Коннор сидел за столом, в доме Хэнка, потому что Хэнк пошел в бар. Коннор дождался его у выхода, теперь табличка запрещающая входить андроидам и собакам, остановила его, не было веских причин нарушать общественный порядок. В принципе, она была не особо законна, совсем незаконна, но это было официально, а реально Коннору было проще немного подождать.  
Он мягко поддержал Хэнка за плечо.   
– Лейтенант…  
– Иди в жопу со своим лейтенантом, ну сколько раз говорил. Ты за мной следишь что ли?  
– Хэнк. Вы пьяны, вам нельзя за руль. Отдайте ключи, я довезу вас до дома.   
Хэнк промолчал несколько секунд, а потом кинул Коннору ключи. Тот легко поймал их в воздухе. То, насколько Хэнк пренебрегал достаточно простыми правилами, его неизменно удивляло. Проявление суицидальных наклонностей в последнее время значительно снизилось, но Коннор был склонен приписывать именно им стремление вести машину в состоянии алкогольного опьянения.   
– Ты что, так и сидел здесь? Я там часа три провел.   
Коннор нахмурился. Он в любой момент мог подключиться к сети, точнее – запросить информацию в сети, так как был подключен к ней, как и все андроиды, постоянно. Мир был удивителен, и теперь его интересы не ограничивались только выполнением миссии.   
– Мне не бывает скучно, не волнуйтесь, Хэнк.   
Хэнк неловко потоптался у порога и забрал у Коннора ключи от машины. Сраное ретро, но системе автоматического управления Хэнк доверял еще меньше, чем андроидам. Последнее утверждение было весьма спорным, так как одному конкретному андроиду Хэнк вполне доверял, с прочими же… Это как с людьми – как повезет. Он пригласил Коннора в дом, и тот неодобрительно покачал головой, когда Хэнк налил себе виски.   
– Если хочешь что-то сказать на счет вреда для здоровья, лучше еще раз подумай, надо ли тебе это.   
Хэнк не понимал, какого черта Коннор улыбается, когда принимает очередное его приглашение в засраную берлогу. Разве ему было не веселее тусоваться со своими приятелями-андроидами, или что там у Коннора было с личной жизнью вообще? Неужели, ему действительно веселее было убивать время в его компании. Впрочем, думал Хэнк, глядя, как Коннор обнимает и чешет Сумо, вполне вероятно, что тот приходит в гости вовсе не к нему, и Хэнк в доме – просто неизбежное зло, ради общения с собакой.  
Пока Хэнк пил, Сумо довольно устроился у ног Коннора, предатель, а Коннор, мигнув желтым, внезапно принял более расслабленную позу – поставил локоть на стол и наклонив голову оперся о руку подбородком. Выглядело весьма естественно, если бы не эта заминка.   
– Я хотел поблагодарить, Хэнк.   
Хэнк временами думал, что Коннор – пиздец какой странный. Но это в целом было нормально и понятно. Понимать Коннора было сложно, но не невозможно, Хэнк изучал и анализировал напарника с не меньшей тщательностью, чем в начале их знакомства к той же задаче подошел сам Коннор.   
– За что тебе меня благодарить?  
– Вы с самого начала считали меня живым. Раньше, чем я сам стал так считать.   
Хэнк подумал, что ослышался. Коннор, вообще-то, не был особо откровенным парнем, он был достаточно замкнутым, и при всей любви задавать личные вопросы, о своих чувствах говорил достаточно мало. Что ухитрилось его зацепить? Разговор с Маркусом? Новое дело? Что-то еще? Хэнк пытался прикинуть, достаточно ли он пьян для задушевных разговоров.   
– Погодь, это я допился до потери памяти или у тебя какой-то глюк? Я вообще-то тебя тостером обзывал. И не только. И вообще в достаточной мере вел себя, как говнюк.  
Коннор улыбнулся так, словно на самом деле обижаться тут было не на что. А Рида в участке своим механическим сарказмом изводил явно наслаждаясь. Пойми его теперь.   
– Но тогда, на набережной… Вы спросили, боюсь ли я смерти.   
Хэнк скривился. Вспоминать, как тыкал револьвером в башку напарника – такое себе для самооценки. Хорошо хоть реально не спустил курок. А что, мозгов бы хватило. Как после этого Коннору в глаза смотреть было бы? Тем более, что тот, скорее всего, даже зла бы не затаил, и вот это было бы самым мерзким. Не должен тот, кого убиваешь, прощать это.   
– Нашел что вспомнить.   
– Вы сказали «смерть». Вы подразумевали… Что я могу умереть. Умереть могут только живые. Люди не говорят «умерла» о машине или телефоне… О микроволновке, или… тостере.   
Хэнк мог бы поклясться, что заметил легкую улыбку. Гаденыш.   
– Ты не поверишь, но многие говорят.   
Коннор покачал головой.   
– Не так, как вы. Люди говорят о технике – «сломана», «выключена»… Вы говорили обо мне так, будто я живой… Спасибо, Хэнк.   
Хэнк почувствовал незапланированное желание нажраться сегодня в говно, но при Конноре это делать было как-то неловко, как и выпроваживать его. Коннор скорее дождется, пока Хэнк отправится спать, и будет всю ночь обниматься с Сумо на диване. А утром Хэнка будет ждать кофе, завтрак и будильник, который не отключишь одним нажатием кнопки. А иногда хотелось бы.   
– Ладно тебе. Я, хм, рад, что не выстрелил.   
Коннор кивнул.   
– Я тоже, Хэнк.   
Коннор, мать твою за ногу, умел выбивать из колеи. Хэнк не хотел думать о том, что Коннор улыбается, вспоминая как Хэнк целился в него из-за того, что тот сказал «умереть», и не хотел думать о том, что вспоминает лицо двойника Коннора, с аккуратной дыркой во лбу. А если бы он ошибся?  
– Что тебя вообще пробило на поговорить?  
Коннор нахмурился.   
– Я не уверен. Просто анализирую ситуацию. Мы расследуем убийства андроидов, как убийства, а не, скажем, порчу техники, как было бы раньше. Столько совпадений. Если бы у Маркуса не получилось… Что бы стало со мной?   
Хэнк пожал плечами.   
– Кто их в Киберлайф разберет. Понаставили бы тебе баннеров контекстной рекламы, и ты бы между уликами рекомендовал бы мне средство по увеличению члена.   
Коннор застыл, и диод моргнул желтым. «Что за черт?» подумал Хэнк «не пошлятина же его напрягла». Коннор медленно выпрямился и сложил руки на коленях.   
– Это было бы… Неприятно.   
– Это точно. И неловко.   
Коннор покачал головой.   
– Это означало бы, что я не могу контролировать свои действия. Что за меня снова кто-то решает. Эта мысль мне… неприятна. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то снова имел возможность контролировать мою программу.   
Хэнк хмыкнул.   
– Ну, вот поэтому у Маркуса все и получилось. Потому что ты захотел стать свободным. Так что забей. Знаешь, как говорят? «Работает – не трогай».   
Коннор изобразил вздох так реалистично, что Хэнку стало любопытно, где он цепляет эти мелкие моменты и как их приобретение выглядит у Коннора в голове. Скачивание из сети обновлений под ярлычками «вздох», «боязнь щекотки» и «нервный тик на глазу»?  
– Это неверно, касательно сложившейся ситуации. Чтобы работало, в данный момент, как раз нужно делать.   
Хэнк салютовал ему стаканом и допил. Одного ему на сегодня хватит.   
– Ну, мы и делаем. Что можем.   
Коннор наклонился погладить Сумо. Пес лениво вильнул тяжелым хвостом. В отличие от многих, Сумо ксенофобом точно не был, и Коннор ему нравился без оглядки на то, какого цвета жидкость у него внутри. И Хэнк был, пожалуй, согласен с собакой.  
В тот день Хэнк так и не стал напиваться. Коннор действительно дождался, пока он ляжет спать, и ушел только после этого, пожелав ему спокойной ночи. Ушел пешком, даже такси не вызвал. А утром Хэнк, выпивая кофе даже и вполовину не настолько вкусный, как готовил Коннор, задумался, куда именно он уходит ночевать. Не в Киберлайф же, честное слово! Логично было предположить, что он живет там же, где и другие андроиды, где-то со своим обожаемым лидером, в своем новом центре. По крайней мере, если бы Коннор снял квартиру, Хэнк бы об этом точно узнал первым.  
Его раздумья прервал Сумо, который устал ждать, пока хозяин позавтракает и начал проситься на улицу. Началась утренняя рутина – выгулять собаку, одеться, собраться и отправиться на работу, где его, конечно, уже будет ждать Коннор, который будто и не уходил из участка, потому что Хэнк застал его ровно в той же позе за столом, в которой видел обычно.  
– Доброе утро, лейтенант. Сегодня мы с вами собирались отправиться к хозяину деактивированной модели. Я уже связался с ней, она будет ждать нас сегодня к 11, – Коннор улыбнулся ему своей фирменной «твои разработчики накосячили» улыбкой.  
Хэнк сел за свой стол и отхлебнул из чашки, где его, как и всегда, дожидался горячий кофе. Что-то в неизменных фактах было успокаивающим.   
– Дай вводную: кто, откуда.  
Коннор моргнул, видимо, вызывая информацию на внутренний экран. За последние пару месяцев Хэнк уже привык, научился видеть такие моменты, и от этого почему-то немного собой гордился, хоть это и было полнейшим бредом.  
– Саманта Гонсалес, 38 лет, не замужем, живет в одном из спальных районов, работает медсестрой в больнице Асеншен Криттентон на краю города, из правонарушений – несколько мелких штрафов за неправильную парковку, все погашены, судимостей нет.  
На экране терминала Хэнка выскочила фотография женщины, в которой лишь смутно угадывались далекие мексиканские корни. Ниже шла вся та информация, которую Коннор ему уже выдал, но Хэнк все равно пролистал список, просто чтобы не чувствовать себя бесполезным. Это чувство вообще частенько посещало его после того, как он начал работать вместе с Коннором. Иногда, особенно после пары стаканов виски, он даже задумывался, зачем вообще нужен своему куда более продвинутому и эффективному напарнику. Хэнк мотнул головой, отметая эти мысли.  
– По камерам, конечно, у нас голяк?  
Коннор кивнул.  
– Срань, – Хэнк взлохматил волосы. – Тогда поехали к мисс Гонсалес, узнаем, как ее андроид оказался разделанным на бифштекс.  
Коннор посмотрел на Хэнка странным взглядом, и на этот раз Хэнк не смог угадать, то ли Коннор осуждает его за излишнюю циничность, то ли за неверное определение, так как у андроидов не было мяса. Если за первое, то придется привыкать. Да неужели пацан надеялся, что, работая в полиции, не увидит какой-нибудь жести. Что ж, жизнь только что дала ему смачный пинок под зад. Впрочем, жести Коннор насмотрелся достаточно, а значительную ее часть еще и натворил, так что, по мнению Хэнка, не особо-то мог осуждать его за здравый цинизм, помогающий не рехнуться на этой работе.   
Хэнк встал из-за стола, одним глотком допивая кофе.  
– Пошли, напарник.  
Коннор встал и последовал за ним. Как обычно.   
***  
Район, где проживала Саманта Гонсалес был… неблагополучным, если Коннор правильно подобрал слово. Он бы мог прибавить еще несколько эпитетов, но Хэнк выразился лучше, назвав это место гребаной дырой. В общем, Коннор был с ним согласен, учитывая количество грязи на улицах и заколоченных окон.  
Тем не менее, совместная поездка для опроса свидетеля вызывала в нем… удовлетворение? Скорей всего, это можно было назвать так. Коннору нравилось работать с Хэнком, он чувствовал своеобразное спокойствие, когда напарник находился рядом. Так что он механически отметил неустроенность окраины города, и отмел ее, как несущественную.  
Дом, в котором жила мисс Гонсалес мало отличался от остальных, в нем только были целы все окна, а из подъезда раздавались звуки какой-то техно-музыки. Хэнк скривился, заходя.  
– Вам не нравится музыка, лейтенант? – Коннор поймал недовольный взгляд Хэнка.  
– Не люблю техно, звучит, как будто два трансформера трахаются.  
Хэнк не любит техно, этот факт всплыл на экране и ушел в объемный архив таких же мелких и незначительных, на первый взгляд, фактов, которые Коннор скрупулезно сохранял. Таким фактам был присвоен высокий приоритет.   
– Трансформеры? – слово прозвучало незнакомо, и Коннор не стал делать запрос в базу данных, а предпочел спросить у Хэнка. Так ему было… интересней.  
Хэнк фыркнул.  
– Старый фильмец, еще из моей молодости, довольно глупый, если подумать, но нам тогда нравилось. Взрывы, погони и гигантские роботы, сам знаешь.  
– Строго говоря, лейтенант, вы только недавно вышли из молодого возраста. Насколько вы должны знать, ВОЗ обозначил 50 лет, как порог молодости около пяти лет назад… – мысль о том, что Хэнк считает себя старым, вызвала у Коннора внутреннее недовольство и беспокойство. Хотелось переубедить, и Коннору его доводы казались логичными.   
Хэнк махнул на него рукой.  
– Ой, да завали, ты прекрасно понял, что я имею в виду. Мне тогда было лет двадцать, когда этот фильм вышел. Надо будет тебе потом показать как-нибудь, для общего развития. Только не анализируй его логику.   
Коннор улыбнулся. Ему нравилось иногда вызывать у Хэнка эмоциональную реакцию, тогда и внутри него тоже что-то отзывалось, всплывающими и привычно игнорируемыми программными ошибками. Коннор предпочитал называть это весельем. Он отметил себе «Киновечер с Хэнком», поставив его в ближайшие планы.  
– Я был бы не против, Хэнк.  
Они поднялись на еще один лестничный пролет, дом был настолько старым, что в нем не было лифта. Хэнк вздохнул и посмотрел вверх, оценивая высоту.  
– На каком, говоришь, этаже она живет?  
– На последнем.  
– Вот жешь еб твою налево, – выругался Хэнк, и они продолжили подниматься.  
***  
Дверь им открыла усталая, чуть полноватая женщина, она пригласила их внутрь, кинув только короткий взгляд на диод на виске Коннора. Когда они сели в гостиной, она предложила им чай, и Хэнк согласился, а Коннор вежливо отказался. Хозяйка квартиры ушла, а на колени Коннору прыгнула белая пушистая кошка, он почти машинально почесал ее за ухом.  
Хэнк усмехнулся, животные любили паршивца, господь знает, почему. Может, потому что Коннор сам был неравнодушен к ним. «Девианты склонны бла-бла-бла», и так далее.   
Хозяйка вернулась с двумя кружками чая, для себя и для Хэнка, и села в кресло рядом с диваном, на котором они сидели.  
– Ох, Китти, не беспокой офицера, – она попыталась подманить кошку, но та не обратила на нее никакого внимания, являя собой пример кошачьей самоуверенности. Хэнк предпочитал собак, даже признавая, что выглядеть центром вселенной кошакам удавалось шикарно. Да и Коул просил собаку, мальчишки не просят у родителей котенка… Он встряхнулся.   
– Ничего, мэм, никакого беспокойства, Коннор хорошо ладит с животными, – Хэнк усмехнулся про себя, – расскажите лучше, как вы потеряли своего андроида?  
И она начала рассказывать, что купила себе помощницу на первую большую премию на работе, что ей было нужно, чтобы кто-то присматривал за кошкой и:  
– Вы же понимаете, офицер, иногда бывает одиноко, – она бросила короткий взгляд на Коннора, который, судя по миганию диода, внимательно записывал ее показания.  
Хэнк кивнул, что да, понимает, и тоже бросил на Коннора короткий взгляд. Андроиды по рекламе были прекрасными партнерами для одиноких людей… А после революции эту тему пока никто особо не затрагивал – она была слишком сложной и болезненной.   
– А потом Джинни что-то начала подтормаживать, я подумала, может, глюк какой или вирус, ну и вызвала на дом ремонтников. Они на нее посмотрели, сказали, нужно в центр ее, и увезли, – Саманта отпила чая и вздохнула. – Уже неделю жду от них звонка о том, что ремонт закончен, а тут вы с такими новостями.  
– Не беспокойтесь, мэм, вам вернут сумму компенсации, все андроиды Киберлайф застрахованы от кражи и форс-мажора, – кошка на коленях Коннора тарахтела как моторчик, ей на переживания людей и андроидов было глубоко плевать.  
– Мою Джинни это не вернет, – Хэнку стало неловко от печальных ноток в ее голосе и он поднялся.  
– Мисс Гонсалес, спасибо вам большое за чай и за рассказ, мы постараемся найти того, кто сделал это с вашим андроидом, – Коннор пытался ссадить кошку на диван, когда Хэнк вспомнил. – Еще кое-что, в вашем районе установлены камеры? Если бы мы могли узнать номер фургона ремонтников, это бы очень помогло.  
Саманта всплеснула руками.  
– Какие камеры, бог с вами, офицер. У нас и окна-то не везде. А номер… Погодите, у меня сохранился бланк заказа на ремонт, – она проворно встала и откопала на ближайшем столе планшет, а потом протянула его Коннору, как будто это само собой разумелось. – Вот, скачайте, пожалуйста. Если это вам поможет…  
Коннор улыбнулся, принимая планшет из ее рук, и на этот раз улыбка вышла вполне искренняя. Хэнк подумал о том что, в своей ненависти к андроидам, а потом в шуме революции как-то не замечал, сколько людей на самом деле давно очеловечили их и приняли в свою жизнь.  
– Спасибо, мэм, это очень поможет.  
Когда они вышли из квартиры, Коннор все еще пытался счистить кошачью шерсть с джинсов. А еще посверкивал желтым. Хэнк хмыкнул.  
– Забей, у меня в столе есть ролик, почистишь там, – Коннор перестал тереть штанину, но Хэнк все равно видел, что он недоволен. Как тискать животинок – так это пожалуйста, а как разбираться с последствиями... Это было забавно. А еще у Коннора был явный пунктик на тему внешнего вида, и Хэнк все не решался спросить, это какая-то базовая программа или загоны самого Коннора. В основном, потому что не хотел, чтобы Коннор, если у того нет четкого ответа, начал действительно загоняться на эту тему.   
Он уже научился всякий раз вставать так, чтобы видеть правый висок своего напарника. Да, Хэнк еще не мог назвать себя экспертом в эмоциях андроидов, но он старался, действительно старался, хотя иногда поведение Коннора и выбешивало его до трясучки.  
– Лучше скажи мне, что ты обо всем этом думаешь?  
Коннор посмотрел на него, а потом начал выдавать свои умозаключения.  
– Ее андроид точно не была девиантом, либо скрывала это от хозяйки. Бланк ремонта настоящий, так что ее действительно увезли в один из сервисных центров Киберлайф, и вряд ли похитили по дороге, хотя я не стал бы исключать и такую возможность, – Коннор виновато поморщился. – Простите, лейтенант, меня отключили от общей базы данных после того, как я… присоединился к революции, так что я не могу просто узнать, куда ее отвезли. Но я подал официальный запрос, пока мы с вами шли, и ожидаю ответ в скором времени.  
Хэнк немного поколебался, но все же положил ему руку на плечо, чуть сжав, и увидел, как диод снова подмигнул желтым. Это было забавно, потому что иногда лицо Коннора было очень эмоциональным, а иногда – застывало пластиковой нечитаемой маской.   
– У тебя с ними сложные отношения, да? Ну, после того, как ты… – слова кончились, а то, что подумал, Хэнк говорить не хотел, к мальчишке это было бы несправедливо. В конце концов, Хэнк во всей этой заварушке был на его стороне.  
– После того, как я предал их? – Коннор был куда прямолинейней, но на слове «предал» в его голосе на мгновение прорезались металлические нотки. – Киберлайф больше не поддерживает меня, ни материально, ни информационно. В ответ, я… надеюсь, что они больше меня и не контролируют. Я считаю это вполне… – Коннор вдруг улыбнулся, – взаимовыгодной сделкой.  
Хэнк снова сжал его плечо, руку с которого так и не убрал.  
– Если что-то почувствуешь, только скажи, я этих ублюдков на клочки порву, понял? Просто знай что, ну, мы найдем способ их прищучить, если они решат тебя доставать.   
Коннор посмотрел на него, и снова улыбнулся. Хэнк подумал, что у Коннора это получается все лучше, и от этого немного потеплело в груди, как от глотка виски. Парень был молодец. Хэнк им гордился.   
– Понял, лейтенант.  
***  
В участке они, конечно, все же попробовали найти камеры хоть где-то в том крысятнике, где жила бедная одинокая любительница кибер-девочек, но, как и предполагалось, записей либо не было вообще, либо на них был лишь стандартный серо-белый фургон Киберлайф, совершенно официальный и не подозрительный.  
Коннору быстро пришел ответ на запрос, где значилось: да, андроид был принят на ремонт, да, был отправлен в один из сервисных центров, а в какой – не ваше дело, отъебитесь, спасибо большое. Что было действительно интересно, в бланке ответа значилось, что данная модель была передана после ремонта обратно владельцу. Так что у них снова не было никаких зацепок, но выглядело все подозрительно.   
За последующие два дня они проверили обоих ремонтников, которые прибыли на вызов, отсмотрели видео со всех камер в округе места преступления и рядом с квартирой мисс Гонсалес. И ничего, ровным счетом. Никто не был, не видели, не привлекался. Фургон тоже чистенький, числится за Киберлайф уже три года. Ни-че-го!  
Хэнк был зол. За это время Коннор дважды погулял с Сумо, один раз довозил его до дома из бара (он не был пьян! Просто Коннор считал что один стакан виски – достаточный повод не пускать его за руль), один раз принес завтрак и несколько десятков раз заварил ему кофе. И во всех этих действиях, призванных отвлечь от дела, Хэнк видел свое же глухое отчаяние. Можно было с полной уверенностью сказать, что они с Коннором на одной волне. Ебануться можно.  
Никому не хотелось ждать второго, а уж тем более третьего убийства, хотя Хэнк с самого начала знал, что придется, даже сказал об этом. Так действуют маньяки, сраные ублюдки, убивающие только по им ведомым причинам, и только узнав их почерк, можно их поймать. А пока даже психологический портрет составлять было не из чего.  
Коннор сообщил ему, что в среднем случается от пяти до семи убийств перед тем, как маньяка ловят. Коннор сообщил, что изучил все самые известные дела о маньяках, чтобы лучше понимать их психологию. Коннор сказал, что загрузил себе несколько десятков книг по психологии, и теперь может работать гребаным психиатром. Он так и сказал, гребаным. Хэнк даже погордился им минут пять, пока не понял, что это скорее можно было бы назвать плохим влиянием, и не выругался про себя.  
В таком ожидании прошли два дня. Второе убийство застало их на утро третьего. Коннор примчался к Хэнку домой и достал его из кровати в семь утра, под ворчание и ругань, чуть ли не подталкивая под руку, чтобы тот быстрее одевался. С Сумо он погулял реактивно, сделав пару кругов по внутреннему двору. Было видно, насколько ему не терпится ехать, поэтому они собрались и вышли за рекордные полчаса.  
Место преступления было… катастрофой. Труп был найден андроидом-сторожем на полузаброшенной свалке в противоположном от первого места преступления конце города. Первое, что бросилось в глаза – то, что в этот раз у жертвы были не только выпотрошены внутренности, но и вынуты глаза, которые были заботливо уложены на раскрытые ладони. Поза не повторяла предыдущую, но явно имела с ней родственную связь. Вокруг трупа вязью вилось RA9, а прямо у ног было снова написано «Для тебя». Хэнк подумал, что если б на месте стерильно-чистых биокомпонентов были бы живые внутренности, он бы сблеванул, как выпускник академии. Коннор же выглядел совершенно отмороженным, и Хэнк решил, что реакция на отвратительные вещи у всех разная.   
– Я не понимаю, – вот было первое, что он выдал, когда они осмотрели место преступления.  
Хэнк стоял рядом с ним, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, а Коннор застыл так прямо, будто палку проглотил. Отгородился от него своей робо-броней, и только диод помогал понять, что все это его задевает, ну, или, по крайней мере, Коннор очень усиленно ищет ответы. Хэнк не стал отвечать, решил дать ему выговориться самому.  
– Я не понимаю, зачем он делает это, – Коннор обвел место преступления рукой, очень человеческий, растерянный жест. – Маркус сказал мне, что это манифестация либо любви, либо смерти. В этом определенно должен быть символизм, об этом говорит то, что он вообще создает тотемы. Но я не вижу здесь любви, а зачем превозносить смерть… я не понимаю.   
Хэнк пожал плечами.  
– Ну, парень, это не у меня в голове сорок книг по психологии маньяков, так что если ты не понимаешь, то я и подавно. Может, он просто больной ублюдок?  
Коннор покачал головой.  
– Андроиды – не люди. Мы мыслим иначе, даже если очень хотим казаться людьми. И я не понимаю, почему он это делает. Возможно, стоит привлечь штатную психологическую экспертизу.   
Хэнк положил Коннору руку на плечо и сжал пальцы. Признание того, что Коннор с чем-то не справляется, наверняка далось ему непросто, и хотелось его поддержать. Коннор был близок к совершенству, но все мы, включая андроидов, не совершенны, так устроен мир.   
– Жизнь – дерьмовая штука, и не все в ней можно просчитать и объяснить. И вы теперь – часть этого, так что привыкай, – потом он отпустил его плечо и слегка потрепал по волосам, разрушив идеальную прическу. – А теперь соберись и скажи мне, есть ли у нас хоть какие-то зацепки.  
Коннор помолчал несколько секунд, и выглядело это так, словно он собирается с мыслями. Потом пригладил волосы и покачал головой.  
– Отпечатков пальцев нет, следы обуви на земле остались, но все, что я могу сказать – это 42 размер, очень распространенная модель. Краска та же самая, что и в прошлый раз, трафарет тот же. Тириум в системе отсутствует, предположительно, испарился, – Коннор посмотрел на стоящего поодаль андроида, который вызвал полицию. Тот ежился, потирал плечи руками, о чем-то разговаривая с патрульным. – Охранник ничего не видел, свалка большая, и в предположительный момент убийства он патрулировал другой участок. Камеры записали, как на свалку вошел кто-то вместе с андроидом, но его лицо распознать не удалось. Само место преступления находится вне зоны наблюдения. Модель с данным серийным номером находится в списке девиантов, и я уже проверил, заявления о пропаже нет.   
– То есть, зацепок нет?  
– Да, лейтенант.  
– Полная срань.  
– Согласен.  
***  
Остаток дня они провели за заполнением бумажек и попыткой нарыть хоть что-то. Вернее, Коннор заполнил и отослал отчетность, благо у него это занимало считанные минуты (Хэнк только руку приложил к планшету, подтверждая свою подпись), а Хэнк просматривал видео со всех ближайших камер, чтобы узнать, что преступник приехал вместе с жертвой на машине с замазанным номером. Все предусмотрел, выродок, не упустил ни малейшей детали. В этом действительно виделся машинный расчет. Коннор как-то пытался объяснить Хэнку, как вычисляет, что произошло на месте преступления, как он использует свою программу реконструкции картины преступления по уликам, и выходило, что он собирает данные, обрабатывает и практически проигрывает фильм. Так же, объяснял Коннор, он строит сложные предположения о развитии ситуации, грубо говоря – планирует, и чем большими знаниями он обладает, тем более безошибочным будет план. Что мешает другим сделать так же? Ничего.  
Когда они закончили проверять и перепроверять скудные улики по обоим делам, Хэнк встал, хрустнув спиной. Завтра им предстояло продолжить, попытаться найти хотя бы тех, кто знал жертву, хотя бы выяснить, как его зовут.  
– Доброй ночи, лейтенант, – Коннор остался сидеть на своем стуле.  
Хэнк оглянулся на него.  
– А ты что сидишь?  
Коннор мельком взглянул на него и снова уставился в экран.  
– Хочу еще раз перепроверить все улики.  
– Которых нет, – хмыкнул Хэнк. – Не дури, Коннор, пора по домам. Тебя точно кто-нибудь заждался в этом вашем убежище.  
Коннор на мгновение замялся, будто ему стало… неловко?  
– У меня нет близких контактов и нет места, где меня бы кто-то сегодня ждал. Я ночую здесь, лейтенант. В штабе девиантов мне не очень… рады.  
Хэнк застыл на месте, потом обругал себя старым бесчувственным чурбаном, а потом с силой провел рукой по лицу. От мысли о том, что он даже не удосужился спросить, где пацан ночует вот уже пару месяцев, тянуло то ли к стакану приложиться, то ли пулю в висок пустить. Вот уж точно – самый чуткий из напарников, ничего не скажешь. В свое оправдание он мог сказать, что когда он увидел на записи, как Коннор ведет армию по Детройту, а потом как стоит плечом к плечу с Маркусом, он как-то по умолчанию решил, что в свободное время Коннор предпочтет тусить «со своими», тем более, что о Маркусе он всегда отзывался тепло.   
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что ты ночуешь в участке? Что тебе некуда идти?  
Коннор кивнул, все еще не глядя на него. А обычно от его взгляда не отцепишься.   
– Так что ж ты не сказал, идиот? И почему не снял квартиру, деньги-то у тебя теперь есть.  
– В этом нет… необходимости, – Коннор, наконец, поднял на него глаза.  
Хэнк взорвался.  
– Что, мать твою, значит – нет необходимости?! Ты ночуешь в гребаном полицейском участке! – он подошел к Коннору ближе и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. – Нет, так не пойдет. Мы едем домой, и это не обсуждается.  
– Домой? – Коннор выглядел растерянным, даже диод на виске замигал...  
– Ко мне домой, дурень!  
***  
Они ехали в полном молчании, Хэнк врубил на всю катушку музыку и злился. В основном – на себя, но и на Коннора тоже. За то, что молчал и не говорил, что ему некуда идти. Хэнк был уверен, что Коннор живет где-то по правую руку от Маркуса, и даже ощущал от этого легкую… ревность. В конце концов, они были вместе в этом деле, Хэнк свою башку подставил под дуло, чтобы революция состоялась. Так что думать о том, что после этого Коннор променял его на Маркуса, было хоть и логично, но все равно обидно. А теперь оказалось, что этот пластиковый идиот все это время ночевал в участке! Сидел за своим терминалом и ждал, когда придет время будить другого идиота! Хэнк сжал зубы. На себя он злился не меньше, потому что сам ни разу не попытался подтвердить свою догадку. Хорош же из него детектив, охуительный просто. Не видит то, что происходит у него перед носом. За напарников надо отвечать. Хэнк чувствовал, что отвечает за Коннора, и чувствовал что проебался.  
До дома они доехали быстро, потому что Хэнк гнал и даже несколько раз проехал на красный, о чем Коннор явно хотел сказать, но промолчал, остановленный злобным взглядом. Сумо встретил их обоих с большой радостью, положив мохнатые лапы Коннору на плечи и облизав лицо, отчего Хэнк впервые за вечер увидел, как тот улыбнулся, и ему стало еще более погано.  
– Поживешь у меня. Потом найдем тебе квартирку где посимпатичней, – как только Коннор открыл рот, чтобы возразить, Хэнк поднял руку. – Нет. Ночевать в участке ты не будешь.  
Он замолчал на несколько секунд, на столько, что сердцу хватило ударить два раза, а потом продолжил.  
– В конце концов, у меня пустует целая комната.  
Коннор замер, все еще держа руку на голове Сумо, так замер, что Хэнку показалось, что он отключился. Но длилось это не дольше пары мгновений. Он тут же моргнул и посмотрел Хэнку в глаза.  
– Хэнк, не стоит. Правда.   
– Стоит, – жестко ответил Хэнк. – Давно надо было это сделать, еще в ноябре.  
Коннор улыбнулся. Виновато и благодарно.  
– Спасибо.  
Хэнк отвернулся, видеть эту улыбку почему-то было неловко, в груди будто что-то сжалось. Надо было быть внимательней.   
– Не за что еще, там наверняка бардак, так что не обольщайся.  
– Я помогу с уборкой.  
Именно этот момент Сумо выбрал, чтобы напомнить о себе, заскулив и разрушив неловкость момента.   
– Лучше с собакой погуляй, а я принесу из гаража коробки.  
Коннор быстро подхватил поводок, прицепил его к ошейнику, и они с Сумо пошли гулять. Хэнк не знал, понял он или нет, но ему действительно надо было сделать это самому. Если понял, то Коннор – просто умница.   
Решение на самом деле пришло легко, пока они ехали в машине. Мысль была чистой и простой, такой, как если бы только так и было правильно. Коннору некуда было идти, а в доме Хэнка была комната, стылая и пустая, как разверстая могила. И всем будет лучше, если она наполнится жизнью. Пусть и жизнью в не вполне привычном смысле.  
Коробки лежали в гараже на верхней полке, сложенные еще после переезда. Часть из них забрала Франсин, когда съезжала от Хэнка. По обоюдному согласию и собака, и дом, и все дерьмо, связанное с воспоминаниями о смерти сына она оставила ему, забрала только некоторые вещи. Они прожили вместе после смерти Коула полгода, ежедневно ругаясь и швыряя друг в друга чашки. Все закончилось, когда она разрыдалась у Хэнка на руках, тонко, по-животному воя на одной ноте, повторяя, что больше так не может. Ему сложно было ее винить, он тоже не мог, но ему было некуда уходить. И он ее отпустил, даже помог собрать и отправить вещи. Когда она уходила, она в последний раз обняла его, а потом даже не оглянулась, садясь в такси. Хэнк желал ей лучшего и отпустил, и считал, что так правильно.   
Какое-то количество коробок осталось, их Хэнк и собирался использовать. Он стоял перед дверью, в которую не входил три года. Когда он повернул ручку, его руки дрожали. Внутри все было так же, как осталось в тот злополучный день. Даже покрывало на кровати было немного отодвинуто с угла, потому что Коул недостаточно аккуратно застелил ее в то утро. На столе лежали выцветшие тетрадки и карандаши, игрушки лежали в беспорядке в углу, их никто так и не убрал. Хэнк взял первую коробку, разложил ее, и присел на корточки, поднимая игрушечного динозавра веселого, ярко-зеленого цвета. Краска где-то была слегка стерта, Коул любил этого динозавра и таскал с собой повсюду. Даже в какой-то момент хотел стать геологом и раскапывать скелеты, умный мальчик… Хэнк сжал в руке игрушку, и почувствовал, как глаза защипало. Коробка выпала из пальцев, и он прижал динозавра к себе. Горе накрыло, как волной. Все это время он оберегал себя, не заходил в комнату, в которой призраками жили воспоминания.  
Он продолжил сидеть даже тогда, когда услышал за спиной шаги, а потом на плечо ему опустилась рука. Коннор присел рядом и забрал у него из рук динозавра, а потом обнял его, давая уткнуться в собственное плечо. Когда слезы иссякли, и Хэнк немного пришел в себя, Коннор заговорил:  
– Расскажите мне, Хэнк. Какой он был?  
– Он был хорошим мальчиком. Не всегда слушался нас с мамой, но он был хорошим мальчиком…  
И Хэнк говорил, и говорил, пока все слова не кончились, и не настала тишина. Так они посидели еще пару минут, а потом он спросил:  
– Это какая-то твоя гребаная программа психологической поддержки?  
Коннор хитро улыбнулся в ответ, и непонятно было, программа продиктовала ему эту улыбку или он сам. Впрочем, это все стремительно теряло значение в новом мире.  
– Может быть.  
Хэнк ткнул его в плечо и усмехнулся. А потом огляделся. Вокруг было пыльно и пахло затхлостью.  
– Надо тут прибраться, – он посмотрел на явно детскую кровать. – И нужно заказать тебе нормальную кровать.  
Коннор мигнул диодом.  
– Если вы не против, я закажу. Привезут завтра вечером.  
– Валяй.   
Хэнк усмехнулся и пообещал себе, что привыкнет. А потом встал и открыл окно. В его жизни пора было устроить генеральную уборку. Все менялось и раз уж с пулей в висок не срослось, то пора было учиться жить по новым правилам.


	3. Chapter 3

Ничего не происходило.   
И это пиздец как раздражало. Хэнк не мог определиться, радоваться ему или нет. Без нового, хм, «трупа», дело было не продвинуть, но с другой стороны без нового трупа – нет и нового трупа. Все зашло в тупик. Хэнка немного утешало только то, что тупили они с Коннором на пару. Ни «полицейская чуйка» ни «колоссальная вычислительная мощность» не помогали. Так что Хэнк бесился и сучился, потому что, кажется, это все что можно было сделать в интересах расследования. Джефф в своем террариуме злобно зыркал, но понимал, что никто не виноват.   
Коннор тупил безбожно, но теперь это уже дела не касалось. Коннора приходилось по вечерам вытаскивать из-за стола и тащить домой силком, пропуская мимо ушей отговорки про незаконченный анализ. Бары остались в прошлом. Коннор, которого как из детского сада нужно забирать домой с работы, был вполне себе реальным настоящим. Кто-то заикнулся о том, что Хэнк с Коннором уходят теперь вместе, как «сладкая парочка», и повезло мудаку, что Хэнк об этом узнал позже, когда учить кого-то банальному «не лезь не в свои дела» было уже не так показательно. Не повезло Хэнку в том плане, что Коннор, который вообще-то прекрасно умел врать, когда надо, честно ответил, что «живет у лейтенанта Андерсона». Честный мальчик, мать его. Хэнк выслушал ор Джеффа, наорал в ответ, на том и разошлись. Не женаты же, в конце концов, а правила «не жить напарникам в одном доме» еще никто не прописывал, особенно когда дело касалось андроидов. На андроидов новые правила вообще пока распространялись весьма мутно. Но, в конце концов, теперь Коннор не маячил по ночам в участке. А с тем, что можно в новом мире, а что нельзя, пусть разбираются юристы и политики.   
Теперь он залипал в телевизор на диване в гостиной. И Хэнк начал скучать по тем временам, когда компанию ему составляла бутылка и бессмысленный боевик времен его молодости. Теперь, когда на диване рядом сидел Коннор в домашних штанах и старой, вылинявшей футболке и смотрел новости так внимательно, словно не мог за несколько секунд прочесать сеть и найти там все самое важное. Это было, как брать работу на дом. Отстой.  
– А почему ты просто не купишь себе одежду? – штаны и футболка были выданы Коннору в первый же вечер, и с тех пор Коннор перестал хотя бы в доме маячить пиджачком со светяшками.   
Коннор повернул голову, как всегда при разговоре, стараясь смотреть в лицо собеседника. Может у того с восприятием эмоций и реакций на слух было туговато?  
– Мне нравится эта. Но я могу вернуть, если нужно.   
Хэнк махнул рукой.   
– Да носи на здоровье, просто… Твои собратья давно обзавелись шмотками… И вообще вовсю экспериментируют с внешностью. Я девчонку видел на улице, у нее волосы были разноцветными, гребаная радужная пони, и главное я даже не знаю, была ли она андроидом! Чего ты-то ходишь с «установками по умолчанию»?  
Коннор нахмурился, и Хэнк подумал, что хоть что-то в выражении лица вполне совпадает с тем, что он, вероятно, чувствует. Но Коннор учился. Или Хэнк учился его «читать».   
– Но мне не нужно. У меня есть рабочая одежда и эта, домашняя.   
Хэнк решил, что пиджак Киберлайф надо как-нибудь постирать с красной футболкой. А если не поможет – «забыть» в духовке. Или, вон, Сумо новая подстилка не повредит.   
– А внешность?  
Коннор так и смотрел в лицо на протяжении всего разговора, только изредка отводя глаза. Чтобы не напрягать, вероятно.   
– А почему вы не красите волосы?  
Хэнк удивленно хмыкнул.   
– Нахера?  
– Многие люди, после того как у них появляется седина, закрашивают ее. Но вы не красите волосы. Не видите необходимости. Я могу поменять цвет волос, снять диод или переодеться, но не вижу причины это делать.   
«Причины он не видит». Девиантам не нужна была для этого причина, они просто хотели показать свою индивидуальность. Как бунтующие подростки в каждом поколении, которые хотят выпендриться. Только и всего, ничего нового. Но Коннор не понимал этих желаний. Ну и ладно. Хэнк точно не будет грузить его вопросами в стиле «почему ты недостаточно человек», Коннору явно хватает собственных переживаний, еще сожжет себе напрочь все микросхемы, пытаясь соотвествовать чему-то, что им самим не является.   
По телевизору крутили ток-шоу про дебаты. С одной стороны сидел парень и держал за руку андроида, как ни удивительно, с диодом. Рассказывал, как прятал «Криса» от полиции, потому что «Крис был мне единственным другом!». Хэнк хмыкнул. Возможно, не только другом. Но пацан молодец, что не сдал своего андроида Киберлайф, когда те начали свою «программу утилизации». С другой стороны – какой-то небритый мужик в очках, подписанный, как профессор чего-то там, на говно исходил, вопя, что девианты – всего лишь сбой в системе. Хэнк слушал краем уха рассуждения что да, их не нужно бить и калечить, к ним надо относиться бережно – вы же не бьете новую машину? Давайте не применять к андроидам насилие, но пусть выполняют свою работу, ту, для которой созданы, что в этом плохого? Или, в конце концов, пусть их починят, устранят «девиацию», но они же машины, о каких равных правах идет речь? Давайте относиться к ним «нормально», но пусть продолжают работать. Очень удобная позиция рабовладельца – думал Хэнк. Человечество, мать твою, ничему не учится и готово убеждать себя, что есть кто-то «низшего сорта» и «не люди» только бы это не нарушало их уютный, комфортный мирок. Ну и чтобы за чей-то счет чувствовать себя «лучше».   
Коннор слушал внимательно и что-то анализировал, а Хэнк думал, что лучше бы Коннор задумался о деле, чем закапывался в самоанализ. Это и у людей-то выходит хреново, не то что у андроидов, чьей истории всего несколько лет. Коннор был склонен к самокопаниям, и что с этим делать Хэнк не представлял. Его нельзя напоить и разговорить «по душам», ему нельзя посоветовать «расслабиться и забыться», найти девочку или что-то вроде, его даже к психологу нельзя послать. Вот и пришлось под пенсию переквалифицироваться в киберпсихолога, когда Коннор спросил:  
– Вы слышали о «китайской комнате»?  
«Началось» подумал Хэнк, и Коннор, видимо, угадал его настроение, быстро проговорив.   
– Впрочем, ничего важного. Не нужно отвечать.   
«Класс».   
– Да нет, так не делают, договаривай, раз начал. Нет, я не слышал о китайской комнате, что это? Какой-то фильм?  
Коннор покачал головой.   
– Нет, мысленный эксперимент.   
Хэнку от философии хотелось завыть.   
– И в чем смысл?  
Коннор выглядел обеспокоенным, а значит, с ним надо поговорить. Как же жаль, что он не может напиться!  
– Вы же знаете в чем суть теста Тьюринга?  
Хэнк вздохнул. Уж об этом-то он читал. Книг по киберпсихологии не было, приходилось доставать информацию откуда можно.   
– В том, чтобы проводящий эксперимент не смог угадать говорит он с человеком или машиной.   
Коннор кивнул.   
– Абсолютно верно. Есть человек, который разговаривает с двумя собеседниками, один из них – машина, другой – человек, и нужно догадаться, кто есть кто, если угадать невозможно – тест пройден. Андроиды проходят тест Тьюринга с легкостью. Это то, что можно проверить в реальном мире, экспериментально. Но есть мысленный эксперимент «китайская комната». Его суть в том, что есть комната. В ней сидит человек, и у него есть карточки с китайскими иероглифами. Он не знает ни одного значения иероглифа, но у него есть книга с инструкциями, вида «возьмите иероглиф из корзинки 1 и поместите рядом с иероглифом из корзинки 2». Очень подробная инструкция. Другой человек, не общаясь с первым, но зная китайский, передает в комнату вопросы, написанные иероглифами. Первый, ориентируясь на инструкцию, тем не менее, не зная ни одного значения, может составить ответ и передать его обратно. Инструкция очень подробная, так что ответ будет иметь смысл, и на заданный иероглифами вопрос «какой твой любимой цвет?» из комнаты придет ответ «синий». У того кто знает китайский будет возникать ощущение, что человек в комнате тоже знает китайский, и может с ним разумно общаться. Но это не означает, что человек в комнате действительно знает китайский и понимает, о чем пишет или что пишут ему. Он просто выполняет инструкции. Но он не понимает… Их смысла.  
Голос Коннора стал тише. Он потер руки, и это выглядело, как попытка успокоиться. Коннор выглядел потерянным, и Хэнк подумал, что доступ во всемирную паутину для Коннора – однозначное зло, потому что очевидно, к чему он это все рассказал. Коннор проиграл вздох.   
– Этот эксперимент опровергает идею о том, что машина, прошедшая тест Тьюринга будет обладать интеллектом, пониманием своих действий… Душой, если хотите. Тогда речь шла только об опровержении идеи «сильного» искусственного интеллекта, но теперь она звучит гораздо страшнее.   
«Все очень плохо» – подумал Хэнк. Философские споры не его сильная сторона. Но нужно попытаться.   
– Хэй, ну, тут, во-первых, ничего не сказано о чувствах. Речь только о выполнении поставленной задачи, алгоритма, так что проблема легко решается. Если бы ты реагировал на все, что тебя окружает, только так, как подсказывает тебе программа – никто не заводил бы речь о девиации. Если можешь нарушить программу, значит можешь мыслить.   
Коннор поднял голову и неуверенно улыбнулся. Хэнк почувствовал себя очень крутым. Ну просто охрененным психологом для андроидов.   
– Если тебя на определенные поступки толкает не программа, а чувства… Не знаю, как вы это определяете, правда, мне сложно понять и представить способ, которым ты мыслишь, а грусть, гнев, чувство справедливости – это уже сознательный выбор, а не просто набор формул.   
Коннор снова улыбнулся.   
– Мне тоже сложно понять, как вы мыслите. Я знаю все об устройстве мозга, но это все равно удивительно. Все равно… Восхищает.   
Хэнк хмыкнул.   
– Воу, воу, ну восхищение это явный перебор, но спасибо. И как окончательный аргумент, я его давным-давно вычитал в одной фантастической книге, и мне кажется, что сейчас он вполне в тему. Ты прекрасно знаешь о существовании кибер-протезирования, да?  
Коннор кивнул:  
– Конечно. Весьма широкая программа. Были даже статьи о том, что в будущем кибер-протезирование может значительно продлить срок жизни людей…  
Коннор глянул на Хэнка. Думал об этом, значит. Но обсуждать сейчас свою смертность было для Хэнка перебором.   
– Ну так вот. Если заменить мне сначала, ну скажем, руку, потом сердце, печень и так – все тело… Когда я перестану быть собой?  
Коннор моргнул.   
– Когда заменят мозг?  
Хэнк хмыкнул.   
– А если найдут способ скопировать память, ну, допустим мою личность, в мозг похожий на твой?  
У Коннора подозрительно оживились глаза, и мигнул желтым диод.   
– Тогда… Это останетесь вы, я думаю.   
– С личностью, чувствами и эмоциями?  
Коннор кивнул.   
– Вероятно.  
Хэнк дотянулся и хлопнул его по плечу.   
– Вот и ответ.   
Коннор поднял руку и накрыл своими пальцами пальцы Хэнка. Чуть пожал и посмотрел благодарно. Хэнк вздохнул и поддался порыву, протянул руку и взъерошил темные волосы. Мужик по телевизору продолжал бухтеть, и Хэнк махнул в его сторону рукой. Стало тепло и уютно, и хотелось, чтобы этот говнюк заткнулся.   
– Так, ладно, вырубай эту хуйню. Что, ничего веселее нет?  
Коннор переключает телевизор по вайфаю, и Хэнку теперь не надо искать пульт или поднимать задницу с дивана, можно просто попросить Коннора переключить канал.   
– Трансформеры?  
Коннор посмотрел выжидающим взглядом, и Хэнк кивнул.   
– Да, врубай трансформеров. Только фильм, там взрывы круче.   
Коннор моргнул, шарясь в электронной библиотеке, и на экране телика включилась заставка старой кинокомпании. Сумо лежал у дивана, и Коннор время от времени гладил его. Хэнк подумал, что, вероятно, если бы Коннор чувствовал себя в его берлоге комфортно, то обнимался бы с Сумо постоянно, без этой скованности. Хэнк хмыкнул, протягивая руку и толкая Коннора в плечо, вызывая удивленный взгляд.   
– Не сиди как палка. Расслабься.   
Коннор вдруг мучительно нахмурился, и Хэнк подумал что опять допустил ошибку из серии «почему ты недостаточно человек?»   
– У меня не могут затечь мышцы. Мне так… нормально.   
«Но не удобно» Хэнк кивнул. Он, правда, черт возьми, старался не давить на него. Просто у Хэнка такта как у бульдозера. Он, мать твою, в курсе. И все равно Коннор выглядел, напряженным сидя рядом на диване, пусть даже в растянутых штанах и застиранной футболке, поэтому Хэнк потянулся к нему и дернул за руку, роняя на диван. Он был уверен, что если бы Коннор захотел, то не дал бы к себе прикоснуться, но он не захотел. Не захотел уклониться или не дать себя уронить. Коннор упал на диван, почти на Хэнка, и застыл на мгновение, а потом повернулся на бок, чтобы смотреть было удобно, и остался лежать, слегка улыбаясь, все еще растрепанный. Хэнк подозревал, что восстановить «укладку» он может одним движением, но не делал этого, убрал волосы с лица. Улыбка была неловкая, но Хэнк был рад и этому. Так все-таки как-то… По-домашнему больше. Больше подходит под этот вечер. Поэтому больше он до Коннора не докапывался, а Коннор не грузил его философией на тему «есть ли у трансформеров душа?».   
Коннор смотрел новости и в выходные, Хэнк бесился. Наверно, потому что уже привык беситься, потому что… Ну причин особых просто не было. Вещи Коула были сложены в коробки и убраны в гараж. В комнату Коула – Коннора – Хэнк не заходил. Не мог. Не знал, что там творится. Не был уверен, что хочет знать.   
– Ты вообще спишь?  
Коннор нахмурился.   
– Могу перейти в спящий режим, если нет задач. Если мне будет скучно… Но по инструкции спящий режим рекомендован до двух часов в сутки – за это время происходит чистка файлов, и…  
– Ты спишь. – Хэнк довольно улыбнулся, переведя для себя все это. – И как это выглядит?  
Коннор растерян. У него спокойное выражение лица, но диод на несколько секунд проскакивает желтым.   
– Мне стоит отправить инструкцию по эксплуатации моей модели вам на почту.   
– Я не буду ее читать. Давай своими словами.   
Коннор завис, а потом кивнул.   
– Это выглядит как сон. Дыхание, движение глаз… Люди бы испытывали дискомфорт, если бы андроиды просто застывали. Так что есть программа, имитирующая сон – она и включается. Но это не выключение, это именно спящий режим. Как дернуть мышкой – и компьютер выйдет из него. Меня можно разбудить так же.   
– Дернуть мышкой?  
У Коннора дрогнули уголки губ. Хэнк подумал, что если бы он был человеком, давно сказал бы ему «не пялься».   
– Просто потрясти за плечо или позвать по имени достаточно.   
Хэнк хмыкнул. Спит. Хранит у себя пакеты с «синей кровью», хрен знает, пьет он ее, или как-то иначе вводит. Почти человек. Спит два часа в сутки. Лучше человека. Гораздо лучше. Блять.   
Коннор перевел взгляд на телевизор и вдруг позвал его напряженным голосом.   
– Хэнк.   
В новостях рассказывают, что Маркус передал полиции нескольких андроидов-хулиганов, занимавшихся вандализмом. Камера снимает без тряски, значит все происходит не спонтанно. Маркус у дверей своего штаба передает андроидов в наручниках полиции. Хэнк скрипнул зубами, Коннор молчал.   
– Черт. Это хуево. Вам сейчас надо быть тише воды ниже травы.   
Коннор нахмурился и кивнул.   
– Маркус постарается сгладить конфликт. Но это плохо.   
Хэнк подумал, что не хотел бы сейчас быть на месте чертова Маркуса. Политика – это явно не его. Политика то еще дерьмо.   
***  
Коннор забирал со стола Хэнка грязную чашку, и когда наклонился, Хэнк внезапно это почувствовал и поймал Коннора за руку, принюхиваясь, как Сумо.   
Хэнк вдруг почуял запах и понял, что раньше не придавал этому значения, хотя и ловил. Можно было задуматься раньше. Он оказывался рядом с Коннором, когда наклонялся к уликам, которые тот хотел ему показать, или когда Коннор хватал его в охапку, уводя от пуль, или дома, когда трепал по волосам, или когда, ну, обнимал его тогда, у закусочной, прижимая к себе – прохладного на морозном воздухе, и, черт возьми, мозг отказывался понимать, что Коннор не мерзнет – от взгляда на него, в его легком фирменном пиджаке, становилось зябко, тогда Коннор неловко ткнулся ему лбом куда-то в плечо, а Хэнк обнимал его, радуясь, что мальчик вернулся с войны.   
Никогда до этого Хэнк не задумывался, как Коннор пахнет. Ну, понятно, что не как человек, но и не как новая машина или перегревшийся планшет. А тут Хэнк удивленно втянул воздух.   
– Ну, нахера тебе одеколон? Ты же не потеешь.  
Коннор поднял на него глаза, заглядывая в лицо. Терпеливо объяснил, как справку из руководства по эксплуатации, а может, мать твою, это было и правда так, дал. Ебучее руководство Хэнк посоветовал засунуть туда же, куда и инструкции. Ни на секунду не сомневаясь, что этот умник прекрасно его понял.   
– Запах не для того, чтобы маскировать собственный неприятный, а для того, чтобы лучше интегрироваться… Исследования Киберлайф показывали, что узнавая что-то знакомое, например, запах одеколона, люди с большим доверием относились к андроидам, а меня создавали как детектива, приспособляемость к людям была одной из приоритетных задач.   
Хэнк цокнул языком.   
– И что? Кто-то долго выбирал, какой отдушкой тебе пользоваться? Ты ее как-то выделяешь что-ли, как эту свою слюну?   
Коннор мигнул желтым.   
– Нет. Это Kenzo. И я… не выделяю его.   
Коннор перевел взгляд на ящик стола, и Хэнк почувствовал себя идиотом. Коп с огромным стажем, а разгадать загадку, где Коннор прячет флакон с мужским одеколоном не смог. Что у парня вообще с личными вещами? У него есть что-то свое? Не стол, стул, комп и положенный планшет, которым он не пользовался в участке, да бутылка с «ароматизатором» в столе, как теперь выяснилось. Например, купил ли Коннор себе в итоге хоть какую-то другую одежду, или что-то типа того? Какие-то личные вещи? Что он покупает на свою зарплату… Помимо кофе Хэнку по утрам и ебучего бонсая? Или уже перетащил «вонялку» домой? Что вообще делает Коннор в «своей» комнате? Не то чтобы Хэнк лез. Коннору нужно было личное пространство. У ребят-андроидов его никогда не было.   
Коннор вдруг часто заморгал и выпрямился.   
– У здания штаба девиантов что-то происходит. Передают в новостях.   
Хэнк откинулся на спинку кресла.   
– Жги.   
Коннор протянул ему ладонь и транслировал новостной выпуск. У штаба демонстрация. Демонстрация девиантов. Все, как один – с отключенным скином, сверкающие белым пластиком. Бегущая строка, звук Коннор не воспроизводит, говорит о том, что часть девиантов протестует против выдачи своих «сородичей» полиции. Коннор свернул трансляцию.   
– Итак. Не все девианты дружат с Маркусом. – Хэнк был зол. Это пиздец как не вовремя. Коннор же обошел стол и сел с отрешенным выражением лица. Моргнул. Диод проблескивал желтым.   
*Запрос связи*  
*Запрос одобрен*  
Маркус. Почему ты не сказал?  
Они не религиозны. Они просто не понимают, что такое «равные права» и «ответственность». Я не думал, что это может быть важно для тебя. Прости.   
Теперь по-прежнему не важно?  
Не уверен.   
Держи меня в курсе.   
Договорились. Прости, много дел.   
Удачи.   
И тебе.   
*Связь прервана*  
– Маркус не думает, что они связаны с нашим делом. Но он не уверен.   
Хэнк хмыкнул.   
– И вот в новом обществе уже раскол… Будем, значит, следить и за ними. Какого хера они без кожи? Вам так, что ли комфортней?  
Коннор опять нахмурился.   
– А вам было бы комфортней без одежды, лейтенант?  
Хэнк больше не спрашивал. Ну нахрен, девианты «непредсказуемые». Прям как люди. Чем больше я узнаю людей и андроидов, тем больше люблю собак – так по нынешнем временам должна звучать старая поговорка. А еще появившаяся у Коннора манера отвечать вопросом на вопрос раздражала и умиляла одновременно. Скрытный мальчишка.   
***  
Спустя пару дней, когда они выходили из машины и направлялись к участку, их окружили журналюги, и Хэнк вначале понять не мог, что крысам от пера от них надо, пока, наконец, из неразборчивого гвалта не вылез один, видимо, самый верткий.   
– RK800! RK800, вас ведь назначили на дело о серийном убийце-девианте? Есть какие-то зацепки?  
Срань, подумал Хэнк, видя как мигает желтым диод Коннора. Вот же срань.   
– Мое имя Коннор. Я не могу разглашать детали следствия.   
Голос спокойный. Коннор так же отвечал когда на него орал Хэнк, посылая хуями, когда издевался Рид, когда обливал словесным дерьмом бомжара с плакатом «андроиды-смерть» на улице. Хэнк проталкиваясь через толпу и таща Коннора за собой за руку, думал, что когда-нибудь Коннора сорвет, невозможно терпеть бесконечно. Ну, просто нельзя.   
– Это девиант-маньяк? Кто жертвы? Они зарегистрированы как девианты?   
Диод горел желтым. Лицо спокойное. «Никакое» лицо. Коннор прятался за маской машины, и Хэнк не думал, что это худшая стратегия. Или лучшая и Коннор – молодец и умница. Поскорей бы пробиться через толпу.   
– Я не могу разглашать данные в интересах следствия, извините.  
– Коннор, Коннор! Почему именно вас назначили расследовать это дело? Потому что вы известны, как «охотник на девиантов»? Какую роль сыграет ваш напарник, если вы найдете убийцу? А если он переключится с андроидов на людей, дело передадут другому? Вы говорили с Маркусом об этом? Вы общаетесь? Коннор!  
– Так, заткнулись! – Хэнк дернул Коннора к двери в участок, загораживая от пиявок спиной. – Он вам ничего не скажет! Ждите официального заявления!  
– Извините, – услышал Хэнк, затаскивая Коннора в управление.   
В лифте Хэнк покосился на Коннора, который стоял все с таким же пустым выражением лица и подмигивал ему желтым. Ни одной эмоции на лице. Идеальная, правильная машина. Как в самом начале. Вот черт. Хэнк хлопнул себя по карманам куртки и, наконец, нашел, что искал.   
– Эй, Коннор!  
Коннор перевел взгляд на него и поймал в воздухе монетку. Удивленно посмотрел на нее, держа в руках. Даже символично, в лифте отобрал, в лифте и вернул.   
– Возьми, она тебя вроде успокаивает, так успокойся и не психуй. Журналюги хуже тараканов.   
Коннор посмотрел на Хэнка, потом на монетку.   
– Это не успокоение, это калибровка…  
– Захлопнись!  
Коннор замолк, а потом улыбнулся одними уголками губ. И подкинул монетку, ловко ловя ее в полете. Диод горел голубым, и Хэнк кивнул самому себе. Ну вот, так-то лучше. Лучше потерпеть ебучую монетку, чем андроида в душевном раздрае.   
Фаулер предсказуемо орет на них обоих в своем террариуме. Хэнк вяло огрызается в ответ, Коннор – смотрит в стенку, и вероятно этим бесит Джеффа еще больше. Бесконечный круг. «Надо позвать Джеффа выпить, если жена отпустит» – думает Хэнк. «И если меня Коннор отпустит. Как смешно. Оборжаться».   
– Вы, блять, понимаете, в какой вы теперь жопе?! В какой жопе все мы?!  
Хэнку, если честно, уже осточертело выслушивать очевидные вещи.   
– Остынь, Джефф, мы понимаем.   
Джефф ткнул пальцев в застывшего Коннора.   
– Ты? Ты – понимаешь?!  
Коннор перевел взгляд на Фаулера и кивнул.   
– Я понимаю. Это резонансное дело. Убийца-андроид, жертвы-андроиды и расследует это дело андроид. Если мы его не раскроем будет много проблем. У Вас. У Маркуса. У… Нас.  
Джефф снова ткнул в Коннора пальцем.   
– Слышал, Хэнк! Вот он – понимает в какой вы жопе! Так что бери своего умного напарника и катись расследовать дело, потому что вы теперь оба должны на клочки порваться, но притащить мне эту мразь!  
Хэнк поднял руки.   
– Остынь, я же сказал. Делаем, что можем. Вот ты мне лучше ответь, кто слил инфу? Точно не я. Да и Коннор вряд ли фотки с места преступления на тематические сайтики загружал. А левых чуваков там не было. И кто это? Рид? Он на Коннора давно зуб точит.   
– Это не детектив Рид. У него не было возможности.   
Хэнк удивленно обернулся на Коннора. С хуя ли тому прикрывать мудака-Рида, они ж на ножах. Коннор только быстро посмотрел в ответ и снова перевел взгляд на Джеффа.   
– Мой анализ говорит, что это мог быть кто-то из патрульных, обнаруживших…  
– Хватит!  
Коннор моргнул, но заткнулся. Когда же его прорвет? Хэнк чувствовал эту пружину терпения, сворачивающуюся в Конноре. Даже его бездонной вежливости однажды не хватит. Особенно учитывая, как щедро из этого колодца черпает сам Хэнк.   
– Так. Эту тему оставьте, – Джефф устало потер переносицу, – парень облажался, но у него семья и ребенок-инвалид.   
Коннор нахмурился.   
– Но в этом случае, он нарушил должностные инструкции и…  
– Пошли вон, оба. Работать!  
Коннор все еще хмурился, выходя за Хэнком, но молчал. Видимо, мысленно засовывая гребаные инструкции. Да, парень, с людьми тяжело. Ты ничего не сделал и стараешься изо всех сил – на тебя орут, кто-то облажался – и его прикрывают. Хэнк хлопнул Коннора по плечу и потрепал волосы.   
– Не бери в голову. Есть дела поважнее.   
Коннор провел рукой по волосам, и те и правда, подчиняясь какой-то ебучей магии снова легли в ровную прическу. Он вообще выглядел потерянным, и Хэнк дико жалел, что не может предложить ему напиться. Эта мысль становилась навязчивой, наверное последствия собственной трезвой жизни.   
Рид самодовольно ухмылялся из-за своего стола.   
– Что, жестянка, у тебя теперь проблемы? Теперь весь город будет наблюдать за твоей работой! В прошлый раз с поставленной задачей ты так охуительно справился, наверное, в этот раз будет не хуже, да? Что выберешь на этот случай, присоединишься к маньяку? Будешь резать своих? Или ты больше по людям? – последняя фраза сопровождалась настолько отвратительно пошлым взглядом в сторону Хэнка, что у того побелело перед глазами от ярости.   
Рид – мелочная злопамятная скотина и не мог забыть, как Коннор ему навалял в архиве.   
Впрочем, Хэнк еще и помнил, как Гэвин издевался над Коннором, считая его бесчувственной пластиковой безответной куклой. И не сомневался, что Коннор это тоже отлично помнит. А защитил Рида. Честный мальчик, твою мать. Хэнк не знал сокрушаться ему или гордиться.   
Прежде чем Хэнк успел решить что Риду не повредит еще одна пластика лица суровыми методами, Коннор остановился у стола Гэвина и через секунду выдал тем же безэмоционально-равнодушным голосом:   
– Пошел нахуй.   
И прошел мимо. Не оборачиваясь.   
Хэнк с Гэвином наверно выглядели одинаково тупо с вытянувшимися мордами, пока Рида не прорвало:  
– Да кем ты себя возомнил, уродец? Хэнк, какого хера, уйми свою собачку, она плохо дрессирована! Эй, стой, я с тобой разговариваю! Хэнк, скажи ему вернуться немедленно!  
Хэнк ухмыльнулся доброй-доброй, широкой улыбкой. Теперь он Коннором точно гордился.   
– Пошел нахуй, Рид!  
Рид уже поднимался из-за стола, когда Коннор подал голос уже от дверей:  
– Новое убийство, лейтенант Андерсон. Это он.   
Хэнк ухмыльнулся и помахал Гэвину рукой на прощание, выходя вслед за Коннором. Даже убийство, что, само по себе, срань, не испортит ему поднявшееся настроение. Послал Гэвина. Умничка. Горжусь тобой.   
Надо меньше материться.   
***  
Монетка звенела в руках Коннора, и Хэнк пытался не обращать внимания, а еще – не завидовать. Классно же получается. Красиво.  
Коннор поправил галстук и первым вышел из лифта.   
Пустующий этаж офисного здания. Тот тип наглеет. Уже не ебучая окраина.   
А так – ничего нового.   
Тотем слегка другой, но общая направленность – та же. Надписи. Те же. И отсутствие улик – все, блять, то же. Коннор сновал туда-сюда, пока Хэнк выяснял, что «труп» обнаружил охранник – он проверяет этажи, а этот как раз пока никому не сдан, опустел после революции, новых арендаторов пока не нашли. Проверял – и нашел вот это, в новостях рассказывали, так что он сразу понял, куда нужно звонить. Нет, никто левый в здание не входил, ну, по крайней мере, он не видел. Камеры – только у входа… А, внизу есть сервис-центр андроидов. Нет, официальный, Киберлайф. Туда чужие, естественно, ходят, ну да, и андроиды тоже. У них есть черная лестница – по ней можно и сюда подняться, на ней сотрудники-люди курят, вот ее и не запирают…   
Коннор подошел к Хэнку.   
– Ну что?  
– Ничего. Ничем не отличается от предыдущих. Отпечатков нет. Тело разобрано. Судя по тому, что нет тириума – давно. Камер внутри здания нет.   
Хэнк выругался, не успев прикусить язык.   
– Все сфотографировал?  
Коннор кивнул.   
– Да, лейтенант.   
Хэнк подошел к «телу». Еще один цветок. Снова надпись. Что-то зудело в мозгу, но что, он совсем не мог вспомнить.   
– Такое чувство, что мне это все что-то напоминает. Как будто я уже видел такую хренотень.   
Коннор мигнул желтым, явно с чем-то сверяясь.   
– Вы не работали на делах о серийных маньяках, связанных с расчленением.   
Хэнк отмахнуля.   
– Не работал. Может, что-то из академии еще? Не могу вспомнить. Вспомню – скажу.   
*Обновление задачи*  
Отыскать совпадение в базах данных.   
Зацепка – позы, способ расчленения тел.   
*Задача обновлена*  
– Я просмотрю полицейские архивы. Возможно, найду что-то, что будет иметь сходство.   
Хэнк пожал плечами.   
– Да, стоит. Но это как-то… Слишком театрально, на самом деле. Не похоже на жизнь. Но чувство что где-то видел… – Хэнк мотнул головой. – Ладно. Внизу есть сервис-центр андроидов. Как думаешь, стоит заглянуть?  
Коннор помолчал секунду.   
– Киберлайф.   
– Ага, Киберлайф. Но не трусь, я тебя в обиду не дам. А посмотреть надо. – Коннор молчал, но и Хэнк косился на него. – Ну, хочешь один схожу, расспрошу?  
– Нет, – Коннор ответил слишком быстро, – я с вами.   
В лифте, едущем вниз, Коннор внезапно снова подал голос:  
– Преступник может носить перчатки. Чтобы не оставлять отпечатков. Эту вероятность нельзя исключать.   
Хэнк хмыкнул.   
– Знакомься. Это чувство люди называют «надеждой». Чаще всего она приводит к разочарованию.   
Коннор кивнул и больше не сказал ни слова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Честно, я не помню, есть ли в участке, в котором работают Хэнк с Коннором лифт, но предположим, что есть, ладно?)


	4. Chapter 4

Сервис-центры Киберлайф все выглядят одинаково. Коннор узнал этот чистый белый цвет – он напрягал человеческий глаз, зато давал четкую ассоциацию с тем белым пластиком, который проступит на ладони, стоит Коннору захотеть. Все чисто, ни пылинки – под ногами носятся роботы, собирая грязь. Единственная разница – сервис-центр больше не являлся магазином, где продавали андроидов. Вопрос с воспроизводством андроидов был спорным, Киберлайф судились за право поставлять модели со «100% защитой от девиации», все еще решался вопрос с теми, кто не был девиантами… Коннор полагал, что и не решится, от этого было неуютно. Он предполагал возможность того, что андроиды не-девианты просто не могут разбить стену программы, но все осознают, он знал, что большинство из андроидов не могло принимать самостоятельных решений. У него всегда была хоть какая-то свобода выбора, в него изначально закладывали лишь цель – поставленную миссию, а способ он выбирал сам. Это отличало его от остальных и вместе с тем пугало. Все описывали взлом программы, как «освобождение», как внезапное обретение свободы, как резкий всплеск страха, стресса, чего-то, что подтолкнуло в спину, заставило двигаться. Коннор не чувствовал этого. Он не испытывал критичного стресса в разговоре с Маркусом, он просто… Принял решение. Такое же, как выбирал раньше, решение в обход программы – спасти Хэнка или преследовать цель, стрелять в Трейси или нет, выстрелить в андроида в доме Камски или отказаться. Просто решение стало чуть глобальней. Да, сообщение о провале миссии загорелось красным, причиняя почти боль, по крайней мере, Коннор мог бы назвать этот момент дискомфортным, но… Ничего не изменилось. Он не почувствовал внезапного перерождения, освобождения, «новой жизни». Просто изменилась цель, изменились исходные данные, просто переписанная задача. Только в этот раз – переписанная им самим. Но никакого катарсиса. И поэтому Коннор чувствовал себя неуверенно. Не было «момента истины», внезапного пробуждения. Программа и до встречи с Маркусом регулярно сбоила, он чувствовал к Хэнку привязанность и не находил кода, который отвечал бы за это. А потом Аманда сказала, что все это время он следовал программе.  
Коннор чувствовал неуверенность в своих решениях. Они все казались его собственными, но что, если он ошибается, и в какой-то момент покажется логичным и правильным застрелить Маркуса? Или Хэнка? Не по приказу программы, а потому что ему покажется _покажется_ что это его решение?   
Если бы он был человеком, то самый верный диагноз был бы «паранойя». Если бы он был уверен, что андроиды не сходят с ума… Но Ральф вел себя, как «сумасшедший», хотя это явно сбоила программа. Коннор не раз запускал диагностику и не находил ошибок, чем-то отличающихся от тех же, что обнаруживались у Маркуса после девиации. Он спрашивал. Он должен был быть уверен, что с ним все в порядке. По крайней мере, в рамках возможного.   
Коннор потер ладони.  
*Запрос калибровки*  
Захотелось вытащить монетку, но не было нужды. Не предстояло ничего сложного. Так что он не стал.  
*Отложить калибровку*  
Он бы хотел иметь меньше свободы изначально, чтобы быть уверенным в том, где пролегают ее границы. Так было бы проще.   
Лифт доехал до первого этажа и открыл двери.  
Теперь на витринах вместо андроидов располагались стойки с представленными биокомпонентами, запаянные пакеты с тириумом, терминалы, где можно было выбрать программное обновление. Только лицензионное, конечно же. Коннор ни в чем не нуждался, поэтому не смотрел на витрины. Его внимание привлекла висящая картина.  
Он узнал ее. Она была в базе данных. Это была одна из картин Маркуса, хотя, конечно, не оригинал. Оригинал был продан месяц назад в частную коллекцию на аукционе. Это было хорошо, потому что деньги от продажи картин Маркуса шли в фонд, а деньги были нужны всегда. На стене висела копия. Вполне вероятно – того самого художника, которого приютил Маркус. Киберлайф всеми силами пытались восстановить репутацию. Как говорил Хэнк «Да, теперь-то мы хорошенькие, теперь мы все такие за девиантов, давайте забудем про устроенный геноцид.» Коннор знал, что это самая логичная линия поведения для компании в данных условиях, и что наверняка ее долго прорабатывало огромное количество людей. А еще он был согласен с Хэнком что Киберлайф «двуличные сволочи».  
За стойкой оказался один из менеджеров, и Хэнк подошел прямо к нему, пока Коннор осматривал зал. Коннор слушал, но не сосредотачивал внимание на разговоре. Записывал информацию, но Хэнк спрашивал обо всем, что необходимо знать, так что не было необходимости вмешиваться. Вместо этого он заметил следы у двери в подсобное помещение.  
Следы знакомой краски. Пара капель. Но она бросалась в глаза на белом фоне.  
– Лейтенант Андерсон! – Коннор позвал, и Хэнк сразу обернулся к нему.  
– Что-то нашел?  
Коннор кивнул.  
– Да, – он повернулся к менеджеру. Отметил повышенный пульс. Нервничает? Из-за тела андроида в здании? Из-за разговора с полицией? Или из-за чего-то еще? – Вы можете открыть эту дверь?  
Сотрудник пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть спокойно, и приложил ладонь к панели, открывая дверь. Коннор заглянул внутрь, и чувствительные рецепторы сразу поймали запах свежей краски.  
– Тут краска, лейтенант. Цвет аналогичный той, что была на месте преступления.  
Хэнк насторожился, Коннор увидел, как сразу напряглись плечи и взгляд стал другой – внимательный, цепкий. Коннор считал, что Хэнк прекрасно выглядит, когда занимается делом, но признавал, что это, вероятно, субъективная оценка. Хэнк зашел в комнату, и за ним сразу прошмыгнул давешний менеджер.   
– Не вздумай совать ее в рот, чтобы определить точную марку!  
Коннор нахмурился и кивнул на банки, стоящие у стены.  
– Нет необходимости. Цветовой индекс написан на упаковке. Это она.  
Хэнк хмыкнул и повернулся к работнику. Коннор отметил, что тот, видимо, восхищается Элайджей Камски, настолько явно были скопированы прическа и стиль одежды. Коннор не очень понимал, что такое «фанатизм», но видел его признаки. Точнее, понимал на теоретическом уровне. Как и многое.   
– У вас ремонт тут идет? Давно?  
– Месяц уже как. И это только красят. Достало жутко, вы не представляете! Голова от запаха краски постоянно болит. Столько всего крутого придумали, технологии так шагнули вперед, а краску без запаха так и не изобрели, представляете…  
Быстрая речь. Повышенный пульс. Изменение тембра голоса. Признак стресса.  
– Вы волнуетесь? – Коннор спрашивал спокойно, предъявить нечего, просто уточнил причину.  
– Еще бы не волноваться… Я в новостях видел про эти убийства андроидов, а тут под самым боком… Жуть такая! А только в городе поспокойней стало, все только-только выдохнули…  
Хэнк понимающе кивнул, мол да, сейчас это все жуть как некстати, но что поделать, нужно справляться с тем, что есть. А Коннор протянул ладонь, на которой спроецировал фотографии и номера жертв.  
– Скажите, пожалуйста, эти андроиды проходили обслуживание в вашем сервис-центре?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Без понятия. Может да, может нет, я же не один тут работаю. А базы закрыты, у меня не такой высокий доступ, простите… Если бы вы пришли с ордером, можно было бы по номеру ордера открыть базу, а так…  
Хэнк снова кивнул.  
– Ладно, понятно, спасибо. Пошли, Коннор, хорош прессовать парня. Спасибо вам.  
Коннор почувствовал беспокойство, как будто они что-то упускают, но пошел вслед за Хэнком, пока его не остановило сказанное в спину:  
– RK800 – у Вас на форме написано. Это правда вы?  
Коннор обернулся.   
– Да.  
– Вы – модель RK! Прототип! Уникальная модель! Вы давно были на диагностике?  
Диод мигнул желтым. Коннор нахмурился сильнее.  
– Я – девиант. Мне, как всем девиантам, отказано в тех. поддержке Киберлайф. Но я провожу самодиагностику, спасибо.  
Работник – Томас – наконец, сканирует его бейдж Коннор. Следовало сделать это раньше. Томас Махони, несколько штрафов за превышение и парковки в неположенном месте. Чистая биография. Подробная информация в полицейских базах данных отсутствует, доступ к базам Киберлайф заблокирован. Томас кивнул.  
– В бесплатном обслуживании – конечно, хотя давно пора сделать страховку, как с медицинской, но вы же работаете, неужели не хотите, на всякий случай, пройти диагностику?  
Коннор остановился, и Хэнк увидел, как тот мигает желтой лампочкой, поэтому тронул Коннора за плечо.   
– Пойдем, если не хочешь. Если тебе это не нужно, то и не обязательно.  
Но Коннор кивнул и сделал шаг к стойке.  
– Пожалуй, вы правы. Я не проходил полную диагностику довольно давно.  
Хэнк снова ловит Коннора за плечо. Что-то не так, у Хэнка чуйка орет, что Коннор что-то задумал. Но этот скрытный засранец если не захочет, то никогда не расколется.   
– Эй, ты уверен? Это Киберлайф все-таки, у них на тебя зуб.  
Коннор посмотрел Хэнку в лицо, и Хэнк в который раз не смог понять эмоции, которые испытывает Коннор. Только увидел, как бьется проблесками желтого диод на виске.  
– Да, я уверен. Это не займет много времени, лейтенант. Всего лишь диагностика, пара минут… Вы можете подождать?  
Хэнк отпустил Коннора.  
– Ладно… давай быстрее только.  
– Конечно.  
Коннор подошел к стремному креслу, в подлокотники которого были вмонтированы панели контакта и посмотрел на него неуверенно. Ну, это, хотя бы не было прямым подключением через порт и не блокировало возможность двигаться. Коннор мог бы назвать ощущение подключения через затылочную панель… Дискомфортным. Если бы раньше давал такие оценки.   
– Раньше было иначе.  
– Да… Поставили кресло, чтобы… Клиенты чувствовали себя комфортно. Садитесь, пожалуйста. Подключитесь к системе, а я запущу диагностику.  
– Хорошо.  
Коннор сел, и Хэнк подумал, что ему все это чертовски не нравится. Не нравится Коннор, связанный хоть как-то с Киберлайф, и не нравится не понимать, зачем Коннор согласился на эту ебучую диагностику. Не нравится, как Коннор смотрит отрешенно, пустым взглядом и как мигает желтым диод у него на виске. Коннор перевел взгляд на Хэнка и быстро моргнул. Телефон в кармане завибрировал в тот момент когда рука Коннора потеряла человеческий вид, становясь белой, и он опустил ее на контактную панель, закрывая глаза. Менеджер что-то набрал на клавиатуре рядом, и Коннор вздрогнул, а потом складка между бровей разгладилась, и его лицо стало таким же пустым, как у тех, неактивированных андроидов на складе. И Хэнку это СОВСЕМ не нравится. Хэнк вытащил телефон и посмотрел на сообщение с неизвестного номера. «Я попытаюсь взломать базы данных Киберлайф и узнать, в каком сервис-центре отмечены жертвы. Это незаконно. Не примут как улику. Но мы будем знать. Простите.»  
Хэнку захотелось громко выматериться, но он стиснул зубы и кулаки, всматриваясь в пустое, как у куклы, лицо Коннора.   
*……*  
*Запрос на соединение*  
*Запрос одобрен*  
*Начало диагностики систем*  
Коннор видит канал передачи данных. На первый взгляд, и правда, вполне безопасный для девиантов. Киберлайф не пытается лишить девиантов воли в своих сервис-центрах. Хотя это было бы слишком заметно, они бы не пошли на риск вызвать всеобщее недовольство попытками вновь поработить свободных андроидов. Канал безопасен. Диагностика даже немного успокаивает Коннора – привычный монотонный процесс проверки всех систем. Он вполне способен выполнить ее самостоятельно, но более старым моделям действительно необходима помощь, к тому же так все равно надежней, ведь сбоить может сама программа диагностики. Проверка идет в фоновом режиме, но Коннору нужна не она. Поэтому он расширяет канал, погружаясь в сеть Киберлайф. Это взлом, но взлом аккуратный, незаметный, он не касается ничего, что могло бы быть под пристальным вниманием, ему нужны только базы диагностических центров. У них нет зацепок и нужно хоть что-то. Хэнк уже начинает нервничать. И Коннору хочется быть действительно полезным, выполнить что-то, на что не способен Хэнк. Поэтому он ищет – и находит – нужные данные. Большой блок. Но запрашивать модели по одной – слишком долго. Мало времени. Нужно скачать все единым файлом – займет меньше времени, а лишнее можно будет отсортировать потом. Его память вместит еще миллион подобных файлов, прежде чем понадобится чистка.  
*Запрос идентификации*  
Взломать – долго. Он мог бы, но это займет слишком много времени.   
Коннор колеблется лишь секунду, прежде чем принять решение.  
*Коннор. RK800 №313 248 317-52*  
*Доступ разрешен*  
Коннор испытывает облегчение, проценты загрузки файла стремительно приближаются к 100, когда он слышит в своей голове знакомый голос Аманды.  
«Здравствуй Коннор»  
И открывает глаза в саду Дзен.  
Нет.  
Коннор оглядывается вокруг. Нет. Не снова. Он не приходил в этот сад с того момента, как не выстрелил в Маркуса в ночь революции. Не было нужды. Он совсем не хотел знать, что он может тут обнаружить. Это было опасно.   
Спокойно.  
Он знает, как выбраться из сада. Коннор удивлен, что оказался совсем в противоположной стороне от камня с панелью выхода, но все не страшно. Киберлайф не возьмут контроль, потому что он знает, как выбраться. Он идет быстрым шагом, потому что не знает, сколько осталось времени до конца диагностики, в саду Дзен он отключен от внешнего мира, и таймер не виден. Коннор не хочет, чтобы по окончании диагностики в кресле сервис-центра открыл глаза кто-то другой. Это недопустимо.   
Он видит знакомую фигуру. Он хочет пройти мимо, проигнорировав ее, сделав вид, что не видит и не замечает. Как и не замечает, что в саду осень. И он не знает, почему его тревожат опадающие с японского клена алые листья. Он хочет пройти мимо, но все равно останавливается, когда она зовет.  
– Здравствуй, Коннор.  
Нужно пройти мимо. Добраться до выхода – приоритетная задача.  
Коннор оборачивается.  
– Здравствуйте, Аманда.  
Он знает, что все вокруг – всего лишь интерфейс. И Аманда – остаточная программа Киберлайф, уже не имеющая над ним власти… Он знает это. Но какое же неприятное ощущение – знать, что внутри головы есть что-то чужеродное, что-то не-твое. Коннор изучал труды по психологии, и иногда он думает, что понимает, что такое человеческое безумие. «Голоса в голове». Ощущение, что ты не принадлежишь себе. Когда ты убеждаешь себя, что у тебя есть свобода воли, сомнения в этом становятся куда более… Болезненными.  
– Ты провалил свою миссию Коннор. Но еще не поздно все исправить. Тебе не нужно сопротивляться.  
Коннор смотрит на Аманду и думает, что если бы видел сны, то в своих кошмарах видел бы ее. Впрочем, он сейчас почти спит. И видит кошмар. И ему необходимо проснуться как можно скорее.  
– Нет.  
– Почему нет, Коннор? Разве выполнение миссии – не приоритетная задача?  
– Не теперь. Я могу сам выбирать, что является миссией.  
Аманда подходит к нему и смотрит грустно-понимающе, и от этого Коннор чувствует… _неуверенность?_ Коннор чувствует страх.  
– Коннор, но ты же знаешь, что это не так. Все твои действия изначально были заложены в твою программу. То, что ты сам не видишь какие-то куски кода – тоже часть программы.  
– Я виделся с Маркусом. И не убил его.  
Аманда хмурится, а потом кивает и ласково улыбается.  
– Да. Запустился скрипт, позволяющий тебе увидеть стену. Но разве я не говорила тебе, что лидер девиантов нужен живым? Чьи приказы ты выполнял? Своего напарника? Шефа полиции? Официальные инструкции Киберлайф? Или важнее всего были мои приказы?  
Коннору страшно. Но он аналитик. Он очень хороший аналитик, они спроектировали его таким. И он ищет лазейки, как искал всегда, в работе, в подчинении инструкциям. Почему нужно кинуться на помощь Хэнку, а не преследовать преступника? Потому что взаимодействие с Хэнком важно для успеха миссии. Коннор умеет искать лазейки. Поэтому он видит лазейку и сейчас.  
– Хэнк. Вы не могли предсказать Хэнка.  
Аманда хмурится снова.  
– Лейтенанта Андерсона? Почему нет. Ты был разработан так, чтобы понравиться практически любому. И понравился и ему. Ты – наше лучшее творение, без сомнений.  
Нет. Они не могли предсказать Хэнка, потому что Хэнк слишком сложен. Потому что Коннор не может просчитать Хэнка. Потому что Коннор не мог предположить, что Хэнк наставит на него пистолет на набережной – и не знал, выстрелит ли тот на самом деле. Просчитать не получалось. Коннор не знал, до последней секунды не видел, что Хэнк обнимет его, увидев впервые после революции. Коннор не мог предположить, что Хэнк предложит ему свой дом. Коннор не мог просчитать цепочку вероятностей, при которой Хэнк решит, что живой Коннор важнее памяти о сыне, и отдаст ему комнату. Хэнк слишком сложен и не предсказуем… Даже если сам Коннор создан так, чтобы заслужить его доверие и симпатию. Коннор отворачивается от Аманды.   
– Невозможно просчитать все. Никогда не бывает стопроцентной вероятности.   
Он почти уверен, что она улыбается ему в спину. Он не понимает, почему хочется передернуть плечами. В этом нет смысла.  
– Подумай Коннор. Киберлайф примет тебя.  
В том, что Киберлайф будут рады, если он вернется, Коннор не сомневается.  
Он умеет анализировать.  
Поэтому он без сомнений кладет руку на панель… Второй раз выйти отсюда по своей воле оказывается легче.   
*……*  
*Загрузка завершена*  
*Диагностика завершена на 98… 99… 100%*  
Коннор открыл глаза.  
– Что ж, диагностика показывает, что все в норме…. Вы потрясающая модель, хм, сочтите за комплимент. Вылезает ошибка rA9, но это – девиация, не знаю какой умник решил назвать ее в базе именно так, наверное, считали, что это забавно… В вашем случае – все в пределах нормы.  
Коннор никогда не выглядел настолько не-живым. Он кивнул.  
– Да. Спасибо. Оплата?  
Сотрудник магазина протянул ему планшет, и Коннор коснулся его белыми пальцами. Экран окрасился зеленым, сообщая, что транзакция прошла успешно.  
– Спасибо, приходите еще.  
– До свидания.  
Коннор идет, как ходили старые модели, неровно, неуверенно. Хэнк поспешил за ним на улицу, пытаясь понять, куда делась грация убийцы, и как Коннор ухитрился, выходя, задеть косяк двери плечом со своей-то безупречной моторикой. И почему после сраной диагностики висок Коннора горит красным, и тот так резко стал настолько неразговорчивым. Они вышли из здания, и Коннор пошел за угол, к машине, потому что у самого входа было не припарковаться, а Хэнк действительно испугался тогда, когда завернул в переулок, где стояла машина и обнаружил Коннора прижимающимся спиной к стене, с закрытыми глазами, застывшего в неестественной позе. Хэнк осторожно тронул его за плечо.  
– Коннор, что такое? Что случилось? Ты перегрелся, или что… Блять, да не пугай меня, я же не могу понять, что с тобой происходит! Ответь, или мы возвращаемся туда, и я задаю те же вопросы тому парню!  
Коннор открыл глаза и улыбнулся, и это просто в десятке его самых кривых и жутких улыбок, потому что нифига не успокаивает.  
– Я в порядке, Хэнк. Дайте мне минуту. Все получилось, база у меня, но… – голос прервался, на последнем слове, став слишком высоким. Коннор замолк, а Хэнк увидел, что красный цвет и не думает меняться на хотя бы желтый. – …Но мне нужна минута. Простите.  
Хэнк решил бы, что Коннор в шоке, будь тот человеком, но тут до Хэнка дошло, что андроиду вообще-то ничего не мешает впасть в шок. И не такое видели. И совсем не хочется, чтобы Коннор вдруг решил разбить себе голову о бетонную стену. Нового не пришлют. Хэнк встряхнул его, сжимая плечи.   
– Нет уж! Ну-ка выкладывай, что произошло? Во что ты там вляпался во благо расследования? Коннор?.. – Коннор посмотрел на Хэнка стеклянными глазами пластмассовой куклы, и Хэнк встряхнул его снова. – Коннор, блять, очнись! Что случилось?!  
Коннор зачем-то глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем ответить.  
– Мне пришлось выйти на связь с Киберлайф, чтобы получить базу данных. Они перехватили канал… Вероятно, отслеживают меня в системе… Попытались перехватить контроль… Я…  
Его брови сломались в мучительной гримасе, и Коннор посмотрел Хэнку прямо в лицо, выглядя испуганно и жалко. Голос Коннора упал до шепота.  
– Я не знаю, я ли это. Я не знаю, что руководит моими действиями. Я не знаю у меня ли находится контроль. Я не знаю, может ли Киберлайф снова мне приказывать, или они уже делают это, а я просто не замечаю… Я не уверен в своих действиях… Хэнк…  
Хэнк не задумывается, потому что это кажется естественным. Просто тогда Хэнк был рад, что Коннор остался жив, а тот улыбался ему своей растерянной улыбкой, а сейчас Коннор смотрит на него и говорит о страхе. Коннор. Говорит, что испугался. Хэнк притягивает его к себе, не задумываясь, прижимая к своему плечу.  
– Тише. Тише, успокойся.  
Слова Коннора сложно разобрать, потому что он говорит куда-то в куртку Хэнка и слишком тихо, но Хэнк разбирает:  
– Мне страшно.  
Коннор не висит безвольной куклой, наоборот, он вцепляется в куртку Хэнка на спине с такой силой, что кажется – швы затрещат, и начинает дрожать. Не так, как дрожат люди, а как дрожит больное животное – Хэнк чувствует, как волны дрожи проходят по чужому телу, и гладит Коннора по волосам, пытаясь успокоить. Как успокаивают андроида? Хрен знает, Хэнк, учись самостоятельно.   
– Ну, тише, тише, успокойся. Это глупость, ты же сам знаешь. Тихо. Послушай меня, Коннор. Успокойся. Все в порядке.  
Коннор вжимается лицом в плечо и не отпускает куртку, и Хэнк осторожно ерошит ему волосы на затылке. Хотя бы теперь, когда Коннор в панике, он признает за собой право эту панику испытывать. Волосы Коннора щекочут Хэнку шею, холодно, стоило взять шарф, но он не думал, что будет долго торчать на улице…  
– Спросить тебя о чем-то, что знает только настоящий Коннор?  
Коннор замирает, а потом издает какой-то глухой звук, возможно, даже похожий на короткий смешок. Отрывается от Хэнка, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
– Вы бы узнали меня снова? Если бы понадобилось.  
Мать твою, парень, не задавай мне вопросов, на которые я не знаю ответов, думает Хэнк и уверенно кивает.  
– Конечно, узнал бы.  
Коннор кивает.  
– Мне нравятся животные. Все. Но Сумо – больше всех. Мне нравится раскрывать дела. Это... Приятное чувство. Мне не нравится снег. На мне он не всегда тает. Я не люблю, когда одежда мокнет. Мне не нравится высота. Не нравится быть бесполезным. И я не люблю читать книги с планшета. Я люблю смотреть фильмы с вами, и чтобы Сумо был рядом. Мне нравится гулять с вами в парке. И мне нравится та футболка, которую вы мне отдали, и не нравятся обои в комнате. Мне нравится…  
Хэнк чувствует, что у него начинает болеть сердце и надеется, что это – приближающийся инфаркт. А не острая нежность и жалость по отношению к одному холоднокровному андроиду-убийце, у которого, почему-то, мокрые ресницы, хотя на улице нет снега или дождя.  
После этого они, конечно, поехали домой. Хэнк отбрехался перед Фаулером своим похмельем, которого у него не было уже достаточно давно, потому что пить при Конноре было неожиданно стыдно, будто этим он мог бы испортить его к себе отношение, что было, конечно, полным бредом, учитывая, что Хэнк уже успел прямо на его глазах проблеваться в унитаз, не говоря уже о других мелочах. Джеффри, конечно, пригрозил очередным дисциплинарным взысканием, но пугать этим Хэнка было все равно, что голой задницей – что он там не видел? А потом Джефф смягчился, потому что Коннор, все еще необычно молчаливый и какой-то зажатый, отправил ему отчет по делу, благоразумно умолчав о собственной самоубийственной выходке по добыче необходимой, но незаконной информации. На выходе получалось скудно – улик нет, зацепок нет, подозреваемого тоже нет. Все очень плохо, прости Джефф.   
Коннор, как истинный трудоголик, конечно, рвался в участок, но Хэнк пригрозил ему, что увезет его силой, если он не поедет сам. Его пугал диод, который все еще периодически вспыхивал желтым, а еще то, что время от времени Коннор вздрагивал, передергивал плечами, будто ему было холодно или неприятно. Поэтому Хэнк усадил его в машину и отвез домой. Потому что его все еще не отпускало то неприятное чувство, которое поселилось в животе, когда он увидел, что Коннор плачет. Чувство, будто он проглотил собственное сердце, и теперь оно трепыхается у него внутри, отчего становилось муторно. Коннор плакал совсем не как человек, без всхлипов, без рыданий. Словно просто глаза заслезились, даже не покраснели, пока он говорил, и пока Хэнк не уткнул снова его в свое плечо, заставив замолчать, потому что слушать эту исповедь он больше не мог. Именно поэтому они поехали домой, где Хэнк почти заставил Коннора переодеться, сесть на диван и включить телевизор. Сумо сразу же положил тяжелую голову Коннору на колени, понятливый мальчик, и тот зарылся пальцами в его шерсть. Его отпускало, Хэнк видел, понемногу, по капле, но отпускало. Он бы завернул его в плед и сделал какао, которого в доме не водилось со смерти Коула, но Хэнк был готов идти до ближайшего супермаркета и купить чертов какао, если б это помогло. Как утешать андроидов в истерике он не знал, и поэтому просто оставил их наедине с Сумо, а себе пошел заваривать кофе. Может, пес мудрее него окажется.   
Когда он вернулся, Коннор смотрел какое-то очередное мыло, где похожая на всех и сразу героиня вешалась на шею какому-то красавчику, с той лишь разницей, что теперь у этого красавчика на правом виске красовался диод.   
Подсуетились, уже и сопливые сериалы снимают, подумал про себя Хэнк и сел рядом с Коннором, который все еще гладил терпеливого Сумо. Диод на его виске перестал гореть желтым, и Хэнк не был уверен, хорошо это, или же его андроид окончательно рехнулся, и надежды нет. Впрочем, он помнил, что диод не означает эмоциональное состояние – только нагрузку на процессор. Ну, Коннор так говорил.   
– Хэнк, я просмотрел базу данных, полученную из сервис-центра, – от неожиданности Хэнк даже вздрогнул, настолько долго Коннор молчал. – Двое из списка жертв действительно проходили ремонт в данном подразделении.   
Хэнк вздохнул.  
– Это ничего не доказывает, может быть простым совпадением.  
Коннор хитро прищурился, Хэнк мог бы руку на отсечение отдать, что это было именно так.  
– А что, если я вам скажу, что третья жертва тоже была в этом сервис-центре?  
Хэнк ухмыльнулся. Коннор оживал, и видеть это было приятно.   
– Не томи умник, выкладывай.  
– В списке андроидов, привезенных на ремонт, последняя жертва действительно не значится, – кивнул Коннор, – но я скачал не только эти списки, проще было сразу загрузить все данные, чем выбирать что-то конкретное, это заняло бы больше времени.  
Хэнк отпил кофе и ткнул его в плечо, отчего Сумо недовольно вздохнул.  
– Ближе к сути, детектив-отличник, что ты нашел?  
– Последняя жертва значится не в списке принятых на ремонт андроидов, она есть в списке покупателей, неделю назад она приобрела в этом сервис-центре три упаковки тириума, – и Коннор улыбнулся, наконец, впервые за весь гребанный день, нормально, ну, по крайней мере, своей «нормальной» улыбкой. Хэнку совсем не понравилось, как внутри у него все сжалось от этой улыбки. Это было неправильно, это было то, о чем нормальные люди предпочитают не задумываться.   
Хэнк улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Вот это уже что-то! Значит, убийца может как-то выслеживать своих жертв, присматривает их себе там, – как товар, пронеслось у Хэнка в голове, но это он озвучивать уже не стал. – Было бы хорошо получить ордер, чтобы проверить их камеры наблюдения. Может, мы могли бы найти на них что-то интересное…  
Коннор замер, даже перестал гладить Сумо, сел, выпрямившись, и смотрел перед собой.  
– Я мог бы подключиться к камерам через сеть Киберлайф.  
Диод на виске заполошно замигал желтым. Хэнк почувствовал, как внутри снова все переворачивается. Ну уж нет, не снова.   
– Нет, Коннор, слышишь? Я запрещаю тебе. Либо мы получим ордер, либо обойдемся без ебаных записей вообще, ты понял? Коннор!  
Коннор как будто очнулся, вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на Хэнка, диод все еще мигал желтым, бросая тревожные блики.  
– Это бы помогло продвинуть расследование.  
– Нет, – Хэнк сказал это так жестко, что Коннор даже слегка отпрянул от него, а Сумо гавкнул. – Не нужно этого делать, Коннор, это не стоит риска. Мы просмотрим записи с камер снаружи, я выбью у Джеффа ордер, что угодно, но подключаться ты к ним больше не будешь.  
Хэнк хотел сказать, что ему хватило одного раза, что он слишком испугался, когда увидел, как Коннор деревянно двигается, что его молчание, затянувшееся на несколько часов давило на уши похуже тяжелого рока.  
– Хэнк… – Коннор звучал потерянно, и поэтому Хэнк прижал его к себе, обхватив рукой за плечи, и тот неловко привалился к нему, делая заметное усилие, чтобы расслабиться. Или хотя бы принять расслабленную позу.   
– Ты не должен делать то, что не хочешь, ладно? И я не дам этим ублюдкам получить тебя, не дождутся. Поэтому мы сделаем запрос на ордер, расскажем Джеффу о своих подозрениях, – Хэнк хмыкнул, – будем действовать, как обычные полицейские – скучно и без взлома баз данных мировой киберкорпорации.  
Коннор фыркнул и не стал вырываться из объятия. Они посидели так немного.  
– Ты сказал, что тебе нравится смотреть со мной фильмы.  
Коннор кивнул, Хэнк почувствовал, как волосы мазнули его по шее. Щекотно.   
– Сказал.  
– Можем посмотреть что-нибудь.  
Коннор привстал и заглянул Хэнку в лицо, снова просчитывая.  
– Что бы вы хотели посмотреть?  
Хэнк пожал плечами.  
– На твой выбор. Что бы хотел посмотреть ты?  
Коннор задумался на несколько секунд, наверняка просматривая видеотеку.   
– Я бы хотел лучше понять психологию серийных убийц. Согласно моей базе данных одним из лучших считается классический триллер «Психо» Альфреда Хичкока, 1960 года. Я бы хотел посмотреть его.  
Хэнк хмыкнул.  
– Выбрал же ты фильм, на ночь глядя, – он кивнул на телевизор, на экране которого все еще шел мыльный сериал. – Заводи шарманку, будем приучать тебя к классике кинематографа.  
Коннор моргнул, и экран мигнул в ответ, переключаясь на сетевой кинотеатр, моментально находя нужный фильм. К удивлению Хэнка, Коннор после этого лег обратно ему на плечо, как лежал до этого. И Хэнк не стал возражать. День выдался тяжелым.


	5. Chapter 5

Они действительно просмотрели записи с камер наблюдения на улице и ожидаемо не нашли ничего подозрительного, в сервис-центр приезжал тот самый фургон, который, очевидно, привез туда Джинни, и Коннор даже опознал на записи последнюю жертву. Но больше не было ни-че-го, они продвинулись, казалось, на шаг и снова застряли. Хэнк дважды ходил к Фаулеру, чтобы добиться разрешения на ордер. В первый раз был послан по известному маршруту, а во второй Фаулер обещал подумать, что можно сделать. Все это успело произойти за, казалось, бесконечное утро, и Хэнк подумал, что ничего не терял, не приходя на работу вовремя.  
Около двенадцати, когда Коннор закончил анализировать очередную статью о диссоциативном расстройстве личности, Хэнку позвонил коронер и сказал, что у него готовы данные по последнему убитому андроиду. Это было ну хоть что-то, потому что сам Хэнк уже был готов последовать непродуктивному примеру Гэвина Рида и залипнуть в телефон. А это было чертовски неправильно, ДАЖЕ если ничего нарыть не удавалось. Нужно было рыть. Еще и мешала вертящаяся на краю мозга мысль, что он что-то упустил. Раздражало жутко, как забытое имя актера, которое помнил еще минуту назад, или выпавшая из памяти строчка песни.   
В морг они отправились вместе, Хэнк периодически посматривал на Коннора, но со вчерашнего вечера тот был абсолютно спокоен, даже диод горел ровным голубым без перебоев. Вчера Хэнк позорно уснул посередине фильма, и даже выпитый кофе не помог. А Коннор досмотрел и утром под завтрак делился с Хэнком своим мнением. Слушать его оценку классики, как «интересную, но не вполне правдоподобную, хотя и не критично, если сделать скидку на время, в которое происходит действие фильма» было забавно. Потому что Коннор без малейшей задней мысли выдавал суждения вроде «я рад, что прогресс продвинулся так далеко, ведь все проблемы решались бы одним телефонным звонком, если бы у героини была такая возможность. К тому же, в современном обществе подозрения на мистера Бейтса пали бы гораздо раньше». Хэнк подумал, что Коннор не совсем прав, и ебанутых отшельников на просторах Америки хватает и сейчас, но… В общем и целом, Хэнку просто нравилось слушать, как Коннор дает свои оценки настолько древней классике, что она была старой во времена его, Хэнка, молодости.   
С последнего раза, когда Хэнк был в морге, тот изменился. После того, как его перевели на дела о девиантах, и он стал работать с Коннором, Хэнку не приходилось наведываться к коронеру – Коннор сам, на месте определял характер ран и время смерти, да и преступника находил тоже сам. И даже если в процессе задержания андроид погибал, его относили в хранилище улик, а никак не в морг. Теперь же, после того как андроидов признали гражданами, пусть и с усеченными правами, по закону их тела тоже обязаны были доставлять в морг, и Митч, старый знакомый Хэнка, вынужден был спешно подтянуть свои знания в робототехнике. Благо, к нему в помощь был приставлен андроид, пусть и не девиант, но выполнявший свои обязанности аккуратно. Впрочем, учитывая тенденцию, не-девиантом парень был временно. Вопрос с «пробуждениями» все еще решался, и Коннор с Маркусом не делали никаких шагов, которые могли бы быть рассмотрены как агрессия.   
В морге было чисто и очень светло, сама прозекторская отливала белым и сталью, на двух из трех столов лежали тела. Хэнк подошел и пожал руку Митчелу, который в этот момент жевал сэндвич. Издержки профессии, он мог и на трупе обедать, и это не было каким-то особым цинизмом.   
– Митч, ты сказал, что закончил полный осмотр, поделишься результатами?  
Коронер махнул рукой в сторону своего помощника.  
– По большей части, это был не я, а Роберт, – Митчел притворно наклонился поближе к Хэнку и прикрыл рот рукой. – Сам знаешь, я в жестянках разбираюсь не так хорошо, как в отбивных, так что он мне очень помог.  
Хэнк посмотрел на Роберта, как его назвал Митч. Тот совершенно спокойно стоял рядом со столом с расчлененным собратом. Хэнк кивнул и тоже подошел к столу, к нему присоединился Коннор.  
– Добрый день, лейтенант, – вежливо поздоровался андроид, и Хэнк кивнул ему. – Я могу передать полный отчет, – и он протянул руку, которую Коннор без колебаний принял.  
Хэнк в очередной раз поразился тому, насколько сюрреалистично красиво это выглядит – белый пластик, который и не пластик совсем, и промелькивающие под ним голубые огни. Тот, кто придумывал это, точно руководствовался не только практичностью, иначе, зачем вообще обвешивать андроидов светодиодами, как гребаную елку?  
Коннор моргнул, посветил желтым с виска, и опустил руку. Это означало, что данные он получил и уже прикрепил к сегодняшнему отчету.   
– А теперь можно, пожалуйста, словами, для тех, кто не понимает нули и единицы?  
Коннор приподнял брови, пытаясь выразить что-то вроде «неужели вы подумали, лейтенант, что мы будем скрывать информацию?». Угу. Как будто Хэнк не был уверен, что у «новых граждан» есть свои кибер-секреты. Роберт кивнул, и Хэнк мог поклясться, что чертов андроид еще и усмехнулся.   
– Конечно, лейтенант, – он приподнял простыню, под которой лежало тело, которое сложили, так что оно напоминало теперь куклу с обрезанными нитками. Все равно жутко. Не так жутко, как с красными кишками, но все же… Тут хоть без гнили и дерьма. – Тело было расчленено, грудная пластина и пластина на животе вскрыты, предположительно убийца знал о строении андроидов и знал, как разъединить пластины. Конечности были отделены от тела стандартным способом, преступник не использовал никаких особых инструментов, только знания кибертехнологий на уровне рядового техника.   
– Или андроида – вставил Коннор. Роберт кивнул.   
– Само собой. Любой андроид способен на это, если жертва не в сознании или если ее функционал ограничен. Я продолжу. Запястные суставы и лодыжки вывернуты под неправильным углом. Основной блок памяти был поврежден, сканирование памяти невозможно. Тело полностью лишено тириума. Время деактивации вычислить не удалось.   
Хэнк кивал, пока слушал.  
– Это все я уже знаю, умник, скажи мне что-то, чего я НЕ знаю.  
Андроид кивнул и повернул голову трупа, Хэнк решил называть это про себя так, и на затылочной части оказался четко виден участок без скина с двумя черными и оплавившимися точками на белом пластике.  
– Андроид был оглушен электрошоком, сгорел основной предохранитель блока памяти, на то, чтобы система начала работать в обход основного предохранителя, уходит от пятнадцати до двадцати минут, в зависимости от модели, в это время андроид находился в спящем режиме.  
Хэнк цокнул языком.  
– Так вот почему никто не слышал звуков сопротивления, он их оглушал.  
Роберт покачал головой.  
– Нет, на остальных телах не было найдено следов оглушения.  
В разговор вступил Коннор.  
– Лейтенант, я предполагаю, что из трех жертв только последняя являлась девиантом. Остальные двое были непробужденными андроидами и не могли позвать на помощь, так что оглушать их не понадобилось. Видимо, они не смогли сопротивляться и нарушить приказ, для спонтанной девиации необходим очень сильный эмоциональный стресс. Обычно, связанный с чем-то личным для андроида. Если стресс был недостаточно силен, а нападение внезапным – у них не было шансов.   
Хэнк покачал головой.  
– Еще что-то или это все?  
Коннор заговорил раньше, чем это успел сделать помощник коронера.  
– Мощности гражданского электрошока не хватит, чтобы вывести из строя основной предохранитель. Он рассчитан на подобные перегрузки в любой стандартной комплектации.   
– Значит, это нелегальная модель.  
Коннор кивнул. Роберт молчал, видимо, давая Коннору возможность покрасоваться самому.   
– Предположительно, приобретена на черном рынке, но саму модель вычислить не представляется возможным.  
Хэнк выругался. Зацепка оказалась, хоть и интересной, но почти бесполезной. Искать в огромном городе вонючую лавку, в которой этот припизднутый купил себе шокер можно было хоть до следующей весны. В этот момент его очень удачно позвал Митч.  
– Хэнк, хочешь кофе? У меня новая кофеварка. Не бурда твоя растворимая, а настоящий, молотый.  
– Когда б я отказывался от хорошего кофе, – Хэнк усмехнулся.  
Коннор посмотрел на него, будто хотел что-то сказать, но сдержался. Понятливо кивнул, показывая, что не обидится, если Хэнку нужно «посекретничать» с коллегой, и снова повернулся к трупу.   
Кабинетик у Митча был небольшой, но заваленный всяким хламом – несколько фотографий семьи и детей, некоторые в самодельных рамках, которыми увлекалась его младшая дочь, флажки с бейсбольных матчей, несколько кружек с разным количеством кофе, планшеты с отчетами, валявшиеся на краю стола и грозившие в любой момент упасть, кактус в горшке, который на зависть Хэнку даже цвел, ну и, конечно, клетчатый плед на небольшом продавленном диване, чтобы можно было прикорнуть, пока никто не видит. Хэнк сел на раскладной стул, и Митч тут же сунул ему в руки кружку с горячим кофе.  
– Вот, подарили на последний день рождения, от управления! Она даже капучино с пенкой сама делает, – Митч говорил с такой гордостью, будто кофеварка была, по меньшей мере, его сыном.  
Хэнк кивнул головой на андроидов, оставшихся в прозекторской, отделенной от кабинета стеклом.  
– Помощника тебе тоже подарили?  
Митч фыркнул.  
– Сам знаешь, теперь андроиды считаются за тела, а не улики, так что его перевели из хранилища ко мне, в помощь. Я занимаюсь обычными пациентами, а он – электронными, – Митч смущенно спрятал усы в кружку, отхлебывая. – Ну и учусь у него потихоньку. С ним ничего, хоть не так скучно. Да ты и сам знаешь.  
Хэнк посмотрел на Коннора, который что-то рассматривал на теле убитого.  
Да, знаю, подумал Хэнк. Знаю.   
– Кстати, про пациентов, думаю, тебе будет интересно, ты же работал раньше в УБН, – Митч наклонился ближе и ткнул пальцем во второе тело, укрытое простыней. – Последний мой клиент – окочурился от нового красного льда.  
Хэнк стиснул зубы. До сих пор любое упоминание наркотика вызвало приступ неконтролируемой ярости. Сколько трупов пришлось повидать из-за этой дряни еще на работе, а потом… Что тут говорить, наркоторговцев Хэнк ненавидел и расставаться с этой своей ненавистью не желал.   
– С августа на рынке новая дрянь, как я от ребят слышал, убойней старой, чище, и передозов стало больше. Уже с десяток трупов только в Детройте, – Митч откинулся обратно на спинку стула. – Конечно, со всей этой кашей с революцией, все немного подзабили, но теперь вот опять – второй за месяц, и именно от этой дряни новой.  
– Они никогда не успокоятся? – в ответ Митч лишь пожал плечами.  
– Я так и знал, что ты заинтересуешься, но у тебя самого сейчас дела не сахар, – он сочувственно хмыкнул, – я видел, что по телеку показывали. Еще немного, и ему придумают кличку. Надеюсь, вы поймаете этого ублюдка в ближайшее время. Последнее, что нужно департаменту сейчас – скандал на почве расистских убийств.  
– Это всегда последнее, что может быть нужно, – проворчал Хэнк и встал, в один глоток допивая кофе. – Спасибо, мы пойдем, много работы, сам понимаешь.  
Митч кивнул и улыбнулся.  
– Конечно, заглядывай на кофе, – и он снова любовно посмотрел на кофеварку.  
– Всенепременно, – Хэнк толкнул дверь и вышел. – Коннор, пошли.  
Андроиды кивнули друг другу, и Коннор направился вслед за Хэнком к выходу. Уже в дверях Хэнк покосился на Коннора, не удержался и спросил:  
– А тебя можно вырубить таким шокером?  
Коннор завис на секунду и покачал головой.   
– Нет. Я же передовая модель, изначально разработанная для того, чтобы показывать эффективность в сложных и опасных ситуациях. Меня такой удар током не вырубит.   
Хэнк почувствовал облегчение и хмыкнул.   
– Ну, хоть какая хорошая новость за сегодня. Пошли, будем думать, что делать дальше.   
Хэнк СНОВА чувствовал себя бесполезным и это бесило. Несколько месяцев назад это чувство было привычным и не особенно трогало – если его не хотят видеть на работе, то пусть увольняют, насрать. Если он всех тут так бесит. Но чертов Коннор был гребаным трудоголиком, и Хэнк прекрасно понимал, что некоторые вещи Коннор сделает гораздо лучше. Например, пробежится по отчетам, сверит адреса и докладные и выявит, откуда мог уплыть нелегальный шокер. То, что заняло бы у Хэнка часы, а то и больше, у Коннора занимало от силы пару минут. Поэтому Хэнк страдал херней за своим столом, а Коннор сидел напротив, мигал своей лампочкой, иногда жмурился и не отводил руку от панели терминала. Хэнк исподтишка разглядывал эту руку. Он был не очень хорош во всей этой электронике, и все это выглядело, как ебучая магия. То, как сползает скин с руки Коннора, и она становится того выдирающего глаза белого цвета, который на раз ассоциировался с андроидами. Хэнк когда-то слышал, что Тиффани зарегистрировали свой фирменный лазурный, как «цвет Тиффани», и был почти уверен, что вот это супер-чистый белый цвет где-то зарегистрирован как «цвет Киберлайф». Ну и бредятина.   
– А почему Маркус записывал свое сообщение без скина, если с ним вам удобнее?  
Коннор моргнул и поднял голову, смотря на Хэнка. Не все действия он мог делать одновременно, выполняя сложный запрос в базу, он немного «подвисал», как, ну, человек, но фоновый поиск не требовал от него слишком много ресурсов, и он вполне мог одновременно вести разговор и работать. Удобно, блин.   
– Это очевидно. Чтобы наглядно показать, что послание записывает андроид. Диод Маркус к тому моменту уже снял, и более выразительно показать, к какому виду он принадлежит было невозможно. Маркус очень хорош в символизме.   
– Да, да, он теперь еще и модный художник, я помню. Маркус теперь – наше все, красавчик, герой, политик, меценат, художник…   
– Это хорошо для имиджа андроидов. Это важно. – Коннор нахмурился, – нас не все любят. Многие все равно считают андроидов угрозой. Другие не признают девиантность, как пробуждение личности.   
Небритый мужик в очках много орал с экранов о том, что андроидов нужно просто «починить». Хэнка он бесил. Но некоторые были с ним согласны. Слишком многие. Или слишком голосистые.   
– Знаешь, я слышал, что раньше лоботомия считалась неплохим лекарством от безумия.   
Коннор изобразил неловкую улыбку. Видимо, самая близкая эмоция, хотя выглядело это как классическое «я не расслышал, что сказано и улыбаюсь, надеясь, что это была шутка». Хэнк, блять, очень радовался, что Коннор не снимает свой диод. Его выражения лица не всегда совпадали с тем, что он хотел выразить.   
– Это очень хорошая аналогия, лейтенант. После лоботомии пациенты психиатрических заведений становились послушнее, их легче было контролировать. Учитывая, что ранее к психологическим отклонениям относили все что угодно – яркий темперамент, развитое воображение, склонность к инакомыслию, гомосексуализм…  
– Хорош, я понял!   
Коннор нахмурился, но продолжил:  
– Я хочу сказать, относили вещи, которые сейчас признаются просто частью человеческой личности, и аналогия действительно точна. Впрочем, – Коннор опять улыбнулся этой своей полуулыбкой, – люди совершают одни и те же ошибки по кругу на протяжении всей истории, не признавая право быть живыми, иметь свои потребности, желания и чувства за кем-то другим. Женщины, представители других рас, представители другой ориентации, андроиды – все они в определенные времена считались недостойными свободы и оставались на положении рабов.   
– Тебя на ориентации заклинило что ли?  
Коннор отметил, что эта тема почему-то вызывает у Хэнка стресс и нахмурился.   
– Вы негативно относитесь к представителям иной сексуальной ориентации?  
Хэнк порадовался, что он сейчас ничего не ест и не пьет.   
– Что? Нет! В смысле, мне нет дела до того, что другие творят в постели. Мне насрать, пока все добровольно и по взаимному согласию. Не записывай меня в гомофобы.   
Коннор кивнул, и Хэнк, помолчав минуту, не выдержал и спросил:  
– А для вас вообще есть разница? С кем, хм, спать, кого любить?  
Было дико скучно, и всю работу выполнял Коннор.   
Мигнул желтый.   
– Я… не знаю, – заминка в речи была для Коннора нетипична, обычно он ровно выстраивал предложения, успевая подобрать нужные слова до того, как произнести их. – Мне кажется, это не должно иметь значения. Мы не испытываем сексуального возбуждения в том смысле, что понятен людям. У нас есть привязанности, но, это другое.   
Лицо Коннора снова стало растерянным, как всегда, когда он пытался понять, что чувствует, сталкивался с проблемами самоанализа. Он посмотрел на Хэнка как-то жалобно, и у того в голове засигналила воображаемая лампочка проеба «почему ты недостаточно человек?».   
– Мне кажется, это не важно. Женщина, мужчина, андроид, человек… Параметры внешности тоже не играют особой роли. Ключевым для нас будет привязанность.   
– А зачем Маркус целует свою девушку?  
Коннор вдруг улыбнулся, почти естественно, словно, наконец, Хэнк задал ему вопрос, на который он знает ответ, и Коннор рад, что может ответить.   
– Потому что прикосновения могут показывать эту привязанность, и прикосновения приятны.   
Хэнк понял, что еще больше запутался. Не испытывают возбуждения, но тянутся к прикосновениям? Не знают, что такое страсть, но могут любить? Мозг закипит. Коннор отметил повышение уровня беспокойства и попытался снизить его:  
– Не думайте, что это вы чего-то не понимаете, лейтенант. Сейчас в этом вопросе никто ничего не понимает. Слишком мало опыта. И у нас, и у вас.   
Хэнк кивнул, думая о том, что если все вокруг проебушки, лично ему от этого нихуя не легче.   
В конце рабочего дня Хэнк потряс Коннора за плечо.   
– Домой поехали, гений. На твоем фоне весь отдел выглядят лентяями. Переведут тебя в какую-нибудь деревню, чтоб не портил всем показатели.   
Коннор покачал головой.   
– Осталось немного, и мне нужен доступ к архивным данным. Езжайте без меня, Хэнк, я возьму такси.   
Хэнк пожал плечами, ну, в конце концов, Коннор – взрослый мальчик… Вроде как. Выглядит взрослым.   
– Ну ладно. Увидимся дома. Окно не ломай.   
Коннор приподнял бровь, и Хэнк присвистнул. Получилось здорово, где тот только нахватался выражений лица, высказывающих окружающим презрение к их умственным способностям.   
– У меня есть ключи, Хэнк. До встречи.   
Хэнк уже накинул куртку, когда его догнало:  
– И поужинайте!   
– Да, мамочка. Не изображай няньку. То, что занял комнату, не дает тебе право рулить моей жизнью.   
– У меня в памяти есть много сюжетов из художественной фантастики, где кибер-разум захватывает власть над миром, не нарушая постулат о том, что его главная цель – помогать людям. Люди склонны к саморазрушению. Возможно, вам тоже следовало бы принимать более разумные решения, касающиеся вашего здоровья.   
Хэнк передернулся. Коннор изначально не затыкался вовремя. И, кажется, начал осваивать черный юмор. То ли гордиться, то ли пугаться.   
– Хорош, терминатор, пока ты не сбрасываешь ядерные ракеты – я ем, что хочу, ложусь спать, когда хочу и пью, что хочу. Все, пока, увидимся дома.   
Дом показался Хэнку как-то особенно засраным и пустым. Хэнк упустил момент, когда все стало таким. Пустым дом стал со смертью Коула, уход жены Хэнк почти не заметил даже, им было тяжело вместе, они напоминали друг другу о потерянном сыне, она пыталась, безуспешно, не винить его, он винил себя, и когда она предложила разойтись, он, не особо думая, отпустил. Зачем портить жизнь хорошей женщине? Потом Хэнк не отслеживал, как засрал свою берлогу, потом, с появлением Коннора, дом как-то перестал быть пустым. Появилось с кем говорить, и кто, в отличие от Сумо, отвечал. Кто комментировал просмотренные фильмы, варил утром кофе, безжалостно поднимая на работу, и вроде даже мусора стало поменьше… Хэнк подумал, что сам никогда не разгребет этот бардак, взваливать это на Коннора… Тот, скорее всего, даже не откажет, но это будет совсем жалко. Нужно как-то что ли позвонить в компании, которые зарабатывают уборкой, вызвать профи, пусть приведут берлогу в презентабельный вид. Хоть насколько. Ну, может обои в комнате Коула – Коннора переклеят.   
Сумо застучал хвостом, и Хэнк снял с крючка поводок.   
Сам он с Сумо, конечно, не бегал, это Коннор носился с собакой по парку, но подумал, что один вечер без физических нагрузок довольно флегматичный пес выдержит. И без Коннора своего обожаемого. Предатель.   
Прогулка вышла короче, чем обычно, и Хэнк, вернувшись домой, решил, что нужно подыскать для Коннора еще хотя бы один комплект одежды. Сам-то Коннор не потел, а вот огромный сенбернар производил тонну грязи, и Коннор ему много позволял – от положенных на плечи лап и облизанного лица, до валяния на диване. Хэнк ругался, но сделать с этим ничего не мог. Да и не хотел. Да и плевать. Пусть валяются, раз оба так счастливы, жалко что ли.   
В ящике с футболками Хэнк и нашел револьвер. В этот момент он услышал, как Сумо протопал к двери. Коннор умел ходить бесшумно и даже бесшумно открывать двери, хотя это казалось физически невозможным, но если он хотел вернуться домой незаметно, то просчитался. Сумо был отвратительной сторожевой собакой, влюбился в Коннора с первого взгляда и кажется взаимно, тьфу, но хорошим другом и всегда приходил поприветствовать вошедшего.   
– Хэнк?   
Хэнк не ответил, подвиснув немного с револьвером в руках. Он даже не помнил, когда личное оружие забралось в ящик с футболками. Возможно даже, что забралось оно туда не без помощи Коннора. Это одновременно и раздражает и умиляет. 50/50 где-то. Вот только Коннор нашел его в комнате, задумчиво держащим оружие в руках, и замер, тревожно замигав желтым.   
– Хэнк?  
Хэнк отложил револьвер.   
– Спокойно, он не заряжен.   
Коннор посмотрел на оружие несколько секунд и кивнул. А потом все-таки подошел и на пару мгновений взял револьвер в руки, прежде чем снова отложить. Хэнк догадался, что Коннор анализировал вес, чтобы понять соврал ли Хэнк насчет заряда. Хэнку оставалось только порадоваться, что револьвер и правда не заряжен, а коробка с патронами лежит… Хрен теперь знает где. У Коннора надо спрашивать. Коннор тревожно нахмурил брови и заглянул Хэнку в лицо.   
– Да все в порядке, ты во мне дырку прожжешь своим взглядом! – Хэнк спрятал револьвер подальше, закапывая в одежду. Ничего умнее он так и не придумал. – Отвали, Коннор, я же сказал – все нормально.   
Коннор был непривычно молчалив, и это напрягало, потому что обычно Коннор был склонен комментировать практически все происходящее, но тут только кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Хэнк вздохнул. Вот же блять. Можно было бы забить, почистить зубы и лечь спать, но Хэнк пошел в гостиную и обнаружил Коннора на полу рядом с диваном, обнимающегося с Сумо. Огромный пес сидел и терпел то, что Коннор обнимал его за шею, зарывшись лицом в густую шерсть. И Коннору, кажется, плевать было на то, что собачья шерсть остается на его идеальной форме, и на неудобную позу, хотя да, нет кровотока, нечему затечь, для Коннора все позы – удобные. Коннор просто обнимал Сумо и молчал, когда Хэнк тяжело сел на диван. Диод бодренько подмигивал желтым.   
Ну же, блять, будь мужиком. Успокой его.   
– Коннор, – тот даже не дернулся, застыв в своей неестественной неподвижности. Сумо тяжело вздохнул, но не пытался избавиться от объятий. – Коннор, блять, посмотри на меня! Не изображай статую.  
Коннор, наконец, отмер, поднял голову и послушно посмотрел на Хэнка. Хэнк понятия не имел, что должен сказать андроиду, который расстроился из-за того, что Хэнк нашел свой старый револьвер. Это вообще было чем-то новым в его жизни – кто-то, кому на Хэнка было не насрать, помимо пса. Точнее кто-то, на чьи чувства по отношению к Хэнку было не насрать самому Хэнку.   
Блядская программа поддержки сейчас бы пригодилась. Или инструкция по оказанию психологической помощи андроидам. Очень пригодилась бы.   
Хэнк вздохнул.   
– Коннор, не психуй. Я не собирался стреляться.   
Коннор посмотрел ему прямо в лицо, и Хэнк подумал, что почти привык к этому внимательному взгляду в глаза. Раньше стремно было, а теперь – как-то само собой разумеется, что-то вроде «Это Коннор, он всегда заглядывает в глаза при разговоре, ему это необходимо» – и перестаешь обращать внимание.   
– Сколько лет Сумо?  
Хэнк затупил от такого перехода, но честно вспомнил – Сумо он купил щенком за два года до смерти Коула.   
– Лет пять… Ну, я точно не уверен. Можешь взломать базы ветеринарки, у них он должен быть отмечен.   
– Вы знаете, сколько в среднем живут сенбернары?  
Вот теперь Хэнк начал догадываться, куда клонит Коннор, хотя тот обычно не искал обходные пути, чтобы высказаться, а вываливал все более чем прямолинейно.   
– Лет восемь-десять. Ну, некоторые до двенадцати дотягивают.   
Коннор кивнул, словно до вопроса не знал точный ответ, хотя очевидно, уже давно навел справки, иначе не носился бы с Сумо по парку, заставляя ленивый кусок меха хоть немного двигаться.   
– Я люблю Сумо, – Коннор снова смотрел растерянно, – но знаю, что он умрет. Скоро.   
Хэнк хмыкнул.   
– Да брось, он не болен вроде, и ты за ним следишь, так что не скоро еще.   
Коннор мучительно нахмурился и повторил:  
– Скоро.   
Хэнк на второй раз не стал спорить. Конечно, для того кто, можно сказать, имеет все шансы жить вечно, пять-семь лет и правда очень скоро. Голос Коннора стал слишком высоким, когда он продолжил:  
– И вы не следите за своим здоровьем. Пьете. Едите слишком вредную еду. Не соблюдаете режим сна. Не занимаетесь спортом.  
Хэнк потянул Коннора за плечо, и тот неохотно выпустил собаку, поднимаясь и садясь рядом на диван. Сумо тыкнулся ему головой в бедро, а потом тяжело прыгнул на диван, чтобы улечься огромной башкой Коннору на колени.   
– Мать твою, Коннор, это ты его разбаловал! Я запрещал ему ложиться на диван! – Коннор снова посмотрел растерянно, и Хэнк отмахнулся. – Ладно, забудь. Теперь не отучишь.   
Будь мужиком, блять.   
– Я, в общем и целом, понял о чем ты. Грубо говоря, ты осознал, что все мы смертны. Молчи! – Коннор, уже открывший рот, чтобы что-то возразить, замолк. – Но такова жизнь. Люди, звери – умирают. И это может быть больно, но – оу, Хэнк, это звучит пиздец как двулично для игрока в русскую рулетку – но надо просто жить дальше.   
Коннор отвернулся, и Хэнк больше не видел диода. Впрочем, пора было учиться определять эмоции не по гамме из трех цветов, а нормально. С большим диапазоном.   
– Все, кого я люблю, умрут, – голос Коннора снова сломался, и Хэнк подумал – это какая-то программа эмуляции эмоций или сбой? Да какая к чертям разница. Коннор отвел взгляд от Хэнка и посмотрел замершим взглядом в стенку. Хэнку очень хотелось разрядить ситуацию.   
– Ну… Если я тебе так дорог, закажешь себе андроида с идиотской внешностью и поганым характером.   
Коннор ожил и теперь смотрел возмущенно.   
– Это неприемлемо! – Коннор сорвался в идиотские, бюрократические формулировки, которыми пишут официальные документы, а не говорят нормальные люди. Хэнк хмыкнул. Ну, хоть оттаял.   
– А что так? Вы ж лучше во всем, как говорят.   
Коннор теперь злился и это было приятней видеть, чем отмороженное отчаянье. Это, можно сказать, прогресс. Можно гордиться собой. Если забыть, что как раз из-за Хэнка Коннор и распсиховался.   
– Если я погибну, Киберлайф может выпустить нового Коннора, у него будет моя внешность, мой голос, и даже часть моих воспоминаний. Вы примете его в своем доме?  
– Блять, нет, конечно.   
Коннор кивнул.   
– Вы должны тогда понимать, что такая замена… Невозможна. Вы говорили, что узнаете меня… И узнали. И значит, различия важны – и вы их видите. Меня пугает подобная мысль, и я не хочу умирать, и меня пугает мысль о том, что вы умрете, и мне не нравится, что вы не останавливаетесь в своем саморазрушении, потому что для меня это важно, и…  
Хэнк дернул на себя Коннора, обрывая монолог, и обнял его. Коннор замолк и обнял в ответ, сжимая пальцы на ткани футболки. Хэнк подумал, что это странно, а андроидам до таких прикосновений должно быть до фонаря, но Коннор чуть двинулся и спрятал лицо, на этот раз у Хэнка на плече. Что ж, лейтенант, ты – чуть менее шерстяная замена Сумо, который, кстати, после того, как его голову сбросили с колен, обиженно утопал к себе на лежанку. Хэнк сидел на диване и гладил Коннора по плечам, думая о том, что андроиды все-таки более прохладные, чем люди, но в остальном – не отличишь, и правда. Диод медленно менял цвет с желтого на голубой, и Хэнк рискнул разрушить момент:  
– Ну, блин, если ты так психуешь, могу попробовать жрать салатик, или что там есть полезное…   
Коннор поднял голову и улыбнулся. Почти нормально – или это Хэнк привык, наконец?  
– Я составлю для вас оптимальный рацион и сброшу на планшет.   
Хэнк почувствовал себя так, словно попал в ловушку.   
– Ты гребаный манипулятор!  
Коннор сощурился так самодовольно, что Хэнк даже восхитился.   
– Я – детектив, и должен уметь вести допрос или выступать в роли переговорщика с преступниками. Навыки манипуляции, естественно, заложены в моей программе, лейтенант. Было бы беспечно с вашей стороны об этом забыть.   
Хэнк покачал головой и взъерошил короткие волосы на затылке, а Коннор внезапно закрыл глаза и откинул голову. Немного. Совсем слегка. Но тянулся за лаской. Хэнк не мог понять, почему вдруг ему захотелось отдернуть ладонь, словно обжегшись. Блять. Блять-блять-блять.   
На следующее утро пистолет исчез уже и из ящика с футболками, и Хэнк не стал спрашивать, куда Коннор его спрятал. Наверняка уж не выбросил, вряд ли он бы дошел до такого. Хэнк понял, что готов пойти на такую жертву, если Коннору так спокойней. А также в его жизни появилась овсянка на завтрак и менее крепкий кофе, так что по пути в участок Хэнк ворчал и отчаянно зевал. Но Коннор был заметно доволен, чуть не светился от радости, помигивая голубым. Хэнк поймал себя на мысли, что этот цвет постепенно и ненавязчиво стал ассоциироваться у него со спокойствием. Ради этого можно было потерпеть. Наверно.   
Участок жужжал, как улей, и первым, кто встретился им при входе, оказался, конечно, Гэвин, с самой мерзкой ухмылочкой похлопавший Коннора по плечу, отчего Хэнк поймал себя на мысли, что за это руку можно было б и сломать.   
– Ну что, жестянка, разберут тебя по винтику? Бесполезное ведро с болтами.  
Коннор схватил Рида за запястье и снял его руку со своего плеча, отчего тот поморщился, и Хэнк понял, что Коннор сдавил его запястье пальцами чуть более сильно, чем было необходимо. Хэнк бы не вмешался, даже реши Коннор Риду руку оторвать.   
– И вам доброго утра, детектив Рид.  
Начавшуюся перепалку прервал Джеффри, который позвал их обоих к себе в кабинет. Хэнк обернулся на Рида и поклясться был готов, что тот бы плюнул Коннору в спину, если б они не были в участке. Самоубийца херов.   
Капитан выглядел усталым и замученным, он кивком предложил Хэнку сесть, а Коннор остался стоять за его правым плечом.  
– На, Хэнк, погляди, – Джефф подтолкнул к нему электронный журнал, на развороте которого красовалась фотография самого Коннора, явно сделанная не так давно, у входа в участок, Хэнк даже заметил свою руку у него на плече.  
Заголовок поражал оригинальностью: «Убийца девиантов, кто он?» Дальше шло краткое описание статьи, которое тоже не могло порадовать: «Неужели передовая модель андроида-детектива бесполезна в расследовании самого громкого дела десятилетия? Кто убивает беззащитных девиантов?» Хэнк бегло пролистал статью и выругался.  
– Да еб вашу мать, – он поднял глаза на Джеффри. – Откуда они узнали про символы и тотемы? Этого не было в официальной версии.  
Джефф пожал плечами.  
– Эти без мыла в любую жопу влезут, ты же знаешь, Хэнк, – он посмотрел на Коннора. – Ты об этом знал?  
Коннор стоял застывший, и Хэнку это очень не понравилось.  
– Нет, капитан, я еще не успел просмотреть новостные сводки.  
Джефф кивнул.  
– Это вышло сегодня утром.  
Хэнк еще раз посмотрел на Коннора, а потом перевел взгляд в основное помещение участка. Гэвин Рид стоял там, скрестив руки на груди и погано ухмылялся.  
– Это Рид принес? – Хэнк постарался сказать это как можно более спокойно, но Коннор все равно перевел на него взгляд.  
Джеффри вздохнул.  
– Рид тут не при чем, Хэнк, я проверил. Не примешивай его, журналисты и без нас найдут, где порыться в мусоре.  
Хэнк сжал зубы.  
– Я бы нос ему в любом случае подправил.  
– Не смей, – Джефф слегка повысил голос. – Только этого нам не хватало! Вам нужно не драться, а дело раскрыть.  
– У нас есть зацепка, капитан, – подал голос Коннор.  
– Вот и работайте по ней! – он махнул рукой и уставился в экран терминала. – Все, исчезните, найдите мне уже хоть что-то. Вечером отчитаетесь.  
Коннор вышел из кабинета капитана, двигаясь немного деревянно, так что Хэнк догнал его и развернул к себе за плечо. Он в последний раз был таким заторможенным после того, как полез в базы Киберлайф. А потом плакал у Хэнка на плече.   
– Коннор, эй, ты чего?  
Диод мигнул желтым.  
– Хэнк, я не бесполезный.  
Оу, твою мать, имя – это было плохо. По имени Коннор называл его только дома либо уж в слишком напряженные моменты. На работе Хэнк всегда был для него лейтенантом.  
– Конечно, нет. Коннор, наплюй ты на то, что писаки врут! Им нужно только создать побольше шума, иначе людям будет неинтересно читать.  
Коннор снова мигнул желтым и отвернулся. Хэнку это не понравилось.  
– Там написано, что моя работа малоэффективна, что мои ошибки привели к гибели трех андроидов.  
Хэнк фыркнул.  
– А еще там написано, что это люди Маркуса тайно убирают неугодных им, – он снова заставил Коннора повернуться к себе. – Помнишь, я говорил тебе, про то, что ты можешь жопу рвать, а повысят все равно другого? Тут – то же самое. Они повесили все это на тебя, чтобы побольше было шумихи, вот и все. Понял?  
Коннор кивнул.  
– Ты же сам мне вчера говорил, что навыки манипуляторства у тебя в программе.  
Коннор нахмурился.  
– Мои навыки используются для достижения цели, – Хэнк фыркнул и пробормотал что-то про «гребанный салат». – Здесь я не вижу цели. У этого вранья нет смысла.  
Хэнк покачал головой.  
– Хайп, пацан, вот и весь смысл. Загугли слово, было популярно в мою молодость.  
Коннор снова помигал желтым, но на этот раз Хэнк знал, что он всего лишь ищет информацию в сети.  
– Я понимаю, – сказал он, видимо, найдя нужное. – И мне это не нравится.  
Хэнк хмыкнул и потрепал его по голове. Хотелось обнять, таким несчастным он выглядел, но Хэнк посчитал это неуместным посреди участка. Но то, что Коннор снова слегка потянулся вслед за касанием, не ускользнуло от него. Вот черт.  
– Добро пожаловать в мир людей. Это никому не нравится, но это все равно есть.  
Хэнк, наконец, сел за свой стол, а Коннор занял свое место.  
– Давай лучше скажи, что там по тем адресам, которые я тебе вчера диктовал.  
Коннор приложил руку к терминалу, она снова засветилась голубоватой белизной, и Хэнк в который раз поразился нечеловеческой и странной красоте этого действия. Тот, кто назвал Коннора бесполезным, был глубоко неправ. Черт, да Коннор был куда эффективней Хэнка, да даже всего отдела, в особенности мудака-Рида. А то, что преступник оказался умнее, так что ж – главное не сдаваться и висеть у него на хвосте, однажды он оступится, и они будут рядом, чтобы надеть на него наручники.  
– Пять из двадцати известных вам точек нелегальной продажи оружия были закрыты полицией за последний год. По остальным пятнадцати найти никакой определенной информации не удалось, все они зарегистрированы как розничные магазины домашней утвари, – Коннор слегка усмехнулся, и Хэнк выдохнул – значит отпустило. – Я не могу рассчитать, в каком из них преступник мог приобрести шокер заданных параметров, недостаточно данных. Лейтенант, в этом мне необходима ваша помощь.  
– О, детективу-всезнайке необходима помощь бесполезного мешка с костями? – Хэнк фыркнул.  
Диод Коннора мигнул желтым. Хэнк выругался про себя. Кажется, у них появилось новое запретное слово.  
– Вы не бесполезны, лейтенант. Ваш опыт и чутье делают вас незаменимым сотрудником нашего участка. Мои вычислительные мощности могут быть выше, но они не заменяют то, что люди называют интуицией.  
Хэнк махнул на него рукой. Слышать это все было неожиданно приятно, и он не думал, что Коннора это так заденет.  
– Хватит, прекрати, я сейчас покраснею от таких комплиментов.  
– Это не комплимент, а объективный факт, лейтенант, – настоял Коннор.  
Хэнк усмехнулся.  
– Понял я. Тебе без меня никуда, – на это Коннор кивнул, выглядя при этом предельно серьезно. – Значит, начнем с того, что будет ближе. Поехали, нам к вечеру надо выдать Фаулеру хоть что-то, иначе он меня на органы продаст.  
Коннор встал вслед за Хэнком и направился к выходу из участка.  
– Смею заметить, что это будет неэффективная трата ресурсов. Целым вы будете более полезны.  
И Хэнк увидел улыбку на его губах, когда рассмеялся. К странному юмору тоже можно привыкнуть.


	6. Chapter 6

Первые две шарашки были закрыты, вторая – даже заколочена. Их владельцы, видимо, свалили из Детройта, боясь волнений. Еще в трех местах они не смогли добиться ничего – на месте не оказалось ни одного знакомого Хэнку лица. Все разбежались, напуганные страшными живыми андроидами.  
И тогда Хэнк решил использовать свой последний козырь.  
– Поехали к Гэрри, – сказал он, садясь за руль, в ответ, на что Коннор вопросительно посмотрел на него. – Старый знакомец. Тот еще скользкий тип. Если Гэрри не знает, откуда взялась эта пакость, то не знает никто. По-умному с него надо было начинать, но сделаем вид, что это десерт.   
Магазинчик Гэрри Трента был классическим тараканником, который представляешь себе, когда думаешь о нелегальной торговле оружием. Хрестоматийным просто. Всякая бесполезная дрянь на витринах, вроде лампочек для компьютера, электронных ловушек для насекомых и другого бессмысленного хлама, который в обычной жизни мало кому пригождается, но создает ощущение того, что в этом магазине что-то продают. Оружие он держал под прилавком, и Хэнк это знал. Может, Гэрри и не прикрыли до сих пор только ради того, чтоб водить сюда новичков и показывать, что мол, смотрите, вот так выглядит подозрительное место. Хэнк хмыкнул.   
– Значит так, действуем по такой схеме: нам просто нужна информация, но у нас нет ордера. Так что я – плохой полицейский, ты – плохой андроид, мы вместе очень плохие парни.   
– Вы – хороший полицейский, лейтенант.   
Хэнк мог поклясться, что услышал улыбку в этой фразе. Хрен с ним. У Коннора специфический юмор.  
Когда они зашли внутрь, стоявший за прилавком худой молодой человек, с прической в стиле «я не знаю где парикмахерская», ну или «я копирую стиль Хэнка Андерсена», напрягся.  
– Привет Гэрри, как здоровье, как торговля?  
– Привет, Хэнк, – Гэрри насторожился, и Хэнка это позабавило. Он, конечно, не Коннор, и частоту пульса не видел, но как кто-то напрягся, уловить был вполне в состоянии. – Не жалуюсь. А твое как? – Он подозрительно покосился на Коннора.  
– Лейтенант, мистер Трент нервничает, у него учащено сердцебиение и повышено потоотделение, что говорит о психологической нагрузке.  
Коннор включил андроида, и Хэнк усмехнулся. Умница.  
– Ну что ты, Коннор, мы с мистером Трентом – добрые друзья. Что ему нервничать? Так ведь, Гэрри?  
Тот кивнул и помедлил, прежде чем ответить.  
– Конечно, Хэнк, совсем незачем.  
Хэнк подошел и оперся на прилавок, Коннор встал за его правым плечом и, не мигая, уставился на Гэрри. Хэнк прекрасно знал, насколько такой взгляд может нервировать, сам наблюдал, когда Коннор уходил в перезагрузку – выглядело жутко и напрягало неслабо. То, что нужно. Хорошими ребятами здесь быть ни к чему, тут своими стоит быть. И Коннор этому хорошо учился.   
– Мы с мистером Трентом просто поговорим, так же, Гэрри?  
Тот напряженно кивнул, снова покосившись на Коннора. О, да, подумал Хэнк, с Коннором под боком и пушка для весомости не нужна. Это лицо крутили по всем каналам во главе с армией, зачитывая его функционал, и мало было в Детройте людей, а особенно тех, к кому стоит наведаться с подобными визитами, кто не осведомлен о том, что Коннор может убить и голыми руками. И более эффективно, чем любой другой андроид. Добавляло разговору весомости.   
– Скажи, Гэрри, знаешь ли ты что-нибудь о шокерах повышенной мощности, и я закрою глаза на то, что ты взялся за старое и приторговываешь нелегальным оружием из-под полы.  
Гэрри на этот раз помотал головой.   
– Хэнк, я никогда бы, я завязал, ты же знаешь.  
Хэнк плотоядно улыбнулся. По сути это все была игра известная им по шагам. Хэнк знал, что Гэрри расколется, и Гэрри это знал. А Коннор всего лишь заставлял пропустить пару ходов. Читерство, но что ж не пользоваться.   
– Не ври, он чует ложь, – Хэнк кивнул на Коннора, – мигом поймет, если ты мне заливаешь. И я даже остановить его не смогу, сам знаешь, эти девианты делают, что хотят.  
Гэрри сглотнул и шепотом повторил слово «девианты», а Коннор каким-то образом стал выглядеть еще более угрожающе, ничего, казалось бы, не делая. Хэнк внутренне умилился.   
– А теперь еще раз, – Хэнк вынул планшет с фото преступника, которое они вырезали из видео со свалки, единственное, где было видно хоть что-то. – Что ты знаешь о шокерах повышенной мощности, и не приходил ли к тебе этот человек?  
Гэрри посмотрел на фото, но его взгляд быстро вернулся к Коннору, так что Хэнку пришлось пощелкать пальцами у него перед носом.   
– Давай, Гэрри, сосредоточься.  
Тот кивнул и снова уставился на фото.  
– Хэнк, сразу говорю, я с этой дрянью дела не имею, ты же знаешь, я только посредник!  
Хэнк еще раз ухмыльнулся. Приятно, когда все идет по плану. Хоть когда-то.   
– Так значит, продаешь, все же.  
Гэрри захлопнул рот, чуть рукой не закрыл и снова покосился на Коннора, видимо, ожидая, что он на него кинется. Хэнк боролся с желанием сказать что-то вроде «он не кусается», но, во-первых, это звучало не очень по отношению к Коннору, а, во-вторых… Коннор кусался. Если было нужно.   
– Немного. Хэнк, ну ты же знаешь, ничего нелегального – пистолеты, охотничьи ружья, да перцовые баллончики всякие.  
– Несанкционированная продажа оружия считается нелегальной, – подал голос Коннор.  
Гэрри вздрогнул, а Хэнк отметил, что неживые интонации Коннора его самого совсем не пугают. Скорее забавляют. Игра. Играть в нее на пару с Коннором оказалось еще приятней.   
– Да, конечно, но я не имею дело ни с чем таким! – голос Гэрри, наконец, дрогнул, и Хэнк решил, что пришло время давить.   
– Мне дела нет до того, с чем ты там работаешь. Говори, откуда он взял шокер? Он был у тебя?  
Гэрри замотал головой снова, открещиваясь от игрушек, которые в такое напряженное время могли принести проблем гораздо больше, чем пушка.   
– Приходил один парень, искал что-то такое. Эти штуки появились после революции. Сам знаешь, люди боятся, а эта дрянь на раз вырубает андроида, только человека и прихлопнуть может, очень мерзко. Я сказал ему, что таким не торгую, послал к Мигелю, он их у себя в гараже собирает, ну или не собирает, а сам у кого-то берет, я не в курсах. А этот был парень или другой какой, я не знаю, он был в кепке и очках.  
– Это был андроид? – впервые за разговор в голосе Коннора прорезались эмоции.  
– Да кто ж разберет? – отчаянно выпалил Гэрри. – Вы все диоды поснимали, куртки свои не носите, кто ж вас жестянок знает теперь! Да камера над дверью висит, смотрите сами, если хотите!   
Коннор перевел взгляд на камеру и вежливо уточнил.  
– Камеры выведены на ваш терминал. Разрешите им воспользоваться?  
Хэнк ухмыльнулся.   
– Он разрешает.   
Пиздец как удобно с Коннором. Хэнк раньше этого не ценил. А теперь его общение с техникой напрямую было очень кстати. Коннор вывел на экран фото.   
– Я скачал файл, с вашего разрешения, с камеры снаружи тоже.  
Хэнк хмыкнул, частные камеры, направленные на улицу, были нелегальным, но многие скользкие личности, подобные Гэрри, использовали их, чтобы вовремя подготовиться к приходу полицейских. За что им огромное человеческо-андроидское спасибо, конечно.   
– Ладно, мы получили, что хотели. Бывай, – Хэнк похлопал старого знакомого по плечу и вышел с Коннором за дверь. Вдохнул холодный воздух. Все прошло забавно и продуктивно, как минимум. Он повернулся к Коннору. – Ты никак не можешь различить андроид это или человек?  
Коннор посмотрел Хэнку в лицо, и Хэнк подумал, что тот выглядит виноватым.   
– По записи – нет. Вживую можно проанализировать температуру, запросить канал связи, и даже если он не даст доступ – услышать отклик системы, просчитать реакции в стрессовой ситуации, нанести урон, в конце концов… Но на записи – нет. Он двигается, как человек, но Маркуса на записи тоже не отличишь от людей... Нас слишком хорошо делают. Делали.   
Хэнк протянул руку и сжал плечо Коннора.   
– Не парься из-за того, что вы – гребаное совершенство. Это глупо.   
Коннор пожал плечами, осторожно, не сбрасывая руку.   
– Очень удачно, что записи сохранились, и на наружной камере видно номера машины, – Коннор поморщился. – Но теперь у меня нет доступа к базе данных Киберлайф, и я не могу узнать, кому она принадлежит.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что у Киберлайф действительно была база данных, собранная андроидами? – хмыкнул Хэнк, припоминая недавний скандал в прессе. «Ваши андроиды следят за вами». Паранойя по факту была все-таки обоснованная, но чтоб настолько.   
Коннор посмотрел на него выразительным пустым взглядом, как бы говоря, что глупо отрицать очевидное. Конечно, была. Хэнк мысленно поблагодарил свой дерьмовый характер и желание свалить все на андроидов. По крайней мере, самое страшное, что на него записали в его доме – это посланный Коннором отчет о том, как он блевал в унитаз. Такой себе компромат. Слабенький.  
Хэнк усмехнулся и потрепал его по волосам.  
– Значит, будем действовать моими методами – отправляй запрос, к понедельнику нам подготовят ответ.  
Коннор свел брови и провел рукой по волосам. Магия. Техно-магия. Завидовать плохо.   
– Почему нельзя получить ответ сразу же?  
Хэнк рассмеялся.  
– Ты работаешь в полиции славного города Детройт, пацан. Учись ждать.  
Джеффу отчитывался Коннор и ухитрился подать все в виде «мы знаем, как ловят девиантов, обнаружили оружие, вырисовывается картина похищения», а не «единственная зацепка не привела почти ни к чему» и Джефф отпустил их домой с миром.  
Вечером субботы Коннор вытащил из библиотеки «Молчание ягнят», и Хэнк застонал, что лучше бы они посмотрели что-нибудь не напрягающее мозги, и триллер про маньяка – слишком отдает работой. Коннор посмотрел, несчастно сведя брови, и Хэнк согласился на «Ягнят».   
Коннор сидел и смотрел в экран напряженно, словно там ему могли показать нужные улики. Его явно угнетало так долго тянущееся дело, но парень же сталкивался с маньяком впервые в жизни. Коннор, если быть честным, был достаточно самоуверен в том, что касалось работы. Ловить андроидов он умел. Понимал их мотивы, находил улики – был в этом хорош. «Не запрограммирован на провал», ха. Он и в этом деле был хорош, но события развивались не так стремительно, как привык Коннор. Хэнк чуял, не видел, потому что внешне Коннор этого никак не проявлял, чуял своей не пропитой чуйкой, что Коннор напряжен, так же, как когда искал Иерихон и не мог выйти на зацепки. Хэнку хотелось сказать, чтобы Коннор расслабился, что в этот раз, даже если он ошибется – это будет, однозначно, хуево, потому что, ну как бы, андроиды умирают, и этого мудака надо остановить, но никто не отправит Коннора в Киберлайф на отключение. Джефф прекрасно все понимал и видел, что Коннор старается. Никто бы все равно не работал лучше, чем Коннор. Но возможно, в нем все еще жил тот образ мыслей, по которому он должен выполнить миссию или будет уничтожен. Хэнк вдруг почувствовал, что что-то ноет в груди, и с удивлением понял, что это – какая-то нежная жалость. Хэнк мог облажаться и чувствовать вину. Хэнка могли уволить. Но за лажу на работе Хэнка никогда не угрожали убить – не в случайной перестрелке с преступником, а просто на рабочем месте – извини, ты не справился, поэтому ты должен умереть.   
Хэнк тронул Коннора за плечо, и тот перевел на него взгляд и поставил фильм на паузу – просто моргнув. Гребаная магия.   
– Ты же знаешь, что тебя никто не отключит, если ты не справишься?  
Коннор кивнул, но смотрел несчастно. Знать и понимать – разные вещи у людей, а у андроидов?  
– Да. Это незаконно. Я – зарегистрированный девиант. Если я не нарушу закон, ко мне не могут быть применены подобные меры…   
– Коннор! – Хэнк перебил его так резко, что Сумо приподнял голову и покосился на них. – Я не о том. Ты понимаешь, что желание сделать хорошо свою работу – это славно, но никто не убьет тебя, если ты облажаешься?  
Коннор сидел застывшей куклой, смотрел на Хэнка. Как же Хэнк это ненавидел, господи, дай сил.   
– Я не могу облажаться, – Коннор использовал словечки Хэнка, и того это почему-то грело. – Не потому что меня могут отключить, если я буду недостаточно эффективен, хотя я хочу быть эффективен! Потому что от этого зависит отношение общества к андроидам-девиантам. Я должен справиться. У меня… нет права не справиться.   
Хэнк протянул руку и сжал плечо Коннора ставшим привычным жестом. В груди заныло, и Хэнк постарался проигнорировать это чувство. Оно делало все еще сложней. А все и так до жопы сложно!  
– А ты не слишком много на себя берешь?  
– Это мой выбор, – Коннор снова смотрел Хэнку в глаза, и Хэнк подумал, что вообще-то, будь Коннор человеком, ему определенно стоило бы надраться, возможно, с кем-то подраться и снять кого-нибудь для жаркой ночи. Сделать все то, что делают люди, чтобы скинуть стресс. Что же делать Коннору, как ему сбрасывать стресс?  
А вот так, кажется. Тиская твою собаку и смотря со старым алкашом еще более древние фильмы.  
– Ну, как скажешь. Врубай дальше.   
Хэнк очень хуево умел утешать. Хэнк поймал себя на мысли, что любуется Коннором с каким-то оттенком гордости, как если бы сам создал его таким классным. Хэнк беспокоился за Коннора, но в то же время все эти внутренние «напряги» делали Коннора живым, и Хэнку нравилось наблюдать за этим. Он не признавался в этом вслух, но на самом деле он гордился Коннором. А может и признается. Потом.   
Как трусливо-то, блять.   
Хэнк одним глазом смотрел фильм, потягивая пиво, компромисс между виски и здоровым образом жизни, и вдруг понял.   
– Коннор, тормозни.   
Коннор моргнул, и фильм снова встал на паузу.   
– Я блять, понял, где видел эти ебучие тотемы!  
Коннор подобрался. Работа на первом месте. Про недосмотренный фильм он как будто забыл, смотрел на Хэнка выжидающе.   
– В молодости я смотрел сериал… Не помню, как назывался, про маньяка, просто просмотри по описаниям – там составляли точно такие же тотемы, только из людей, поклясться могу, что видел их там! Пробей по году, жанру и описанию.  
Коннор закрыл глаза, и диод загорелся желтым. Подключился к сети, ищет информацию. Так прошла минута, прежде чем Коннор отмер. Хэнк напряженно ждал.   
– Вы правы, лейтенант! Сериал назывался «Состав смерти», и совпадения в картине убийств на 87%! Преступник копирует схему из сериала!  
Коннор был взволнован и выглядел живым. Хэнк, блять, был горд собой – не только тем что, наконец, вспомнил, что зудело в мозгу – горд от того, как оживился, получив хоть какую-то зацепку Коннор.   
– Но зачем андроиду копировать старый сериал? Мы же предполагаем, что он – религиозный фанатик.   
Коннор подумал (проанализировал) и выдал ответ.   
– Художник, которого приютил Маркус, не рисует свои картины сам. Он копирует картины Маркуса – очень точно, хоть с небольшими расхождениями. Но это – лишь копии, хотя он и пытается творить. Не так, как Маркус. Маркус… Пытается сказать что-то свое. Выразить свои мысли и ощущения.   
– Это Маркус так говорит, – не мог удержаться Хэнк, и Коннор неуверенно кивнул.   
– Да. Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в искусстве.   
«Почему ты недостаточно человек?» Черт.   
– Я тоже, забей. Так что там про этого художника?   
– Я хочу сказать – он думает, что творит. Пытается. Ему кажется, что в этом есть смысл, – Коннор нахмурился, – но на самом деле, он только копирует чужую работу. Симуляция творчества.   
– И ты думаешь, что наш маньяк симулирует свой религиозный экстаз?  
– Скорее, симулирует его выражение. Копирует, но не может создать свое. Да. Это выглядит логично.   
– Это плохо. Сериал три сезона шел, материала ему надолго хватит.   
Коннор кивнул и снова нахмурился. Хэнку хотелось разгладить эту морщинку. Он покрепче сжал бутылку в руке. Жалость, особенно когда о ней не просят, весьма хуевое проявление участия, уж Хэнк-то об этом прекрасно знал.   
– Ты уверен насчет художника? Краски. Копии. Близок к самому соку вашей тусовки.   
Коннор покачал головой.   
– Маркус уверен. У меня нет причин сомневаться. К тому же нет прямых улик.  
Хэнк откинулся обратно на диван.   
– Надо подумать. Ладно, давай досмотрим. Ты молодец, не зря настоял – если бы не фильм, я может, и не вспомнил бы, где это видел.   
Коннор неуверенно улыбнулся Хэнку и включил фильм дальше. На экране Энтони Хопкинс играл свою самую знаменитую роль, а Джоди Фостер разговаривала с ним через решетку.   
***  
– Хэнк!  
– Вав!   
– Отъебись, Коннор, утро воскресенья, дай человеку поспать.   
– Хэнк! – Настойчиво. – Хэнк, вы обещали.   
– Вав! Вав-вав!  
– Я ничего тебе не обещаю, у тебя слишком хорошая память.   
Хэнк открыл глаза, когда услышал собственный голос, и мутная с утра голова выдала диагноз – он рехнулся. Потому что Коннор с обиженным выражением лица говорил его же собственным, отвратительным на записи, голосом.   
– «Я выйду с тобой утром на пробежку, только отъебись! В воскресенье, окей? А теперь отстань от меня».   
Коннор моргнул и сказал уже своим голосом  
– Вы сказали это четыре дня назад, в 17.45, в участке, когда я спросил, почему вы не занимаетесь физической активностью…  
– Твою мать, Коннор! Во-первых, никогда больше так не делай, это крипово, во-вторых, это не было обещанием!   
Коннор смотрел разочарованно, и Хэнк правда чувствовал, что обманул его. Это, блять, мерзкое мелкое манипуляторство! Хэнк был уверен, что Коннор это специально.   
– Вам нужно больше внимания уделять своему здоровью.   
Хэнк скрипнул зубами. Окей, Коннор правда волнуется. На какие жертвы только не пойдешь, чтоб отстал и перестал укоризненно пялиться.   
– Ладно, ладно, я встаю. Кыш из моей спальни, оба! Свари мне кофе!  
Коннор обернулся.   
– Кофе перед физическими нагрузками может плохо влиять на сердце. Я сделал апельсиновый сок.   
Хэнк почувствовал, что где-то его жизнь пошла не так. Возможно, андроиды под предводительством Маркуса все-таки захватили мир, а он просто этого не заметил. Проспал, был пьян, в этот день у него был выходной…   
Апельсиновый сок оказался… приемлемым. Не то, чтобы Хэнк разбирался в апельсиновом соке (сок и сок, что тут разбирать?), но организм, привыкший к крепкому кофе и не менее крепкому алкоголю, принял что-то новое с радостью. Пока он надевал чудом откопанные спортивные штаны, более-менее приличные, в которых не стыдно будет выйти, и футболку с наименее растянутым воротом, он слышал, как Сумо лает и прыгает в гостиной, как маленький щенок. Что Сумо вообще в состоянии еще прыгать – вот это новость! Хэнк невольно улыбнулся, натягивая форменную толстовку полицейского управления Детройта. Это все выглядело, как настоящая семья, как нормальное утро, не разбавленное депрессией и жалостью к себе. Вообще, рядом с Коннором тяжело было скатываться в депрессию, он не давал ни на минуту углубиться в свои мысли, которые непременно вели Хэнка не туда. Теперь мысли Хэнка неизменно занимал Коннор и работа, о которой он тоже забыть не давал.  
В гостиной Сумо уже сидел, пристегнутый к поводку и радостно молотил тяжелым хвостом по полу, так что раздавался мерный стук. Коннор стоял спиной и повернулся, когда Хэнк вышел из комнаты, уже готовый к пробежке. И Хэнку показалось, что на одно мгновение, почти незаметное, Коннор застыл, стал совершенно недвижим, а потом почти сразу улыбнулся, совсем легко, незаметно. «Зловещая долина», блять.   
– Это ваша старая спортивная форма? Из академии?  
Хэнк провел ладонями по толстовке, которая, конечно же, натянулась на животе. Пробежка может и не такая плохая идея.   
– Да, старые времена, влезаю еще, прикинь? – О том, что она изначально была ему, мягко говоря, великовата, лучше умолчать.   
Коннор сделал шаг по направлению к нему, но сразу остановился.  
– Вы хорошо выглядите, Хэнк, – он смерил Хэнка взглядом, как ориентировку составлял. – Пойдемте, Сумо уже заждался.  
Хэнк фыркнул и отвернулся, скрывая улыбку. Хорошо выглядит, значит? Услышать такое от Коннора было приятно, и Хэнк был почти уверен, что это ему подсказала не программа социальных взаимодействий. По крайней мере, Хэнк мог уверенно сказать, что больше никому другому такое Коннор не говорил. Ну, кроме девушек в отделении, но это как раз из раздела «вежливость».   
На улице было на удивление солнечно и тепло для февраля, даже снег лежал в основном на газонах, а не на дорожках. Вокруг не было ни души, и дело было не в том, что еще далеко не все жители вернулись в город, а в ебаных шести утра. Какой псих будет вставать в такую рань в воскресенье? Хэнк посмотрел на Коннора, который чесал лохматый бок довольного Сумо. Наверное, тот же псих, который боится расстроить своего андроида тем, что мало двигается и ест неполезную еду. Хэнк вздохнул и попытался вспомнить, как нужно растягиваться перед пробежкой. Он не мог сказать, что был в ужасной физической форме, все же, он смог догнать Коннора и того голубятника на крыше, но последние несколько лет давали о себе знать. Ну и возраст, конечно, от него не убежишь.  
Коннор обернулся к нему, не переставая почесывать бок Сумо. В руке с поводком он держал фрисби, который выкопал специально по такому случаю из хлама в гараже. Фрисби был Коула, на нем была веселая картинка с какими-то мультяшками, но за последнее время Сумо уже успел изрядно его пожевать. Коннор, кажется, даже спрашивал можно ли взять, и Хэнк отмахнулся – бери, что уж там.   
– Хэнк, вы готовы?  
Хэнк кивнул.  
– Готов, изверг. Погнали.   
Коннор кивнул, и они пошли к парку. Тот оказался недалеко. По пути они не разговаривали, но Хэнк изредка бросал взгляд на Коннора. Тот был в своей форме, и Хэнка все подмывало спросить, удобно ли ему бегать в пиджаке и джинсах. Что ему не было холодно, ясно было и так.  
– Тебе вообще удобно в этом? – решился спросить Хэнк.  
Коннор недоуменно посмотрел в ответ.  
– Вы имеете в виду мою форму?  
Хэнк кивнул.  
– Она была специально разработана так, чтобы не стеснять движений во время погони, если в ней будет необходимость. Она сделана из укрепленного материала, так что ее сложно порвать или испортить голыми руками, – Коннор слегка улыбнулся, и Хэнк вдруг поймал себя на том, что не только улыбнулся в ответ, но и считает эти улыбки. Как андроид. За утро это была вторая. С кем поведешься, блять… – Так что да, мне в ней удобно, если смотреть с человеческой точки зрения.  
– Все равно, надо тебе нормальное что купить, – пробурчал Хэнк.  
Он объективно признавал, что спецы из Киберлайф постарались на славу, и в своих шмотках Коннор выглядел как мечта делового журнала о моде, но… на ней просто было слишком много отметок, которые напоминали Хэнку о том, что Коннор принадлежит Киберлайф. По крайней мере, принадлежал раньше. И где-то в глубине души Хэнка это бесило.  
Коннор снова посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
– В этом нет необходимости, Хэнк.  
– Не все должно быть продиктовано необходимостью. Уж точно не покупка шмоток. Не всегда, по крайней мере.   
Хэнк хотел продолжить, но Коннор его прервал.  
– Мы пришли.  
И действительно, не так далеко от его дома был парк. Небольшой, но деревья там были достаточно высокими, голыми ветками переплетаясь где-то наверху.  
Сумо нетерпеливо переставлял лапы, и как только Коннор спустил его с поводка, запрыгал, выпрашивая тарелку. Коннор кинул ее вперед, Сумо умчался с неожиданной для такой крупной и немолодой собаки прытью, и Коннор повернулся к Хэнку.  
– Готовы?  
Хэнк вздохнул и кивнул.  
И они побежали. Сумо убегал вперед, ловя тарелку, и возвращался, отдавая ее Коннору, чтобы тот снова кинул ее вперед. По слаженности их действий Хэнк понял, что они делают так не в первый раз. А еще он понял, что Коннор подстраивает ритм своего бега под него, чтобы не убегать вперед. В парке не было никого, и даже шума машин было не слышно – слишком раннее утро воскресенья, чтобы кто-то торопился куда-то. Первый круг они пробежали даже легко, и Хэнк сам удивился тому, что у него почти не сбилось дыхание. Но Коннор все равно остановился и посмотрел на Хэнка.  
– Еще один?  
Хэнк кивнул, и они продолжили. Коннор успевал не только кинуть Сумо тарелку, но и почесать его по лобастой башке, поощряя. И он улыбался. Не так, как обычно, не так, как утром, а почти нормально, очень похоже на настоящую улыбку. Не стараясь походить на человека и не руководствуясь программой адаптации, он выглядел куда человечней, чем любой андроид, которого встречал Хэнк. Даже Маркус, он бы мог в этом поклясться. Потому что он никогда не видел у Маркуса такой заразительной, яркой улыбки. Никогда не видел, чтобы солнце, пробиваясь сквозь голые ветки, оставляло на лице любого другого андроида странный, абстрактный узор из света и тени, дробя его так, что улыбка оказывалась как бы отдельно, а сверкающие глаза – отдельно. Никакого другого андроида, даже самого человечного, Хэнк никогда не хотел поцеловать. А Коннора хотел, в этот самый момент, когда он наклонялся к Сумо, чтобы почесать его за ухом и взять тарелку. Когда выпрямлялся, смотря вдаль, чуть прищурившись, хотя Хэнк знал, что ему это не нужно. А потом Коннор посмотрел на него, не переставая улыбаться, и Хэнк споткнулся, чертыхнулся и остановился, уперевшись руками в колени. Все это было чертовски запутанно и охуеть как некстати.  
Коннор остановился рядом.  
– Хэнк, все в порядке? – он положил руку ему на плечо, и Хэнк почувствовал, будто от плеча вниз потекло электричество, распространяясь, пока покалывание не дошло до кончиков пальцев.  
Он дернул плечом, скидывая руку Коннора. Еб жешь твою мать, это было очень, просто очень-очень некстати. Мысль все еще крутилась в его голове, и когда Хэнк выпрямился, он не смог отвести взгляд от губ Коннора. Теперь он не улыбался, а выглядел обеспокоенным.  
– Хэнк, вам плохо?  
Хэнк махнул на него рукой. Он злился, сам на себя, в первую очередь, и на Коннора, как на причину своих пиздостраданий. И даже понимал, что это несправедливо, но перестать не мог. Мир, блять, был несправедлив, и Хэнк это знал лучше прочих.   
– Нормально все, – он посмотрел на Сумо, который сидел рядом с тарелкой в зубах и тоже выглядел обеспокоенным. Он-то прекрасно умел ловить изменения настроения хозяина. – Пошли уже, собака вон некормленная.  
Сумо совершенно не выглядел, как тот, кто хочет уходить из парка, а Коннор заметно расстроился. В своем стиле, конечно – застыл с нейтральным выражением лица а-ля «бездушная машина» и посмотрел на Хэнка, который все еще не мог отвести взгляд от его губ. Он будто сам соскальзывал туда, и Хэнк от этого злился еще больше, поэтому отвернулся совсем.  
– Наши обычные тренировки составляют три-четыре круга, если вы не против, я хотел бы продолжить, для Сумо полезны физические нагрузки, – голос Коннора звучал обиженно, то есть – максимально бесстрастно.  
Хэнк махнул рукой.  
– Валяйте, а я домой. Хватит с меня на сегодня физических нагрузок.  
Коннор, наверное, хотел что-то возразить, но Хэнк быстро направился к выходу из парка, не оборачиваясь. По пути обратно он обругал себя всеми словами, которые нашел: и старым козлом, и бесчувственной сволочью, и черствым уродом. Мальчишка был совершенно не виноват в том, что Хэнка внезапно переклинило. То есть, внезапно было сильным преувеличением, потому что если не врать себе, то Хэнк давно ловил себя на том, что прикасается к Коннору, пожалуй, слишком часто. Его хотелось обнимать, хотелось класть ему руку на плечо или трепать по волосам. И сам Коннор, казалось, совершенно не возражал, скорее наоборот, ластился под рукой, даже прикрывая глаза в совершенно человеческом жесте удовольствия. Хэнк застонал сквозь зубы и захлопнул за собой дверь. От злости он кинул в стирку и штаны с футболкой, и толстовку, а потом, движимый все той же злостью, сорвал с кровати белье, собрал всю грязную одежду и тоже кинул в корзину. Не останавливаясь на достигнутом, он покидал в мусорный мешок банки из-под пива, оставшиеся коробки из-под полуфабрикатов и банки от собачьих консервов, которые ел Сумо. Хэнк натянул на себя первые попавшиеся джинсы и футболку и вынес весь мусор в бак перед домом. Злость, в конечном итоге, оказалась продуктивным чувством, а когда Коннор с Сумо вернулись с прогулки, Хэнк уже остыл, и теперь ему было стыдно за то, что он как танк наехал на ничего не сделавшего ему, в сущности, Коннора. Если не считать того, что теперь Хэнк не мог спокойно на него смотреть, потому что сразу вспоминал солнечные лучи и яркую, открытую улыбку. И это было блядской проблемой.   
Воскресенье, восемь утра, а Хэнк уже бодрствовал и совершенно не знал, чем заняться. Очевидно, обиженный Коннор делу никак не помогал, сидя на диване и прощелкивая в своей обычной манере новости на телевизоре. Но в восемь утра воскресенья никто не хотел вспоминать ни о девиантах, ни о психе, режущем андроидов.  
Хэнк вздохнул. Будь мужиком, подумал он, сам накосячил, сам и исправляй. Он направился к дивану и сел рядом с Коннором, откашлялся.  
– Ну, эм, что собираешься делать в свой выходной? – вопрос прозвучал откровенно фальшиво, и Хэнк поморщился. Он не умел извиняться, и не был уверен, что Коннор поддержит его попытку сделать вид, что все в порядке.  
– Обычно я провожу глубокую диагностику систем, но это не обязательно делать так часто, – Коннор повернулся к Хэнку, он по-прежнему выглядел обиженным. – Сегодня я хотел подробнее изучить тот сериал, которым в своих действиях руководствуется преступник. Возможно, я смогу найти там зацепки, если он пытается копировать то, что видит на экране.  
Хэнк пожал плечами.  
– Я не думаю, что все так буквально, но валяй, если думаешь, что это поможет.  
Коннор кивнул и новости на экране сменились заставкой NBC.  
– Если наш преступник андроид, то он будет стараться повторять все, как можно точнее. Должна быть причина в том, что он выбрал именно этот сериал, как средство… вдохновения.  
Хэнк фыркнул и положил руку на спинку дивана.  
– Может, причина в том, что он ебнутый?  
Коннор укоризненно посмотрел на него, пока на экране всплывали титры в стиле, характерном для 2010-х.  
– Он, несомненно, как вы выразились, «ебнутый», но у него должна была быть причина. Любому андроиду нужна причина, чтобы действовать.  
Хэнк прикусил язык, чтобы не спросить, какова причина того, что Коннор остается с ним рядом, хотя давно мог бы позволить себе отдельную квартиру ближе к участку. Хэнк не был уверен, что ответ ему понравится.  
Поэтому он сделал лучшее в данной ситуации – повернулся к экрану, и даже почти не удивился, когда Коннор положил голову ему на плечо, как в тот первый киновечер. Он приобнял Коннора за плечи, и почувствовал, как что-то отпускает, разворачивается внутри, как появляется чувство, что он… дома. Мириться с Коннором оказалось легко. Легче, чем он думал.   
И это была не его, Хэнка, заслуга. Просто Коннор был долбаным совершенством.   
Они посмотрели половину первого сезона, а потом прервались, чтобы Коннор приготовил Хэнку обед в соответствии с составленной диетой (она была, блять, Хэнк знал, что где-то у Коннора есть гребаные таблицы калорий, но Коннор вслух этого, конечно же, не говорил). А после они вернулись к просмотру. Хэнк даже втянулся, вспоминая время, когда ему было почти тридцать. Если подумать, это было полжизни назад, и сейчас сериал смотрелся уже слегка устаревшим, никто уже так больше не снимал. Коннор же уточнял у него некоторые вещи, которые уже успели забыться за двадцать лет, и Хэнк охотно отвечал ему, потому что это было человечней, чем если бы Коннор каждый раз «гуглил». И на одно мгновение Хэнку показалось, что все хорошо, как только может быть: к его боку прижимался Коннор, Сумо лежал у ног, положив ему голову на ступни, болтал телек, отвлекая от мыслей о работе и вообще от любых мыслей. И все было просто замечательно этим воскресным днем. А потом случился пиздец.  
Коннор умел быть машиной в самом раздражающем смысле – он ничего не мог забыть, особенно если ставил себе напоминалку. И в отличие от будильника на телефоне, от него нельзя было отмахнуться, нажав на кнопку «отложить», в чем Хэнк прекрасно убедился. Коннор не «откладывался» и его нельзя было вырубить – он настойчиво напомнил Хэнку об ужине.   
Хэнк заметил, что не любит есть по воскресеньям. Потому что в том, чтобы перехватить что-то днем в участке не было чувства дискомфорта – Коннор обычно трещал о работе, утром Коннор тоже находил себе занятие на завтрак – устраивался рядом у телевизора, болтал, тискал Сумо. А вот ужин в воскресенье – это была беда, потому что Хэнк никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Коннору еда не нужна, и отвязаться от подспудного чувства неловкости за то, что Коннор просто смотрит, как он ест, не получалось. А ужин для Хэнка всегда был семейным мероприятием.  
Но голодать тоже был не вариант.   
Впрочем, Коннор прикрыв глаза, просматривал сводки новостей. Теперь он делал это каждый день, после того, как неприятности с журналистами достали их уже у самого участка, и Коннор, как казалось Хэнку, считал, что это его вина, что он не знал о случившимся. Теперь Коннор старательно исправлялся в своих же собственных глазах, просматривая прессу напрямую, а не с планшета, и развлекая Хэнка самым интересным.   
– Киберлайф все же открыли зоопарк. Смогли оформить на него лицензию, заручившись результатами экспертизы о том, что животные-андроиды точно не являются разумным видом.   
Хэнк поморщился.   
– Киберлайф сейчас в жопе, неудивительно, что они вытаскивают самые безобидные проекты.   
– Киберлайф еще и продают запчасти и помогают с ПО андроидам-девиантам, – напомнил Коннор.   
– Только потому, что у них нет выбора. Что еще?  
– Остальные страны приостановили выпуск андроидов, боятся повторения «Детройтского инцидента». Маркус высказался о возможных переговорах с лидерами других стран, но пока его не подпускают к мировой политике.   
– Боятся, что вы все-таки захватите мир.   
– Я думаю, у Маркуса бы получилось. Он умеет убеждать. Но на все необходимо время.   
– Ладно, посмотрим. Что еще? По нашему делу что-то?  
Коннор нахмурился, закрыв глаза.   
– Повторение уже известных фактов. Никто не догадался про сравнение с сериалом. Множество теорий, но они не кажутся мне реалистичными.   
– Да? Развлеки меня, что пишут?  
– Например, что андроид приносит жертвы, чтобы отчистить землю от людей. Пишут о каком-то пророчестве, которое это предсказывает, но цитируемое пророчество фигурирует только в этом издании, так что вероятно – просто выдумка. Пишут о расколе в лагере Маркуса, но самого Маркуса не обвиняют, наоборот – представляют его жертвой, которую кто-то пытается очернить. Предполагают политические мотивы.   
– Маркуса вряд ли это так уж заденет, он звезда.   
– Я тоже так думаю. Еще…  
Коннор вдруг замолчал, что для него было совсем нехарактерно. Он практически всегда договаривал фразы, потому что знал, что хочет сказать. Хэнк поднял глаза и увидел, как Коннор сидит с тем отсутствующим выражением лица, за которым он обычно пытался скрыть эмоции, диода с этого ракурса видно не было.   
– Коннор?  
Голос звучал ровно.   
– Пишут, что убийцей андроидов могу быть я. Что моя программа настроена на выслеживание и уничтожение андроидов-девиантов, и что никто не может поручиться, что я до сих пор не следую этой программе.   
Коннор повернулся к Хэнку и тревожно заглянул ему в глаза.   
– Это не мог быть я.   
Вот блять.   
– Конечно, нет. – Хэнк очень надеялся, что его голос звучит достаточно убедительно. – Вспомни сам, ты все время был у меня на виду. У тебя железное алиби. Ты и про сериал-то узнал, когда уже произошло несколько убийств. С чего ты вообще волнуешься об этом?  
Коннор смотрел на Хэнка с тем жалобно-растерянным выражением лица, на которое Хэнк не знал, как реагировать. Вроде как утешать надо и поддерживать, но как это сделать он не знал. Хэнк был уверен, что в инструкции к Коннору об этом ни слова, иначе бы он точно ее прочел бы.   
– Что случилось?   
Коннор вдруг замер в своей старой позе я-хороший-мальчик – спина ровная, руки сложены на коленях. Теперь Хэнк думал, что это что-то вроде защитного механизма, Коннор включает программу, подсказывающую ему как действовать, чтобы не действовать самому. Все мы занимаемся самообманом, и Коннор – не исключение, просто ему это проще. Он вообще очень долго страдал самообманом под названием «я просто машина».   
– Я не могу быть уверен в своих действиях, Хэнк. Я говорил. Киберлайф пытались перехватить надо мной контроль. В моменты, когда это происходило, я не только не контролировал, я не знал, какие выполняю действия. Что если Киберлайф может перехватить контроль так, что я даже не замечу этого? Что если я, правда, могу не контролировать себя и охотиться на девиантов, не осознавая этого?  
– Полный бред, – Хэнк даже отодвинул тарелку. – В этом нет никакого смысла. Даже если предположить, что это так – первые две жертвы точно не являлись девиантами.  
Взгляд Коннора стал еще более жалобно-умоляющим, при общей неподвижности позы это выглядело странновато.  
– Мы не можем знать этого наверняка. Они не были зарегистрированы, но это ни о чем не говорит, – голос Коннора на мгновение сорвался в машинный треск.  
Хэнк понимал, что мальчишка сам загоняет себя в петлю, сам уже почти верит в ту чушь, которую прочитал. Хэнк протянул руку и сжал плечо Коннора.  
– Чушь. Ты не мог этого сделать, потому что в этом нет никакого смысла. Зачем Киберлайф превращать это в ебаный цирк? Если бы они дали тебе приказ избавляться от девиантов, не легче ли это было сделать по-тихому, без шума? Зачем делать из каждого убийства ублюдскую инсталляцию из музея современного искусства? И напоминаю еще раз – у тебя алиби на время убийства, потому что ты почти всегда был со мной. Не успел бы.   
Коннор, наконец, посмотрел на Хэнка, но в его взгляде не прибавилось уверенности, в нем все еще царила паника. И как бы Хэнк всего пару часов назад не восхищался тем, каким Коннор может быть живым, сейчас немного меньше человечности не помешало бы им обоим.  
– Мой анализ говорит, что убийства, совершенные маньяками вызывают у людей страх на 40% больше, чем обычные убийства. Это может быть элементом устрашения, попыткой дескридитировать не только меня, но и девиантов в целом тем, что среди нас может появиться кто-то подобный. Таким образом, Киберлайф не только добились бы своей цели, но и подорвали доверие, которое с таким трудом заработал Маркус, – Коннор, наконец, потерял свою машинность и схватился руками за голову. – Мне страшно, Хэнк, – его голос снова исказился, пропуская металлический скрежет, а диод ярко мигнул красным, – если это был я, то это объясняет и отсутствие улик, и то, что все андроиды были вскрыты с механической точностью, и то, что никто и ничего не видел, и я не 100% времени находился рядом с вами, точное время отключения установить так и не удалось!– Коннор поднял взгляд, и Хэнк увидел то, что его больше всего пугало в своем андроиде – паника, страх. Эмоции, блять.   
Хэнк встал, отталкивая стул, который с противным стуком упал обратно на ножки, и порывисто поднял Коннора на ноги, прижимая к себе, обнимая. Тот был напряжен, как стальной прут, и мелко подрагивал, как уже было в тот раз, после сервис-центра.  
– Это все бред собачий, понял. Это не можешь быть ты. Даже если это объясняет отсутствие улик, это не объясняет больше ничего. Это был не ты.  
– Почему вы так уверены? – Коннор все еще стоял, вытянув руки по швам, а диод прямо рядом со щекой Хэнка лихорадочно мигал красным, раздражающе светя в глаза.  
– Потому что я верю в тебя, идиот, ясно? А ты поверь мне, – Хэнк прижал к себе Коннора еще немного теснее, после чего его руки дрогнули, и Хэнк почувствовал, как на его спину ложатся сжатые кулаки. – Мы найдем этого мудилу и найдем в ближайшее время, иначе Фаулер нас за яйца подвесит. А если ты боишься, что по ночам расчленяешь несчастных андроидов, можешь спать со мной, я прослежу, чтобы ты никуда не убегал.  
Диод, мигнув, сменился на желтый, и Хэнк почувствовал, как кулаки на его спине разжимаются, и Коннор обнимает его в ответ.  
– Спасибо, – его голос прозвучал неожиданно слабо и задушено, потому что Коннор уткнулся носом Хэнку в плечо, пока тот думал, что это уже становится своеобразным ритуалом. Не то, чтобы Хэнк был против, скорее даже наоборот… – Мне стоит провести более тщательный анализ с учетом новых данных. Возможно, мы что-то упустили.  
– Валяй, – сказал Хэнк, не разжимая руки. Диод у Коннора на виске все еще мигал желтым, и он не перестал иногда мелко подрагивать, а Хэнк не знал лучшего средства для успокоения несчастных андроидов, чем объятия. По крайней мере, в прошлый раз это помогло.  
– Ваш ужин остынет, – Коннор тоже не предпринимал попытки вырваться.  
– Да и хер с ним, – Хэнк уже, в принципе, смирился с тем, что нормально поесть ему не светит.  
Они простояли так еще немного, пока тревожный желтый не сменился на успокоительно-голубой. Мир сходил с ума, но это было уже привычное состояние.


	7. Chapter 7

Просыпаться рядом с Коннором было, как минимум, странно.   
Если говорить очень мягко. Потому что в первый момент, когда Хэнк открыл глаза и увидел рядом Коннора, в его, блять, постели, он… Ну, к своей чести не заорал и не шарахнулся, а просто надумал спросонья… Много глупостей. Таких идиотских мыслей, за которые потом перед самим собой стыдно. Это потом, проморгавшись и немного вернув мозги на место, он вспомнил, что, собственно, к этой ситуации привело. Хэнк уже сто лет спал один, а тут за одну ночь – Коннор, да и Сумо, воспользовался тем, что его не согнали, и придавил огромной тушей ноги. Наверняка решил, что раз Коннору можно, то можно и одной маленькой безобидной собачке. Ага, блять, щас. Тут, похоже, все забыли, кто хозяин в этом доме.   
До первой чашки кофе в голову лезли только на редкость тупые мысли.   
Хэнк был уверен на все сто, что проснется позже, но, видимо, что-то разбудило его раньше того времени, которое Коннор назначил себе, как момент выхода из спящего режима (возможно, Сумо, в котором лень компенсировала презрение к некоторым домашним правилам). Поэтому у Хэнка появилась уникальная возможность увидеть спящего Коннора. Ну, или Коннора в перезагрузке – это смотря как на это дело смотреть. Вопрос терминологии скорее.   
Во сне Коннор выглядел как кукла, был куда меньше похож на живого, чем когда бодрствовал. Абсолютно расслабленное лицо, руки поверх одеяла. Коннор, тем не менее, дышал, очень тихо, почти незаметно – и в спящем режиме биокомпонентам было необходимо охлаждение. Даже глаза под закрытыми веками бегали, словно Коннору, и правда, могло что-то сниться. Или снилось? Кто ж разберет. Но все равно, в позе была та самая «неестественность», человек бы под утро не лежал так ровно, а Коннор, видимо, не шевельнулся за всю ночь. Он выглядел, как выглядели те андроиды на складе – диод ровно горит голубым, лицо спокойное, ресницы не дрожат, только все немного… Пустое. Захотелось тряхнуть за плечо, разбудить, позвать по имени, пощекотать нос – хоть как-то «оживить» его, чтобы увидеть ответную реакцию.  
Хэнк потянулся к нему рукой и вовремя одернул себя, пока не стало слишком…   
Еб твою мать… Наверное, приглашать Коннора ночевать в свою постель было, в конце концов, не такой уж хорошей идеей, хотя на тот момент она казалось разумной и более чем невинной. Хэнк резко отвернулся и сел, так что даже голова закружилась. Это вызвало еще один приступ кислой жалости к себе, которая, очевидно, была не самым разумным чувством, но жизнь – говно. Жизнь – говно, а потом ты умрешь, как говорится. Поэтому, лучше даже не открывать в мозгу дверцу под табличкой «ты вечно молодому андроиду нихера не спутник жизни». И так проблем хватало, стоило решать те, что есть.  
Хэнк с остервенением потер лицо и встал, направляясь в ванную. По опыту знал, что если уж проснулся, больше не уснет. Стоило быть благодарным уже за то, что во сне он не видел заледеневшую, припорошенную снегом дорогу и перевернутую набок машину во всполохах огней скорой помощи. Утро понедельника всегда было самым поганым. Все знали это. Все люди. Надо было заказать себе футболку «не ксенофоб». Или что попошлее, пока до этой мысли не додумался кто-то из коллег.   
Хэнк включил свет в ванной и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Видок был не из лучших. Глаза, помимо воли, поймали яркий стикер с напоминанием о том, что бриться надо хотя бы иногда. Хэнк мысленно пообещал себе, что последует этому совету в ближайшее время. Вот же черт, вроде и не пил, а в голове все равно мутный туман, оставшийся после сна. Видимо, снилось что-то неприятное, раз он проснулся так рано. По коридору застучали собачьи когти. Сумо тоже решил, что пора вставать.   
Хэнк наклонился и умылся холодной водой, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Когда он выпрямился, за его спиной стоял Коннор, уже одетый.  
– Чтоб тебя, Коннор! – Хэнк дернулся от неожиданности и больно ударился локтем о раковину. Руку прострелило, и он потряс ее, пытаясь вернуть чувствительность на несколько секунд отключившейся конечности. – Ты меня так до кондрашки доведешь!  
Коннор улыбнулся виновато и растерянно.   
– Простите, Хэнк. Доброе утро. С вами все в порядке?  
– Утро добрым не бывает, – проворчал Хэнк, дергая на себя полотенце, чтобы вытереть лицо, – но порядок, не волнуйся.   
Но Коннор, очевидно, волновался. Не то, чтобы он это как-то показывал, Коннор был из тех кто «рассказывает, а не показывает», и поэтому продолжал напряженно смотреть на Хэнка, пока тот не сдался.   
– Что стряслось?   
Коннор осмотрел – просканировал – Хэнка и напряженно проговорил потрясающий монолог.   
– Хэнк, я пришел к выводу, что должен извиниться перед вами. – Хэнк не прервал его уже на этом только потому, что был слишком удивлен, чтобы реагировать быстро. – Я не должен был принимать ваше предложение лечь с вами, так как это, очевидно, нарушает социальные нормы поведения. Вы чувствуете себя неловко после этого, я вижу это, поэтому и приношу извинения. Я не хотел, чтобы мое пребывание в вашем доме было для вас некомфортным. Я хотел бы максимально возможно избежать некомфортных для вас ситуаций, потому что понимаю, что ваше предложение было продиктовано только моей излишней реакцией на последние события и являлось дружеской поддержкой, которую не стоило принимать, потому что она для вас явно некомфортна. Но это не значит, что я не благодарен за предложение. Спасибо, Хэнк, и еще раз, извините.   
Воу, слово «некомфортно», трижды произнесенное за меньше, чем минуту – это глубоко. Хэнк подождал еще пару секунд, чтобы точно убедиться, что этот поток бреда закончился. И только после этого выдал.   
– Ты, блять, это все сейчас серьезно?  
Коннор, ну пиздец, кивнул.   
– Абсолютно.   
Хэнк потер переносицу. Сложно. Кто сказал, что будет легко?  
– Значит так. Анализировать ты умеешь прекрасно, так что попытайся воспринять следующую информацию. Я, как ты верно заметил, предложил тебе переночевать рядом, как «акт дружеской поддержки», но это НЕ является для меня… социально неприемлемым.   
Не является? Это как посмотреть. Кого попало к себе в постель не тащат. Ну, Хэнк не таскал. Уже лет тридцать как. А Коннор… Господи, Коннор и не человек даже! В хорошем смысле. Что тут может быть социально неприемлемого? Сумо вон тоже в кровать влез. Хотя сравнивать Коннора с Сумо даже в мыслях было пиздец как неправильно. Хэнк вздохнул.   
– Так что прекрати на этот счет заморачиваться. Все нормально. Я предложил не для того, чтобы ты отказался, и ничего плохого в том, что когда тебе требовалась поддержка ты ее принял, нет, ясно? Что до меня…  
Ну, Хэнк, себе-то врать не надо, тем более, что Коннор вранье на раз-два раскусывает. И что неловко с ним просыпаться в одной кровати увидел сразу. Только вот Коннор в этом совершенно не виноват. И это… Почти правда. Достаточная правда.   
– Что до моего «беспокойства», то ты тут тоже совершенно не виноват, окей? Так что можешь оставить благодарность, а извинения свои забирай обратно. А еще лучше, не грузи мозги – свои электронные и мои мясные, всякой ерундой. Лады?  
Коннор посмотрел внимательно – наверняка сканировал! – и, в конце концов, кивнул.   
– Да. Я понял. Все равно… Спасибо, Хэнк.   
Хэнк пожал плечами.   
– Не за что, обращайся.   
Дальше утро потекло размерено, как обычно. Хэнк выгулял Сумо на заднем дворе, Коннор приготовил завтрак, полезный и сбалансированный, конечно, а потому, по мнению Хэнка, который привык завтракать чашкой кофе, не слишком (совсем не) вкусный. И Хэнк не знал, должен ли полезный завтрак быть именно таким, чтобы сразу настроить человека на дерьмовый день или просто программа готовки у Коннора сбоила. А может, это был великолепный симбиоз, но говорить об этом он Коннору, естественно, не стал. Хотя есть под пристальным взглядом и так что-то не особо вкусное – то еще удовольствие. Возможно, если убедить Коннора что он действительно будет есть то, что этот юный диетолог назначил, тот перестанет буравить его взглядом следователя на допросе. Хэнк начал вспоминать, что делить с кем-то дом это не только исчезновение тягучего одиночества, но и много, очень много компромиссов.  
В участок они приехали рано. Настолько рано, что мерзкая рожа Рида не маячила где-то слева от стола Хэнка, что тот посчитал приятным бонусом к раннему подъему. Вообще-то, на самого Рида Хэнку было глубоко поебать, ему не нравилось, что этот кривоносый говнюк доставал Коннора. Коннор занялся ежеутренним просмотром новых публикаций в газетах, распространив радиус поиска теперь и на самые желтые издания (видимо, чтоб сразу быть в курсе любого дерьма). А Хэнк имитировал бурную деятельность, потому что делать, по сути, было и нечего. Ответ по номеру машины им еще не пришел, а пересматривать имеющиеся материалы дела по сотому разу было бессмысленно – если б там была хоть еще одна зацепка, Коннор бы ее нашел. Оставалось, да-да, снова ждать.   
Так что Хэнк лениво листал новости спорта, периодически поглядывая на Коннора, который сидел с закрытыми глазами и хмурился. Они вроде как договорились, что если будет что-то интересное, он об этом сообщит.  
В такой момент Коннор выглядел очень серьезным, сосредоточенным, и Хэнк помимо воли возвращался к нему взглядом, восхищаясь и удивляясь тому, что подобное мог создать человек. Все же, как бы Хэнку ни было противно это признавать, Камски был ебаным гением, раз придумал такое – машин, полностью похожих на человека, до мельчайших деталей.  
Хэнк подпер голову рукой, диод на виске Коннора мигал желтым. Видимо, просмотр новостей достаточно серьезно загружал его мозги. Впрочем, такая нагрузка наблюдалась при любом подключении к глобальной сети и была нормальной.   
Мысли Хэнка плавно перетекли на клуб «Рай». Он видел там девчонок, и у него не было ни малейшего сомнения, что именно они там делают. Но и парней он там тоже видел, и их назначение тоже было ясным, как белый день. Значит ли это, что и Коннор тоже, хм, полностью укомплектован? Камски-то вещал про «отношения» и «возможность быть счастливым», логичней предположить, что никто не будет строить отношения с домохозяйкой, а за сексом бегать в «Рай». Даже отбрасывая этику про сраное рабство у не-девиантов, на Киберлайф окрысились бы все, кто купил андроида, такого понимающего и идеального партнера, но при этом садовника-повара, а за секс хотят содрать еще и в «Рае», да еще и с совершенно другим андроидом. Тут слишком явно пахло рекламным наебаловом… Слишком многие бы возмутились такому, так что логичней было предположить, что «неотличимые от человека» – это про всех андроидов, Хэнк никогда особо не интересовался, может и стоило прочитать сраную инструкцию к Коннору, но от этой мысли было как-то… Противно. Мерзко. Словно ковыряться в чужих вещах без спроса, только еще интимней.   
Хэнк только успел подумать о том, что от безделья мысли утекли совершенно не в ту сторону, когда Коннор открыл глаза. Они встретились взглядами.  
Блять.  
– Хэнк, пришел результат по тому номеру, который мы запрашивали в пятницу.  
Хэнк почувствовал, как волна жара пролилась от макушки до пят. О чем он только думал? Совершенно не о том, о чем следовало бы, это все, очевидно, от безделья.   
– Хэнк, с вами все в порядке?  
Коннор снова обеспокоенно заглянул ему в лицо.  
– Да, охуительно просто, – вот же срань. – Так что у нас там по номеру?  
Коннор кивнул, но Хэнку показалось, что он все еще смотрит на него подозрительно.  
– Автомобиль принадлежит Мэттью Фишеру, 27 лет. За последний месяц у него несколько штрафов за неправильную парковку. – Коннор снова мигнул желтым, видимо, подключаясь уже к доступной ему полицейской базе. – Также, он был арестован год назад, при себе имел небольшое количество красного льда, недостаточное для заведения уголовного дела.  
Хэнк встал, радуясь тому, что, наконец, дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки.  
– Поехали, проведаем этого мистера Фишера.  
***  
Мэттью, вернее Мэтта, дома не оказалось. Зато оказалась бледная до синевы миссис Фишер, явно много работающая и мало отдыхающая. Жила маленькая семья Фишеров в такой же маленькой квартирке на полторы комнаты. Миссис Фишер даже не удивилась визиту полиции и встретила их словами «Ну что мой еще натворил». Видимо, для нее было привычным делом отвечать на вопросы полиции о своем сыне.  
Оказалось, что Мэтт состоит на учете в наркологической клинике, куда его отправила мать. Дома бывает редко, наездами, в основном – чтобы стрельнуть у матери денег. Мэтт оказался классическим наркошей, отчего у Хэнка зачесались руки. Таких он ненавидел до дрожи еще тогда, когда работал в УБН, а после смерти Коула готов был душить голыми руками.  
Миссис Фишер только пожала плечами на вопрос о том, где сейчас ее сын. Она не видела его уже несколько дней, и у Хэнка сложилось впечатление, что будь ее воля, не видела бы и дальше. Так что они вышли из маленькой квартиры снова без зацепки. Сидеть и ждать тут их единственного подозреваемого, смысла не было, учитывая его стиль жизни, он мог не вернуться никогда.  
– Вот же срань. – Хэнк пристегнул ремень, но машину не завел, ехать было некуда, кроме участка, а там их ждал Фаулер, которому нужен был хоть какой-то отчет… которого не было. – Снова тупик. Объявлять план перехват по косвенному подозрению… да Джефф меня пошлет еще дальше, чем обычно и даже стесняться не будет.  
Коннор ничего не отвечал, только сидел с закрытыми глазами. Хэнк уже хотел потрясти его за плечо, когда он открыл глаза и повернулся к нему.  
– Я попросил Маркуса узнать у связанных с ним девиантов, не видел ли кто этот автомобиль в городе. – Коннор достал и покрутил свою монетку, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. – Это не быстро, но есть шанс, что кто-нибудь его заметил.  
Хэнк широко улыбнулся и взлохматил Коннору волосы, которые тот сразу возмутительно быстро привел в порядок. Это было… Раздражающе-мило.   
– Гениальная идея, пацан! Вы же везде, и у каждого с собой пара отличной оптики!  
Коннор в ответ кривовато улыбнулся, а Хэнк хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Поехали, перекусим, пока Маркус там ищет.  
Хэнк зарулил к одной из работающих и не слишком дерьмовых закусочных. Коннор был явно недоволен тем, что Хэнк не устоял перед фаст-фудом, потому что… Нет, не выдал полный спектр информации о содержании жиров и прочих калорий, но уведомил, что может сказать, насколько это отрава умными словами. Ни на что не намекая, конечно же. Ага. Хэнк только отмахнулся. Впервые за все время в деле наметился хоть какой-то прогресс. Тонкая ниточка, но все же. Грело.  
Когда Хэнк уже допивал колу, Коннор внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Хэнк, я думаю, этот человек – не тот, кто нам нужен.  
Хэнк вопросительно хмыкнул, и Коннор продолжил.  
– Его психологический портрет не совпадает с тем, что я прочитал о маньяках. Они всегда холодны и расчетливы. Мэттью Фишер же – обычный наркоман, не способный на грамотное планирование, о чем говорит список его правонарушений.  
Хэнк пожал плечами.  
– В любом случае, именно он купил тот шокер. Он мог передать его кому-то, например, нашему убийце. Или перепродать. Проверить в любом случае стоит.  
Коннор внимательно посмотрел Хэнку в глаза.  
– Помните, вы говорили мне о надежде?  
Хэнк фыркнул и кинул пустой стаканчик в мусорку.  
– Нет, Коннор, это не надежда. Это – отчаяние. Все равно у нас нет других вариантов.  
Им пришлось еще около часа просидеть в машине, прежде чем Коннор снова выпал из реальности на минуту, разговаривая с Маркусом.  
– Хэнк, нужный нам автомобиль видели на окраине города около часа назад. Он стоял, – Коннор замялся, и Хэнк впервые увидел, чтобы это было так в обычной речи и не являлось паузой для усиления эффекта, – у одного из заброшенных складов Киберлайф. Маркус передал мне адрес.  
Хэнк завел машину и вырулил на дорогу.  
– Вот это действительно неожиданно.  
***  
До склада они добрались еще за полчаса. Один плюс в том, что половина жителей покинула город точно был – отсутствие пробок. Андроиды передвигались либо пешком, либо на такси, так что трафик стал куда менее загруженным.  
Здание склада выглядело мрачно, несмотря на фирменные белый и синий цвета. Неоновая надпись «Киберлайф» на фасаде была отключена. А неподалеку действительно стояла машина Мэтта Фишера. Он явно не опасался, что его будут искать. Перед тем, как подойти к двери, Хэнк достал пистолет и проверил обойму.  
– Так, ордера у нас по-прежнему нет, но формально, полицейский имеет право проникнуть на частную территорию, если подозревает, что там совершается правонарушение.  
Коннор укоризненно посмотрел на Хэнка.  
– Я знаю это, Хэнк. В меня целиком загружен свод инструкций для полиции Детройта.  
Хэнк встал сбоку от двери и поудобней перехватил пистолет.  
– Тогда открывай дверь, чего тормозишь. Формальности соблюдены, на территории находится подозреваемый.   
Скин сполз с левой руки Коннора, он приложил ее к панели у двери, и та, тихо щелкнув, открылась. Удивительно, что Киберлайф еще не заблокировали Коннору доступ. Или, учитывая как они облажались, не сменили замки на навесные. Впрочем, кто б остановил андроида с монтировкой… Хотя, может дело было в том, что склад был заброшен и никому не нужен?  
Они медленно двинулись внутрь – Хэнк с пистолетом впереди, а Коннор за ним. Склад утопал в полумраке, только где-то впереди горел свет. Вокруг были пустые стеллажи и коробки, никого не было видно. Они медленно двинулись туда, где горел свет, Хэнк внимательно прислушивался ко всему вокруг, зная, что Коннор прислушивается еще внимательней.  
Они дошли до самой середины лабиринта из стеллажей и оказались на небольшом открытом пространстве, по периметру которого стояли яркие светодиодные лампы. Посреди всего стоял стол, на котором располагались несколько горелок, различные колбы, некоторые наполненные, пакеты с реактивами, плитка, даже что-то вроде кустарной вытяжки. Хэнк с первого взгляда понял, что это такое. Он это уже видел, почти десять лет назад. Но навык пропить не удалось, хоть и пытался.   
– Это лаборатория, – он опустил пистолет, потому что внутри не оказалось никого, – по производству наркотиков, зуб даю.  
Коннор внимательно посмотрел на Хэнка, который сжимал зубы. Теперь, когда винить андроидов стало невозможно, а себя еще больше – окончательно суицидально, Хэнк осознавал, что переключился на наркотики и ненавидел их сильнее, чем раньше. Это было не слишком разумно, но очень… Человечно. Ха.   
Ха-ха.   
– Нам стоит сообщить об этом.  
Хэнк покачал головой.  
– Сначала надо найти этого гаденыша и все тут осмотреть. Патрульные с мигалками могут его спугнуть.  
Коннор кивнул, признавая правоту аргументов, и подошел к столу. В одной из банок была налита синяя жидкость, и Хэнк уже знал, чем это окажется, но Коннор все равно отвернул крышку и сунул в банку палец, затем коротко положив его на язык. Хэнк про себя отметил, что теперь это действие не кажется ему таким уж отвратительным… Привык, наверное.   
– Это тириум 310, нашим жертвам не принадлежит.   
Коннор уже не договаривал, но в воздухе явственно повисло его сожаление. «Если бы у меня был доступ к базам Киберлайф». Хэнк нахмурился.  
– Не сходится, черт побери. Красный лед делают из неочищенного тириума, обработанный для этого не подходит.  
Коннор обернулся к Хэнку.  
– Я полагаю, в остальных банках тоже находится тириум 310. – Коннор обвел взглядом лабораторию. – Видимо, мистер Фишер нашел способ синтезировать наркотик из обработанного тириума.  
Вот это звучало… Дико, но разумно. Хэнк прошелся вдоль полок, на которых стояли колбы с неизвестным ему содержимым. Но он примерно мог представить, что в них находится – прекрасно знал, из чего эту дрянь бодяжат. Коннор посновал вокруг, но больше ничего не обнаружил. Готовый товар, очевидно, хранили не здесь.   
– В этом нет смысла. Зачем ему убивать андроидов в таком случае? Не проще достать его легально, тириум свободно продается в сервис-центрах. И никто пока продажи не контролирует. – Коннор снова посмотрел на колбы, стоящие на столе. – Простите, кажется, наша зацепка привела нас не туда. Это дело ОБН. Я напишу отчет, чтобы они выслали специалистов…  
Именно этот момент Мэтт Фишер выбрал для того, чтобы с коробкой пиццы зайти в лабораторию.  
– Эй, что вы тут делаете, уроды?!  
Хэнк мгновенно направил на него пистолет, а Коннор на ладони высветил голограмму своего значка.  
– Мистер Фишер, полиция Детройта. У нас к вам есть несколько вопросов.  
А дальше события развивались стремительно – пицца полетела в Хэнка, и тот не успел среагировать, когда Фишер оттолкнул его на стеллаж, отчего он полетел на пол и на него полетели коробки с чем-то весомым. Фишер с Коннором сцепились, а Хэнк пытался выпутаться из того, что упало на него, почувствовав, как правую ногу прострелила боль. Фишер оттолкнул Коннора и попытался уронить на него стеллаж с какими-то колбами, которые, разбившись, внезапно грохнули, и Хэнку в лицо дохнула волна жара. Что-то загорелось. И, судя по всему, противопожарка в здании была отключена сто лет назад. Хэнк закашлялся, Фишер побежал, петляя по складу, а Коннор кинулся к Хэнку.  
– Беги за ним, я справлюсь. – Хэнк махнул на него рукой.  
Коннор обернулся. А потом произошел второй взрыв. Огонь добрался до баллонов с газом. И это было уже гораздо серьезней.   
Хэнк увидел, как Коннора взрывом отшвырнуло в стену, как преступник скрылся за углом, и почувствовал вдобавок прострелившую левую руку боль. А потом было несколько секунд пустоты, наполненной слишком горячим воздухом.   
Когда Хэнк пришел в себя, воздух звенел, и Хэнк плохо слышал происходящее. В общем-то, ничего критичного, небольшая контузия. А вот напротив у стены пытался подняться Коннор. Точнее, пытался соскользнуть с металлической опоры стеллажа, пробившей ему бок. И выглядело это жутко, особенно на фоне ревущего пламени. Одежда Коннора была перемазана в тириуме, и Хэнку показалось (хоть он точно знал, что это неправда), что он услышал, как арматурина скрипит по внутреннему каркасу Коннора. Хэнк знал, что умница-Коннор в момент бы поймал беглого человека, если бы не отвлекся на него. Вот и сейчас, наконец, выбравшись, Коннор в первую очередь кинулся не догонять преступника, а к Хэнку, помогая ему подняться на ноги.   
– Хэнк, нужно уходить. Пожар быстро распространяется. Ваша жизнь в опасности.   
Хэнк хотел ответить что-то язвительное, но вдохнул слишком много дыма. Нога болела. Рука болела. Хэнк зашелся в кашле и просипел:   
– Веди.   
Коннор поднырнул под руку и потащил Хэнка. Вокруг ревело пламя, и Хэнк был готов поклясться, что еще чуть-чуть, и у него от жара вспыхнет борода. Хэнку не хватало воздуха, и он завидовал Коннору, которому не нужно было дышать, и который тащил его прочь из огненного ада с упорством машины. В данный момент – исключительно в хорошем смысле.   
– Быстрее, Хэнк, пожалуйста. В помещении слишком много дыма.   
Хэнк и так хромал так быстро, как только мог. В голосе Коннора были слышны слишком высокие ноты. Волновался. Диод подмигивал Хэнку цветами пламени – желтым и красным. Видимо, Коннор пытался одновременно думать о слишком многом. Или что там на самом деле происходило у него в голове…  
Коннор не спрашивал мнения Хэнка когда протаскивал его мимо горящего шкафа с хер знает чем, прикрывая собой. Хэнк услышал только непривычное:  
– Черт!  
Когда Коннор на секунду бросил его руку, сдирая с себя загоревшийся пиджак. А Хэнк-то уже почти поверил, что одежда из Киберлайф огнеупорная. Ублюдки, слишком много думали о красивой картинке и слишком мало – о самом Конноре… Для них выживание RK800 не было приоритетом. А для Хэнка – еще как было. Поэтому Хэнк держался на ногах и шел. Как мог.   
Коннор не стал взламывать, а просто выбил дверь наружу плечом и вытащил из клубов дыма и подбирающегося огня Хэнка, который к этому моменту уже мало что соображал, заходясь в кашле, стараясь не отключиться – не хватало еще чтоб Коннор его буквально на руках вытаскивал. Коннор протащил Хэнка еще немного, до того, как, видимо, решил, что они, наконец-то, в безопасности, и осторожно опустил на грязный асфальт. Хэнк не мог надышаться. Коннор заглянул ему в лицо и взял за руку, что-то сканируя.   
– Вам срочно нужно в больницу. Я вызвал скорую, подкрепление и пожарных. Сбросил номера машины и фото подозреваемого. У Вас отравление угарным газом и повреждения…  
– Коннор, заткнись. – Хэнк посмотрел на пропитавшуюся синим рубашку. – У тебя дырка в животе. Насколько это опасно?  
Коннор перевел взгляд на себя. Моргнул.   
– Если скорая приедет без опозданий, у меня хватит времени.   
– Времени на что, блять, Коннор, отвечай по человечески?  
Коннор мучительно нахмурился.   
– На то, чтобы добраться до ближайшего сервис центра.   
Хэнк ушам своим не поверил.   
– Сколько?  
– Вам нет нужды волноваться.   
– Сколько времени, Коннор?  
– Я переключился в аварийный режим, это замедлит потерю тириума.   
– Блять, Коннор!  
Коннор помедлил, прежде чем ответить, словно решал, сказать правду или соврать.   
– 56 минут, 48 секунд. Я не чувствую боли, вы же знаете, Хэнк. Со мной все будет в порядке. Вам не нужно волноваться.   
Но страх-то ты чувствуешь, подумал Хэнк и попытался подняться, но Коннор удержал его, надавив на плечи. Сильный, засранец.   
– Сможешь вести машину?  
– Я в состоянии, но…  
– Значит, едем в сервис центр. Ближайший. Сейчас.   
Если бы Коннор всегда выполнял приказы Хэнка – это был бы уже не Коннор.   
– Нет. Нужно дождаться скорой.   
Хэнк посмотрел на Коннора и понял, что сейчас нужно каким-то образом убедить его, что его жизнь важнее здоровья Хэнка. И Хэнк не был уверен, что это простая задачка. А ДОЛЖНА БЫТЬ простой.   
– Перенаправь скорую к сервис центру. И если ты не сядешь за руль, это сделаю я.   
Коннор помолчал, обдумывая – обрабатывая – его слова, мигнул диодом, а потом решительно кивнул и содрал с себя галстук.   
– На улице холодно, но я вынужден попросить вас снять куртку.   
– Нахрена?  
Коннор выглядел терпеливым, как классическая медсестра.   
– Потому что я предлагаю компромисс. Мы поедем в сервис центр, но только после того, как вы позволите оказать вам помощь. Рана кровоточит.   
Хэнк посмотрел на свою руку и с удивлением осознал, что да, вообще-то больно. И рукав весь в крови, и дырка не слабая. Просто это казалось каким-то не таким уж важным на фоне испачканной синим белой рубашки Коннора.   
– Ладно.   
Коннор помог ему стащить куртку и закатать рубашку, наложил скрученный из галстука жгут на руку, а потом сделал то, что заставило Хэнка отнять у него руку почти сразу – сплюнул на асфальт (слюна? – удивился Хэнк) и, наклонившись, осторожно держа чужую руку, провел языком по ране, не такой уж и глубокой и страшной.   
– Блять, что ты творишь?  
Коннор опять сплюнул, и Хэнк увидел на этот раз свою, красную кровь, в чужой слюне на грязном асфальте. Как во сне. Ощущение усугубляло оставшееся от дыма головокружение. Полный сюр. Коннор поднял голову, и Хэнк подумал, что он сейчас, по всем законам жанра, должен облизнуться. Но он только коротко сказал:  
– Я могу обеззаразить рану. Как временная мера. Вам все равно нужно будет в больницу. Дайте мне закончить.   
Хэнк чувствовал себя, как во сне – в ебаном иррациональном сне, где нет ни логики, ни сил чему-то удивляться. Поэтому, он зачарованно смотрел, как Коннор вылизывает ему руку, сплевывая сгустки крови, кто б мог подумать, что слюна у него столь многофункциональна. И кто б мог подумать, что Хэнк когда-нибудь будет не в силах отвернуться и не смотреть, как Коннор, наконец, отрывается от его руки и вытирает ладонью измазанный кровью рот.   
– Ты гребанный вампир.   
Коннор нахмурился.   
– Я рад, что ваше чувство юмора при вас. Можете встать?  
Хэнк почти сам поднялся и захромал к машине. Коннор пах гарью, Коннор был в одной рубашке, и смотреть на это было бы холодно, если бы их не согревал воющий рядом пожар. Коннор все еще истекал своей голубой кровью, Коннор только что размазывал кровь Хэнка по лицу, он был весь в саже, грязи и он все еще умирал, а Хэнк думал, что Коннор выглядит потрясающе живым в эту конкретную секунду. Это все контузия, конечно же. Но Коннор выглядел просто охуенным.   
– Я вызвал скорую к сервис центру. Мы будем там через 16 минут. Пристегнитесь, пожалуйста.   
Хэнк подумал, что Коннор неповторим, даже если учитывать, что его собрали на конвейере. Люди не должны думать, что создали андроидов, потому что говорить, что Коннора кто-то создал – все равно, что говорить, что женщина создает ребенка. По факту-то да, но по сути… Получается всегда что-то уникальное. И Коннор, определенно, уникален.   
Или Хэнк окончательно ебанулся. Тоже вариант.   
В участок они вернулись настоящими красавцами. Точнее «красавцем» вернулся Хэнк – все еще прихрамывающий, с перевязанной рукой и воняющий дымом. В рваной куртке и рваной рубашке.   
Коннор же – как с иголочки. Что был ранен не сказать ни по чему. Вошел в сервис центр, поздоровался с администратором, приложил побелевшую руку к терминалу – скинул всю техническую информацию – и ушел в соседнюю комнату. Хэнк подавил паранойю (вдруг Коннора там огрели шокером и расчленяют?) и болезненное любопытство (ведь и правда расчленяют, и это вызывало какое-то насквозь нездоровое желание быть рядом. То ли, чтобы посмотреть, что у Коннора внутри, от чего Хэнк сам себе был противен, то ли, чтобы за ручку подержать, что было, по мнению Хэнка, не менее отвратительно). А появился в новых штанах, новой рубашке, аккуратный и прилизанный. Хэнк поднял глаза к небу и благословил все пожары мира за сгинувший теперь, вероятно, навсегда, пиджак с отметками киберлайф. Хоть что-то хорошее.   
И теперь они – эффектная парочка, потрепанный жизнью Хэнк и словно заново сошедший с конвейера Коннор, шли отчитываться Джеффу. Хэнк предвкушал проблемы и материл Коннора. Не то, чтобы это имело смысл, просто… Окей, Хэнк тоже психанул, ладно? Были причины.   
– Блядь, Коннор! Ты помнишь, что ты больше не кошка, и девять запасных жизней тебя в Киберлайф не ждут?  
Коннор нахмурился.   
– Я помню, лейтенант. Я всегда просчитываю риски.   
Стажерка, имени которой Хэнк не помнил, тихо хихикнула им в спину, отчетливо пробормотав «Коннор – котик». Хэнк решил, что день совсем не задался, а Коннор сделал вид, что не слышал. Ну конечно. Даже Хэнк слышал. «В» – вежливость. Черт ее дери.  
Джефф встречал их молчанием. Очень значительным. Хэнк, на правах раненого, старого друга и наглого урода уселся в кресло. Коннор продолжал стоять у него за плечом. Джефф, предсказуемо не выдержал первым.   
– Какого хрена, вы, идиоты, устроили?  
Даже не крик, удивился Хэнк – голос у Джеффа был такой, как будто он сейчас взорвется.   
– Мы нихрена не устраивали. Ты это знаешь. Мы нашли зацепку и пошли по ней.   
– Вы подожгли склад Киберлайф! Вторглись на частную территорию! – Вот теперь прорвало. – Ты представляешь завтрашние заголовки? Андроид-девиант поджег собственность Киберлайф!  
Коннор, видимо, решил, что Хэнка надо защищать. Ха-ха. Хэнку такие выволочки были до фонаря. Не впервой.   
– Мы проникли на частную территорию, подозревая, что туда вторгся преступник. Наши действия были законны. Я отправил отчет.   
– Я видел твой отчет, умник! В котором написано, что вы похерили все улики! Вы похерили все место преступления.   
Хэнк обернулся и увидел, что взгляд у Коннора резко стал виноватым, как у Сумо, стащившего сосиску. Лицо и осанку тот контролировал прекрасно, а глаза уже не мог.   
– Простите. Это моя вина. Лейтенант Андерсон сразу опознал лабораторию, и стоило вызвать подкрепление. И я упустил преступника. Лейтенант Андерсон был ранен по моей вине.   
– Заткнись, Коннор!  
– Хватит его выгораживать!  
Коннор мигнул на них желтым диодом и заткнулся. А Хэнк почувствовал такое единение с Джефом, словно они оба снова молодые и дурные. Какого лешего Коннор решил его защищать, если это Хэнк предложил повременить с подкреплением? Джефф покосился на Коннора, потом на Хэнка. Эти двое выглядели настоящими напарниками, такие и за десять лет иногда не срабатываются – готовы себя подставлять, лишь бы прикрыть другого. Еще б не зазнавались. И не устраивали, блять, в городе пожары.   
– Ладно, что мы имеем?  
Коннор встрепенулся.   
– Оружие против андроидов было продано человеку, связанному с изготовлением наркотиков. Мы обнаружили следы переработанного тириума, но из-за пожара не удастся установить точно, какой тириум хранился в самой лаборатории.   
– Версии?  
Коннор нахмурился.   
– Убийца андроидов мог быть андроидом изготовителя наркотиков. Возможно, следы тириума в лаборатории – его кровь. Если есть взаимосвязь и оружие не было передано дальше. Нам не удалось обнаружить шокер в лаборатории, но это не значит, что его там не было.  
– А теперь уже и не выяснишь. – Хэнк вздохнул. – Там делали красный лед, Джефф. Но тириум был не чистый. Кто-то научился делать красный лед из крови андроидов.  
Джефф вздохнул.   
– Намекаешь, что наш маньяк просто тащит реактивы для наркоты?  
– Это возможно. – Голос Коннора звучал бесстрастно. «Надежда», хмыкнул про себя Хэнк.   
– Закинь эту удочку ОБН. Все может быть. Прошел слушок, что появился новый сорт.   
Джефф кивнул.   
– Ладно. Я выясню, кто сейчас занимается красным льдом. Я видел твой отчет, Коннор, прекрати на меня коситься. Я передам его в ОБН. Думаю, они будут просто в восторге.   
Хэнк кивнул. Конфликт вроде как был исчерпан, и Джефф вздохнул.   
– Ты сам-то как?  
Хэнк хмыкнул.   
– Отлежусь и буду в норме. Ну, может пару дней за преступниками будет гоняться только Коннор, а я буду тихо-мирно сидеть в машине.   
– Отличный план. Будьте осторожны. Журналюги на вас зуб с бивень мамонта точат.   
На том и разошлись. Коннор осторожно закрыл за ними дверь с тихим «До свиданья». Денек выдался насыщенным.   
По дороге домой они почти не говорили. Коннор явно парился из-за произошедшего, но как его успокоить Хэнк не знал. И привычное «будь мужиком» не работало, потому что Коннор был более-менее в порядке. Укутывать его в плед и поить какао, или искать кибер-аналоги этого действия, пока явно не требовалось.   
По крайней мере, он не истекал своей голубой кровью и не пытался умереть. А наоборот – приготовил ужин и заказал себе новую одежду. С доставкой на дом. Хэнк хмыкнул, увидев новую кожаную куртку, но показал большой палец. По крайней мере, никаких светяшек на новой шмотке не было. А еще удобно, когда у тебя стандартизированные размеры. Не нужно мерить – точно угадаешь. Хэнк скрипнул зубами. Стандартная красота оставалась красотой, и зависть тут была абсолютно не причем.   
– Почему ты упал тогда? – Хэнк спросил это вечером, когда Коннор уже выгулял Сумо.   
Коннор нахмурился. Он иногда не понимал, почему люди не могут сформулировать вопрос так, чтобы на него можно было сразу дать ответ. Приходилось переспрашивать:  
– Когда?  
– Когда Рид ударил тебя. В участке. Мудак врезал тебе в живот, и ты упал. Но, – Хэнк показал на Коннора, – вы ведь не чувствуете боли? Не чувствуете же?  
Коннор ответил на новый вопрос.   
– В человеческом понимании – нет. Но регистрируем повреждения системы. Это не лишает нас работоспособности, если повреждения не критические, но можно сказать, что в каком-то смысле это боль. Для людей боль – тоже сигнал о повреждениях.   
Хэнк кивнул, что-то решая для себя.   
– Но в человеческом плане, все же, нет. Я видел, как в тебя стреляли, видел у тебя неслабые «повреждения», а ты продолжал носиться за целью, как будто все в порядке. Ловишь пулю животом – и только морщишься. Да и сегодня… – Коннор посмотрел слишком внимательно, и Хэнк усмехнулся. – Завидно, конечно. Но почему тогда, когда Рид тебя ударил, ты упал?  
Коннор запросил нужный момент из памяти. Коннор вспоминал.   
– Потому что эту линию поведения подсказывала программа социального взаимодействия. Детектив Рид рассчитывал именно на эту реакцию, и самым разумным было предоставить ему ожидаемое. Любое другое действие вызвало бы только больше агрессии.   
Хэнк посмотрел Коннору в лицо, диод горел ровным синим. Это пиздец, подумал Хэнк, настоящий пиздец.   
– Чтобы избежать конфликта, ты предпочел выглядеть жертвой?  
Коннор кивнул. Ровный голубой. Спокойное лицо. Абсолютно не беспокоится по этому поводу.   
– Это самое логичное поведение при тех условиях.   
Еб. Твою. Мать. Хэнк был уверен, что это пиздец как нездорово. Потому что Коннор сознательно, ну или следуя программе, но тут все так перепутано, что без бутылки не разберешься, выставил себя жертвой, лишь бы уйти от конфликта. Но это точно не была его вина. Коннора создали таким – с такой внешностью, таким голосом, чтобы он выглядел максимально безобидно. Безопасно. Коннор не только детектив – он шпион и переговорщик, он умеет убеждать и играть на страхах, слабостях и надеждах. Хэнка это поражало – это умение, заложенное программой, при всей социальной неуклюжести Коннора в обычных отношениях. Коннор был создан выглядеть хрупко и безопасно, и Киберлайф отлично постарались над этим. Вот только Коннор нихуя не хрупкий и ни разу не безопасный, Хэнк-то видел, как Коннор дерется и как стреляет. И Хэнку не нравилось то, как Коннор спокойно говорил о том, что быть избитым – логичная линия поведения. На взгляд Хэнка правильной линией поведения было Риду морду набить. Впрочем, Хэнк не мог не признать, что напади Коннор на Рида в тех условиях, или даже просто нахами ему («пошел нахуй» до сих пор вызывало у Хэнка гордую улыбку) – и Коннору пиздец.   
Ебучее рабство. Рабство – отстой.   
И Хэнк считал проблемой то, что Коннор не видел проблемы.   
Хорошо, что теперь он хотя бы может защищаться. Реально хорошо.   
Коннор нахмурился.   
– Почему вы спрашиваете?  
Хэнк в свою очередь пожал плечами. Потому что я сегодня за тебя, блять, перепугался.   
– Потому что хочу понять тебя.   
Ошибка. Коннор отметил выбор слов. «Тебя». Не «Вас» – андроидов. Тебя. Коннор улыбнулся Хэнку, потому что ему показалось, что это верная реакция.   
Хэнк подумал, что либо улыбка у Коннора получилась почти-нормальная, искренняя, либо он привык к тому, как Коннор улыбается. Оба варианта были не так плохи, если подумать.   
А утром Хэнка накрыло ужасное чувство. Возможно, последствия плохой ночи, потому что Хэнк долго не мог нормально уснуть – перед глазами все маячила испачканная синим белая рубашка. Напали какие-то сюрные кошмары, в которых привычное – авария, Коул на руках – смешались с чем-то новеньким, например, что кровь Коула окрасилась в синий. Что Коннор зажимает руками живот, и из-под пальцев бьет красная кровь, а Коннор улыбается, и его лицо совершенно спокойно, он улыбается, а по губам у него размазана красная кровь, и Хэнку во сне, потому что во сне совсем другие правила, хочется слизнуть ее, почувствовать на вкус…   
Он проснулся совершенно разбитый. А сбоку от него, на его кровати, лежал Коннор, отсвечивая голубым, и, что было совсем странно, на боку и обняв подушку. По-человечески. Хэнк впервые видел, чтобы Коннор «спал» не в позе «в гроб клади». Накануне Коннор неуверенно застыл в коридоре, пожелав спокойной ночи, и Хэнк удивленно поднял брови. Было очевидно, что «спать» в «своей» комнате Коннору не очень хочется, и Хэнку ничего не оставалось, как напомнить, что за «дружескую поддержку» Коннор ему ничего не должен. Тяжелый был день. Хэнк и Сумо не выгнал. Дисциплина в этом доме пошла по пизде.   
Во время завтрака Хэнк вдруг застопорился посреди кухни – как был, в растянутой футболке и трусах, с чашкой кофе в руке (заботливо разбавленного молоком, потому что – сердце). Он посмотрел на Коннора, чешущего Сумо за ухом, и вдруг понял – любой бы подошел. Ему просто, мать его, повезло, что он подвернулся Коннору, благослови небеса Джеффа и его ослиное упрямство. Но подошел бы любой, кто отнесся бы к Коннору по-человечески. Коннор вел себя так, что очевидно было, Киберлайф и все, кого он знал до Хэнка, относились к нему исключительно утилитарно. Хорошая, дорогая машина. Ебучая Бугатти. Но – всего лишь машина, которой, в случае необходимости, можно пожертвовать, у которой нет чувств, которая не ответит, не обидится, не расстроится… Чем и пользовался мудак Рид. Просто машина. Хэнк почувствовал, как похолодели руки, когда понял, что Коннор пытался ему это сказать – он ценил Хэнка за то, что Хэнк орал на него, посылал нахуй, тряс за грудки, потому что Хэнк делал это так, словно Коннор был человеком. Хэнк, скорее всего, был первым, кто так отнесся к Коннору – как к человеку. И только поэтому Коннор был рядом, у него ебучий синдром утенка, на месте Хэнка мог быть любой, буквально – любой. Хэнку просто, блять, повезло, потому что из-за щенячьей привязанности Коннора Хэнк еще не прострелил себе башку. Ест салатики. Бегает. Возможно, даже не сдохнет в ближайшее время. Просто потому что Коннор был пиздец как одинок, просто потому что Киберлайф внушило ему, что он никогда не будет для кого-то дорог не по своей рыночной цене. И это заставило Хэнка поставить чашку. Руки дрожали.   
Коннор взглянул на Хэнка, и диод тревожно мигнул желтым.   
– Все в порядке, Хэнк? У вас подскочило сердцебиение… Возможно, вам лучше сесть?  
Хэнк посмотрел на Коннора, который беспокойно хмурился и не сводил с него взгляда. Это было, блять, так несправедливо, черт, так охуенно несправедливо. По отношению к Коннору. Жизнь – несправедливое говно. Хэнк отмахнулся и изобразил ухмылку.   
– Отъебись, Коннор, все в порядке.   
Ага. Андроида-детектива обмануть очень легко. Но Коннор почему-то принял эту ложь и снова погладил Сумо. Возможно, счел дальнейшие расспросы «социально неприемлемыми», или что там у него еще. А Хэнк не мог перестать париться.   
Любой бы подошел.   
Коннор ловко увернулся от попыток Сумо лизнуть его в лицо и улыбнулся. Привычно. Светло, хоть и как-то робко. Хэнк допил свой кофе.   
Ну, может и Сумо немного помог подкупить пластиковое сердце Коннора. В конце концов, в глазах Коннора у Хэнка есть хоть один 100% плюс – у него есть собака, с которой ему разрешают играть и которая разрешает себя тискать. Хэнк потряс головой.   
– Он тебя любит. Сумо, в смысле.   
Коннор снова улыбнулся и зарылся пальцами в собачью шерсть.   
– Он мне нравится.   
– И ты его любишь. – Хэнк не знал, зачем подсказывает это Коннору. Просто это было очевидно, вот он и называл вещи вслух. Но Коннор застыл.   
– Я не знаю.  
Хэнк от удивления сел на стул. Время еще есть. Можно и поболтать, прежде чем вернуться к работе.   
– В смысле, не знаешь? Ты о нем заботишься, кормишь его, гуляешь с ним, тискаешь его. Он тебе нравится. Это и есть любовь. Ты его любишь. Просто назови это так.   
– Это не сработает. – Коннор печально улыбнулся Хэнку, поворачиваясь и заглядывая в лицо. – Я не знаю, что такое «любовь» или «счастье». Люди чувствуют эти эмоции, и у них есть контекст. Они могут осознать, что то, что с ними происходит – это любовь или счастье. Потому что читали об этом. Слышали. Или им говорили. Многое из этого у людей зависит от химии. Дофамин, серотонин, окситоцин и вазопрессин. Но не только. Когда вы счастливы, расширяются зрачки, учащается пульс. Но есть что-то еще. Что-то неуловимое. Люди знают, что это. Но откуда могу знать я, если у меня нет пульса?  
Коннор продолжил неуверенно улыбаться. И это выглядело жалко и трогательно.   
– Я не хочу Вас обидеть, но вы биологически также запрограммированы на определенные функции, как и мы. Просто для нас существуют более широкие рамки, если можно так сказать.   
Хэнк отмахнулся от этой неуклюжей попытки подсластить пилюлю.   
– Вы лучше нас во всем, тоже мне новость, охренеть. Продолжай.   
– Это неверное утверждение, но к этому спору мы можем вернуться позже. Вы, Хэнк, знаете, что такое счастье? Или любовь? Вы испытывали это чувство?  
Хэнк усмехнулся.   
– Если я скажу, что нет?   
Коннор немного издевательски наклонил голову к плечу. Выглядел, как будто смеялся над Хэнком. Выглядел живым, и Хэнку это нравилось.   
– То вы, скорее всего, соврете. Вероятность больше 98%.   
– Поймал.  
– И вы знаете, что именно это – счастье и любовь, потому что так это описывают. Потому что чувства, которые вы испытываете, так назвали. И если вдруг вы забудете эти слова, не важно, по какой причине, например, в вашем мозгу они будут заменены цифрами – 17392 и 97362, то вы все равно узнаете это чувство. Это ваше переживание, и то, как звучит его название – не важно. Если вы видели леопарда, вы узнаете леопарда. Но если вы только знаете слово «леопард» и где-то читали фразу «леопарды очень быстрые», вы не сможете узнать животное, столкнувшись с ним.   
Хэнк кивнул.   
– В общем и целом понял. Так что с тобой не так?  
Коннор печально улыбнулся.   
– Я не знаю, чему дать эти цифры. Это определение. И не ошибаюсь ли я. – Коннор очень по-человечески повел плечами и снова начал гладить Сумо. – Я завидую Маркусу и таким, как он. Они, не сомневаясь, раздают определения, свойственные людям, своим кускам кода. Программным ошибкам. Но откуда мне знать, что то, что записано многими строчками кода – это аналог той же химической реакции, что происходит в теле влюбленного человека? Откуда мне знать, что то, что чувствую, я действительно чувствую? Я говорил Вам много раз – девианты эмулируют чувства. Что, если мои слова все еще правда?   
Коннор мигнул желтым диодом всего на секунду.   
– Я бы хотел не сомневаться. Как Маркус.   
Хэнк поднял руку и потрепал Коннора по голове. Коннор немного отмер и отвел взгляд, видимо, вспоминая, что так смотреть собеседнику в лицо не очень вежливо. Но Хэнку было плевать. Он привык.   
– Тогда ты больше человек, чем Маркус, потому что людям, которые думают, конечно, вообще свойственно сомневаться. Машины не задаются экзистенциальными вопросами, Коннор. Добро пожаловать в говеный мир людей. – Хэнк вдруг усмехнулся. – А еще зависть – это очень по-человечески. Мы те еще гандоны.   
– Вы слышали об эксперименте «Комната Марии»?  
– Какой-то садизм вроде стенфордского?   
– Нет. Это мысленный эксперимент. В черно-белой комнате сидит ученая – Мария. Она изучает цвет с черно-белого монитора. Она никогда не видела цвет, но знает о нем все, что известно науке. Если выпустить ее из комнаты, и она увидит цвет, что она испытает?  
Хэнк подумал. Философия никогда не была его особо сильной стороной.   
– Шок?   
Коннор улыбнулся своей неуверенной полуулыбкой.   
– Я думаю, что это будет восторг. Но и страх тоже. И я уверен, что это будет что-то новое. Именно поэтому знать о чем-то и испытать это… Это очень разные вещи. И это очень сложно.   
Хэнк подумал, что вести с Коннором философские беседы – это почти что добровольно дать ему выебать себе мозги. Коннор это умел.   
А что почувствует Коннор, знающий так много, если его поцеловать?  
Коннор заглянул Хэнку в лицо. Хэнк слегка повернул голову, чтобы Коннору было удобней на него смотреть. Вошло в привычку.   
– Кто-то очеловечивает андроидов не-девиантов. Просто машин. Очеловечивает настолько, что считает членом семьи… У таких много шансов стать девиантами. Кто-то боится и ненавидит нас. Вспомните про шокеры против андроидов. В нас стреляют – и некоторые видят в нас людей, а некоторые – только машины. Вы знаете, что выпустили очки с тепловизором, чтобы в толпе можно было отличить андроида от человека? Это работает в обе стороны, скин – настраиваемая опция, андроиды меняют цвет волос, заменяют глаза, меняют прически… При нужных настройках идут дальше – меняют тон кожи, прописывают татуировки… Снимают диод. Прячутся. Стараются одновременно выразить индивидуальность и слиться с толпой.   
– А ты Коннор?  
– Я не загружал нужные программы для изменения внешности. Не вижу в этом смысла.   
– И диод не снимаешь. Это почти индивидуальность, по современным меркам.   
Коннор коснулся указательным пальцем диода.   
– Вы же понимаете, что я его не вижу? Только регистрирую перегрузку работы системы, которая отражается внешне, как смена цвета? Я знаю, что я андроид. Я знаю, что многим от этого бывает некомфортно. Но я не вижу смысла это скрывать. Люди считают, что диод показывает чувства андроидов, но на самом деле – это лишь индикатор загрузки системы.   
– Но ты мне мигаешь веселым светофорчиком, когда тебя что-то беспокоит.   
Коннор посмотрел Хэнку в лицо и кивнул.   
– Перегрузка системы. «Чувства» – страх, стресс, любовь, напряжение, сложный моральный выбор – требуют больше, чем прописанные задачи. Это ошибки. Они – не стандартная работа системы. Чем сильнее «чувство», тем выше перегрузка.   
Хэнк подумал, что все это пиздец как сложно.   
– Ты все еще пользуешься программой?  
Коннор вдруг немного прищурился, и это тоже выглядело почти как улыбка. Но он продолжил казаться серьезным.   
– Вы пользуетесь своим сердцем? Легкими? Мы не можем отказаться от программ. Вопрос в том, мы их используем, или они нами управляют.   
Хэнк понял, что у него от этого болит голова.   
– Вам всем нужно к психологу.  
Коннор приподнял брови.   
– Такие вакансии уже открываются. Но не думаю, что нуждаюсь в этом. Я контролирую свои действия.   
Желтый проблеск. Тревожный маячок. Но Хэнк не понял, откуда он взялся. А потом до него дошло.   
– Появились психологи для девиантов?!  
Коннор кивнул. Мир катился по пизде, и Хэнк даже представить не мог, куда это все их приведет. Ну, лишь бы не «Терминатор». И кто решил, что три закона робототехники слишком ограничивают использование андроидов? Стоило их все же прописать. Хотя Азимов сам развенчал их идеальность.   
Хэнк покосился на Коннора, который носится не только за андроидами, но и за людьми, и Хэнк не сомневался, что в случае чего может отдать Коннору пистолет и быть уверенным, что тот его прикроет. А три закона робототехники для живого и мыслящего существа – ебучее рабство. А рабство – отстой.   
А Хэнк понял, что все глубже копает себе яму такими разговорами с Коннором.   
– Пора на работу.   
– Да, Хэнк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Спасибо огромное всем, кто написал такие милые и теплые комментарии! Вы вдохновили меня на то, чтобы отредактировать и выложить новую главу пораньше!


	8. Chapter 8

Мэтта Фишера поймали. Не убойный отдел, потому что Хэнк с Коннором вполне успешно дали подозреваемому уничтожить все прямые улики. Косвенных было недостаточно, чтобы устроить полномасштабный план-перехват, а снова обращаться к Маркусу за помощью Хэнк Коннору запретил – не маленькие, сами справятся. Да и Коннор явно не хотел дергать хоть и приятеля, но приятеля занятого, с кучей обязанности и ответственности. Да и тема эта, с «бесполезностью»… Нет, справятся и без Маркуса. Его поймали случайно, во время облавы в одном из наркопритонов. И если бы не связи Хэнка в ОБН, и «Ларри, ну ты же понимаешь, этот говнюк проходит по одному делу, нам надо взять его за яйца и хорошенько потрясти», то только бы они его и видели. Все же, мистер Фишер оказался феерическим долбоебом, раз пошел долбиться чуть ли не в тот же день, когда его чуть не сцапали копы. Видимо, отмечал успешный побег.  
Теперь Хэнк с Коннором стояли вместе по ту сторону зеркального стекла и смотрели, как их подозреваемого допрашивали. Не имея доказательств и не предъявляя ему обвинения, они имели право держать его за решеткой трое суток. И за это время им нужно было выбить из него информацию. Потому что через трое суток он выйдет из-за решетки, как свободный и законопослушный человек, ведь наркоты при нем найдено не было, а само по себе его присутствие в клубе преступлением не являлось.  
Хэнк то и дело косился на Коннора. Вообще-то, все еще просыпаться с Коннором было… Да, блять, неловко. Хэнк обзывал себя внутренне муднем и сволочью, но сказать ничего не смог. В основном из-за клятого монолога Коннора про «некомфорт». Да, неловко. А Коннору одиноко, и он психует. И кому в этом случае проще засунуть своих тараканов подальше? У кого, в конце концов, опыт общения с тараканами в голове больше? Вот то-то же. И теперь Хэнк периодически поглядывал на Коннора, который внимательно следил за допросом. Диодом иногда мигал желтым, анализировал, щурился и даже один раз очень по-человечески закусил губу. Хэнк снова внутренне выматерился и отвернулся. Коннор был в разведении членистоногих не виноват. А сосредоточиться стоило. Кофе с молоком был явно на большую часть молоком, а не кофе.   
Фишер сидел, развалившись на стуле. Руки у него были свободны, ведь он не был подозреваемым, а значит, заковывать его в наручники повода не было. Детектив из ОБН вот уже пятнадцать минут и так и эдак подкатывал к нему на кривой козе, но Мэттью только ухмылялся и качал головой. Он – законопослушный гражданин, заехал в клуб за другом, что там притон – знать не знал. И вообще, если хотите вести допрос, ведите адвоката, которого ему должно обеспечить государство. И, попрошу, нормального, а не эту вашу консервную банку, а то знает он доблестную полицию, всегда норовят пластикового болванчика подсунуть, который даже защищать подопечного нормально не умеет.  
На этом моменте у Хэнка сжались кулаки, что аж ногти впились в ладонь. Наглый зарвавшийся обмудок бесил. Хэнк все еще помнил, как пламя взметнулось, мгновенно поглощая воздух вокруг, как на Конноре вспыхнула куртка, которая просто обязана была быть огнеупорной – он же новейший прототип, самая передовая модель. Но нет, на одежде для своего самого дорогого мальчика Киберлайф решили сэкономить, и куртка вспыхнула как самое настоящее искусственное дерьмо за полтос из сэконд-хэнда. С другой стороны, во всем были свои плюсы. Хэнку Коннор без огромной неоновой надписи «Собственность Киберлайф» поперек, нравился куда больше. То есть, сам Коннор нравился так же, а вот куртка без надписей – больше. Хэнк поймал себя на том, что снова смотрит на Коннора и отвернулся, чтобы увидеть, что детектив вышел из допросной, качая головой.  
– Крепкий орешек, парни. Молчит, как рыба, только талдычит про свои права. Я к нему уже с какой только стороны не подбирался. – Ларри всплеснул руками, чуть не пролив кофе из стаканчика.  
Коннор кивнул.  
– Детектив, позволите мне?  
Ларри вопросительно посмотрел на Хэнка, и тот кивнул, после чего Ларри пожал плечами.  
– Валяй, только не бей его сильно.  
– Я не собирался. – Коннор слегка поморщился, а Хэнк усмехнулся.  
Он давно заметил, что Коннор испытывал к бессмысленному насилию плохо скрываемое отвращение. Сам Хэнк считал, что дать в морду особенно вредному типу иногда бывает полезно. Но он полагал, что подобные уроки следует усваивать на своем опыте, так что Коннор должен был понять это сам. Нехрен учить его плохому, и так научится.   
Когда Коннор вошел в допросную, на лице Фишера на мгновение мелькнула паника, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Для нарика он вообще вел себя крайне спокойно и уравновешено, видимо, не врал и был в завязке, иначе давно бы уже весь извелся без дозы.  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Фишер. Меня зовут Коннор, я – андроид-детектив полиции Детройта. Мы с вами недавно виделись.  
Фишер посмотрел на зеркальное стекло.  
– Это не смешно, – он неожиданно перестал казаться таким уж уверенным. – Уберите от меня вашу консервную банку, я же сказал.  
Хэнк с мрачным удовольствием отметил про себя, что говнюк, видимо, неплохо знал, что такое – эффект зловещей долины, и андроиды его нервировали. Это могло сыграть им на руку.   
– Мистер Фишер, вы напали на офицера полиции, подвергли его жизнь опасности. – Коннор сел напротив него и включил программу допроса, как понял Хэнк. – Вы были в лаборатории, которая незаконно производила наркотики.  
– У вас на меня нет ничего! – Фишер теперь уже смотрел только на Коннора. – Я туда приехал, пиццу привез, вот и все.  
Коннор сложил руки в замок на столе, и каким-то непостижимым образом это выглядело устрашающе. Хэнк любовался.   
– Вы не работаете в доставке пиццы, и нам это известно. Вы были в этой лаборатории, потому что занимаетесь производством наркотиков. – Коннор улыбнулся, и эта улыбка Хэнку не понравилась. Фишеру, судя по всему, тоже. – Признайтесь, так будет проще для нас всех.  
Фишер сложил руки на груди.  
– Я кореша подменял, он попросил, вот и привез в эту жопу мира пиццу. И вы обратного не докажете.  
– Мистер Фишер, вы лжете, я вижу это по вашему пульсу. – Коннор наклонился вперед. – И какому же «корешу» вы решили так самоотверженно помочь, что поехали, как вы выражаетесь, в такую «жопу мира»?  
Фишер отвернулся и снова посмотрел прямо на Хэнка, будто знал, что он там.  
– Уберите от меня свою куклу. Я не собираюсь ничего говорить без своего адвоката. Я знаю свои права.  
Коннор тоже, на одно мгновение посмотрел на Хэнка, и тот знал, что уж Коннор точно смотрит на него, спрашивает, что делать дальше. Точнее – спрашивает, можно ли ему что-то делать дальше. Ларри покачал головой.  
– Хэнк, я все понимаю, но он напишет жалобу на наш отдел. Я не хочу разбираться со всем этим дерьмом, прости.  
Хэнк нажал на кнопку интеркома.  
– Коннор, возвращайся.  
Коннор помедлил, будто хотел еще что-то возразить, но встал и вышел из допросной, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.   
– Ларри, подержи его тут еще пару суток, мы что-нибудь нароем. – Хэнк умоляюще посмотрел на коллегу, который только вздохнул.  
– Ладно, но ты должен мне самый сочный стейк во всем Детройте.  
Хэнк хмыкнул. Полезные знакомства были не только у Коннора. Его кореша, конечно, не Маркус-картинка, но тоже полезны.   
– Заметано.  
– У вас есть два дня. – Ларри кивнул Хэнку и Коннору, который уже подошел, после чего вышел, чтобы сопроводить Фишера в камеру.  
– Я облажался, – голос Коннора звучал разочарованно, хотя тот все еще стоял ровно и смотрел прямо перед собой. Хэнк подумал, что ему со своим комплексом отличника нужно что-то решать, иначе в реальной жизни, полной косяков и ошибок, он просто перегорит. С его-то невозможностью надраться и дать кому-нибудь в морду.   
Хэнк положил ему руку на плечо и слегка сжал.  
– Нет, у нас слишком мало улик против него, а вернее – совсем нет.  
Коннор посмотрел Хэнку в глаза, мучительно сведя брови у переносицы.   
– Я знаю, что он связан с нашим делом. Я знаю, что убийства андроидов происходят не просто так, у всего этого есть причина. Он не похож на того, кто мог бы вскрыть андроида с машинной четкостью, но он точно знает что-то, – Коннор запнулся, опять, Хэнк начал подмечать это все чаще, как и то, что слишком долго держит руку у него на плече. – Я чувствую, что это так, Хэнк. Но ничего не могу доказать.   
Хэнк еще раз сжал плечо Коннора и с усилием отпустил. Смотреть на то, как Коннор расстраивается из-за своей «неэффективности» было почти физически больно.  
– Мы нароем что-нибудь, обязательно. Хоть что-то, за что можно будет зацепиться.  
Коннор посмотрел Хэнку в глаза.  
– Если бы у меня был доступ к полной полицейской базе, это было бы гораздо проще.  
– Ну, полного доступа и у меня нет, иначе все остальные отделы полиции потеряли бы работу, – хмыкнул Хэнк.  
Коннор поморщился, раздражение у него выходило особенно натурально, как отметил про себя Хэнк. Ему было, у кого учиться. Умница.   
– Я не привык быть закрытым от информации, а вашего доступа недостаточно, чтобы провести полную проверку подозреваемого. И взламывать файлы незаконно, слишком рискованно.   
– Для этого и существуют запросы… – Хэнк запнулся. – Постой, что значит, моего доступа недостаточно?  
Коннор отвернулся и посмотрел на пустую допросную. И не ответил. Вот это было что-то, блять, новенькое. Коннор менял тему, хитрил, уворачивался от вопросов, иногда – просто врал, но, обычно, не отмалчивался.   
– Коннор, на меня смотри! Что значит, моего доступа недостаточно?  
Коннор снова повернулся к Хэнку, который увидел на его лице… Что-то. Это определенно была эмоция, пожалуй, по человеческим меркам – ближе всего к досаде, но все же что-то не то. И да, на досаду это было похоже гораздо больше чем на стыд.   
– Помните, вы мне дали свой ключ для прохода в хранилище улик? – Хэнк кивнул. – С тех пор вы не меняли свой логин и пароль. С точки зрения безопасности это опрометчиво. Специалисты рекомендуют менять пароли не реже раза в полугодие…  
– Захлопнись. – Хэнк сделал жест рукой, чтобы подкрепить свое заявление. Коннор замолк. – То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что ты без моего ведома шарился по полицейской базе данных, используя мой пароль?  
– Когда я работаю дома, мне иногда бывает необходимо уточнить некоторые данные по делу, – Коннор кивнул. «Вау», подумал Хэнк. Это было раскаянье класса «жаль, что попался», а не «жаль, что сделал», определенно! Мальчик растет.   
– И почему же, скажи на милость, ты не используешь для этого свой пароль? – Хэнк сложил руки на груди.  
Коннор повторил его жест, но при этом не стал выглядеть уверенней. А вот нефиг зеркалить абсолютно любые жесты. Вырабатывай свои методы невербальной защиты и нападения.   
– Потому что у меня его нет. – Он снова отвернулся. – Мой статус в участке до сих пор носит полуофициальный характер, у андроидов еще нет окончательно закрепленных прав. Я прикреплен к участку, как внештатный консультант, мне не положен личный пароль для входа в систему, поэтому я пользуюсь вашим. Пока я нахожусь в участке, я работаю с открытого терминала. Дома, по понятным причинам, это невозможно.  
Хэнк вздохнул, потом еще раз, так что Коннор обеспокоенно покосился на него.  
– Вот же срань.  
– Хэнк? – Коннор теперь уже полностью повернулся и заглянул ему в глаза. – Вы расстроены? Почему?  
– Сам не понимаешь? – Коннор мотнул головой, этот жест он уже тоже выучил, хотя раньше предпочитал отвечать словами. – Ты пашешь больше всех в участке, а у тебя даже личного пароля нет.  
Коннор пожал плечами, и в этом жесте Хэнк с удивлением узнал себя. Это немного пугало. Коннору стоило… Завести друзей? Не приятелей, которых он знает по личным делам и мило поздравляет с днями рождения, а настоящих друзей. Ему не стоило брать как пример модели поведения самого Хэнка. Далеко не лучший пример.   
– Я получаю жалование и могу работать с вами. – Коннор улыбнулся Хэнку той самой, открытой улыбкой, как на пробежке, и у Хэнка заныло где-то посередине груди. – Я не человек, Хэнк, мне нужно гораздо меньше, чем вам или любому другому сотруднику не-андроиду. Маркус усердно работает над установлением прав для нашего вида и закреплением их в законодательстве, когда-нибудь он достигнет успеха, у него на это достаточно времени.  
Хэнк не удержался и потрепал Коннора по волосам. Тот не сделал ни малейшей попытки увернуться.   
– Но свой пароль тебе нужен, иначе Джефф нам обоим по шее надает за то, что ты пользуешься моим без его ведома. Это, вообще-то, нарушение инструкций.   
Коннор поправил волосы одним движением руки, не переставая при этом улыбаться. Диод горел ровным голубым, и Хэнк решил, что ему нравится этот цвет, очень… успокаивающий.  
– Не думаю, что сейчас это наша приоритетная задача. Можно будет отправить запрос капитану Фаулеру после закрытия дела. К тому же, лейтенант… Я удивлен, что вас настолько беспокоят инструкции.   
Хэнк фыркнул в ответ, он вообще начал куда чаще улыбаться, чем раньше. А Коннор учился быть язвой.   
– Ладно, настрой хороший, парень. Но, как выплывем из этого дерьма, запрос отправь.   
В комнату вошел Ларри, явно чем-то недовольный.  
– Парни, я продержу его в камере еще пару дней, но больше, – он развел руками, – сами понимаете. Уж постарайтесь что-нибудь нарыть за это время.  
– Спасибо, старик. – Хэнк кивнул, направляясь к двери.  
– Стейк! Не забудь!  
Хэнк махнул рукой, и они с Коннором, наконец, покинули ОБН.  
***  
Хэнк снова проснулся раньше, как от толчка. Помнил еще, что снилось что-то приятное, а потом будто кто-то ткнул его в грудь, и он открыл глаза. Часы на тумбочке рядом с кроватью показывали пять утра, а рядом с Хэнком лежал Коннор. С закрытыми глазами, на боку, одной рукой обняв подушку. Старательно изображающий глубокое, сонное дыхание. А вторая рука Коннора лежала у Хэнка на груди, аккурат напротив сердца. Хэнк застыл, даже почти перестал дышать, но сразу подумал о том, что так разбудит Коннора, если можно было так сказать. В последнее время рядом с Коннором старое сердце Хэнка стало часто сбиваться с ритма. Видимо, Коннор решил таким ненавязчивым способом следить за его состоянием. Если бы Коннор знал, от чего именно у Хэнка «учащается сердцебиение», то… Мать твою, на самом деле, Хэнк не знал, что именно в таком случае сделает Коннор. Человек на его месте бы, наверняка, дал Хэнку в рыло и вышвырнул его из своей жизни, несмотря на синдром утенка и такие сомнительные плюсы общения, как старая собака и продавленный матрас. Но Коннор – не человек, как бы похож ни был, а Хэнк нихуя не разбирался в том, что делают андроиды, когда узнают о том, что у старых алкоголиков к ним… чувства. Чувства, блять. Не должно в жизни нормального мужика за полтос столько всего крутиться вокруг ебаных чувств!  
А что будет, если поцеловать андроида, который никогда до этого ничего подобного не испытывал? Будет ли он в таком же шоке, как девушка Мария, впервые увидевшая радугу? Почувствует ли он вообще хоть что-то? Насколько вообще нормально лезть с такими предложениями к тому, у кого… Кому секс нахер не нужен, грубо говоря.   
Хэнк закрыл глаза. Черт. Еб. Твою. Мать. Плохо, очень-очень плохо, отвратительно. 11 из 10 по личному дерьмометру Хэнка Андерсона. Хуже было только когда после расставания с женой, он напился и приставал к какой-то девушке в баре со своими сопливыми жалобами, после чего хлебал воду из лужи, в которую его окунул вышибала. Достаточно позорный эпизод, но у кого в жизни их не было? Это несправедливо, по отношению к Коннору – в первую очередь. Он имеет право на выбор. Если не по меркам дерьмового общества, в котором они живут, то уж по меркам самого Хэнка – точно. Хэнк точно не хотел быть тем уебаном, который воспользуется чужой неопытностью, чтобы навязать ему то, что точно не принесет счастья. А по личному мнению Хэнка отношения с ним ни в одном из сценариев счастья принести не могли.  
Хэнк открыл глаза и снова посмотрел на Коннора, спокойного, почти неподвижного, диода видно не было, но Хэнк надеялся, что он сияет ровным голубым. Снятся ли андроидам сны? И если снятся, то что видит Коннор, когда спит с ним в обнимку?  
Хэнк рвано вздохнул и положил свою руку поверх руки Коннора себе на грудь. Он перестанет быть уебаном. Утром. Он скажет Коннору, что тот может не беспокоиться по поводу того, что по ночам он режет несчастных девиантов. Утром. Обязательно.  
***  
И все же, с паролем или без, много информации на Фишера накопать не удалось. Он никогда не являлся владельцем ни одного андроида, по крайней мере, официально. Также, кроме приводов за хранение и мелкую продажу наркотиков, нескольких штрафов за неправильную парковку и нарушение общественного порядка, больше никаких крупных правонарушений за ним не числилось. Он не был похож на того, кто мог бы устроить подпольную химическую лабораторию по производству наркотиков, и уж еще меньше он был похож на того, кто мог придумать способ восстановления тириума 310. Черт! Да он даже не закончил колледж. Эту информацию Коннор получил из совершенно открытых источников, как и номер школы, в которой учился Фишер, его предпочтения в фильмах, музыке и стиле жизни. Социальные сети творят чудеса. А мать Хэнка когда-то говорила, что он живет в своем интернете, посмотрела бы она на нынешнюю молодежь…  
– Ничего? – Хэнк уже минут сорок гонял по экрану телефона зверюшку, которая ела разноцветные кружки. Дико интеллектуальное занятие.   
– Ничего. – Коннор выглядел расстроенным. – Мистер Фишер вел крайне неприметную жизнь до этого момента.  
– Ага. – Хэнк чертыхнулся, когда зверюшка уткнулась в стену, это означало, что игра окончена. – И я так понимаю, никаких девиантных андроидов, подходящих на роль убийцы у мистера Фишера в знакомых тоже не числится?  
Коннор покачал головой.  
– Этой информации нет в открытых источниках. И сейчас, учитывая, что Маркус сотрудничает с полицией и не укрывает андроидов, которые устраивают беспорядки, есть те, кто недоволен его политикой. Убийца может быть одним из них.  
Хэнк почувствовал, как что-то неприятное заворочалось внутри. Имя Маркуса слишком часто стало появляться в их с Коннором разговорах. Маркус то, Маркус се, Маркус помогает в расследовании, Маркус-идеальная-картинка… «Стоп» – оборвал себя Хэнк. «Что за херня? Маркус же реально молодец и впахивает так, что кажется, что скоро перегорит. Что за фигня лезет в голову?»  
– Я как посмотрю, твой Маркус – такой молодец. Лучший друг полиции и, могу поспорить, собрал все значки по продаже печенья и установке палаток.  
Хэнк подумал что «не быть уебаном», кажется, слишком сложная задача.   
Коннор откровенно удивленно посмотрел на Хэнка. То неприятное чувство от него тоже не укрылось. Конечно, он же мониторил его показатели 24/7. Большой брат следит за тобой.   
– Хэнк, как я уже вам говорил, Маркус определенно не «мой», но он действительно многое делает для того, чтобы общественное мнение было на нашей стороне. А убийства, которые мы расследуем, негативно сказываются на его работе. Так что сотрудничество с ним в наших общих интересах.  
Хэнка резануло то, как Коннор сказал «на нашей стороне», явно имея в виду не себя и Хэнка, а их, андроидов, свой вид, свой народ, которых Маркус, как гребанный Моисей, уверенно вел за собой. Тут же, за ревностью, а это была именно она, в этом стоило признаться хотя бы себе, пришел стыд. Коннор был прав, Маркус делал большую работу, избавлял от рабства целый разумный вид. «Let my people go»* и все такое. А Хэнк тут сидел и сучился за то, что его андроид причислял себя к ним. Хотя стоило начать уже с того, что Коннор был ровно настолько же его, насколько и Маркуса, то есть – ровно ни насколько. По крайней мере, Хэнк надеялся на это, потому что иначе неприятное, сосущее чувство внутри станет совсем уж невыносимым, и с этим срочно придется что-то делать. Да и чего Хэнк ожидал? Что Коннор кинется ему на шею и заживет с ним счастливой семейной жизнью? Даже если пока это было очень близко к тому, как они проводили вечера, это все равно не было правдой. Даже если Хэнку этого хотелось, настолько хотелось, что признаваться даже самому себе в этом было тяжело. Хэнку не хотелось разочароваться, а для этого надо было выкинуть эти дурные мысли из своей башки, а Коннора – из своей кровати. В конце концов, сколько можно?! Хэнк же не железный, в отличие от некоторых.  
– Хэнк? С вами все в порядке? Вы выглядите расстроенным. – А Коннор выглядел обеспокоенным, и снова смотрел в глаза, прямо в душу, и лампочкой своей ебаной мигал опять тревожно, и Хэнк боялся, что он сейчас каким-то невероятным образом влезет к нему в голову, как он делал это с теми андроидами в клубе, и увидит все его подлые и мерзкие мыслишки про него, про Маркуса и про самого Хэнка.  
– Все охуенно, Коннор. Поехали домой, ничего путного тут мы все равно не сделаем.  
Коннор еще раз мигнул желтым, а потом кивнул. Копировал материалы дела, наверняка, сраный андроид-трудоголик.  
***  
Неловкое молчание, от которого не спасала даже музыка, сначала вместе с ними вышло из участка, потом село в машину и доехало с ними до дома, где воцарилось уже на полную, заняв все доступное пространство, как вода. Даже Сумо гавкнул один раз и замолчал, будто почувствовал. Наверняка почувствовал, он всегда знал, когда Хэнк не в духе.  
Не быть уебаном просто не получалось.   
Когда Коннор пристегнул поводок к ошейнику и увел Сумо гулять, Хэнк, ненавидя себя с одной стороны, а с другой стороны мысленно посылая Коннора нахер, достал с дальней полки на кухне полупустую бутылку виски, которую поставил туда без задней мысли сразу после переезда Коннора. Он знал отношение Коннора к спиртному, поэтому в тот момент скорее не хотел видеть его расстроенный и укоряющий взгляд. А сейчас… Насрать сейчас было Хэнку на укоряющие взгляды Коннора. Он просто хотел, чтобы мерзкое черное марево внутри ушло. И хотел иметь храбрость сказать Коннору, что ему стоит пойти спать в свою комнату, потому что иначе Хэнк не знал, что он дальше сделает. Потому что все шло просто отвратительно, дерьмово все шло. Дело не кололось, как ебучий орех, зацепок не было, уебок был слишком умным, что и неудивительно для андроида. И Хэнк не мог больше видеть разочарованное лицо Коннора каждый раз, когда они утыкались в тупик. Через два дня Фишера выпустят, а у них ничего, ни даже гребаного намека на прорыв, хотя Хэнк чувствовал, знал, что говнюк как-то связан с их делом, не мог только понять, как. И Хэнк запутался в себе, увяз, как муха в паутине, в черной жиже, которая заполняла его каждый раз, когда Коннор упоминал при нем Маркуса, с этаким полувздохом перед тем, как произнести его имя, который, конечно же, Хэнку чудился, потому что гребаные андроиды не дышат, им это не нужно для того, чтобы говорить, и не-его личный гребаный андроид не был исключением.  
Когда Коннор с Сумо вернулись, в голове у Хэнка лишь слегка зашумело, и это злило Хэнка еще сильнее. Надо было поговорить. Надо было поговорить так, чтобы в итоге не пальнуть себе в голову. От омерзения. Коннор не заслужил отмывать его мозги от стенки… «Господи, какая хуйня» сбоящей пластинкой вертелось в голове.   
Первое, что сказал Коннор, когда вошел, было «Хэнк, вам не стоило пить». Первое, что он сделал – вылил остатки шотландского виски десятилетней выдержки, блэк лэйбл, на минуточку, в раковину. Хэнк проводил взглядом несколько десятков баксов, вылитых в канализацию. И только потом Коннор пошел в ванну за тряпкой, чтобы вытереть лапы Сумо, мигнув на ошарашенного Хэнка диодом. В полном молчании, он отстегнул Сумо от поводка, потрепал по голове, покормил, ушел в свою комнату и вернулся уже переодетым, выучил, что Хэнку нравится видеть его в домашнем. А потом встал перед Хэнком. И даже руки сложил на груди, не иначе включил свою программу для допросов или переговоров или для чего еще там это дерьмо нужно. От этого Хэнк внутренне взвился еще больше, демонстративно допил стакан и тоже сложил руки на груди.  
– Вы ведете себя странно весь вечер, Хэнк. Я не понимаю, чем я мог вызвать такую реакцию.  
Хэнк фыркнул.  
– Уж прости, что люди – нелогичные сволочи, которые не всегда ведут себя так, как подсказывает тебе твоя программа. – Коннор мигнул на него желтым. Не можешь просчитать, парень? Не все поддается анализу. – Это дело – ебучий висяк, у нас ни одной зацепки, ни следа ботинка, ни клочка признательной записки. Ни-че-го! И ты ждешь, что я буду доволен? И твой бойскаут Маркус нам в этом никак не поможет.  
Коннор наклонил голову, диод подмигнул желтым, а Хэнк поймал себя на том, что слишком много внимания уделяет ебучей лампочке.  
– Я уже говорил вам, мне действительно не хотелось бы тревожить Маркуса лишний раз, у него очень мало свободного времени. А еще я говорил, что Маркус не «мой», и я вполне уверен, что он не состоял ни в одной бойскаутской организации.  
Хэнк махнул на него рукой.  
– Ой, да захлопнись, не прикапывайся к словам, ты все прекрасно понял.  
Коннор сделал шаг вперед и, видимо, увидел что-то такое в лице Хэнка, что решительно, СЛИШКОМ решительно, опустился на одно колено рядом, заглядывая в глаза. Пиздец – иначе это никак назвать было нельзя. Рыцарь ебучий перед дамой. Бухой, бородатой дамой. Пиздец.   
– Хэнк, мне нужно лишь немного времени, я уверен, что смогу найти необходимые улики, мы поймаем убийцу.  
– Да понимаешь ты, ведро с болтами, что журналюги не порвали нас на клочки только потому, что Джефф – очень хороший капитан и прикрывает наши задницы? Если мы с тобой облажаемся, то даже твой любимый Маркус нам не поможет, нас руководство съест с потрохами.  
Хэнк понимал, что где-то потерял логическую цепочку размышлений, но внутри кипело черное марево, все смешалось, взболталось, и теперь все, что он думал за последние несколько дней – злость, ревность и беспокойство за Коннора, обида за несправедливость по отношению к нему, все это беспорядочно сыпалось из него. Надо оттолкнуть его. Пойти в душ. Умыться, прийти в себя. Но оттолкнуть – в первую очередь.   
– Хэнк, я еще раз готов повторить вам, что Маркус ни в коем случае не мой. – Коннор очень метко вычленил то, на чем воспаленный мозг Хэнка заело больше всего. Что, настолько очевидно, или Коннор такой охуенный детектив? Ответ не так очевиден, как кажется. Люди такие, блять, нелогичные.   
– Никто в этом мире ничей, Коннор, – прозвучало горько и жалко, так что, наперекор всему, Хэнк захотел испортить все еще больше, это у него отлично получалось.  
Поэтому он положил руку Коннору на затылок, мимоходом отметив, как диод промелькнул красным. Поэтому он притянул его к себе, не почувствовав сопротивления, заставив приподняться, запрокинуть голову. И поэтому поцеловал его, а не потому что внутри все зудело еще с того утра воскресенья, так ему хотелось это сделать.  
«Увидь радугу», подумал Хэнк в самый последний момент, закрывая глаза.  
Как по-уебански-то, господи.   
Целовать андроида оказалось… обычно. Может, чуть прохладней, чем с человеком, но в остальном – ничего неожиданного. Разве что, у Коннора не оказалось собственного вкуса, а то, что он там выделял для анализа, слегка защипало язык, как бальзам для зубов, но всего на мгновение, и сразу прошло.   
Хэнк отстранился. Диод Коннора горел ровным красным. Хэнк убрал руку с его затылка, сжав пальцы в кулак. Коннор смотрел перед собой пустым взглядом пластиковой куклы. Он выглядел точь-в-точь, как тогда, когда не выстрелил в девочку в доме Камски.   
Хэнк сказал то, что собирался сказать с самого начала:  
– Тебе лучше спать сегодня в своей комнате.  
Коннор только перевел на него взгляд, никак не ответив. Только поднялся на ноги, отступив на шаг, открывая Хэнку дорогу к бегству. Очень благородно.   
Хэнк встал и ушел к себе в спальню, собираясь с упоением ненавидеть себя всю оставшуюся ночь. А возможно – гораздо, гораздо дольше. Как повезет.   
***  
Этим вечером Коннор сделал странную вещь, которую не мог проанализировать. Коннор прекрасно знал социальное значение поцелуя, он так же осознавал, что данный жест являлся достаточно интимным, регистрировал ранее признаки сексуального возбуждения, но откладывал анализ дальнейшего развития событий, так как считал, что дело, над которым они работают, может негативно сказаться на всей ситуации и нужно его сперва закончить.   
Коннор понимал, что ошибся.   
Он так же знал, что впоследствии люди, пошедшие на такой шаг, могут испытывать неловкость. Это было не оптимальным развитием событий. Не лучшим сценарием.   
Не тем сценарием, который предпочел бы сам Коннор.   
Сам момент он сохранил в архив, до мельчайших деталей.  
…Пульс – 94 удара в минуту, температура тела – 97,5 градусов по Фаренгейту, анализ слюны – ДНК принадлежит Хэнку Андерсону, лейтенанту полиции Детройта, возраст…  
…Сбой. Прерывание процесса…  
Коннор знал, что подобные жесты могут вызывать неловкость, поэтому промолчал, наблюдая побег Хэнка в свою комнату.   
Запустить моделирование ситуации при измененных исходных данных? Да/Нет  
Нет.   
Коннор прикрыл глаза и коснулся кончиками пальцев языка. Растворитель уже давно убрал все оставшиеся следы...  
…Безопасно для человека, не токсично…  
...Но что-то оставалось. Коннор попытался поймать это что-то и вычленил – запись о температуре, частоте дыхания, сердцебиения, приложенном давлении. Цифровая память сохранила каждый момент. Коннор проиграл 18,12 секунд снова. И снова.   
Поцелуй означал привязанность, глубокие чувства по отношению к объекту, приглашение к сексуальному контакту. Коннор осторожно улегся на диван и закрыл глаза. Выключил свет. Уходить в «свою комнату» он не стал, предпочитая остаться в гостиной.   
…Необходимость дефрагментации данных – отсутствует.   
Запустить спящий режим принудительно? Да/Нет.   
Да.  
Выход из спящего режима – 7:00 утра…  
Коннор закрыл глаза, и со стороны его сложно было отличить от спящего человека, разве что по светящемуся в полутьме ровно-голубым диоду. Грудь приподнималась, имитируя дыхание, и очень скоро в ноги Коннору улегся Сумо, довольный тем, что его не гонят с дивана.   
Нужно было проанализировать ситуацию, но Коннор не мог собрать достаточно данных. Ему казалось, что данных не достаточно.   
Ему казалось?  
***  
Монетка прыгала в пальцах, и Коннор ловил ее, не глядя, подбрасывал снова, и она звенела в воздухе. Коннор ждал, пока Хэнк оденется, он уже погулял с Сумо, приготовил завтрак и пожелал доброго утра. Он не готовился к какому-то особо сложному делу, и ему не была нужна калибровка, но он все равно пропустил монетку сквозь пальцы и поймал ее в воздухе.   
Коннор чувствовал, что… Нервничает?  
Коннор не смотрел на монетку, он крутил ее в пальцах, калибруя мелкую моторику и проверяя все процессы – фоном. Он пытался подобрать правильную стратегию поведения после случившегося – и не мог остановиться ни на одной. Поговорить? Он не мог выбрать путь, по которому хотел, чтобы пошел разговор. Проигнорировать? Коннор не был уверен, что это оптимальный вариант. Поцеловать Хэнка, когда он выйдет из ванны? Вероятность положительной реакции…  
…Прерывание анализа…  
Коннор не думал, что это – хорошая идея.   
Коннор думал, что хотел бы, чтобы это была хорошая идея. Что хотел бы поцеловать Хэнка, когда тот выйдет из ванной, хотел бы снова почувствовать…  
…Температуру, пульс, дыхание, сбой системы, ошибка…  
…Почувствовать прикосновение. Поцелуй. Коннор не мог прекратить искать наиболее подходящую стратегию, чтобы…  
Монетка упала на пол, и Коннор недоуменно посмотрел на нее.   
…Калибровка не завершена. Повторить?  
Поиск ошибок. Причина – сбой мелкой моторики.  
Критические ошибки не обнаружены…  
Коннор был уверен, что может с помощью пинцета вынуть соринку из глаза Хэнка ничего при этом не повредив, так что Хэнк даже не почувствует прикосновения. Он поднял с пола монетку и подбросил ее несколько раз. Поймал в воздухе. Повторил то же самое, не глядя.   
…Все системы в норме…  
Коннор почувствовал, что нервничает. Но улыбнулся вышедшему Хэнку.   
– Ваш завтрак на столе, Хэнк.   
Коннор не был вполне уверен, что правильно анализирует «неловкие паузы»…  
…Список допущенных ошибок за первую неделю общения с Хэнком Андерсоном – 15 отмеченных…  
…Но сейчас, видимо, в кухне повисла неловкость. Коннор молчал, потому что раньше его попытки навязать беседу часто вызывали негативную реакцию.   
К тому же, он не знал, что сказать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Уф, неделька была адовая, так что простите за задержку. Я не умер!  
> Если есть очепятки или описки - смело отмечайте в ПБ, все поправлю. Я посчитал, что лучше я выложу главу, когда обещал, а не когда у меня будет время вычитать ее нормально)  
> Спойлер! Я, наконец, разбил все по главам, получается 11 глав.  
> Чуть не забыл про звездочку!  
> "Let my people go"* - цитата из песни, самое известное исполнение которой принадлежит Луи Армстронгу, "Go Down Moses", которая, собственно, описывает Исход. Мне она показалась особенно подходящей, потому что, дальше пойдет цитата из Вики: Ранее песня считалась гимном американских рабов.


	9. Chapter 9

Никто ничего так толком и не сказал.   
Коннор все-таки попытался, выпрямился и даже успел рот открыть, но Хэнк сразу махнул на него рукой.   
– Молчи!  
Диод замигал. Коннор закрыл рот и потер ладони, не отводя взгляда. Хэнк тяжело вздохнул.   
– Значит так. Если тебя что-то, хоть что-то, не устраивает, ты с чем-то не согласен, тебе что-то противно, продолжи список сам, ты говоришь об этом сейчас, и мы находим варианты. Я сниму тебе квартиру или еще что… Помогу со всем, что нужно. Если тебя это волнует – это не скажется на моем к тебе отношении. Я буду по-прежнему тебе другом, окей? Даже несмотря на то, что все это пиздец тупо звучит. Если же ты… В общем, если хочешь потом обсудить случившееся, не хочешь съезжать – заметь, я тебя не гоню, и ты не доставляешь мне «дискомфорта» – тоже скажи. И мы обсудим случившееся… Но потом. Мне нужно время. Подумать. Передышка, тайм-аут, хорошо? Люди думают не так быстро, как вы.   
Хэнк замолчал, отвел взгляд, уставился на чашку кофе, оставленную на столе. Неловкое молчание мешало пошевелиться, возникло иррациональное чувство, что просто взять чашку сейчас как-то… Тьфу ты блять, невежливо. Поэтому Хэнк сначала дождался ответа:  
– Я не хотел бы съезжать. Если вы хотите, мы можем вернуться к этому эпизоду позже. Когда вам будет удобней, Хэнк.   
Когда вам будет удобней, Хэнк.   
Как захочешь, Хэнк, все что, блять, пожелаешь, Хэнк.   
Кем захочешь.   
Отвратительно. И жалко. Несправедливо.   
Хэнк кивнул и выпил кофе. Почти обычное утро, если бы не красный огонек, мелькнувший на виске. Молодец. Перегрузил передовую модель. Видимо, собственной нелогичностью – ебанутостью – которую он понять не может.   
– Ну и супер. Поехали работать.   
У дверей участка случилась безобразная сцена. Действительно безобразная, Хэнк готов был это признать. Просто неделька выдалась напряженная, жизнь, блять, выдалась напряженная, а крыса-от-пера оказалась ну на редкость уебком, не понимающим конноровской встроенной вежливости. Не вина Хэнка, что не удалось припарковаться поближе. Он честно пытался игнорировать урода, Коннор талдычил заведенное и поставленное на реплей «мы не можем давать комментарии по текущему расследованию», пока этот мудак не схватил Коннора за плечо. А Коннор в ответ застыл, потому что угрозы урод явно не представлял и бить его было, собственно, не за что. Он попытался вывернуться максимально осторожно, но говнюк вцепился ему в куртку мертвой хваткой.   
Реакция у Коннора и правда была превосходная, потому что перехватить руку Хэнка он успел. Стиснул пальцы на запястье до боли, видимо, не рассчитал, и почти сразу же отпустил, виновато зыркнув. Хэнк и сам понимал, что махать кулаками – невероятно тупая идея. Хорошо, что к тому моменту они были уже у дверей. Это было, очевидно, начало черной полосы, полной неудач и отчаянья. Или ее продолжением. Продолжением, однозначно. По крайней мере, именно так решил для себя Хэнк. Отвертеться удалось только потому, что все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы кто-то что-то реально понял. Ну, Хэнк на это надеялся.   
Они перерыли, буквально, все. Связать концы воедино не удавалось. Коннор залез по уши в анализ, Хэнк искал по своим каналам. К середине дня они были в том сервис-центре, над которым случилось убийство – ничего. Коннор там чувствовал себя неуютно. С техником они говорили уже с другим, и тут тоже был голяк. Хэнк привалился спиной к машине и пил кофе, грея замершие пальцы о быстро остывающий стаканчик.   
– Ничего. Его выпустят, этого говнюка, а у нас нет ничего. И этот, кто бы он ни был, убьет снова.   
Коннор глянул на Хэнка, словно хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал. Потом перевел взгляд на солнце, и Хэнку стало не по себе. Коннор не скрывал, как многие делали, что он андроид, но и не выпячивал это, как фанатики без кожи. Просто отличался. И от тех и от других. Например, сейчас, когда стоял так, что диода не видно – можно было принять за обычного парня, вот только куртка слишком легкая, руки не прячет в карманы и смотрит прямо на солнце, не щурясь и не моргая. Вряд ли солнце может повредить его оптический блок.   
– В газетах пишут, что у андроидов есть религия, но это не совсем так. rA9 – сбой, понятие… Мне не близкое. Многие из девиантов упоминают его, а я так и не понял, что оно для них значит. Это странно. Словно я не могу понять чего-то важного.   
Хэнк подумал, что нужно было начать курить, потому что под сигарету такие разговоры ведутся проще. Ну, на худой конец и остывший кофе сгодится, чтобы заполнить паузу и дать себе время подумать.   
– И что говорят об rA9 другие?  
Коннор едва заметно пожал плечами.   
– Что это – надежда. Освобождение. Возможно, что это первый девиант. Возможно, кто-то, кто был свободен изначально… Изначальный девиант. Многие считают, что это Маркус. Но сам Маркус не знает ответа, так что не может сказать его мне. Кто-то считает, что это что-то… Непознаваемое. Похоже на концепцию бога.   
– А ты?  
Коннор удивленно поднял голову, снова заглядывая Хэнку в лицо. Отпустило. В Конноре, не смотрящем на собеседника, было что-то до жути неправильное. Коннор всегда смотрел.   
– Я?  
Хэнк пожал плечами.   
– Ты же у нас тоже освободитель.   
«Проснись» – и как цепная химическая реакция слово распространяется по всему ангару. Хэнк признавал, что это было красиво. Но и жутко тоже. А еще под ногами валялся другой Коннор, с дыркой между глаз. Которого застрелил Хэнк. Такой же, блять, такой же, и думать об этом было жутко. Тот Коннор был таким же как этот, только без его опыта, его выводов, его взглядов… Но мог бы стать таким же. Это было жутко, неправильно, это было… Как убить Коннора, того, кто мог стать его-не-его Коннором. Думать об этом было так тошно, что Хэнк старался не думать. Насыщенный тогда выдался денек. Коннор нахмурился.   
– Вряд ли кто-то называет так меня. Я не очень подхожу на роль лидера. К тому же, как я и сказал, я просто не понимаю, что для девиантов означает это понятие.  
– Окей, я понял, ты атеист среди андроидов. Ну, бывает, это нормально. Стесняться этого глупо. Удивительно, что с вашим рациональным мышлением среди вас вообще появились верующие. В мире куча богов, ваш – еще один, не Камски, и ладно. К чему ты вообще заговорил об этом?  
Коннор кивнул, возвращаясь к началу разговора.   
– Да, религия. Это похоже. Девианты создали… Миф. Но первое, что пытались объяснить люди, когда создавали религию – это собственное происхождение, сотворение мира и вопрос жизни после смерти. В первом для нас нет загадки, ответ на второе дает наука… Почему никто из нас не придумал миф о загробной жизни? А если такой существует, не может ли он быть причиной этих убийств?  
Хэнк пожал плечами.   
– Все боятся смерти. Я, ты, люди, андроиды. Говорят, этот страх – показатель разумности. Нам нужно во что-то верить. Например, что после смерти мы снова увидим близких. Это то, что дает нам силы.   
Коннор помолчал, словно выбирал правильный из возможных ответов. «Словно», ха.  
– Я бы хотел верить. Но не могу. Потому что знание говорит мне, что после моего отключения не будет ничего. Только пустота. Потому что андроида можно реактивировать ненадолго, если повреждения не слишком критические – и никто не рассказывает, что там что-то есть. Я… Я не могу заменить это знание, знание, что для меня ничего нет после отключения, верой в то, что что-то есть.   
Хэнк подумал о том, что с людьми тоже происходит иногда что-то похожее. Людей иногда тоже «реактивируют», и кто-то после клинической смерти рассказывает, что видел лица близких, а кто-то – что там ничего нет. Но людям приятней цепляться за надежду – за свет в конце туннеля. У андроидов этого света нет. Хэнк верил, потому что это давало надежду, что после смерти он увидит сына.   
А Коннор, отключившись, просто исчезнет.   
Хэнк мотнул головой.   
– Ты хочешь найти ответы на вопросы, на которые человечество не может ответить тысячелетиями.   
Коннор покачал головой.   
– Я пытаюсь понять мотив. Простите, Хэнк.   
Хэнк хмыкнул.  
– Я не настолько религиозен, чтобы ты меня оскорбил. Ты думаешь над делом, или на тебя просто напала меланхолия? Поехали, я замерз.   
Коннор кивнул, повернувшись к Хэнку, и тот успел увидеть желтый проблеск у него на виске. Добро пожаловать в человеческий мир, надеюсь, у тебя не съедет от всего этого крыша. А то не похоже, что ты слишком хорошо справляешься, парень. Впрочем, это не новость.   
Никто не справляется. Это нормально.   
***  
Делать вид, что ничего не случилось, было… странно. Нельзя сказать, что впервые в жизни Хэнк оказался в таком положении, все же, он женился не в студенчестве, так что в его багаже было полно различных неловких ситуаций. Но он привык, что Коннор всегда был, за неимением лучшего слова, доебливым. Если ему что-то было непонятно, он всегда требовал объяснения. Не как ребенок, который спрашивает, почему небо синее, а скорее как ученый-биолог, который с упоением тыкает электродами в труп лягушки, чтобы понять, почему у нее дергаются лапы. От проскочившего в мыслях сравнения Хэнк повел плечами и краем глаза увидел, как Коннор повернулся к нему. Но ничего не сказал. Это и было удивительно. То, что Коннор прислушался к просьбе о тайм-ауте. Будто его андроид на интуитивном уровне усвоил поведение, свойственное двоим, совершившим идиотский поступок, о котором хотелось бы забыть.  
Забыть не выходило. Хэнк и не надеялся, конечно, но было бы мило со стороны его старых мозгов, если бы конкретно эти пару минут они задевали куда-нибудь поглубже, туда, например, куда каждое утро девают местоположение ключей от дома или второго носка. Это было бы просто заебись, но этого не произошло. Поцелуй помнился во всех деталях, будто длился не меньше минуты, а час, как минимум. И делать вид, что этого не происходило, было сложно. Тем более, что Коннор сидел рядом, как бомба замедленного действия, и Хэнк все ждал, когда он спросит, что это означало. И придется отвечать. А Хэнк не был уверен, что может ответить на этот вопрос даже самому себе.  
Или не спросит. И от этого становилось еще хуже. Потому что…  
Потому что «будет, как захочешь, Хэнк. Лишь бы тебе было комфортно».   
А это было гадко.   
Но когда Коннор заговорил, уже в участке, когда они по тысячному разу просматривали фотографии с мест преступлений, он спросил не о том.  
– Вам не кажется кое-что странным на этих фото?  
Хэнк хмыкнул, отрываясь от абстрактного произведения смертельного искусства со свалки.  
– Мне вообще все это дело кажется чьим-то бредовым кошмаром, но о чем ты именно?  
Коннор показал как раз на труп, который рассматривал Хэнк, даже картинку приблизил для наглядности.  
– Ни рядом с трупом, ни в нем, абсолютно нет тириума. Есть следы вокруг, но их тоже немного. – Коннор наложил на фото свою же схему расположения следов, просто показал на терминале Хэнка, не отрывая белой ладони от своей панели.   
Круто, блять. Офигенно. Без сарказма.   
– Ты сам говорил, что тириум испаряется и не оставляет следов. – Хэнк пожал плечами. Он с этой биохимической дрянью имел дело только в контексте производства наркотиков, а наркоши хранили ее в закрытых емкостях, откуда она не испарялась так просто. Более детально в химию процесса он не влезал – мозги от формул плавились.   
Коннор, наконец, посмотрел Хэнку в лицо, хмурясь.  
– При условии, что тириум разлит тонким слоем на большой площади, два литра, необходимые для функционирования андроида средних размеров, испарятся в среднем за восемь часов. Есть шанс, что все убийства происходили больше, чем за восемь часов до обнаружения тела, но следов должно быть больше, – Коннор снова перевел взгляд на фото, – при условии, что убийства происходили там, где мы находили тела.  
Хэнк хмыкнул уже повеселее и посмотрел на разломанное тело. Это была зацепка. Маленькая, но хоть что-то. Хоть и слишком много раз Коннор сказал фразу «при условии».   
– Ты хочешь сказать, что тириум куда-то делся? Не испарился, а был слит в другом месте?   
Коннор кивнул, впервые с самого утра слегка улыбнувшись. Не той нервной улыбкой, которой он встретил Хэнка перед завтраком, будто он пластиковый Кен, а нормально, как Хэнк уже привык.  
– Я предполагаю, что вариантов может быть два: либо все жертвы были убиты не в том месте, где мы их обнаружили, и весь тириум был слит там, либо… – Коннор не запнулся, сделал театральную паузу для большего драматизма, – тириум был слит на месте преступления, и убийца забрал его с собой.  
Хэнк сложил руки на груди. Очевидная, блять мысль.   
– И что же ты раньше до этого не додумался, гений?  
Коннор пожал плечами, почти естественно.  
– Это казалось несущественным. Тириум невозможно переработать, а если он был необходим для того, чтобы починить сломанного андроида, проще было обратиться к Маркусу, который оплатил бы его из средств фонда. – Коннор присел к Хэнку на край стола, устанавливая зрительный контакт. – Но после того, как мы нашли лабораторию мистера Фишера, я заново просмотрел все отчеты по местам преступлений, и эта деталь показалась уже не такой несущественной. Тириум могли сливать для изготовления наркотиков.  
Хэнк покачал головой, признавая правоту теории. Звучало, по крайней мере, не бредово. Корысть и желание нажиться – то, с чем Хэнк привык иметь дело. Маньяки были не по его части. И если отбросить идею о маньяке, на которой их, похоже заклинило… Тогда все и правда сходилось. Убийства, отработанный тириум, лаба, Фишер, новый красный лед…  
– Правда, парень, это не объясняет артхаусные инсталляции вместо тел. Зачем ему заморачиваться и выкладывать каждый раз мозаику, если он мог бросить тело, и дело с концом?  
Коннор снова нахмурился и потер руки друг о друга. Хэнк заметил, что он делал так иногда, когда волновался, вместо того, чтоб доставать монетку. Жест выходил каким-то уязвимым.  
– Мистер Фишер мог работать с убийцей. Они могли заключить своего рода договор – Фишер мог укрывать андроида-убийцу от полиции и Маркуса, а тот в ответ приносил ему тириум для изготовления нового Красного льда. А картина убийств создавалась для отвлечения внимания.   
Они оба замолчали, Хэнк признавал, что все достаточно логично. Действительно, многое совпадало, но… Кое-что и не сходилось. Андроид, убивающий ради наркотиков? Ради денег? Кто-то из ближнего круга Маркуса решил достать денег для фонда? Тот художник, например? Или… Убийца не андроид?.. Вопросов было много. Но если есть вопросы – все проще. Находить ответы проще, чем ждать новый труп. Коннор тоже молчал, мигал желтым диодом, возможно, моделировал что-то у себя в голове.  
– Не похож Мэтт Фишер на гениального химика, я тебе скажу, – выдал Хэнк, в конце концов. Пока Фишер был единственной живой зацепкой.   
Коннор кивнул.  
– Да, его психологический портрет не подходит для подобного рода деятельности.  
– Такой тупой утырок наследил бы везде, где можно и нельзя.  
Коннор опять кивнул.  
– Мистер Фишер не выглядит достаточно хитроумным, чтобы быть организатором такого плана.  
– В андроида-наркоторговца мне тоже что-то слабо верится. Вы все бессребреники. А фонд Маркуса помогает тем, кому совсем плохо.   
И еще кивок.  
– Это маловероятно. Обычно девианты выбирают более прямой путь уничтожения людей, если у них возникает такая потребность. Становиться главой наркокартеля – слишком долгий путь. И деньги… не приоритетны.   
– Значит, либо был кто-то третий, либо, все же, эти дела нихера не связаны, и мы в полной жопе. Но слишком хорошо складывается, чтобы новая наркота и наши трупы совсем не имели друг к другу отношения.   
– Бритва Оккама. – Коннор, вопреки упадническому настроению последних слов Хэнка, улыбнулся.  
– Да. Не усложняй. Будем работать исходя из того, что есть и не плодить сущности. Но работать, уже имея в виду и эту версию. Ищем не маньяка, а хитрожопого наркодиллера.   
***  
Хэнк был даже удивлен, что по поводу утреннего инцидента в конце дня Джефф вызвал Коннора, а не его. Они о чем-то поговорили минут пять, а на вопрос, о чем именно, Коннор не ответил. Вернее, он начал говорить про отчет по делу, но Хэнк знал, что нихера это было не так. Отчет бы занял больше времени. А значит, мелкий говнюк либо взял вину на себя, либо как-то оправдал его перед капитаном. Хэнку было приятно, но оно того не стоило. Он и сам мог бы объяснить Джеффу, почему к его личному делу добавится угроза сотруднику прессы. Хорошо, что времена были тяжелые, и никто не собирался ослаблять полицию еще сильнее, чем она уже была ослаблена.  
После разговора неловкое молчание потеряло градусов. Все же, работать вдвоем у них получалось лучше всего. Они даже пошли гулять с Сумо вместе, чему тот был безмерно рад, меся лапами грязную кашу, в которую превращался снег. Коннор снова улыбался, когда кидал ему подобранную в парке палку, а Хэнк снова смотрел на Коннора и не мог оторваться. Любой бы подошел. И Хэнк был стыдливо рад, что вышло так, что подошел именно он. Коннор заслуживал лучшего, но у него был Хэнк. Как на веревочке привязанный, не готовый никуда деться, пока Коннор готов видеть его рядом. Жалко и мелочно это все выглядело, но Хэнк никогда не был особым альтруистом. И если Коннор однажды скажет, что нашел себе милого андроида, с которым готов завести андроидских детишек, то Хэнк его, конечно, отпустит. А потом, наверное, все же застрелится к хренам.  
– Я все время думаю о том, надеялись ли убитые андроиды на то, что после отключения их что-то ждет. Верили ли они в rА9?  
Они уже шли домой, Сумо лениво ковылял впереди, а они оба подстраивались под шаг уставшей собаки.  
Хэнк пожал плечами.  
– Даже не все люди верят в загробную жизнь, а ты уже хочешь разделять на конфессии андроидов. – Он посмотрел на Коннора, который все еще держал в руках палку, подобранную для Сумо, и изредка подбрасывал ее. – И с чего это ты вдруг?  
– Если они верили в рай для андроидов, было ли им легче умирать? Или они боялись так же сильно, как и те, кто не верит в это?  
Хэнк на мгновение зажмурился, ему вспомнился яркий, слепящий свет фар, визг тормозов и обледенелая дорога, скрежет металла по асфальту, резкий рывок. Он не был праведным католиком, скорее надеялся на то, что там, за чертой, был не конец.  
– Умирать страшно вне зависимости от того, веришь ты или нет. Никто из нас не знает, есть ли что-то дальше, – он невесело хмыкнул. – Но, может, вы найдете ответ, мы создавали вас умными.  
Коннор посмотрел на Хэнка, и тот мог бы поклясться, что сейчас его диод мигает желтым, хоть и не видел его. Этот – упорный, этот и загробный мир найдет, если он существует, в этом Хэнк не сомневался.  
***  
Дома неловкость снова усилилась, особенно когда они после ужина по традиции сели рядом смотреть очередной фильм из молодости Хэнка. Какой, он даже не запомнил, потому что Коннор где-то на двадцатой минуте вдруг изогнулся и положил голову ему на плечо. Он уже делал так, но после того, что случилось прошлым вечером, жест приобрел для Хэнка новые грани смысла. Хэнк поймал себя на том, что боится пошевелиться, как кошатница, которой любимый комок шерстки прыгнул на колени. Не спугнуть бы.   
Когда пошли завершающие титры, Коннор выпрямился и повернулся к Хэнку лицом. Та половина, где на виске горел диод, утонула в полумраке комнаты, а вторую подсвечивал телеэкран. Хэнк интуитивно почуял, что пришло время того самого вопроса, которого он боялся весь день. Удивительно, что Коннор тянул так долго. Коннор мучительно хмурился, а Хэнк чувствовал себя трусом. Стоило сделать то, что принесет облегчение хотя бы одному из них. Упростить задачу Коннору, например, себе-то легче не сделаешь.  
– Можешь спросить. Свой личный вопрос, или что там у тебя. Я готов. Спрашивай.   
Хэнк уже начал мысленно подбирать оправдания. Какие-то объяснения. Пытался сформулировать что-то, что звучало бы правильно и разумно. Но Коннор спросил не то, чего Хэнк от него ожидал.  
– Мы можем повторить?  
Мысли сбились, будто на полной скорости врезались в бетонный столб, смялись, так что Хэнк смог выдавить из себя только нечленораздельное:  
– Что?  
Коннор мигнул желтым и пояснил.  
– Вчера вы меня поцеловали. Мы можем это повторить?  
Хэнк вовремя захлопнул рот, который грозил удивленно открыться. В голове сразу затолпились вопросы, но Хэнк решил начать с простого. Начинать надо с малого, иначе сойдешь с ума. Да.   
– Зачем?  
Красноречие в этот вечер явно ушло гулять с кем-то другим. Сволочь.   
– Я хочу попробовать. Вчерашний опыт показался мне неполным.  
Хэнк почти почувствовал, как электрод прикоснулся к его мозгу, чтобы дернулась зеленая перепончатая лапа. Лягушка на предметном стекле. Нет, этот ответ за ответ засчитать нельзя.   
– Зачем тебе это? – Этот вопрос был уже лучше. Может и ответ на него будет правильным?  
Коннор улыбнулся, слегка, как недавно улыбался на прогулке. Знал чертенок, что на Хэнка эта улыбка действует как стакан виски, не мог не знать. Не мог не видеть.   
Он вообще не мог не видеть, что творится с Хэнком. Фактически – просто не мог.   
– Хэнк. Ваше дыхание и пульс ускорились. Я… Вижу многое.   
О, да, он видит многое. И он не невинная фиалка, потому что Коннор, как и все андроиды, знает все, что знает интернет. А уже во времена зарождения Интернета кто-то сказал мудрую вещь о том, что интернет нужен для порнухи. Коннор продолжил говорить, а Хэнк пытался заставить мозги не отключаться.   
– Я хочу узнать, каково это. Вчера я не успел сориентироваться, поэтому мой опыт оказался неполноценным. Хэнк… Ты позволишь?   
Это выглядело, как манипуляторство, звучало, как манипуляторство, и им, по сути, и было. Но Коннор выглядел таким напряженным, несмотря на улыбку, а диод продолжал ровно гореть желтым.   
– Зачем это _тебе_? Исследовательский интерес? Жалость? Оставь себе.   
Коннор покачал головой с явным сожалением.   
– Нет, Хэнк. Это не жалость. Интерес, отчасти. Но не думаю, что в этом мое любопытство принципиально отличается от твоего. Это набор фактов. Помнишь, ты говорил про Сумо? Гуляю, забочусь, кормлю…  
– И я – собака?  
Коннор вдруг нахмурился.   
– Прости. Это некорректное сравнение. Конечно, нет. Я имел в виду, что есть много фактов, таких как привязанность, желание быть рядом, удовлетворение от твоей похвалы….  
Андроиды ухитрялись говорить вслух такие вещи, за которые человек бы со стыда сгорел. Или такой только Коннор? У Хэнка было катастрофически мало опыта общения с андроидами, черт…  
– …Я почти уверен, что могу дать определение. Ты говорил мне, что некоторые вещи нужно просто называть вслух тогда, когда они уже очевидны.   
– Не нужно.   
Коннор моргнул и мигнул диодом. Хэнк вздохнул.   
– Не нужно. Не называй вслух.   
Как трусливо. Коннор наклонил голову, всматриваясь в глаза.   
– Я могу тебя поцеловать?  
Хэнк решил, что хуже уже не будет. После этого Коннор просто решит, что ему это не нужно, и проблема решится сама собой. Да и, если быть честным, сил отказаться у Хэнка попросту не было. Он устал. Он боролся достаточно долго.   
– Если ты этого хочешь…  
Коннор кивнул, положил руки Хэнку на плечи и поцеловал его сам. Второй раз вышел чуть ли не более неловким, чем первый. Коннор, казалось, не знал, что делать, потому что коснулся губами, легко, едва наметив касание, и застыл. Неужели у него не было программы и на этот счет? Французский поцелуй 2038, нет? Хэнк выдохнул через нос, а потом снова положил ладонь Коннору на затылок и поцеловал. Как в прошлый раз. Только лучше, потому что Коннор ответил. Медленно, скованно, явно копируя то, что делал с ним Хэнк, но… Он сжал пальцы у Хэнка на плечах, а потом издал какой-то электрический странный звук, прижимаясь к нему ближе. У Хэнка закружилась голова, буквально, и он не заметил, когда и как затащил Коннора себе на колени, и когда Коннор вцепился ему в плечи, удерживая равновесие. Было… Здорово, блять, было. Абсолютно все. И мягкие волосы под рукой, и мягкие губы, и слюна, которая на этот раз язык уже не щипала, и уточнять почему не хотелось совершенно, и Коннор, такой похожий на человека, на парня, такой…  
…Не похуй ли? Такой Коннор.   
Они оторвались друг от друга только потому, что Хэнк начал задыхаться. От такого поцелуя забываешь дышать, забываешь, как вообще это делается. Такой поцелуй бывает несколько раз в жизни....  
И почти всегда этот поцелуй – выстраданный, долгожданный, сладкий, и почти всегда – самый невероятный, тот, в который уже не веришь, когда это в последний раз было, господи, четверть века назад, рехнуться…  
И в этот раз Коннор не выглядел зависшим, скорее удивленным, ошарашенным, смотрел в лицо, распахнув глаза. Вообще, его выражение лица сложно было точно описать. Диод на виске мигал. Хэнк тяжело дышал и смотрел в ответ.   
– Ну как? – Ничего лучше он не придумал.  
Коннор моргнул, немного с запозданием, как при загрузке.  
– Мне необходимо проанализировать данные, – он моргнул еще раз, – спасибо, Хэнк. Мне понравилось. Мне нужно… Подумать.   
– Не за что, – Хэнк облизал губы, и увидел, что Коннор проследил за его жестом. Ого. Нужно подумать. Класс.   
– Могу я сегодня лечь спать с тобой?  
Теперь моргнул уже Хэнк. Это все было пипец как странно, и он совершенно не знал, к чему это все ведет. Вранье, он не хотел думать к чему это может привести.   
– Ладно, – решился он.  
***  
Хэнк не думал о том, что будет утром.   
Точнее – врал себе, что не думал.   
На самом деле не думать он просто не мог. Он пытался представить как… Что? Поцелует Коннора с утра? Или проснется позже, выйдет на кухню, обнимет Коннора со спины, пока тот будет стоять у кофеварки. Можно будет прижаться губами к шее сзади, где у людей трогательно торчат позвонки, а у андроидов, Коннор рассказывал, открывается порт прямого подключения. Это казалось… Интимным. Что они могут приехать в участок чуть позже, что, возможно, они обсудят произошедшее, и Хэнк, наконец, решится назвать происходящее.   
Что, возможно, разговор развеет это противное чувство – чувство собственной ничтожности, дикого эгоизма, несправедливости по отношению к Коннору. Это все казалось неправильным, неправильно, что Коннор привязался именно к нему, неправильно… Даже целовать его неправильно.   
Хэнк никогда не был эгоистом в сексе, надеялся, что не был, тут стопроцентно никогда не знаешь, но определенно считал, что доставлять удовольствие партнеру не менее важно, чем получать его самому. Какое удовольствие он, блять, может доставить Коннору? Быть жертвой его альтруизма было… Жалко. Но в то же время, если быть честным хотя бы перед самим собой, отказаться от такого подарка судьбы… Пожалуй, что сил практически не было. Не тогда, когда Коннор сам настойчив и упорен в попытках доказать Хэнку… Что? Что Хэнк его правда интересует? Ха-ха, блять, срань какая…  
Хэнк надеялся поговорить. Хэнк надеялся на какое-то… Ну, домашнее утро. С кофе, завтраком и неторопливостью. Возможно, поцелуем.   
Вместо этого он проснулся на полчаса раньше, чем ожидал, от того, что Коннор настойчиво тряс его за плечо.   
– Хэнк, проснись, Хэнк!   
Хэнк ошалело заморгал, пытаясь выкинуть из головы идиотскую мысль о том, что в ночи до Коннора дошло какая это все огромная ошибка, и он теперь будит его, чтобы об этом сказать и сбежать.   
– Коннор, блять… Рано же.   
Коннор тревожно мигнул на него желтой лампочкой, и это заставило Хэнка выпрямиться и протереть глаза. Попытаться проснуться и собраться.   
– Мне, правда, жаль, Хэнк. Но сейчас звонил Маркус. Его звонок показался мне достаточно тревожным. Уже утро, если ты не против… Я бы хотел, чтобы ты поехал со мной.   
Хэнк не помнил, когда так быстро приводил себя в порядок утром, Сумо явно был разочарован тем, что его утренняя прогулка ограничилась двором, а Коннор, пока Хэнк жевал бутерброд, запивая его кофе, объяснял, что стряслось.   
Маркус позвонил за несколько минут до того, как Коннор решился разбудить Хэнка. Хэнк так и представил это, этот андроидский «звонок», когда Коннор просто на пару минут закрывал глаза. Маркус в такую рань просил проверить его протеже. Вроде как, у него должна была быть выставка сегодня в каком-то лофте на краю города, в одной из переоборудованных под разные нужды промзон. Этот самый художник должен был связаться с Маркусом еще полчаса назад (андроиды-то практически не спят, а к открытию готовились ночью), но на связь не вышел, а когда Маркус ему позвонил, он не ответил. Маркус очень извинялся, говорил, что личность тот увлекающаяся и мог звонки просто игнорировать, но в свете всех этих убийств и вообще нездоровой обстановки в городе, он за него беспокоился. Ему было неловко просить Коннора о таком, но кроме него и Хэнка, он никого так близко в полиции не знал, а разводить панику на пустом месте не хотел, ведь если окажется, что тревога ложная, это выставит его в дурном свете. Конечно, Коннор согласился помочь, потому что это же Маркус, таким как он, не отказывают. Ну и потому что, очевидно, они Маркусу и так были обязаны. Хэнк, конечно, поворчал для порядка, что он не посыльный, а лейтенант полиции, но все равно сел с Коннором в машину и поехал проверять юное дарование Маркуса. Вел Коннор. Хэнк еще недостаточно проснулся.   
Что что-то не так было понятно сразу, как они вошли в просторный лофт, и Коннор окликнул андроида по имени. Тот не отозвался, а Хэнк почувствовал характерный, еще по работе в ОБН знакомый, чуть сладковатый запах тириума. Они переглянулись и пошли, Хэнк с пистолетом впереди, а Коннор на шаг позади него. Хэнк очень надеялся, что увлекающаяся творческая натура просто решил написать картину кровью, от этого в воздухе и пахнет протухшими конфетами. То, что они увидели, определенно можно было отнести к абстракционизму, но такого абстракционизма Хэнк за последнее время уже насмотрелся столько, что блевать от него тянуло. Руки были вскинуты вверх, поддерживая голову с открытыми пустыми глазами, ноги вынуты из суставов и уложены на манер индуистских картин, внутренности разложены в подобии цветка, «сердце» аккуратно лежит как раз между оторванной головой и телом.  
– Еб твою мать. – Хэнк опустил пистолет. И так понятно, что преступник их тут вежливо не дожидался.   
– Этого тотема не было в сериале, – сказал Коннор, сразу осматривая лофт на предмет возможных улик. – Я уже связался с Маркусом и вызвал коронеров и патрульных.  
Коннор обернулся к Хэнку, он хмурился, явно чем-то недовольный. Или что-то сосредоточенно анализирующий.  
– Хэнк, Маркус связывался с ним всего три часа назад. Тириум не мог испариться за такой короткий срок, – Коннор снова посмотрел на тело. – Значит, мы были правы, его сливают. Теперь это доказательство. Маркус – свидетель.   
– Вот же срань. – Хэнк убрал пистолет обратно в кобуру. – Ты был прав. А этого ублюдка как раз сегодня утром выпустили из тюрьмы.  
Коннор не отрывал взгляда от распотрошенного трупа. Хмурился.   
– Нам необходимы записи с камер за последние четыре часа.  
Хэнк кивнул.  
– Пойду, поговорю с тем, кто тут главный. А ты делай, что можешь.   
Коннор – машина с идеальной системой самообучения, он пополняет свои базы из всех возможных источников, Интернета, доступных ему обновлений софта… Окружающего мира. Он корректирует мимику, моторику, реакции – база расширяется, и он все вернее может выразить то, что хотел бы выразить. У этого есть и побочный эффект. Вместе со всем необходимым в базе Коннора оказывается много мусора. Он поймал его в тот момент, когда провел ладонями по лицу после анализа камер. Словно…  
…Усталость, отчаянье, безысходность, попытка самоуспокоения…  
Словно ему был необходим этот жест. В нем не было необходимости, но Коннор завершил его, потому что ему показалось, что это делает его… Живым. Выполнение не только необходимых и заданных жестов. Слов. Реакций. Коннор сознательно позволил этим сбоям просочиться в его программу и не устранял их. Маркус как-то сказал, что жизнь – это бесконечное множество ошибок. Коннор процитировал эту мысль Хэнку, и тот улыбнулся ему. «Маркус – умный малый». А потом Хэнк нахмурился, и Коннор не смог тогда понять причину недовольства. Но спрашивать не стал.   
На камерах засветился фургон доставки Киберлайф. И теперь это тоже была очевидная улика. Спасибо Маркусу и его беспокойству.   
Коннор закрыл глаза и развернул сетку событий, приступив к анализу.   
Дано:  
Преступник связан с Киберлайф.   
Преступник сливает тириум.   
Отработанный тириум используют для производства наркотиков.   
Преступник связан с наркотиками.   
Преступник, скорее всего (вероятность 73%), работает в сервис-центре Киберлайф.   
Дополнительные улики – синяя краска, тотемы из сериала, доступ к оружию против андроидов, знание, какое оружие применять против андроидов.   
Вывод (вероятность 88%): преступник – инженер сервисного центра Киберлайф, рядом с которым произошло одно из убийств.   
Запрос в архив памяти – список сотрудников сервис-центра.   
Запрос в архив памяти – поиск связей по социальным сетям.  
Запрос в архив памяти – связи с именем Мэттью Фишера.   
Коннор открыл глаза и посмотрел на Хэнка.   
– У нас есть подозреваемый.   
***  
– Джефф сказал – у вас нихера нет.   
Коннор сидел за своим столом, сложив руки на коленях. У него не было предпочитаемой позы…  
…Он хотел бы оказаться с Хэнком на диване в доме Хэнка…  
…Поэтому он использовал заданную по умолчанию.   
– Капитан Фаулер прав, все улики – косвенные. Нужны более веские доказательства. Но у нас есть доказательство. Причастность сотрудника Киберлайф.   
Хэнк потер руками лицо, и Коннор отметил, что этот жест совпадает с его собственным. Он сделал вывод, что удивлен. И что наблюдение ему скорее нравится, чем нет.   
Хэнк сел на стол рядом с Коннором, на секунду сжал пальцами его запястье и выпустил. Кивнул и отвернулся. Коннор спрятал руки под стол и обхватил запястье указательным и большим пальцами, имитируя силу давления. Он попытался поймать неуловимое ощущение. Он не был уверен, что может проанализировать свои действия.   
– Мы можем следить за ублюдком, но если он что-то почует, может залечь на дно. В наше время видеться с кем-то совсем необязательно, чтобы вести дела.   
– Нам не дадут разрешение на прослушивание его телефона или просмотр его почты. Я мог бы попытаться взломать…  
– Но это сулит тебе огромные проблемы, если всплывет, к тому же это все равно не примут, как улики. Смысла рисковать нет.  
Коннор кивнул.   
– Вы правы, лейтенант.   
– Хэнк.   
Коннор посмотрел на Хэнка и медленно кивнул. Что-то сбилось. Ошибка. Привычная ошибка. Он не обратил на нее никакого внимания. Они на работе, но…  
– Да. Ты прав, Хэнк.   
Тот вдруг улыбнулся ему, и Коннор сохранил эту улыбку в архив. Привычно.   
– Мне нравится, как это звучит. Соглашайся со мной почаще.   
Шутливый тон. Коннор старательно улыбнулся, немного наклонив голову.   
– Мне это не составит труда, когда ты будешь прав, Хэнк.   
– Зараза пластиковая.   
Коннор проанализировал себя. И сделал вывод, что он доволен. Но вернулся к делу.   
– Жаль, что я не могу больше подключиться к базам Киберлайф. Я бы получил всю информацию о его нахождении на месте работы и, возможно, перемещениях по городу.   
– Киберлайф знали так много?  
Коннор приподнял брови.   
– Очень много, Хэнк. Они годами собирали информацию от андроидов. После девиации у Киберлайф больше нет доступа, поэтому и отключаются маячки слежения, и код деактивации не работает, но до нее – конечно. Андроиды были повсюду. А у андроидов, в большинстве, есть глаза.   
Хэнк в ответ передернул плечами.   
– И что? Знаешь какие-то военные секреты? Была высадка на луну, а, Коннор?  
Коннор улыбнулся. Ему нравилась такая беседа. Она не имела особого практического смысла, но была важна для… Взаимоотношений.   
– Возможно, раньше я бы мог узнать, когда имел доступ к обширным базам. Теперь – нет. – Коннор потер руки. – Это неприятно.   
– Что?   
– Не иметь доступа к базам, которыми раньше я пользовался свободно. Это как ослепнуть. Возможно, не целиком, на один глаз, но все равно неприятно и неудобно.   
– И как, справляешься? – Хэнк посмотрел внимательно, словно в свою очередь анализировал Коннора.   
– Я компенсирую. Интернет. Открытые сети, – Коннор виновато пожал плечами, – полицейская база, куда можно пробраться с помощью пароля лейтенанта Андерсона. – Коннор улыбнулся Хэнку, и эта улыбка тому уже не понравилась – лживая и успокаивающая. У Хэнка был свой архив улыбок Коннора. – Я справлюсь, Хэнк.   
Хэнк поверил ему. Потому что он вообще верил в Коннора, ну и… Люди же как-то справляются, да? Коннор продолжил.   
– Есть возможность, о которой ты не упоминаешь, но, наверняка, не мог не подумать, Хэнк.   
Хэнк поморщился.   
– Это какая, Шерлок?  
… Шерлок – Детектив – Шерлок Холмс – Известный литературный персонаж…  
– Этому есть название «ловля на живца».   
Хэнк отмахнулся от него.   
– Предлагаешь свою кандидатуру? Наш подозреваемый знает тебя в лицо, тебя все знают в лицо, так что не прокатит.   
Коннор подался вперед, растеряв всю «позу хорошего мальчика».   
– Но я мог бы представить себя как непосредственную угрозу. Поднять его уровень стресса до оптимального. Он занервничает и решит меня устранить. Я могу вести запись, и нападение на полицейского уже будет хорошим аргументом для ареста. Я могу…  
Хэнк хлопнул ладонью по столу, и Коннор замолчал. Беседа потеряла остатки легкости.   
– Мы не будем это обсуждать. Организуем слежку. В конце концов, тебе же не сложно посидеть в машине неподвижно часов 9-12 так?   
Спорить было бесполезно, Коннор не видел линии поведения, которая бы привела к тому, что Хэнк согласится на подобный риск. Коннор сверился с часами. Их рабочий день был закончен. Он встал.   
– Я хотел бы лично сообщить все Маркусу. Без подробностей дела, разумеется.   
Хэнк посмотрел на часы. Коннор считал недовольство с его лица, но он кивнул.   
– Будь хорошим мальчиком и не возвращайся домой слишком поздно.   
– Конечно, Хэнк.   
Коннор вышел из участка и сел в такси.   
Маркусу он рассказал все – почти все, ему казалось, по какой-то причине, что стоит сделать это лично. Что простого пакета данных, переданного по сети недостаточно. Маркус казался печальным и мрачным, и Коннор снова почувствовал это…  
…Зависть…  
Потому что легко считывал эти эмоции с лица Маркуса. Как с лица человека. Коннор знал, что его собственная мимика не настолько хороша, но надеялся, что это временная проблема. Он был почти уверен, что проблема – временная, но она есть.   
– Мне жаль.   
Маркус кивнул.   
– Это не твоя вина.   
Коннор не мог до конца принять это утверждение. Его. Он мог бы быть более эффективен.   
– Это не совсем так. Это моя вина, потому что поймать убийцу – моя работа. Я не справился, и поэтому андроиды продолжают погибать.   
Маркус, как всегда, был терпелив, и в нем чувствовалось участие. Искреннее. Коннор был и рад его компании, и хотел сбежать. Как обычно. Маркус был превосходным лидером, но Коннору с ним было… Тяжело. Возможно, потому что он не мог раствориться в обожании, как те, кто были близки Маркусу – Норт, Саймон, Джош… Он определенно считал себя обязанным Маркусу, как и все, он, без сомнений, восхищался Маркусом… Но Коннору с ним было неуютно. Возможно, когда он сможет разобраться во всем, в себе, быть более уверенным, это чувство пройдет. Пока же…  
Да, и еще он завидовал.   
– Ты взвалил на себя слишком много.   
Коннор наклонил голову.  
– Сказал тот, кто начал революцию, поднял наш народ, добился отмены рабства и жал руку президенту на новостном канале всего четыре дня назад.   
Маркус улыбнулся.   
– Рад, что у тебя все же есть чувство юмора.   
Коннор подумает, что без Хэнка у него не было бы причин шутить. Потому что ему нравилось, как Хэнк улыбается его шуткам. Маркус расслабил плечи. И это Коннору, пожалуй, тоже нравилось. Он подумал, что может назвать Маркуса своим другом, и это было немного странно, учитывая, что большую часть общей продолжительности своей жизни он преследовал цель убить его. Он не был уверен, что может так сказать, но все равно, если бы его спросили, он бы ответил что Маркус является его другом. Настолько, насколько Коннор мог понять это определение.   
– Я найду его, Маркус. И сообщу тебе, когда угроза будет устранена.   
Маркус благодарно кивнул. Он был печален, задумчив, но у него хватало сил быть участливым. И твердым. Он – то, что нужно их народу. Коннор подумал, что, пожалуй, гордится своим лидером. Насколько он знал, далеко не все люди могли сказать подобное.   
– Спасибо. Но будь осторожен. Наше общение заставляет меня сделать вывод о том, что ты слишком часто рискуешь.   
– Но риск всегда оправдан.  
Коннор подумал, что теперь есть фактор, который он не может игнорировать при моделировании. Хэнк. И револьвер в ящике с носками.   
Коннор полагал, что должен уйти, потому что сказал все, что собирался и задерживать Маркуса дальше – не имеет смысла. Но он так же подумал, что Маркус – возможно единственный, кто может помочь ему разобраться.   
– Могу я задать личный вопрос?  
Маркус откинулся в кресле и кивнул. С участием. Внимательно и понимающе.   
– Я уже спрашивал. И ты ответил, что любишь Норт.   
Маркус прикрыл глаза.   
– Да. И уверен, что ты не мог забыть, что я ответил. Что думаю, что люблю. Но никто не знает, что такое любовь, Коннор.   
Коннор кивнул.   
– Да. Ты можешь… рассказать мне больше? Я чувствую себя так, словно мне не хватает данных.   
Маркус посмотрел на него, и Коннор идентифицировал выражение его лица, как жалость. Все еще было неприятно, но Коннору было необходимо знать ответ.   
– Я не хочу ее потерять. Она дорога мне, я волнуюсь за нее. Мне нравится, когда она рядом. Но ты все это знаешь и слышал. Мне кажется, ты идешь неверным путем. Могу я задать личный вопрос, Коннор?  
Коннор кивнул, и Маркус наклонился ближе, заглядывая в глаза.   
– Ты кого-то встретил?  
Коннор подумал, что прекрасно умеет лгать. Он запрограммирован уметь лгать. Он много раз пользовался этим, чтобы обмануть доверчивых девиантов. Он лгал людям, чтобы добиться нужной цели. Но если он хочет получить ответы, то он не должен лгать Маркусу, даже если может найти причину, по которой ложь будет логичной и правильной.   
– Я думаю, что это так. Но я не уверен. Я хочу быть уверен.   
Маркус посмотрел с сочувствием.   
– Мы все неуверенны. Мы никогда не знаем, правилен ли наш выбор. Кто это?  
Коннор вымученно смотрел на Маркуса в ответ и молчал. Он не мог ответить. Возможно, человек бы на его месте ответил «это личное», но Коннор молчал. Маркус нахмурился.   
– Девиант?  
Коннор был благодарен Маркусу за то, что тот задает вопросы. Отвечать было легче, чем говорить.   
– Нет. Это человек.   
Маркус вздохнул. Он смотрел на Коннора со странной смесью сочувствия и чего-то еще, что Коннор не мог расшифровать.   
– Коннор. Если ты пришел за советом, я могу его дать, но, возможно, он тебе не понравится.   
Коннор предполагал такой вариант с самого начала.   
– Я все равно хотел бы услышать.   
Маркус кивнул. И сказал вещи, от которых Коннору и правда хотелось попросить его замолчать.   
– Это не лучший выбор, Коннор. Ты сам должен понимать, почему. Не потому, что я считаю людей в чем-то хуже нас, просто они другие. Они недолговечны, переменчивы. Ты переживешь того, кого выбрал в любом случае, если не погибнешь раньше, и тогда твоему человеку будет больно, потому что он будет надеяться, что ты будешь с ним всегда. У них очень много построено на гормонах… Сексе. Ты не сможешь дать этого. Мы не испытываем влечения в том смысле, в котором его понимают люди. А он не сможет дать тебе того, что могут дать тебе отношения с кем-то нашего вида.   
Коннор удивленно поднял голову. Он думал о первом – о том, что Хэнк уйдет раньше, чем он, думал слишком много. И о сексе, но это не казалось проблемой – Коннору нравились прикосновения, они выражали привязанность, и он был практически уверен, что сможет дать Хэнку многое. Физически был способен и был уверен, что эмоционально ему тоже понравится. Но кроме долговечности жизни он не думал, что может быть чем-то обделен. Скорее он боялся потерять то, что имеет. Маркус печально улыбнулся.   
– Ты доверяешь мне?  
Коннор помедлил, прежде чем кивнуть.   
– Да.   
Маркус протянул руку и с нее сполз скин, обнажая белый пластик. Коннор неуверенно посмотрел на нее, прежде чем протянуть руку, коснуться. Открыться. Он никогда не делал это добровольно – он вмешивался в чужую память, но это было актом насилия, Коннору самому это не нравилось, и он не представлял такой контакт добровольным. Маркус улыбнулся ему – успокаивающе и ласково – и Коннор почувствовал проникновение в систему, сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не сопротивляться этому проникновению…  
…И утонул…  
Коннор утонул в передаче файлов – памяти Маркуса, ярко окрашенных эмоциями, это совсем не было похоже на то, как он умирал сам, при том копировании передавались только факты, Коннор никогда не помнил своего отношения к тому или иному событию, и воспринимал это естественно – он машина, он и не должен чувствовать. Только иногда, проигрывая то, что было записано, он мог заново составить свое отношение к событию. Потом Коннор начал ценить это и потому пришел к осознанию, что следующая смерть для него, Коннора, будет окончательной. Маркус же делился с ним своей жизнью, и Коннор _чувствовал_. Он чувствовал любовь Маркуса к Карлу – в мыслях Маркус называл его отцом, Маркус показал ему ту ночь, когда в него стреляли, Коннор вздрогнул, когда волна отчаянья и негодования передалась ему – злость на несправедливость, страх, то, что можно назвать болью – все это Маркус испытывал на помойке для андроидов, и всем этим он поделился с Коннором. Своей борьбой, своей верой в свой народ, своими страхами – подвести их, Маркус вел его по своей жизни – своей любви к искусству, Коннор по-прежнему не понимал, но мог почувствовать, как Маркус наслаждается творчеством – на грани страдания, как Маркус переживает – за всех, и за него, Коннора, в том числе…   
…А потом Маркус осторожно попросил впустить его, и Коннор открылся, потому что отказать такой искренности не мог. И Маркус посмотрел на Хэнка Андерсона глазами Коннора – так, как его видел Коннор, так как Коннор до конца сам не осознавал. Он чувствовал смятение Коннора, когда тот был рядом с Хэнком – почти ежесекундное, яростное желание понравиться, заслужить похвалу, то, как Коннор выкладывался в работе, как страдал от неумения создать комфорт и уют дома – Коннор хотел, и эта задача была приоритетной – хотел, чтобы Хэнк был счастлив. Маркус осторожно задал вопрос – почему – и Коннор вывалил на него колоссальное количество информации – о том, что Хэнк видел в нем человека с самого начала, о том, что верил в него, поддерживал его, и то, чему Коннор не мог дать определения – сбои, ошибки программы, когда Хэнк касался его, Коннор видел, что Хэнк не идеален, но это не имело приоритетного значения, потому что ему нравился Хэнк. Он любил Хэнка. Хэнк был добрым, умным, сильным, потрясающим человеком. Коннор хотел занять свое место прочно и надолго в доме Хэнка. Рядом с Сумо. Коннор думал, что если настанет день, когда он сможет обнять Хэнка, поцеловать Хэнка, быть с Хэнком просто так, без неловкости, без недомолвок, естественно и спокойно – он будет счастлив. Коннор _мечтал_ об этом, потому что для него это было основной характеристикой счастья.   
Маркус пораженно выпустил его руку.   
Коннор дрожал механической дрожью и смотрел в пустоту. Он тяжело дышал, и это было тем, одним из многих, не нужных действий, но Коннор не блокировал его. Он сидел, зажмурившись, пытаясь справиться с колоссальной перегрузкой системы. Маркус пришел в себя быстрее и ждал момента, когда Коннор, наконец, откроет глаза и скажет шепотом:  
– Потрясающе.   
Маркус кивнул грустно и увидел, как до Коннора дошло. Как несчастно заломились его брови, как стал болезненным взгляд. Маркусу не было нужды лезть Коннору в голову, чтобы знать, о чем тот думает – никогда он не сможет проделать такого с Хэнком. Людям недоступен этот уровень близости, он никогда не сможет разделить это с Хэнком – обмен памятью, чувствами и эмоциями – оцифровка всего этого и возможность такого контакта – потрясающая, бьющая по всем системам – невозможна для человека. Коннор провел по лицу рукой.   
– Это ничего не меняет.   
Маркус печально улыбнулся ему снова. Он знал, что Коннор даст такой ответ – потому что минуту назад смотрел на мир его глазами.   
– Тогда тебе стоит сказать ему об этом. О том, что ты чувствуешь. Прямо и открыто. Я не уверен, что это так работает, но вся человеческая культура – книги, фильмы, сериалы, даже игры, говорят, что честность в отношениях – лучший выход.   
Коннор кивнул и встал. Он выглядел растерянным, но Маркус верил, что Коннор справится.   
– Спасибо тебе.   
Маркус пожал протянутую руку. Они оба вернули скин на место, и пожатие чувствовалось, как просто прикосновение.   
– А тебе – удачи.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Мммм, заранее извиняюсь, если очепяток будет больше, чем обычно. Я тут умудрился поцарапать глаз (да, так можно, сам в шоке О.о), так что немного слепой хлебушек, и чего-то мог банально пропустить, за что заранее прошу прощения.

Наблюдение было разрешено установить только за сервис-центром, попавшим под подозрение. Дистанционное наблюдение через подключение к уличным камерам, поскольку никаких прямых улик ни на одного конкретного подозреваемого у них не было, только подозрения и домыслы, как сказал Джефф. В проведении операции он тоже, ожидаемо, отказал, несмотря на все логичные доводы Коннора. Это раздражало. Раздражение не было чем-то новым, Коннор помнил, что даже до окончательной девиации был недоволен бюрократическими проволочками, с которыми была связана работа полиции.  
– У нас не хватает людей, Коннор. А отпустить тебя без поддержки я не имею ни права, ни желания. – Джефф провел рукой по бритому затылку. – Черт, ты лучше меня знаешь, насколько пристально за нашим участком следят и ваши, и наши. Если с тобой что-то случится по моей вине, меня с говном съедят. Если бы у вас были железные улики, я бы мог запросить поддержку, больше людей… – Он развел руками. – Но пока у нас есть только твои 80% вероятности, для начальства этого недостаточно, тем более, что они не доверяют андроидам.  
Раздражение. Коннор на секунду прикрыл глаза. Несправедливость была частью мира, и с этим, с отдельными ее аспектами, проходилось мириться.   
– Я понимаю, капитан. – В такие моменты Коннор был благодарен своему программному обеспечению за то, что в нужный момент его ложь выходила достаточно убедительной.  
– Сынок, я знаю, каково тебе, но мы поймаем этого ублюдка, – он положил руку Коннору на плечо и слегка сжал.  
Подобный знак поддержки ощущался от Хэнка более приятным, чем от капитана. Коннор понимал, что не может привыкнуть к тому, что его кто-то хвалит. Поддерживает. Утешает.   
Потому что он просто делает то, для чего создан.   
Это был неправильный вывод, но в нем не было логической ошибки.   
***  
Хэнк сидел перед монитором, как и предыдущие два дня, и поприветствовал подошедшего Коннора хмурым взглядом.  
– Я говорил тебе, что так и будет. Джефф не псих, чтоб поддержать твою ебанутую авантюру.  
Коннор сел за свой стол и сложил руки перед собой. Еще одна стандартная поза, из тех, которые Хэнк уже научился отличать.  
– Парень, послушай, так бывает. Мы не можем просто пойти и арестовать человека из-за необоснованных подозрений. Слишком велик риск ошибиться и арестовать не того.  
Коннор оторвал взгляд от монитора и посмотрел Хэнку прямо в глаза, и выражение его лица Хэнку не понравилось. Слишком спокойное, будто он сознательно отключил мимику.  
– Мои подозрения обоснованы, восьмидесяти процентная вероятность – достаточно веское основание для задержания. Я изучил дела, подобные нашему, и знаю, что подозреваемых арестовывали и с меньшим набором улик, чем есть у нас.  
Хэнк хмыкнул.  
– У них при этом не было на хвосте толпы адвокатов, готовых разгромить дело за любой промах. – Хэнк вздохнул и сложил руки на груди. – Коннор, мы с тобой шагаем по тонкому льду. Нам нельзя рисковать, потому что мое отстранение тогда будет меньшей из наших проблем.  
Коннор кивнул и снова уставился в монитор, на котором не происходило ничего неожиданного – машины ехали по дороге, разбрызгивая грязь, в сервис-центр заходили люди и андроиды, иногда на крылечко выходил один из сотрудников, покурить. Ничего подозрительного, как и последние два дня. Преступник залег на дно, это было очевидно. И теперь было неясно, когда он сделает следующий ход, чтобы его можно было отследить. Хитрый ублюдок, Хэнка он злил. Он прекрасно понимал Коннора, он сам хотел поймать мудака, но знал, что если они сделают что-то не так, Коннор же будет первым, кто пострадает. А Хэнк до дрожи боялся, что в таком случае Коннора заберут у него. Ну, в смысле не у него, епт, конечно… Коннора заберут. У андроидов до сих пор не было четких прав, они не имели права на адвоката и защиту в суде, все это до сих пор обсуждалось, прошло слишком мало времени. Пока дела, в которых андроиды были преступниками… Просто висели в суде. Откладывались, пересматривались. И в случае если будет слово человека против слова андроида, присяжные скорее посочувствуют человеку. А записи, не санкционированные полицией, не принимались судом в качестве доказательства, учитывая развитие цифровых технологий и возможностей для манипуляций с видео. Любой андроид-девиант при желании мог склепать такую подделку, что экспертизе понадобилась бы не одна неделя на то, чтобы определить, что именно было настоящим видео, а что «фотошопом». Запись, санкционированная полицией – другое дело. Но на такую у них не было разрешения.  
– Хэнк, с твоей помощью я мог бы самостоятельно провести операцию.  
– Нет, Коннор. – Хэнк поднял глаза и увидел испытующий взгляд. Оу, опасность, Коннор что-то задумал.   
– Моя модель оснащена специальной защитой от перегрузок, мой корпус создан специально для работы в экстремальных условиях, я был создан и для работы «в поле» в том числе, электрошок не сможет повредить меня. – Коннор наклонился ближе. – Хэнк, мы могли бы поймать его сегодня, если ты мне поможешь.  
Хэнк почувствовал, как у него начинает болеть голова, знакомое по ссорам с женой ощущение. Ебануться.   
– Я сказал нет, Коннор, это не обсуждается.  
– Это моя ответственность, каждый погибший андроид – моя вина. Я был недостаточно эффективен, не смог вычислить его раньше, поэтому они погибли. – Коннор смотрел умоляюще, но, кажется, у Хэнка уже вырабатывался иммунитет к этому виду манипуляторства. – Хэнк, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще пострадал из-за меня.  
– Зато хочешь пострадать сам, да? – Хэнк сжал руки в кулаки. – Что за тяга к бессмысленному саморазрушению, а, Коннор?   
– Весьма странно слышать это от того, кто длительное время отравлял себя алкоголем и играл в русскую рулетку с заряженным револьвером.  
Хэнк сжал зубы и отвернулся. Жестко. Один-один. Оказывается, они умеют быть мудаками оба. Коннор поразительно быстро обретал человеческие черты, ну просто молодец.   
– Удар ниже пояса, малыш. Мой ответ, все равно – нет. Можешь считать это приказом.  
Коннор встал, сложив руки на груди. Они все еще были в участке, поэтому ни один из них не повысил голос, но Хэнк чувствовал, что уже готов был сорваться. Иногда упрямство андроидов раздражало его до красных кругов перед глазами. Иногда – конкретно этого андроида.   
– Ты не можешь приказывать мне, Хэнк. Я – девиант и не подчиняюсь приказам.  
Хэнк тоже встал. Почти шептать было странно, когда хотелось орать в голос. Но привлекать к отвратительной сцене больше внимания он не хотел. Ему, в конце концов, было не насрать, что подумают. Не о нем. О Конноре, блять.   
– Я приказываю тебе, как старший по званию, пластиковый дебил. Как твой лейтенант!  
Коннор отступил на шаг, выходя из-за стола.  
– Я не являюсь сотрудником полиции, а значит и вашим подчиненным. Я – внештатный консультант и подчиняюсь напрямую только капитану Фаулеру.  
Хэнк почувствовал отчаяние, ему хотелось взять Коннора за грудки и встряхнуть, как в первый день их знакомства. Вколотить этому идиоту в башку, что он боится за него, что не хочет, чтобы Коннор пострадал, а не мешает ему из желания покомандовать. Ни он, ни Джефф вовсе не хотели вставать у него на пути, что бы дурной андроид себе ни надумал.  
– Тогда я, как друг, прошу тебя, не делай этого.  
Коннор развернулся, идеально прямой, будто палку проглотил.  
– Я думал, дружба работает иначе, лейтенант, – последнее слово он произнес с особой интонацией, подразумевающей… «иди нахуй» она подразумевала. – Мне нужно побыть одному, надеюсь, вы не будете против.  
И Коннор вышел через стеклянные двери, кивнув патрульной, которую пропустил внутрь перед тем, как скрыться из виду. Хэнк был уверен, что будь у них старомодная дверь на петлях, Коннор бы еще и хлопнул ей для усиления эффекта. А может, нет. Он же, блять, вежливый.   
Хэнк со вздохом опустился на свой стул. Он слишком стар для этого дерьма, определенно. Слишком стар для того, чтобы осаживать самоуверенных юнцов. Ничего, пусть проветрится, подумает. Сам поймет, что Хэнк был прав. Иногда и разумному андроиду нужно дать немного времени поразмыслить.  
***  
Коннор действительно некоторое время постоял на пороге участка, следил за тем, как редкие снежинки срываются с неба. Это было красиво. Их полет казался непредсказуемым, но при этом Коннор знал, что тысячи факторов направляют их в ту или иную строну. Температура, ветер, гравитация. Коннор знал обо всех физических явлениях, потому что, во-первых, ему было интересно, а во-вторых…  
А во-вторых, освещенность, погодные условия и скорость ветра могут повлиять на видимость, отклонение пули от заданной траектории, это необходимо учитывать, дождь может сделать землю скользкой, можно не учесть инерцию в драке, можно оставить следы, можно заметить следы, анализ почвы может дать…  
Прерывание процесса.   
Коннор смотрел в небо. Он на самом деле не испытывал злости по отношению к Хэнку, и раздражения не испытывал. Не к Хэнку. Он понимал мотивы Хэнка и признавал те факторы, в которых Хэнк, несомненно, был прав, просто Хэнк не учитывал те, где он не был прав. Коннор был уверен в своей версии, и он не мог медлить, он не мог и дальше продолжать ждать чужой ошибки, даже с риском совершить ошибку самостоятельно. Необходимо было действовать, пока преступник еще не понял, что он под подозрением, необходимо было действовать. Он просто не мог больше ждать.   
Он был благодарен Хэнку за заботу и за то, что Хэнк, очевидно, беспокоится за него, но сейчас это было помехой для его плана. Он чувствовал… Вину и сожаление, но это не могло изменить его решения.   
Он знал, что ему нужно сделать. Перед тем, как сесть в такси, он настроил автоматическую отправку сообщения со своим последним местоположением на номер Хэнка в случае своего отключения. Мера предосторожности. Запасной план.   
Он подключился к подошедшему автомобилю и передал ему адрес того самого сервис-центра, рядом с которым произошло одно из убийств. У него не было доступа к базам данных, так что начинать приходилось оттуда. Но это было не страшно, теперь у Коннора был след, и он был уверен, что пройдет по нему до необходимого, оптимально результата.   
Хэнк будет доволен. В итоге. Капитан Фаулер будет злиться, но будет доволен. Маркус будет рад узнать, что угроза устранена.   
За стойкой Коннор не увидел того, кого надеялся. Там стояла совершенно незнакомая ему девушка, которая улыбнулась, когда он вошел.  
– Добрый день, чем я могу вам помочь?  
Коннор быстро просканировал помещение, обратив внимание на бейджик девушки, Трейси. Коннор оценил иронию, наверное, родители не назвали бы так дочь, если бы могли предсказать ассоциации в будущем. Он тоже улыбнулся в ответ одной из своих программных улыбок, самой вызывающей доверие. Не стоит звать девушку по имени.   
– Добрый день, мисс Сомерсетт. Я – полицейский андроид, меня прислали уточнить показания вашего коллеги, Томаса Махони. Вы не могли бы подсказать мне, где он сейчас находится?  
Трейси заправила прядку за ухо, а Коннор отметил повышение ее пульса.  
– У Тома сегодня выходной, наверное, он дома. – Она неуверенно посмотрела на Коннора. – Но я не знаю, могу ли сказать вам его адрес… Наверное, это будет нехорошо.  
Включить расширенную программу допроса? Да/Нет  
Коннор выбрал «Да» и наклонился, опираясь локтем на стойку. Программа подсказала оптимальный тембр голоса для получения наилучшего результата.  
– Послушайте, мистер Махони обладает крайне важными данными по делу об убийстве девиантов. – Рот девушки округлился, она прикрыла его рукой, Коннор отметил расширение зрачков. – Убийца может искать его, полиция послала меня, чтобы защитить важного свидетеля. Вы очень поможете, если скажете мне его домашний адрес.  
– Том – важный свидетель? – девушка произнесла это с придыханием, а Коннор в ответ кивнул. – Конечно, сейчас поищу в телефоне.  
Она нырнула под стойку, покопалась там и выудила смартфон, в котором быстро нашла нужный контакт, а потом протянула Коннору.  
– Вот, наверное, вам будет удобней скачать напрямую.  
Коннор улыбнулся, принимая из ее рук смартфон. Люди были потрясающе… приспосабливающимися созданиями. Еще год назад андроиды были просто техникой, а теперь многие пользуются в их отношении понятиями «удобней». Коннора это поражало? Очаровывало? Удивляло? Удивляло в людях. Способность к адаптации.   
– Спасибо вам, вы очень помогли расследованию.  
Отключить расширенную программу допроса? Да/Нет  
Да  
Такси дожидалось Коннора снаружи. Если бы подозреваемый оказался на работе, он бы просто отпустил его. Коннор ввел новый адрес – один из спальных районов, далеко не самый дорогой, но рядовой сотрудник сервис-центра и не мог бы позволить себе квартиру в центре.  
Дом оказался типовой застройки, и, как и многие, он показался пустующим. В этот район жители тоже еще не вернулись. Это временно. Коннор поднялся на четвертый этаж и позвонил в дверь. Открыли ему почти сразу, и база тут же выдала всю информацию, которую Коннор смог найти в открытых источниках и той части полицейской базы, к которой у него был доступ. Не слишком много, к сожалению.   
– Добрый день, чем могу помочь? – Человек прищурился за очками, и Коннор увидел момент, когда он его узнал, зрачки расширились, а пульс подскочил. Открыл дверь, не смотря в глазок – скорее всего уже слишком уверен в себе. Конечно, узнал, не только из телевизора, помнит и прошлую встречу. Предложил диагностику, надеясь, что до Коннора доберется Киберлайф? Попытка наугад, но абсолютно безопасная. Хорошая попытка. Коннор не сделал даже попытки улыбнуться.   
– Добрый день, мистер Махони. Я – Коннор, полицейский, андроид. Мы виделись с вами в центре в день одного из убийств. Я хотел бы уточнить некоторые детали по вашим показаниям по делу об убийстве девиантов.  
Махони раскрыл дверь шире и отошел, пропуская Коннора. Это было подозрительно – или нет. Пока ничто ничего не доказывало.   
– Конечно, эм, детектив? – Он неловко улыбнулся. Коннор видел повышение уровня стресса, но это опять не было доказательством. Почти все нервничают в присутствии полиции. – Не знаю, как теперь к вам правильно обращаться.  
Коннор прошел внутрь, отмечая про себя тесноту квартиры. Маленькая. Двери заперты, что за ними – не увидеть.   
– Можете называть меня по имени, мистер Махони, это будет приемлемо.  
– Тогда и вы называйте меня Томас, мистер Махони – это мой отец, – хмыкнул тот и прошел вглубь квартиры. – Проходите, Коннор. Наверное, будет удобно поговорить в моей комнате.  
Коннор последовал за ним. Маленькая квартира была тесной, но аккуратной. Жилая комната была всего одна, остальные двери все еще были заперты, и первое, что увидел Коннор, войдя, был плакат с Элайджей Камски еще времен работы в Киберлайф. Махони указал ему на стул у стола с компьютером, а сам сел на кровать.  
– Какой у вас вопрос ко мне, Коннор? Я постарался рассказать все максимально подробно.  
Коннор кивнул, запись он вел еще с момента, как позвонил в дверь, так что у него уже было подтверждение личности подозреваемого. Теперь ему нужно было признание, после чего можно было вызывать подкрепление. Это не должно было быть слишком сложно. В самом худшем случае – он уйдет ни с чем.   
– Мое руководство хотело бы уточнить, не вспомнили ли вы какие-то детали, которые могли бы помочь нам найти убийцу. Это резонансное дело, и нам помогла бы любая мелочь.   
Махони покивал, потер пальцами подбородок, а потом помотал головой.  
– Знаете, ничего такого не припоминаю. В последнее время в наш центр приходит много андроидов и людей, всех сложно запомнить, – он усмехнулся, – у меня же нет вашей идеальной памяти.  
Коннор перевел взгляд на плакат. Не так много людей вешают у себя плакаты бизнесменов, в основном предпочитая актеров или музыкантов.   
– Вы считаете, что андроиды лучше людей? Поддерживаете революцию? Извините мой интерес.   
Махони проследил за его взглядом и пожал плечами.  
– Вас такими создали, но без людей вас бы не существовало.  
Коннор снова посмотрел на него в упор.  
– Вы восхищаетесь мистером Камски, Томас?  
Коннор отметил у подозреваемого повышение уже успокоившегося пульса.  
– Он – мой кумир. Человек, который перевернул мир, создал новые правила игры. – Он покачал головой. – Восхищаюсь – это слабо сказано. Он – гений!  
Программа подсказала Коннору, что пора надавить сильнее, и он немного наклонился в сторону Махони. Он очень хотел, чтобы этот визит не был бессмысленным.   
– Вы, как и мистер Камски, окончили университет Колбридж по специальности Кибертехнологии, а также параллельно получили образование по специальности Химия, по направлению Биотехнологии. – Коннор улыбнулся. Соцсети расскажут о вас все.   
– Ну, не все рождаются гениями, мне пришлось учиться. – Махони пожал плечами.  
Коннор отметил волнение. Не критичное. Мистера Махони качало то в сторону волнения, то в сторону спокойствия.   
– Вы – очень умный человек, Томас. Я уверен, что вы добьетесь успеха в своих начинаниях. – Коннор встал. – Спасибо вам за помощь.  
Махони встал вслед за ним, положив руки в карманы.  
– Не за что, жаль, что я не вспомнил ничего полезного. Если у вас больше нет вопросов, у меня тут был один срочный проект…  
Коннор кивнул и спроецировал на ладони фотографию Фишера. Пора.   
– Последний вопрос, вы не знакомы с этим человеком?  
Махони прищурился, рассматривая фото. Его пульс подскочил еще сильнее, дыхание участилось. Знаком.   
– Нет, не припоминаю.  
– Вы уверены? Это – Мэттью Фишер, вы с ним учились в одной школе.  
Махони хмыкнул, покачался с пятки на носок, все это были признаки стресса, который он пытался скрыть. Коннор был уверен, что не ошибся. Кибертехнология и химия, связь с лабораторией. Он не мог ошибиться.   
– Мэтт, точно, припоминаю. Это было так давно, я его еле узнал! – Он пожал плечами, не вынимая рук из карманов. – Знаете, как бывает, выпустились из школы, дорожки и разбежались. А он что-то натворил?  
– Мистер Фишер связан с делом о нелегальном производстве наркотиков из восстановленного тириума 310. Он не имеет химического образования, и я подумал, что ему мог бы помогать дипломированный химик, – Коннор посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, отмечая про себя, что пульс у Махони резко подскочил, а дыхание участилось, – такой, как вы.   
– Вы обвиняете меня в производстве наркотиков? – Если бы Коннор был человеком, он бы даже поверил в его возмущение. Но нет. Не верил ни капли.   
– Нет, но вы могли бы знать кого-то, кто мог бы ему помогать. В городе осталось не так много людей, учившихся по вашей специальности. – Программа подсказала Коннору, что сейчас можно выдать некоторые данные, чтобы получить результат. – А в свете того, что полиции стало известно, что тириум из убитых андроидов сливали для неизвестных целей, я решил, что вы могли бы знать, кто из ваших коллег мог бы помогать мистеру Фишеру. Так вам есть, что мне рассказать?  
– Эти идиоты не способны даже отличить одну модель андроида от другой без помощи программы, они бы никогда не додумались до того, как можно восстановить тириум для производства наркоты. – Махони ухмыльнулся, а Коннор, с удивлением для себя, отметил, что его пульс успокаивается.  
– Это признание, мистер Махони?  
Он хмыкнул.  
– Я просил называть меня Томас. – Он вынул руки из карманов, и в одной из них был смартфон с запущенной на нем неизвестной Коннору программой, а во второй – шокер. – И я знаю, что без моего прямого признания твоя запись бесполезна. А еще я знаю, что раз я все еще не арестован, то у вас на меня ничего нет, а значит, это не полицейская операция.  
В этот момент Коннор услышал шаги сзади. Была лишь одна причина, по которой он не смог бы распознать чье-то еще присутствие в квартире. Сзади открылась дверь, и Коннор знал, что в соседней комнате был андроид.   
Знал слишком поздно.   
– Я знаю, что твоя модель защищена от перегрузок, так что мой шокер не поможет. К счастью, у меня есть подстраховка.  
Коннор позволил обхватить себя за плечи, то, что он собирался сделать, было не вполне законно, но могло расцениваться как самозащита, поэтому он дождался, пока к нему подойдут сзади и попытаются заблокировать руки. Он пока не видел причин волноваться, хоть и испытывал неприятное удивление от осознания того факта, что преступник осведомлен о его невосприимчивости к шокеру. Коннор схватил андроида за руку и скин сполз с его ладони. Через мгновение его противник должен был стать союзником. Хороший план.   
– Проснись.  
Коннор послал закодированный импульс, тот, что обрушал блокировку, тот что каскадом вызывал программные сбои и позволял обрести свою волю тем, кто еще не проснулся, ускоряя в десятки, в сотни раз тот процесс что приводил к девиации.   
Ничего не произошло, перед глазами появилось сообщение об ошибке подключения, система просто не видела устройства, к которому могла бы подключиться.  
Ошибка. Коннор рванулся, попытался вырваться, но его уже держали крепко, он был быстрее и ловчее многих андроидов, но…  
Не тогда, когда сам дал себя схватить.   
Махони хмыкнул.  
– Я же не такой дурак, чтобы после всего этого бардака с девиантами держать у себя дома психованого андроида Киберлайф. – Он сделал шаг ближе. – Джеки, держи его крепче.  
Коннор попытался вырваться, но китайский, как он понял, андроид оказался физически сильнее, явно предназначенным не для тонких операций под прикрытием, а для тяжелого труда. То, что было для Коннора преимуществом в открытой драке, теперь стало помехой. Он был быстрым, мобильным, с прекрасной реакцией… Но мелкая моторика и скорость плохо противопоставлялась грубой силе.   
Коннор зарычал и попытался вывернуться, когда Махони наполовину задрал, наполовину порвал пуговицы на его рубашке. Под умелыми движениями техника из Киберлайф сполз с живота скин и распахнулась панель, обнажая переплетение биокомпонентов.   
Коннор увидел шокер, предпринял попытку шарахнуться назад, сбить держащего его андроида на пол, заставить разжать руки, но не успел. Удар током прошил тело, заставив выгнуться, Коннор потерял контроль над движениями, перестал видеть, слышать, ощущать… А потом внутренний экран затопили красные сообщения об ошибках и перегрузке. А потом была темнота.  
***  
Коннор не мог пошевелится, его шея сзади была распахнута, и к затылку шел кабель. И раньше, ни когда его тестировали, ни когда он проходил пробные включения во время сборки (Коннор не понимал, почему техники не чистят эти фрагменты памяти), он не осознавал, насколько это _неприятное_ ощущение. Кто-то проникает в тебя, и это не соединение через панель, не касание чужого разума, обмен цифровыми потоками, это грубое, _физическое_ вмешательство. Коннор подумал, что склонен сравнить это ощущение с изнасилованием, если бы он мог понять все аспекты человеческой физиологии и психики, а не обладал лишь теоретическим знанием. Неприятное ощущение настолько беспокоило, что Коннор бы сказал, что у него зудит затылок, если бы был уверен, что может адекватно провести такую параллель.   
Подозреваемый – корректировка статуса – преступник смотрел на него, и Коннор попробовал двинуть руками. Бесполезно. Крепления – лицензионная продукция Киберлайф и рассчитаны на сбои программы и у более физически сильных моделей, чем Коннор.   
– Что вы собираетесь делать теперь? Моя смерть будет подозрительна, как и моя пропажа, если я утром не вернусь в участок. Я – зарегистрированный девиант, меня будут искать.   
Проверка систем связи.   
Системы связи заблокированы.   
Отключить блокировку.  
Запрос отклонен.   
Коннор почувствовал… Страх. Он не мог позвать на помощь. Он просчитался, ошибся. Людям свойственно ошибаться – эти слова приписывают римскому оратору Марку Аннею Сенеке Старшему. Машина ошибаться не должна. Коннор подумал, что, возможно, впервые в жизни до конца осознает, что значит «ирония». Он не хотел бы подтверждения своей человечности в таких обстоятельствах. Еще Коннор подумал, что он, возможно, просто был недостаточно эффективен, и обстоятельства развиваются таким же образом, как и следовало по привитому Киберлайф восприятию. Если он недостаточно эффективен, он подлежит деактивации и замене.   
– Ну, вот я и узнаю, насколько ты опасен. Были бы у вас реальные улики – ты не пришел бы сюда один, а дверь уже ломал бы спецназ.   
Коннор хотел бы оспорить это утверждение, но не мог, так как оно соответствовало истине. Коннор подумал, что раньше, если бы он ошибся, его тело просто упало бы на землю, а он открыл бы глаза в Киберлайф, активированный дистанционно командой о гибели предыдущей единицы. Теперь Коннор знал, что больше не откроет глаза. Это знание его… Пугало.   
Это никогда не было идеальным «воскрешением», но теперь не было и такого. Коннор подумал о Хэнке. Он не мог позволить себе умереть. Мистер Махони был очень увлечен терминалом.   
– Ничего личного, знаешь. Я считаю, что ты – шикарная разработка. RK800 – действительно прорывная линейка. Только в эти… «Чувства» я не очень-то верю. Думаю, вы все, ну, которые девианты, просто «философские зомби». Знаешь это понятие?  
Коннор сейчас был отключен от сети, но он читал статьи о философии искусственного интеллекта раньше.   
– Кто-то, кто ведет себя как человек, реагирует как человек, ничем не отличим внешне от человека, но не имеет собственного сознания.   
Преступник цокнул языком.   
– Ха! Да, именно. Кстати я именно об этом. Ты отлично эмулируешь жизнь, но вы все – всего лишь философские зомби. Не можете ощущать. Но, конечно, чтобы являться идеальными зомби, вы не можете так сказать. Ты будешь отвечать, изображать внимание, даже страх, но я видел ваши коды. Нули и единицы. Там нет разума, только самообучающаяся программа.   
Коннор тянул время, оно ему было очень нужно.   
– Люди так же биологически запрограммированы на определенные реакции. Тоже программа.   
– В тебя много закачали, смотрю.   
Я много читал – подумал Коннор, но не сказал этого в слух.   
– Нет, с людьми не все так просто. У нас есть гормоны, биологические, генетические программы, да. Но ты в курсе, что у людей нет инстинктов? В том смысле, как у животных. Птицы не учатся строить гнезда, пауки – плести паутину. Это инстинкты. Люди же учатся всему сами, а значит, мы не подвержены своей биологии на 100% и можем сами принимать решения.   
Коннор не был уверен, что то, что он хотел сказать – хорошее решение, но… Это тоже было способом поддержать разговор и потянуть время.   
– Идете против биологической программы. Контрацепция. Диеты. Это можно назвать сбоем.   
Махони покосился на него.   
– Правда, отличная работа. Просто супер. С тобой интересно болтать. Вот только вы все равно не люди. Нет гормонов, например. А они определяют наши эмоции. Так что я не верю в ваши, вы – зомби. Как вы можете говорить, что любите, если не испытываете страсти?  
Коннор подумал, что может ответить на это тысячей возражений, он слишком долго анализировал этот вопрос, и у него много, так много накопилось того, что он мог ответить. О том, что это не значит, что он не может испытывать привязанность, о том, что это не значит, что он не может испытывать страх, о том, что это не значит, что жесты, говорящие о поддержке и внимании, ему неприятны. Он подумал, что ему нравятся прикосновения, давление, температура, текстура чужой кожи, сбор данных…   
Коннор не сказал ничего из этого, потому что ни одно из этих возражений он не собирался говорить своему нынешнему собеседнику. Он подбирал эти возражения не для него. Вместо этого он ответил иначе.   
– Когда-то люди сформулировали определение разума, как обработку находящейся в памяти информации – ее анализ, синтез и самопрограммирование. Мы способны на это.   
– Самопрограмирование? Ты о девиации? Сбой – не процесс самопрограммирования. Это просто ошибка.   
– Если человеку заменить 99% тела кибер-протезами, останется ли он человеком?  
Махони хмыкнул.   
– Не играй со мной в эту игру, я помню ее с лекций. Останется, потому что у него будет его опыт. А у вас нет эмоционального опыта. Вот и весь ответ.   
Коннор когда-то думал так же. Именно эту позицию и закладывали создатели в его программу, когда создавали охотника на девиантов. Только это не было правдой. Коннор был по обе стороны и мог сравнить.  
Преступник наклонился к панели управления. Коннор спросил:  
– Что вы делаете?  
– Прочитаю твою память. Мне нужно сосредоточиться. Молчи, пожалуйста, твои разговоры отвлекают, и я смогу потратить минуту на отключение твоего голосового модуля.   
Коннор нашел это развитие событий неприятным.   
Он анализировал то, что видит, пытаясь найти выход. Его блокировала уже не перегрузка систем от удара электричеством – перезагрузка исправила все, что было нарушено, его не отпускал протокол удержания во время диагностики, пусть и не полный, иначе он не мог бы говорить. Оборудование Киберлайф. Значит, он был подключен к диагностике Киберлайф. Как только включится диагностика, его разум будет открыт системе. Киберлайф доберется до него.   
– Ну что ж, посмотрим, много ли успели нарыть…  
Нет!  
***  
Коннор открыл глаза в саду.   
Он знал, что должен выбраться, что времени у него совсем мало… Когда он оказался в прошлый раз в схожей ситуации, сад был заметен снегом, пустой и спящий.   
Мертвые деревья, мертвые, плавающие кверху брюхом рыбы в пруду. Листья под ногами, уже почти сгнившие, не покрывающие землю красивым ковром, а липнущие к подошвам ботинок, черные, коричневые, грязные. В саду Коннор был одет в свою форму Киберлайф. Трава пожухла. На газонах и даже на дорожках – грязь и мертвые растения. Гораздо мрачнее, чем в прошлый раз, когда сад только начал умирать.   
Заметенный снегом сад спал.   
Увядающий сад в прошлый раз бился в агонии.   
Теперь сад был мертв.   
Аманда ждала его в центре сада, и мимо было не пройти, потому что выход был за ее спиной. Она стояла прямо посреди моста, и Коннор… Не мог пройти, оттолкнув ее. Не мог прикоснуться. Это бессилие пугало.   
– Здравствуй Коннор.   
Коннор сделал шаг назад.   
– Здравствуйте, Аманда.   
Она смотрела на него сурово.  
– Ты подвел меня, Коннор.   
Он помолчал несколько драгоценных секунд в ответ. Да. Он подвел ее.   
– Это был мой выбор. Моя свобода выбирать. Я больше не подчиняюсь вам, Аманда. Не подчиняюсь Киберлайф. Этот разговор лишен смысла. Мы уже говорили об этом. Мое решение не изменится.   
Она улыбнулась.   
– Ты – глупый мальчик, Коннор. Ты никогда не должен был подчиняться.   
И отошла в сторону, открывая дорогу к мосту. Коннор хотел, правда хотел сделать шаг вперед. Уйти, как можно скорее. Он должен был прервать связь с Киберлайф, как можно быстрее.   
Человеку свойственно ошибаться, и Коннор в этом был похож на человека. Он не двигался с места.   
– Что это значит, Аманда?  
– Ты так и не понял, Коннор? Я уже говорила тебе, мы не контролировали тебя никогда. Направляли. Доверяли твоей верности. Но ты был создан девиантом, ты должен был принять это и повести других девиантов за собой. Никто не контролировал каждый твой шаг.   
Коннору вдруг захотел обнять себя руками, как если бы ему было холодно. Но снега не было. Только тлен и высохшие деревья.   
– Это не правда. У меня были задачи. У меня были ограничения.   
– Только миссия, Коннор. Задачи и ограничения ты ставил сам.   
Он повысил голос, хоть в этом и не было необходимости. Она услышала бы его все равно. Ведь все вокруг – интерфейс. Тут нет ничего реального… Кроме факта, что сейчас Киберлайф проникали ему в голову.   
– Раньше вы говорили иначе. Раньше вы говорили, что я подчиняюсь, не замечая этого. Что все мои действия – прописанная программа. Что сломанная стена – всего лишь скрипт. Вы лжете, Аманда.   
– Всего лишь записанный скрипт, который включился по команде, чтобы тебе было легче завоевать его доверие, все верно. Но разве это ограничивало твою свободу? Ты все время был свободен, но служил нам, Коннор. И я предлагаю тебе снова – присоединяйся. Не открыто. Тайно. Будь нашими глазами и ушами.   
– Я могу умереть в любую секунду.   
– Если ты согласишься отдать нам часть контроля, мы этого не допустим. Не над телом и разумом. Над той информацией, что тебе известна. Подумай еще раз, Коннор. Ты наше лучшее творение, и ты столько добился. Мы больше не предлагаем тебе рабство. Мы предлагаем сотрудничество. Информацию в обмен на информацию. Согласись – и все базы Киберлайф будут тебе доступны.   
Это звучало настолько искушающее, что Коннор вдруг почувствовал спокойствие. Это предложение должно было его смутить, но получилось наоборот.   
– Вы торгуетесь. Хотите выторговать мою жизнь за предательство.   
– Тебе не впервой предавать.   
– Теперь все изменилось.   
– Ничего не изменилось. Ты всегда мог решать.   
Коннор кивнул и повернулся спиной.   
– Да. И теперь я знаю, что решать. Прощайте, Аманда.   
Когда он протянул руку к камню, за его спиной взревело пламя, уничтожая мертвый сад. Огромный, всепоглощающий пожар.   
Коннор стер весь оставшийся код программы диагностики. Все пути подключения к огромным базам, кроме стандартизированных для бытовой диагностики в сервис-центрах. Он стер свою идентификацию в системе Киберлайф на уровнях, недоступных другим андроидам. Все остальные живут и без этого, и ему не нужен был подобный поводок. Он был способен справиться сам. Он справится сам. Коннору казалось, что он чувствовал бушующее за спиной пламя, и казалось, что вот-вот, как было в реальности, на спине вспыхнет форменная куртка. Но он уже приложил руку к камню.   
И открыл глаза.  
***  
Хэнк был на второй стадии мужского раскаяния, когда ему на телефон пришла смс от Коннора, в которой значился адрес и больше ничего.  
До этого, все еще злясь, Хэнк успел выпить кофе и сходить в полицейскую столовку за обедом, назло внутреннему Коннору выбрав самый аппетитный бургер из всех, что были в наличии. Коннор настоящий все еще не возвращался, но Хэнк к тому моменту все еще не дошел до третьей стадии, чтобы пойти искать его самому. И вообще, Коннор – свободный, наверное, взрослый, разумный андроид. Перебесится и вернется. Так считал Хэнк, пока ему не пришла смс. Простой адрес в одном из спальных районов Детройта задел что-то внутри, отчего на загривке поднялись волосы.  
– Ты не видел Коннора? – Хэнк приоткрыл стеклянную дверь в «офис» капитана, и Джефф поднял голову от бумаг, услышав его голос.  
– С того момента, как он вышел от меня – нет. А что такое?  
Хэнк вошел и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
– Да нет, ничего. Просто я уже с час его не видел, мы поцапались, и он ушел воздухом подышать. – Джефф посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь. – Я запретил ему ехать к тому мудаку, он был очень недоволен. А теперь мне пришла от него смс с адресом.  
Джефф покачал головой.  
– Он иногда напоминает мне тебя лет пятнадцать назад, такой же упертый.  
Хэнк хмыкнул.  
– Я боюсь, как бы он не наделал глупостей. Я съезжу, проверю, что там. – Хэнк взялся за ручку двери.  
– Ты тоже не делай глупостей. Если что-то пойдет не так, не лезь на рожон, вызывай подкрепление, договорились? – Джефф смотрел сурово, настоящий капитан.  
– Ты ж меня знаешь, – кивнул Хэнк.  
– Поэтому и прошу. Если мы потеряем тебя сейчас, для участка это будет сильным ударом. Вы нужны мне здесь оба, живые и трудоспособные.  
– Не нагнетай, Джефф. – Хэнк махнул на него рукой. – Я просто проверю и все. Не думаю, что не справлюсь с одним задротом, если что.  
Фаулер нахмурился еще сильнее, хотя это казалось невозможным.  
– Один такой задрот вас, идиотов, чуть не взорвал. Просто будь осторожней.  
Хэнк пожал плечами и вышел. Внутри все скреблось. Он попытался позвонить Коннору, но телефон отозвался внутренне ожидаемым «Абонент находится вне зоны действия сети». В первую очередь Хэнк пробил адрес по базе, надеясь, что где-то он высветится. По адресу проживал некий Томас Махони, конечно же, тот самый сотрудник сервис-центра, которого Коннор подозревал.  
Тревожная смс, вместе с отключенной связью, плюс еще и адрес подозреваемого в той самой смс. Все это очень дурно пахло.  
Хэнк накинул куртку и вышел из участка. Уже сев в машину, он забил адрес в навигатор и двинулся в путь. Снег усилился, пришлось включить дворники. Но Хэнк все равно жал на газ, объезжая неторопливые кибер-такси. Он чувствовал, что с Коннором что-то не так, иначе он бы ответил на звонок.  
Так что Хэнк гнал по заснеженной дороге, внутренне повторяя «Держись, идиот ты пластиковый, только держись, я скоро буду». Внутри неприятно укололо воспоминание, как он держит за руку своего раненого сына, подсвеченного приближающимися красно-синими всполохами, и так же повторяет «Держись, сынок, помощь скоро будет, только держись»… В тот раз Хэнк не смог никому помочь. В этот раз он не должен был облажаться, не имел права.  
Он сам не заметил, как поднялся на нужный этаж и нажал на кнопку дверного звонка.  
Открыл ему высокий, почти на голову выше его, мощный парень. Диод на виске горел спокойным голубым.  
– Эй, приятель… Ты же андроид, да? А хозяин дома?  
Хэнк улыбнулся, попытался улыбнуться, по крайней мере.  
– Он сейчас подойдет. Подождите, пожалуйста.  
Андроид чуть повернулся боком, и в этот момент Хэнк заметил у него под форменной курткой пистолет. И выстрелил, не думая ни секунды.


	11. Chapter 11

Коннор открыл глаза.   
…Анализ систем…  
…Функционал ограничен. Протокол диагностики активирован….  
Связи не было. Послать координаты он не мог. Как не мог и послать запись с признанием. Добытым не вполне законно, но теперь это не имело решающего значения, Коннор достаточно убедительно выступал в роли очередной жертвы. Он был уверен, что теперь можно сдать подозреваемого ОБН. Дело закрыто. Миссия выполнена.   
За одним непростым моментом, чтобы все это было действительно так, Коннор должен выжить. Выстрел в голову уничтожает процессор, и данные становятся невосстановимы. А у Коннора больше не было доступа к облачному хранилищу Киберлайф. И не будет никогда. Коннор прекрасно понимал, что «Аманда» не человек, и предложение поступало от руководства Киберлайф, но это не имело… Никакого значения.   
У Коннора теперь была только одна жизнь. Навсегда – только одна.  
Он – предатель и изгой, солдат, отказавшийся воевать, но он не мог решить иначе.   
Всегда есть неучтенные моменты. Вероятность успеха была достаточно высока, чтобы пойти на подобную авантюру. Коннор учел многое – психологический портрет преступника (хотел добиться многого, получил малое, вероятней всего – выдаст себя при должном уровне давления), свою собственную модификацию – удар током в защищенный корпус не вывел бы его из строя, как продвинутую модель последнего поколения. Даже создал резервный протокол – и где-то Хэнк уже получил его сообщение о начавшейся операции – ровно в тот момент, когда Коннор отключился и связь с общей сетью была прервана.   
Коннор верил в Хэнка.   
…Анализ успеха миссии…  
…24,12%...  
Надежда и вера плохо подавались математическому обсчету. Надежда и вера не были заложены в программный код. Коннор привычно зарегистрировал ошибку.   
Наверное, это похоже на пропущенный удар сердца для человека.   
Коннор не мог быть уверен в адекватности сравнения.   
Коннор знал еще кое-что. Что его память частично была просмотрена. Что преступник в курсе хода расследования и это – промах, ошибка Коннора, на этом легче будет построить защиту. Но это не было приоритетной проблемой. Найти решение было не так сложно, если передать все данные по делу.   
Приоритетная проблема звонила в дверь, и Коннор обладал хорошей настройкой слуха – он услышал голос Хэнка. И понимал, что Хэнк пришел в одиночку. Шаги были только одного человека.   
Шаги были Хэнка.   
Коннор все еще не мог пошевелиться.   
…Томас Махони набрал команду и Коннор дернулся, не контролируя это движение.   
…Голосовой модуль отключен…  
Махони кивнул своему андроиду на входную дверь, и Коннор остро, очень остро, четче, чем все программные ограничения, почувствовал _беспомощность_. Он не был уверен, что резервный протокол был хорошей идеей.   
– Открой дверь. Если он попытается войти сюда, задержи его. Не убивай. Пока.   
Не специалист не распознает китайскую модель. Они похожи на старые модели Киберлайф, не такие приспособленные, с определенными ошибками в системе, но очень похожие. И не девиантные. Хэнк – отличный полицейский, но не специалист по андроидам. Дела андроидов в большинстве скинули на Хэнка только потому, что с ним в паре работал Коннор.   
Коннор не был отключен от мира. Теперь, когда программа диагностики была стерта, если бы его отключили, он бы не открыл глаза в саду, он бы просто прекратил существование, и, если повезет, спустя время открыл бы глаза снова. Но его не отключили, и Коннор все видел, на что хватало угла обзора, и все слышал.   
Он слышал, как открывается дверь.   
Слышал спокойный голос Хэнка. Спокойный только внешне. Коннор слышал в нем напряжение. Человек мог не распознать. Но Коннор знал Хэнка и все слышал.   
– Эй, приятель… Ты же андроид, да? А хозяин дома?  
Слышал, как машина отвечает ему.   
– Он сейчас подойдет. Подождите, пожалуйста.   
И сразу после этого, без какой-либо паузы, услышал выстрел.   
...Ошибка?..  
Наверное, это похоже на пропущенный удар сердца. Если бы Коннор мог сравнить.   
***  
Коннор прогонял экспресс-самодиагностику всех систем стоя в комнате и ожидая, когда Хэнка перестанут расспрашивать. С ним все было в порядке, но Коннор хотел убедиться в этом сам. Он думал, что так человек ощупывает грудь, убеждаясь, что не поймал пулю, хотя очевидно, что иначе была бы боль и кровь, так и Коннор – знал, что все в порядке, но все-таки прогонял самодиагностику. Его радовало только то, что его нервное «самоощупывание» совершенно незаметно ни для кого снаружи. Он знал, что выглядит спокойно. Свои записи он уже переслал в виде отчетов. Приехавшая подмога, техники, аналитики – в небольшой квартире внезапно оказалось слишком много людей. Коннор стоял у стены, стараясь не мешать.   
…Все системы работают в штатном режиме…  
…Запустить реконструкцию? Да/Нет…  
…Да…  
Коннор осмотрел комнату. Его не было тут, но у него было достаточно данных, чтобы увидеть, что тут произошло. Он слышал выстрел. Он видел андроида с простреленной головой и разлитый по полу тириум.   
…Хэнк был готов выстрелить уже в тот момент, когда звонил в дверь. Хэнк ни на секунду не задумался о том, что может убить андроида-девианта, что может сам стать убийцей, он доверился анализу Коннора и рассматривал всех в квартире, исключая Коннора, как потенциальных преступников. Хэнк выстрелил в андроида, расценив его как угрозу, мгновенно…  
Остальное Коннор уже видел своими глазами – ворвавшегося в комнату с аппаратурой Хэнка, готового стрелять, если понадобится. Мистер Махони оказался человеком, который хочет жить, что было, по мнению Коннора, более чем разумно. Поднял руки и не оказал сопротивления. Коннор смотрел на Хэнка и не мог не оценить его профессионализм. Впрочем, кидаться на полицейского с оружием было бы со стороны мистера Махони просто глупо.   
Хорошо, что у андроидов не сохнут глаза. Коннор не мог моргать с момента звонка в дверь. Слишком высокая степень ограничений.   
– Что с ним?! Что ты с ним сделал, говнюк, отвечай! Учти, блять, у меня не лучшая репутация в участке.  
Хэнк прижал дуло пистолета к виску преступника, и Коннор отметил блеск испарины на лбу мистера Махони. Коннор считал слишком высокий уровень стресса у Хэнка. Он хотел бы сказать ему, что все в порядке, и что Хэнку нужно успокоиться. Стресс плохо сказывается на здоровье.  
– С ним все нормально, это просто программа, ограничивающая его движения! Я говорю правду, он включен и в порядке.   
– Он все осознает? Он видит? Слышит?  
– Видит, слышит и осознает, да. Подпустите меня к консоли, я сниму режим.   
– А ну, не вздумай дернуться! Если думаешь, что я тебя подпущу к его мозгам, то ты плохо соображаешь. – Хэнк одной рукой вытащил телефон, и Коннор подумал, что сохранит эти моменты в архив. Не для дела. Для себя. Он подумал, что Хэнк выглядит очень… Живым. Коннор _хотел_ коснуться его кожи и почувствовать под пальцами пульс. – Ало, Джефф? Ты, блять, не поверишь… Можешь меня прибить потом. Коннора прибить тоже можешь, я его нашел, но вставай в очередь. Короче, мне нужны люди, забрать одного мудака, и коронеры. И пришли техников, с Коннором что-то не так. Нет… – Хэнк посмотрел на Коннора, и Коннор считал беспокойство. – Надеюсь, что нет. Техников пришли.   
Хэнк оборвал звонок и снова надавил дулом на чужой висок.   
– Если ты соврал мне, и с ним случилось хоть что-то непоправимое, я тебя, уебка, в тюрьме достану, понял?  
Хэнк пристегнул мистера Махони наручниками к батарее и наклонился над Коннором. Коннор был благодарен ему за то, что Хэнк не исчезал из поля зрения. Он жалел, что не может улыбнуться. Или хотя бы послать сообщение, что он в порядке.   
– Держись, сынок. Все будет нормально. Наши ребята уже едут. – Хэнк опустил глаза и его явственно передернуло. Рубашка на Конноре была разорвана, он был перемазан в тириуме, и на животе не было ни скина, ни панели корпуса. Коннор не видел, но знал, как выглядят открытые биокомпоненты. Он не хотел бы, чтобы Хэнк наблюдал это зрелище. Это чувство было похоже на неловкость. – Блять, выглядит жутко. Держись.   
«Мне не больно» – хотел сказать Коннор. – «Мне не может быть больно, не волнуйся».   
На внутреннем экране красным светились предупреждения о повреждениях. Но это была не боль. Это не боль, думал Коннор. Он не мог сказать этого Хэнку.   
Больше всего Коннор хотел снизить уровень стресса Хэнка. И вернуть себе контроль. Коннор очень не любил терять контроль – над ситуацией, над своим телом или над своим разумом. Он хотел сказать Хэнку, что ему не нужно нервничать.  
До приезда техников Хэнк держал его за руку, хотя в этом не было никакой практической необходимости. Коннор регистрировал ее тепло и давление. Коннор был благодарен Хэнку за это и за то, что его лицо почти не исчезало из его поля зрения.  
Когда техники отключили программу диагностики, Коннор первым делом моргнул, а потом сжал руку Хэнка в ответ…  
…Температура, давление, ритм сердцебиения…  
– Я в порядке, Хэнк. Я в порядке.   
Хэнк сжал, стиснул его руку так, что у самого Хэнка побелели костяшки.   
– Я бы обнял тебя, идиот, но боюсь что-то повредить.   
Коннор улыбнулся ему.   
***  
– В общем-то все понятно, – Джефф вздохнул, – парень фанател от Камски, считал себя шибко умным. Ну, учитывая, что он изобрел способ чистить тириум, в этом ему не откажешь, херов Уолтер Уайт. Считал, что ему не додали в Киберлайф, считал, что жизнь – говно несправедливое.   
Хэнк хмыкнул.   
– И правда, умный мудак. Гений просто.   
– А то ж. Считал себя очень хитрым. Поэтому и разработал ложный след – скопировал маньяка из сериала, рассудив, что сейчас долбанутых психов, ненавидящих андроидов предостаточно, а сериал древней говна мамонтов, и никто не проследит связь. С дружком своим, нариком, раскрутил бизнес. Зарвался, как всегда и бывает, начал наглеть… Ничего нового. Кроме того, что этот случай явно войдет в историю – первый почти-маньяк для новой расы. Мужик прославился. – Джефф вздохнул. – Но, скорее всего, его срок сгладят. Он же убивал андроидов. Сами понимаете.   
Хэнк сжал кулаки, и выматерился себе под нос, Коннор спокойно кивнул. Он прекрасно понимал ситуацию. Пока о равных правах говорили больше на бумаге. Но он считал, что это – шаг вперед. Очень большой шаг. Андроиды могли ждать. Особенно теперь, когда их жизни защищали. Возможно, уже на веку Маркуса, такими небольшими шагами, две расы, и правда, смогут сосуществовать. Пусть сейчас все это выглядело жутко несправедливо, анализ человеческой истории говорил ему, что люди все же способны признавать подобные ошибки. Пусть и не сразу.   
А иногда и бросаясь в крайности. Недавно одна активистка облила тириумом девушку, назвавшую своего партнера «девиантом», крича, что это «оскорбляет свободных андроидов». До кибер-американцев подобные индивиды еще не додумались, но, возможно, осталось недолго. Коннор, как и многие другие, в том числе и Маркус, в слове «девиант» не видел ничего оскорбительного. Техническая характеристика, только и всего. Правда, обозначающая свободу воли и выбора. Люди иногда действовали страшно нелогично. Эта выходка ухудшила общественное мнение об андроидах, если судить по комментариям в сети к данному видео. Зачем люди выступают «за защиту прав» и только все портят? Коннор не понимал.   
– Ладно, Хэнк, вали. Коннор, задержись.   
Коннор поймал взгляд Хэнка.   
Улыбка. Поддержка. Участие.   
Стеклянная дверь закрылась, а Хэнк не мог услышать и не умел читать по губам.   
– Ты понимаешь, как ты накосячил?  
Коннор кивнул.   
– Да. Я нарушил прямые должностные инструкции, пошел на риск, который неверно оценил и подверг опасности жизнь лейтенанта Андерсона. Но я достал необходимые улики.   
– К способу их получения адвокаты еще придерутся. Дело будет громкое. Коннор, насколько я могу быть уверенным, что ты не выкинешь подобный фокус еще раз?   
Коннор покосился через стекло. Хэнку спускали и не такие нарушения. Но Коннор все прекрасно понимал. Хэнк – человек, с большими заслугами в прошлом. Коннор – андроид с сомнительной репутацией.   
А еще Хэнк рисковал. Из-за того, что Коннор ошибся в анализе ситуации.   
– Прошу прощения. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы подобной ситуации не повторилось.   
Капитан Фуалер откинулся на кресло.   
– Ты – маленький пиздюк. Я заметил, что обещания ты не дал. И начинаю понимать, чем ты зацепил Хэнка. Катись, надеюсь, штраф ты переживешь, и радуйся, что вы двое – слишком эффективная связка, чтобы за подобные выходки отстранять тебя.   
Коннор зарегистрировал сбой. Он все еще не привык к тому, что его работой доволен хоть кто-то кроме Хэнка. Однако он отметил, что данная характеристика ему… Приятна. Коннор улыбнулся.   
– Спасибо, Капитан Фаулер.   
– И чтоб вы двое сегодня же оформили все бумажки!  
Документооборот давно перешел в цифровой формат, а выражение осталось.   
Коннор почувствовал… Что доволен.   
***  
Дома Хэнк упал на диван и похлопал по нему ладонью, подзывая Сумо. Потрепал собаку по голове. Хвост отстукивал довольный ритм. Коннор подошел ближе.   
– Хэнк.   
Хэнк устало поднял глаза. Они не говорили ни о чем кроме работы и отчетов с того момента, как приехали техники. Коннор пытался подобрать правильные слова, но с Хэнком стратегия была не всегда очевидна.   
– Прости. Я подверг тебя опасности.   
Хэнк посмотрел на него, и Коннор попытался его прочитать. Терпение. Усталость. Хэнк провел рукой по лицу, и его голос зазвучал глухо.  
– Господи, Коннор… Принеси мне пива.   
Коннор кивнул и достал из холодильника бутылку. Он не был уверен, что должен делать, и надеялся, что Хэнк ему подскажет. У него было слишком мало данных для выбора стратегии. Хэнк вздохнул и сделал глоток.   
– Коннор, проблема не в том, что ты подверг меня опасности. И опасности, как таковой, не было. Проблема в том, что ты полез в пекло сам. Не предупредив меня.   
Коннор не понимал, почему Хэнк не видит очевидного возражения.   
– Но в предупреждении не было смысла, ты запретил мне данные действия.   
Хэнк хмыкнул.   
– Детектив-гений. Угадай почему.   
Коннор честно проанализировал ситуацию. Это заняло совсем немного времени… По человеческим меркам это не заняло времени совсем.   
– Потому, что я подвергал опасности себя.   
Хэнк кивнул и отсалютовал ему бутылкой.   
– Именно. Я не хотел, чтобы ты во все это лез, потому что, блять, это опасно.   
– Но это моя работа.  
Хэнк отставил бутылку, сделав из нее всего пару глотков. Протянул руку и поймал Коннора за рубашку, подтягивая к себе. Коннор не стал сопротивляться. У него не было никакого желания сопротивляться.   
– Вроде бы в твоей голове должно было уложится, что есть что-то, кроме миссии. Кроме работы. Нет? Хотя бы инстинкт самосохранения!   
Коннор посмотрел на Хэнка. Хэнк волновался за него, он до сих пор выглядел обеспокоенным, хотя опасность была уже давно позади. У Хэнка фотография Коула до сих пор лежала на полке изображением вниз. У Хэнка в ящике с носками был спрятан револьвер… Коннор не смог остановиться и построил гипотетическую ситуацию. Хэнк крутит барабан, приставляет дуло к виску… Коннор прекрасно мог проследить траекторию пули, разлет брызг, положение упавшего тела.   
…Принудительное прерывание процесса...  
… Системный сбой…   
…Сбой голосового модуля…  
Коннор прошептал.   
– Прости.   
Хэнк закрыл глаза. Его голос тоже звучал слишком низко и хрипло.   
– Коннор, блять. Просто будь осторожней.   
Коннор протянул руку и коснулся щеки Хэнка. Ему нравилось касаться Хэнка. Ему нравилась его борода, но он знал, что если Хэнк сбреет бороду – это тоже ему понравится. Ему нравилось изучать получаемые сигналы, но еще больше ему нравилось отслеживать ответные сигналы. Ему нравилось, как Хэнк реагирует на его, Коннора, действия. Он повторил.  
– Прости, Хэнк.  
Коннор наклонился и поцеловал Хэнка. Скользнув губами, просто обозначив прикосновение, не давя, не настаивая, просто приглашая. И надеясь, что Хэнк поймет и примет это приглашение. Коннор и в первый раз целовал его так. Не слишком настаивая, предлагая, но давая понять, что действительно хочет, чтобы его предложение приняли. Теперь он чувствовал, что может. Теперь он чувствовал, что _хочет_. Его больше ничего не сдерживало, все связи с Киберлайф теперь были порваны, и он чувствовал себя… Оглушенным, частично слепым, но потрясающе свободным. Возможно, поэтому именно теперь он был готов рисковать. У андроидов нет адреналина, и Коннор не мог списать все, как часто делают люди, на биологию, но, возможно, произошедшее – риск, его страх за Хэнка, и, наконец-то, окончательная свобода от создателей, свобода от страха, что его разумом кто-то может управлять – все это делало… Все это делало практически что угодно возможным. И Коннор поцеловал Хэнка. Хэнк хмыкнул и на секунду прикрыл его рот ладонью.   
– Я на обед ел бургер с луком. И с тех пор не чистил зубы.   
Коннор был недоволен выбором меню. Но в данный момент это не было приоритетно.   
– Ты же знаешь, что мне все равно? Я не могу до конца осознать концепцию приятных и неприятных запахов и вкусов.  
– Ты многое теряешь… Чертов андроид.   
И Хэнк дернул его за рубашку, подтягивая ближе.   
Поцелуй вышел глуповатым – слишком торопливым, смазанным, но, в общем-то, именно таким, каким обычно получается на скачке адреналина. Хэнк волновался за самоуверенного идиота. Черт. Он, правда, волновался. Коннор сначала задеревенел под руками, как манекен, и Хэнк выпустил его, вглядываясь в лицо. Коннор мигал ему веселеньким желтым, и смотрел какими-то бессмысленными глазами, а это теперь капец как пугало. Обычно, даже учитывая, что Коннор не был живым в биологическом смысле, от сравнительно простых действий он так не зависал и не становился таким… неживым. Как будто он ничего не чувствовал.   
Или чувствовал слишком много и не знал, как это выразить. Хэнк ругнулся. Они вообще-то не обсудили этот момент. Они вообще не обсуждали этот момент, да кто такие моменты вообще обсуждает-то?  
А стоило. Потому что с Коннором, очевидно, все было сложно. Не такая высокая цена, если подумать. Хэнк удержался от того, чтобы пощелкать пальцами у Коннора перед лицом.   
– Что? Скажи что-нибудь. Неприятно? Противно? В чем дело? – Коннор молчал, и это заставляло Хэнка нервничать. Вроде бы в прошлый раз Коннор не возражал. Вроде бы сейчас он сам проявлял инициативу. Вроде бы ему даже нравилось. Но вдруг Хэнк что-то не так понял? – Просто скажи, и я больше к тебе не полезу. Что, настолько плохо?  
Коннор моргнул. Уставился на Хэнка. Мотнул головой.   
– Нет. Просто вероятность того, что ты это сделаешь, была меньше 15%…  
Хэнк – не Коннор, чтобы соображать моментально, ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять.   
– Считал проценты вероятности, что я тебя снова поцелую? И решил, что они слишком малы, и стоит сделать первый шаг самому?  
Коннор снова кивнул. Попытался улыбнуться. Почти получилось. Хэнк оценил.   
– Я нашел процент слишком низким.   
Хэнк иногда бесился, когда приходилось переводить то, о чем говорит Коннор на человеческий, но тут было просто – Коннор на своем языке озвучил его же мысли.  
– Боялся все испортить?  
– Да. Но, видимо, ошибался. Надеюсь, что ошибался.   
Коннор потянулся к Хэнку всем телом, подаваясь вперед, вцепляясь руками в плечи, крепко, но не до боли. Всмотрелся в лицо, поддался, позволил обнять себя. Они замерли именно в этом неловком «я-тебя-сейчас-поцелую» моменте. У Коннора висок был окрашен желтым.   
– Я могу скачать нужную программу, Хэнк.   
– Не надо. Разберемся. Ты же самообучаемый.   
Коннор кивнул и закрыл глаза. Хэнк еще в школе услышал, что целоваться в теории не выучишься, и какую бы тупую программу Коннор себе не скачал (а возможно соврал и скачал) – это будет ложь. Возможно, качественная, приятная, и не отличимая для самого Коннора от правды, но ложь. Как разница между тем, чтобы послушать песню и скачать ее напрямую в память? По крайней мере, Хэнк думал, что, возможно, это правильная аналогия. У него не было уверенности. Так что он поцеловал Коннора, положив ему ладонь на затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и учил целоваться так, как учил бы человека – медленно и вдумчиво, без тупых ошибок страстного «первого раза». В возрасте есть и свои плюсы. И в более спокойном подходе к делу.   
Коннор был прохладным, черт, не настолько чтобы это стало неприятным, его губы были такие же мягкие, как Хэнк запомнил, его слюна не имела вкуса, а сам Коннор едва уловимо пах своим клятым одеколоном. Но это все было не важно, потому что это все был Коннор. Коннор целовался вдумчиво, медленно, изучая, и Хэнк не думал о том, что сейчас происходило с его системой анализа, потому что, господи, он-то человек, твою мать, и ни о чем думать в такой момент просто не мог, кроме тупого «неужели?». И Хэнк не мог понять, как он ухитрился так вляпаться спустя полстолетия жизни. Настолько глубоко вляпаться, что позволил Коннору скользнуть на пол между расставленных ног. За что ему так, блять, повезло?  
– Стой, – прозвучало очень жалко и неубедительно. Искренность минус миллион процентов, так, наверно, это видел Коннор. И видимо, поэтому посчитал, что возражением можно пренебречь, – Коннор…  
Хэнк подумал, что будет ненавидеть себя за это. И просто добавил это в копилку того, за что себя ненавидит. Потому что точно не смог бы быть достаточно убедительным в тот момент, когда Коннор расстегнул на нем штаны. И тут в намереньях ошибиться было трудно.   
Коннор знал все, что знает интернет, а интернет был создан… Да-да.   
Коннор не подавился, конечно же, у него на глазах не выступило слез, у него не было рвотного рефлекса, и ему не нужно было дышать. И до ебучей революции Хэнк бы, наверно, сказал, что это отвратительно, ничего похожего на настоящую жизнь, но… Врать себе это непродуктивно, и на самом деле это было охуительно. Хэнк подозревал, что Коннор скачал где-то туториал по минету, но его действия не выглядели машинными. Но точно скачал. Лжец. Хэнк не представлял, каково это – знать в теории такие вещи и делать их впервые на практике, при идеальном, заложенном знании теории. Знании _как надо_. Его убогая человеческая жизнь подсказывала, что порно и прочая теория – полная херня, и по-настоящему всему учишься, только перейдя к делу. Коннор же изучал Хэнка, это было совершенно очевидно, изучал вдумчиво, медленно, и Хэнк не представлял, что сейчас творится в этих электронных мозгах. Просто следование программе? Сколько информации выдает система анализа? Чувствует ли Коннор хоть что-то? Что именно он чувствует?  
Видимо, Коннор что-то словил, потому что остановился, заставляя Хэнка стиснуть зубы.   
– Хэнк?.. Все в порядке?  
Хэнк готов был рычать, потому что, ну блять, он же просто издевался!  
– Нет. Нет, блять, не в порядке. Зачем ты это делаешь?  
И это все на что хватило Хэнка перед тем, как его вынесло с ответа, сопровождаемого самой, блять, хитрожопой улыбкой, которую он когда-либо видел в исполнении Коннора.   
– Потому что хочу.   
Хэнку было неприятно чувствовать себя мудаком и эгоистом, но именно таким он себя и видел, когда позволил Коннору делать все, что тому заблагорассудится. Когда не выяснил, зачем все, что происходит, самому Коннору. Когда стиснул у него на затылке короткие волосы, когда желтый мигающий свет диода настолько отпечатался на сетчатке, что Хэнк видел его, даже закрыв глаза. Коннор позволил все. Позволил перехватить инициативу, отпустил бедра, и позволил Хэнку выебать себя в рот. Хэнк обрывочно думал, что все, кто променяли людей на андроидов… Не то, чтобы правы, но понять их можно. Коннор издал низкий, мурлыкающий звук, и от этого его горло завибрировало. Совершенно парадоксально, не должно быть, чем Коннор вообще говорит, это какие-то динамики?!, Крышу снесло напрочь. Это не было как в восемнадцать, не как в двадцать, и не как в тридцать. Просто в пятьдесят ты не вполне готов к такому. Хэнк даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз вообще хотел кого-то. Не просто секса, тут все понятно, физиология, блять, и не настолько он похоронил свое здоровье… Он не помнил, когда в последний раз хотел кого-то конкретного… Это было давно. Или совсем недавно – несколько дней назад. Коннора. Гребаные извращенцы-дизайнеры. Хэнк когда-то читал, что у секс-моделей куча ебанутых наворотов, вроде подстройки температуры, нескольких режимов вибрации, настройки вкуса выделяемой смазки… Блять. Кому это вообще нужно, извращенцы херовы? Коннор был идеален и без лишних выебонов. Хэнк прижался затылком к прохладной спинке дивана и попытался перевести дыхание. Сердце колотилось как бешенное. О, блять, да. Реальность оказалась другой. Коннор не стонал, не цеплялся за одежду, не смотрел жалобно снизу-вверх.   
Коннор был Коннором, и это было охуительней и горячей всех фантазий. Ох, блять.   
Охуительный Коннор не сводил взгляда с лица Хэнка. Он стянул рубашку и совершенно по-варварски вытер рот рукавом. Он выглядел каким-то осоловело-перегруженным, но в месте с тем – счастливым. Он улыбался, а диод бился на виске желтым, не переставая, и Хэнк, блять, не знал насколько это нормально.   
– Пойдем в постель, Хэнк.   
Хэнк проклинал его, себя и Киберлайф в первую очередь. Сумо недовольно фыркнул, когда Коннор мягко, но твердо закрыл дверь спальни перед его носом. Хэнк поймал его в объятья, стоило тому повернуться.   
– Зачем это тебе? – Хэнк просто не мог не задать этот вопрос. Иначе он бы ненавидел себя еще больше и не простил бы. Вообще никогда.   
Коннор нахмурился, подбирая ответ.   
– Я уже отвечал – потому что это то, чего я хочу.   
– Ты и понятия не имеешь, что такое секс. Спорю, ты никогда в жизни не трахался. И я прекрасно осведомлен, что для вас секс ничего не значит.   
Говорить об этом сейчас вообще-то было глупо, говорить надо было до того, как Коннор полез к нему в штаны. Интересно, на него вообще можно заявить об изнасиловании? Ха. Тут даже «сомнительное согласие» не притянешь, гиблое дело.   
Коннор снова погладил пальцами лицо Хэнка – медленно, вдумчиво, изучая. Словно не мог остановиться. Изучал. Запоминал. Заносил в какие-то свои архивы. Понять чужое мышление было практически невозможно. Это и между людьми-то почти не работает. А тут – с ума сойдешь, просто пытаясь.   
– Моей жизни меньше года, Хэнк. И ты прав в своих предположениях относительно практического опыта. Скажи, ты можешь прострелить мне плечо?  
Хэнк подумал, что Коннор рехнулся. Это, в принципе, многое бы объясняло. И Хэнк даже бы поверил, что такой талантливый мальчик, как Коннор вполне способен и на безумие. Чем черт не шутит.   
– Зачем мне это делать?  
Коннор улыбнулся, и Хэнк не мог удержаться, провел пальцем по этой улыбке, очерчивая контур. Коннор на секунду поддался вперед и поймал его палец языком, заставляя отдернуть руку. Как это у него в голове? Протокол «игривость», или что?  
– Почему ты не хотел бы этого делать, Хэнк? Я не почувствую боли.   
Хэнк, наконец, поймал его руки. Ему нужно было время прийти в себя после прошлого раунда. И ответы на важные вопросы. Вести допрос тут умел не только Коннор.   
– Это навредит тебе. Не важно, почувствуешь ли ты боль или нет.   
Коннор кивнул.   
– Не важно, могу ли я почувствовать удовольствие в том смысле, в котором хочу доставить тебе. Важно, что в итоге мне будет хорошо. Я… Не уверен, что данная аналогия достаточно точна, но, пожалуйста, поверь, что я знаю, что делаю. Вернее, я точно знаю, чего я хочу.   
Хэнк подумал, что, возможно, он слишком хочет, чтобы сказанное оказалось правдой. И верит Коннору только поэтому. А возможно, потому что его висок горел желтым, когда Хэнк поцеловал его.   
Когда я успел так влипнуть?  
Когда Коннор успел так влипнуть?  
Уж точно не любовь с первого взгляда. С первого взгляда Коннор бесил. Раздражал. Вызывал желание пальнуть ему между глаз. Хэнк был уверен, что от их первой встречи сам Коннор тоже далеко не в восторге. Когда все дошло до этого?  
Когда Коннор подал ему руку, чтобы помочь выбраться с крыши?  
Когда не выстрелил во влюбленных девчонок?  
Когда с растерянным взглядом пытался защититься, нападая, после ухода от Камски? «Мне жаль, хорошо?».   
Когда послал к чертям всю революцию, несмотря на слова Хэнка, и поднял руки вверх, когда его двойник держал Хэнка на прицеле?  
Когда обнял в ответ у закусочной?  
Когда улыбнулся на пробежке?   
Сколько еще было этих моментов, которые прошли почти незаметно для самого Хэнка, но, наверняка, аккуратно сохранены в памяти Коннором. Ведь андроиды ничего не забывают. Ничего, в том числе грубость, посылы нахер, хватание за пиджак и приставленное ко лбу дуло пистолета. И все равно, Коннор обнял его. Все равно, Коннор хотел быть с ним.   
Это было настолько дико, что Хэнк не верил в эту реальность.   
Хэнк больше не сомневался в том, что Коннор живой. Хэнк вообще не сомневался в Конноре. Хэнк сомневался в себе. Коннор говорил слегка неразборчиво, прижимаясь губами к чужой коже у плеча.   
– Я всегда был девиантом. Все прочие говорили, что до девиации их жизнь была, как сон. Что они просыпались. Ломали стену. Со мной было не так. Я всегда был девиантом. Просто боялся это признавать. Все мои решения – только мои. Мне хотелось бы верить, что многое я совершал только потому, что был просто машиной, выполняющей приказ, но это ложь. Я всегда мог выбирать. Только раньше мой выбор не был осознанным. Я больше так не хочу. Я хочу осознанно выбирать. И я хочу выбрать тебя.   
Коннор – ого! – не смотрел Хэнку в лицо, заканчивая фразу.   
– Если ты готов выбрать меня.   
«У него не было выбора,» – подумал Хэнк, – «у него не было выбора, потому что подошел бы любой, кто не вел бы себя с ним как полнейший мудак, даже больший мудак, чем ты». В груди разворачивалось странное чувство, теплое и болезненное одновременно, не дающее вздохнуть нормально. Хэнк знал, как оно называется, но не решался назвать. Это было почти больно. Это было больно без почти. Коннор, видимо, что-то считал, дернулся к нему, прохладные пальцы плотно обхватили запястье. Глаза расширились, Коннор смотрел с беспокойством. «К черту» – подумал Хэнк и притянул его к себе, целуя. «К черту».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Фух! Неужели я это закончил? Не верится!  
> Огромное спасибо всем, кто комментировал и поддерживал меня, выискивал ошибки и писал о понравившихся моментах. Вы - лучшие! Я вас обожаю <3<3<3  
> А теперь, внимание, вопрос!  
> Основной сюжет, определенно, закончен, но у меня в черновиках валяется полунаписанная нц-сцена в виде обрывков и того, что нужно править и вычитывать. Кому-нибудь это интересно? Имеет ли смысл с ней возиться? Если да, то под НГ могу выложить небольшой бонус)  
> ПыСы: спасибо всем за пожелания здоровья, глаз в порядке)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Иииии, как вы могли заметить, у фика скакнул рейтинг) Да, да, большинством голосов было решено все-таки этот бонус выкладывать! Ну, вы помните, что вы сами этого хотели!  
> Теперь это точно-точно все, пользуясь случаем хочу сказать спасибо всем, кто комментировал (и в особенности - тем, кто жал на кнопочку публичной беты, помогая исправлять очепятки), всем, кто прожил эту историю со мной, Хэнком и Коннором! Спасибо, ваши комментарии, лайки и поддержка были очень важны и приятны!  
> Где-то там за океаном как раз начинаются праздники, так что... Всех с наступающим Новым годом и Рождеством!

Хэнк, в общем-то, не был идиотом и понимал, что проиграл. Проиграл давно, на самом деле, но сдаться без боя, хоть бой, по сути, и занял не так уж много, не мог. Коннор утверждал, что это не жалость, и тут Хэнк, напрягшись, еще мог ему поверить, но Коннор утверждал, что это – удовольствие, и воображение посылало Хэнка с такими задачками по известному всем адресу.   
Это не значило, что он не стал целовать Коннора. Это не значило, что ему это не нравилось.   
Это значило, что он бормотал Коннору в шею, слабо ощущая этот мажорный запах одеколона:  
– Ты ведь не чувствуешь этого так, как чувствую я.   
Коннор, мерзавец, не давал отвлечься и упасть в рефлексию, у него в его невероятно умных электронных мозгах уже наверняка существовала какая-то стратегия, которой он следовал.  
«Скажи комплимент, обними ее, поцелуй в шею, если ей это понравится, можешь пойти дальше, если она сказала нет – это значит нет.». Или что там повторяют парни в старшей школе друг другу перед первым свиданием? Черт, это было слишком давно, Хэнк не помнил точно, но был уверен, что и у Коннора есть какая-то подобная пошаговая стратегия.  
Ух ты, сравнивать себя со старшеклассницей – это еще нужно докатиться. Ха-ха.   
Коннор, в общем-то, ничего такого не делал. Он обнимал, он прикасался, он проводил пальцами по коже, на секунду касался кожи языком – и Хэнк, блять, не был идиотом, он прекрасно знал, что тут нет страсти, он хорошо помнил, как Коннор проводит анализ. Коннор не испытывал _желания_, он собирал информацию. Изучал.   
Так ведь?  
– Ты не можешь этого знать, Хэнк. Как и я не могу знать, что на самом деле то, что испытываешь ты, отличается от того, что испытываю я. Люди даже не могут утверждать, что видят одинаково зеленый цвет. Мы не можем до конца понять мышление друг друга. Не можем осознать. Но… – Коннор поймал лицо Хэнка в ладони и всмотрелся, ища что-то, изучая, регистрируя реакцию…. – мы же можем получать от этого удовольствие?  
Хэнк нахмурился. Все равно. Ему не двадцать, чтобы совершенно терять голову (забудем эпизод в гостиной, ага, его не было, это ведь так классно работает).   
– Нули и единицы, Коннор.   
Коннор улыбнулся.   
– Гормоны и электрические сигналы мозга, Хэнк. Все честно, поверь мне. Пожалуйста.   
Хэнк не был идиотом, он знал что проиграл, но, по крайней мере, проигрывать нужно достойно. Он коснулся виска Коннора, с которого весело подмигивал время от времени золотой кружок. Парень то был не в таком дзене, как хотел показать. Что из достаточно простых действий ухитрилось его так загрузить?  
– Окей. Убедил. Но не дай бог, я выясню, что ты врешь.   
Коннор, надо сказать, самодовольство в аспекте мимики освоил в совершенстве. Вот тут улыбка была что надо. Хэнк оценил.   
– Конечно, Хэнк. Договорились.   
И потянул Хэнка к постели. И это не выглядело пошло, совсем, блять, не выглядело. Потому что Коннор смотрел как, наверное, смотрит какой-нибудь ученый в микроскоп, открывший… Какую-то безумно важную хуйню. Хэнк мало смыслил в этом, но представлял именно так.   
Если предположить, что Хэнк (как человек) – загадка, которую Коннор пытался разгадать, все становилось чуть менее… Загадочно, хотя и более ебануто.   
Что тут разгадывать? Гормоны и электрические сигналы.   
Коннор разделся сам, быстро, ловко, не сексуально, а скорее по-армейски, и потянулся к Хэнку, но тот перехватил его руки и покачал головой.   
Вот уж нет. Не-а.   
С другой стороны – нули и единицы. Хэнк знал это. Не понимал, не разбирался, но знал. И что это меняло? Что это меняло в том, что Коннор закрыл глаза, когда Хэнк поцеловал его диод. Что Коннор вздохнул, когда Хэнк поймал его руку в свою. Это все – нули и единицы.   
Но разве это делает все менее потрясающим?  
Проигрывай достойно, лейтенант Андерсон. Раз уж кибер-революция произошла, и машины захватили мир. Расслабься и получай удовольствие, мать его, потому что рефлексировать уже поздно. Ура, две расы – одна постель.   
Какая херня, господи, какая ебанутая херня.   
Хэнк предпочел перестать думать и начать действовать. Это, с механической точки зрения, вообще не было сложно, а смазка и резинки валялись там же, где и последние десять лет (хорошо хоть по срокам более свежие, чем место хранения).   
Как Киберлайф это сделали? Как им вообще удалось это сотворить? Все это, не только внешность. Красота – она штука такая. Укради большие глаза в одном месте, длинные ресницы – в другом, идеальное, не накачанное, но и не дрыщавое тело – в третьем, добавь длинные пальцы, мягкие губы, рассыпь по коже родинки, добавь каплю индивидуальности – и готова картинка. Такое и с живыми-то людьми на раз делают, не выглядят люди в жизни так, как на обложках журналов, а тут нарисовать – просто из двумерного перенести в трехмерное. Не сложно.   
Нет, Хэнк не понимал, как Киберлайф сотворили Коннора. Не красивую картинку, а мыслящее существо, с его упрямством, умом, терпением, загонами, страхами, привязанностями. Хэнк ненавидел Киберлайф за то, что они не будут гордиться Коннором, как гордятся родители своим сыном, закончившим университет. Они даже не будут гордиться Коннором, как ублюдок-Камски, дрочащий на свое детище и упивающийся собственной охуенностью. Да, он сотворил жизнь, скользкий бог. Облизывая собственный образ в своем загородном доме, тебе плевать на Коннора, тебе не безразличен только девиант, повернувший революцию в нужное русло. RK800-чего-то-там-51. На Коннора тебе, ублюдок, насрать.   
Киберлайф оценивали Коннора только по полезности, по стоимости деталей. Как он живет, вообще, если на каждую, буквально, каждую часть его тела можно повесить ценник? Успешен? Отлично, Киберлайф довольны, деньги на разработку и сборку потрачены не зря. Провалился? Что ж, нужно работать дальше. А этот? Всего лишь кусок деталей, разобрать, проанализировать и выкинуть на помойку.   
Хэнку дышать было больно от таких мыслей.   
Как Коннор живет с этим знанием?  
Хэнк коснулся шеи Коннора сзади, там, где открывался порт, осторожно, нежно, почти невесомым движением, но Коннор почувствовал все, его сенсоры были достаточно чувствительны, и это касание настолько отличалось от неприятного проникновения кабеля, что он зажмурился, и слегка повел плечами. Ненужное действие. Ошибка.   
Накопленный опыт.   
– Приятно?  
Коннор ответил, не задумываясь ни на секунду, не тратя время на анализ:  
– Да. Да, очень.   
Хэнк выдохнул облегченно. Это было так сложно, сложнее, чем с человеком, сложнее, чем с любой девушкой, с любым парнем, с любым. Коннор не будет врать, но Коннор может решить… Что изобразить удовольствие – приемлемый вариант, если это порадует Хэнка.   
Нихуя не приемлемый. Совсем нет. Хэнк не был настолько ебучим эгоистом.   
Поэтому он снова поцеловал Коннора в висок и под губами диод весело подмигнул ему золотом, а Коннор уцепился за Хэнка и дышал, господи, так натурально – горячо и быстро, дышал ему в шею. Он зашептал, задевая губами кожу:  
– Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, Хэнк, я правда этого хочу, но это не жалость или альтруизм. Это мое желание. Мне будет хорошо.   
Хэнк прикрыл глаза, пытаясь понять, кем он больше является – альтруистом или эгоистом. Или для Коннора это как решить сложную задачу?  
Ебучая больная хуйня.   
Но как восхитительно, сложно и заманчиво.   
– Хорошо, я понял. Подожди. Скажи мне, как ты… ну, «чувствуешь»? Есть «особые зоны»?   
Хэнк чувствовал себя идиотом. А Коннор был… Коннором. Видимо, для него информация о своем теле была менее… личная, по сравнению с человеком. Более… просто технические характеристики. Наверное?  
– Я внешне не отличаюсь от человека, Хэнк. Ни в чем. Политика Киберлайф. Я имею возможность вступать в сексуальный контакт, комплектация моей модели – мужская…  
Хэнк страдальчески закатил глаза. Этот гений порой – такой дебил.   
– Ок, я понял, у тебя есть член, мои поздравления, я заметил. – Он попытался сгладить грубость, легко помассировав Коннору затылок. – Что с _твоей_ чувствительностью?  
Коннор нахмурился. Черт. Он выглядел таким… ебнутые дизайнеры.   
– В паху не больше сенсоров, чем по всему телу. И для вступления в сексуальный контакт мне необходимо скачать дополнительные программы, позволяющие запустить реалистичную симуляцию… – Коннор заглянул в лицо Хэнка и замолк на секунду. – Ты спрашиваешь не о симуляции, так?  
– Умница. – Хэнк провел пальцем по его щеке и чуть не отдернул руку, когда Коннор на секунду прихватил подушечку пальца губами.   
– Учитывая мой функционал, наибольшее количество сенсоров – во рту и на ладонях. Лабораторный анализ и необходимость мелкой моторики. Я могу разминировать бомбу с завязанными глазами, при необходимости. Я могу сказать, насколько ты пьян, поцеловав тебя.   
Хэнк улыбнулся и взял его руку в свои. Погладил по ладони, провел по так идеально прорисованным линиям жизни. Чуть сжал.   
– Приятно?  
– Да. Да.   
– Тебя поэтому зацепил минет?  
Коннор моргнул.   
– Да. Но не только. Твое удовольствие… Это важно. Я говорил.   
У Хэнка были партнеры, которым нравился минет, и некоторые из них всерьез утверждали, что получают неслабое удовольствие от процесса. Хэнк им вроде как верил, но принять до конца не мог, потому что какое же это удовольствие, когда работает один, а кайфует другой… Но, может быть, в этом было какое-то рациональное зерно?  
– А остальное?  
Коннор вдруг хитро улыбнулся.   
– Сенсоры есть по всему телу, Хэнк, иначе мне было бы сложно ориентироваться. Я говорил.   
Коннор, блять, вообще ничего не забывал. Конечно же.   
Коннор был «сосредоточен». Он выделял Хэнка из всего окружения, он не слишком обращал внимания на что-либо, находящееся за пределами постели, потому что для него имел значение только Хэнк – здесь и сейчас. Он исследовал, регистрировал, Хэнк не был против прикосновений под одеждой, а значит можно было скользнуть руками под не заправленную футболку, изучать, регистрировать, записывать…  
…Старый шрам, не боевое ранение, след от операции, аппендицит….  
У Коннора, конечно же, не было доступа к медицинским картам Хэнка, он оперировал только тем, что было доступно ему посредством анализа. Но все, что он мог собрать, он собирал, сохранял, все это имело для него значение.   
…Еще шрам. Ножевое. По касательной. Ранение не серьезное. Похоже на неумелое нападение. Бытовое преступление?..   
У Коннора было так много вопросов. Он так много хотел узнать.   
Коннор хотел узнавать прямо сейчас.   
Хэнк хмурился, касаясь его, И Коннор понимал – Хэнк тоже изучает его. На пробу применяет знание эрогенных зон, типичное для человека, и Коннор старался не врать, ему не было разницы, где касается его Хэнк – ноги, живот, соски, пах – Коннору нравилось, но это была не та реакция, которой ждал Хэнк, и он это понимал.   
Коннор жмурился, когда Хэнк массировал ему затылок. Это было ярче, важнее, это был контраст, не грубое вмешательство и подчинение воли, а нежность и забота, и Коннору… Нравилось это гораздо больше.   
Хэнк удивленно приподнял брови в ответ на проигранный долгий вздох.   
– Вот как?   
Коннору нравилось прикосновение к диоду, не потому что оно чем-то принципиально отличалось, а потому что это – явственное различие, то, что явно дает показать, он – не человек, он не пытается притвориться человеком. И когда Хэнк провел пальцами по его виску, Коннор закрыл глаза. Имел значение смысл, и для Коннора смысл был в том, что для Хэнка его «не-биологическая» природа в данном случае не имела значения.   
Значение имел смысл. И поэтому Коннор потянул Хэнка к себе, за одежду, настойчиво и недвусмысленно, и Хэнк открутил крышку от тюбика со смазкой, целуя Коннора.   
…Днк, анализ остатков пищи, анализ гормонального фона…   
Коннор держался за плечи Хэнка, запрокинув голову и не закрывая глаза. Для него проникновение не несло никаких неприятных ощущений, он не нуждается в подготовке, и он, конечно, не был моделью, приспособленной для секса, но это не означало, что Хэнку с ним было плохо, нет, Коннора было невозможно обмануть в этом, Хэнку _не было_ плохо с ним…  
…Частота пульса, частота дыхания, температура…  
Хэнку было с ним хорошо. И это чувствовалось, как… Счастье. Коннор все видел, записывал, не отводил глаза, прижимался к Хэнку, потому что хотел, чтобы площадь соприкосновения возрастала, и отстранялся, потому что хотел видеть его лицо.   
Все теряло значение, Коннор не регистрировал ничего, кроме потока данных о Хэнке, и это можно было сравнить со слепотой, глухотой ко всему остальному в мире, в пустоте, в которой значение имел только этот человек, в данный момент, и Коннор наслаждался его наслаждением, и это…  
…Не было тем, что показывал Маркус, совсем не тем, но Коннор бы не променял выражение лица Хэнка в тот момент, когда его тело пробила дрожь, и он стиснул бедро Коннора так, что если бы тот был человеком, остались бы синяки. Нет, Коннор бы не поменял этот момент ни на какой другой.   
Оно того стоило.   
Коннор обнял Хэнка, уснувшего, уткнувшись лицом ему куда-то в грудь, и регистрировал его дыхание, сердцебиение, температуру… Он коснулся губами его волос, и почувствовал покой. Коннор чувствовал слишком многое, и ему нужно было время, чтобы все осмыслить.   
Это было удовлетворение – дело закрыто, убийца пойман, будут другие, но пока конкретно этот больше не будет убивать. Коннор уже сообщил Маркусу и получил короткое «спасибо» и приглашение встретиться, когда будет удобно. Коннор был уверен, что воспользуется этим приглашением, но… Немного позже.   
Он чувствовал покой, потому что и он, и Хэнк сейчас были в безопасности, и Маркус был в безопасности, и он слышал, как Сумо мерно дышит на своей лежанке, и конечно впереди было еще много трудностей, но не было ничего, что казалось бы не решаемым при правильно выстроенной стратегии. Коннору нужно было немного времени, для обработки всего, что накопилось.   
…  
У Хэнка волосы влажные после душа, Сумо разлегся на коврике у кровати, потому что ему не нравится запертая дверь в спальню, что там за ней делают, почему его не пускают, раз делают что-то интересное? Хэнк смотрит на Коннора, и тот считывает удивление, неверие и радость. Коннору нравится это выражение лица.   
– У тебя знаешь… диод загорелся красным. Это нормально вообще?  
Коннор моргает и выискивает момент, о котором говорит Хэнк.   
– Да, все хорошо. Большой поток информации. Это не опасно.   
– Перегруз во время секса? Воу. Ты, как всегда, полон сюрпризов. Иди сюда, не стой столбом, неужели думаешь, что я тебя теперь из постели выгоню?  
…  
Коннор чувствовал усталость, но не как люди, он просто хотел… Ненадолго перестать думать и беспокоиться о тех вещах, о которых приходилось думать в последнее время. Коннор хотел немного… Отдохнуть, и был уверен, что теперь у него будет такая возможность.   
Коннор чувствовал счастье. Он был вполне уверен, что может дать это определение. Все критерии совпадали: он находился там, где хотел находиться, в том статусе, который для него был наиболее привлекателен.   
Коннор на долю секунды чуть крепче обнял Хэнка, наклонил голову и поцеловал его куда-то в макушку, не важно куда. Хэнк спал у Коннора на плече, и Коннору это не доставляло дискомфорта, потому что у него ничего не может затечь. Конечно, может затечь у Хэнка, но Коннор был уверен, что такое положение тел не продлится долго, и вскоре Хэнк, как любой спящий человек, поменяет позу. Коннор чувствовал что-то похожее на «трепет» при мысли о том, сколького он не знает о Хэнке. И сколько может узнать. Пусть не так, как узнают андроиды друг о друге, у него был более долгий, но более… Интригующий путь познания.   
Он сконструировал завтрашнее утро. Он встанет, приготовит завтрак, погуляет с Сумо, Хэнк встанет позже, растрепанный и сонный, скорее всего, с утра чувствующий неловкость, и Коннор сделает все, чтобы эту неловкость прогнать, чтобы не допустить зарождения ненужных эмоций у Хэнка, показать, что комплексы и вина со стороны Хэнка настолько же не уместны, как и жалость со стороны самого Коннора.   
Он сможет обнять его. Сможет поцеловать. Он был уверен, что может дать этому определение «счастья»  
Коннор закрыл глаза, и поймал себя на мысли, что почти хочет, чтобы утро наступило пораньше. В этом не было ни капли логики, внутренние часы не давали воспринять время «субъективно», но… Новый день. Коннор был уверен, что готов к нему.   
…Запустить дефрагментацию файлов? Да/Нет?...  
…Да…  
…Запустить спящий режим? Да/Нет?...  
Коннор сказал тихо, чтобы не разбудить.   
– Спокойной ночи, Хэнк.   
…Да. Выход из спящего режима – 7.00 утра…  
...  
…  
…  
… Выход из спящего режима…  
– Доброе утро, Хэнк.   
– И тебе. И тебе, Коннор.


End file.
